Wonderwall II
by Xap1999
Summary: Someone's dead. Someone's horny. And someone bought a naughty gift. M for smut. A lot of smut ;)
1. Asari dinner

A/N: Hello there. Welcome to part II. Don't like two/three women enjoying sex? (actually one is a blue alien) Then this might not be for you : )

Commander Jane Shepard will return to the Normandy in chapter 3. This story features a lovely device that originated in the Star Trek fandom and was brought to Mass Effect by the uncomparable Rae Magdon.

*Liked/disliked? Please leave a review.

 _ **Chapter 1, Asari dinner**_

"What? Are you sure? She's dead?"

"Absolutely. Very dead."

"Liara, that's nuts. How come I haven't I heard about it, or read it on the extranet?"

"That's quite a long story. Are you doing something tonight?"

"No, I... I had no plans."

"Okay. Would you like to come over to the Normandy? I'll cook us a real asari dinner and tell you all about Omega."

"That sounds nice. I would like that."

"Good. And Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something nice. So I can peel you out of it."

"Oh... ehm, yes."

Liara severed the connection and stared at the holo-screen where Miri's image had been. She grinned, laughing at herself. _...so I can peel you out of it. Wasn't that a bit much? Too strong?_

Not for the first time did she reflect, did she realize that she had changed. _I'm definitely not the shy scientist anymore. Because of Shepard, because love came into my life._

When Jane had first encountered her, she'd been an archeologist on a tucked away planet. No indication her life would ever be more than ordinary. _Shepard. And then the Shadow Broker. I'll never forget that moment when I took control, when I took over. I've grown used to giving commands, become used to speaking out, makes one feel powerful. I am powerful._

Smiling softly, she placed a hand on her heart, grateful for her changes. She was so much stronger. It felt good to be more confident, more outspoken.

But there was something else as well.

Something very recent - _Miranda! Having sex with more than one person has sparked something new in my personality. I... I was never this bold!_

Her race had a name for being open, being very accepting of their sexuality. Some even called it promiscuity. Liara had always been different, waiting to have a partner till she was over a hundred years old, very strange for an asari. But now that Shepard had encouraged her to see Miranda, she noticed herself becoming... wilder, bolder. Shocking how Jane had turned every facet of her life upside down! Making a mental note to discuss this all with her bondmate she started preparations for their dinner.

With the crew on shore leave the Normandy was extremely quiet. She noticed Samantha Traynor sulking in the mess hall and it only took ten minutes before she'd send the specialist grocery shopping to the wards. Sam was simply glad to have something to do.

That afternoon Liara multitasked. If she wanted the evening off her afternoon had just become even more busy. She contacted nearly half her agents and found out that she'd lost contact with three more. The Reapers had taken over another two systems in the past week, showing no sign of slowing down in their brutal conquest of the Universe. They were getting awfully close to Thessia and a feeling of impending doom filled Liara when she thought of her homeworld. It was horrible seeing all the enemy red dots covering the Galaxy map. As the shadow broker she could do little to stop the march of these gargantuan creatures. Instead she focused on helping the Crucible project as much as possible and aiding the militaries of all the races of the Galaxy.

Trying hard to forget about the war just for the night she she prepared for the evening. After a scorching hot shower she felt much better, humming softly to herself as she dried off. She had a meal to cook, and the thought of being with Miranda once more lifted her spirits. She selected a soft pink set of underwear, so delicate it could easily qualify as lingerie, so thin she suspected it would be be see-through. A light orange dress that showed a lot more skin than her usual attire, short sleeved, a few playful white accents around her neck and waist, lengthwise it barely covered her knees. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, cherishing the feel of the material as she ran her hands along her sides. Now, to prepare a meal!

* * *

"Doctor T'Soni, Miranda Lawson has boarded the Normandy."

"Thanks EDI. Please inform her I'm in the mess hall."

"Of course."

Liara straightened her apron and proudly looked at her accomplishments. Two bowls of pirt salad, made with the best vegetables the Wards had to offer. For the main dish she had selected ton, a light salty fish, abundant on Thessia but very hard to attain on the Citadel. Lilam for desert, an Armali fruit Miranda was already familiar with. Australian wine. She had never known such a thing existed but EDI had been a big help with the research and now she was able to serve chilled, white australian wine with the dinner. Miranda would be pleased.

She hummed softly to herself while she placed all the food on a big tray. The news from Omega had been a mixed bag. Cerberus had been utterly destroyed and the station reclaimed. Aria's death had been expected. But she strongly disliked Shepard coming back later than expected. _At least she wasn't injured. I should be grateful for that. But I need her. The war against the Reapers needs her. This extra delay is not helping._

She stopped. Her heart, her longing blossomed as she thought of Jane Shepard. _Goddess I miss her! What has it been now, five days? Feels like a month without her!_

She sighed, took of her apron and surveyed the mess hall. With the crew on shore leave it was completely deserted except for Specialist Traynor, who was seated in the far left corner playing a chess match with EDI. _Mmm, I had hoped it would be empty here. Samantha does need to get a life for herself! Guess we'll have dinner in my room._

"Hello Liara."

"Miranda, good to see you again!"

The asari happily hugged her friend before kissing her. Miranda's eyes smiled. "Thank you for your invitation. It feels... good to be back here."

"Glad you're here." Liara used her biotics and lifted the large tray, it obediently followed them as they rounded the corner to her cabin. "Are you hungry?"

"Absolutely. And I am very curious what it will taste like." She inspected the odd looking foods on the tray while Liara opened the door. "Well... the only thing I recognize is the wine."

Liara grinned. "I wanted to give you a taste of home. Not sure if you drink white wine?" She motioned to her assistant, "Glyph, table and chairs please." A section of the wall opened and a large metallic, multi-joined arm neatly set up a small round table and two metal fold up chairs on the middle of he floor.

Helping to place the dishes on their table, Miranda held up the bottle of wine. "I drink white and red, but never a lot. The label is familiar though. And..." Miranda put the bottle down and took Liara's hand, "it's very sweet of you to find something from my country."

Taking a small step forward Liara laughed and tossed her arms around her friend's waist, "my pleasure. I just wanted to make you feel at home."

Miranda looked deep in the beautiful, bright blue eyes. A rich, loving feeling bubbled up from deep inside of her, warmed her body from top to toe. It was fantastic to be with Liara again. She tenderly, intimately laid her hands on the asari's hips. "You do. Thanks for calling me, it's great to see you again..." Leaning forward her lips found Liara's and the couple met for a deep, longing kiss. Unhurried, warm, they held each other, wanting to forget the horrible war raging in their galaxy, wanting to forget everything besides just being together.

Taking one step back, Liara's eyes sparkled as she checked out Miranda's outfit. A light, summery white and silver short dress, human by design but topped off with an asari high neck. No sleeves to speak off, except for a tiny bit off cropped silver material on the top of her shoulder. A pair of white heels accentuated her spectacular long legs which reached up and up, finding the creamy thighs just below the hem of her dress. The small dress caressed Miranda's breasts, hugged them, made them look even bigger as the flimsy material strained to hold her large tits. Liara licked her lips as she watched the shiny fabric take on a life on its own, move like liquid around all her tempting curves when Miranda planted a hand on her hip and leaned into it.

"Goddess Miranda, you look fantastic! I asked you to wear something nice and _you_ delivered."

Blushing, Miranda smiled lightly as she held held the asari's outstretched hand. It felt good to be appreciated, to be cherished, to be looked at. She'd missed that for so very long, she couldn't even remember _him_ looking at her that way. She swallowed hard, gratitude shining in her voice, "Thank you. You look very good yourself. Honestly, I haven't dressed up like this in years - you're definitely a good influence on me. I feel at peace."

Liara gently squeezed the human's hand. "Glad to hear it. I want the best for you." She gestured to their dinner, "shall we eat?"

"Absolutely. I want to hear all about Omega."

Liara dimmed the lights a fraction and lit a single candle on the table. Picking up her salad she nodded.

"I talked to Jane early this morning, she looked very pleased with their results. Omega has been reclaimed, completely liberated. All of Cerberus's troops have been destroyed. When the battle was over, Shepard tried to take the remaining opponents into custody but they fought to the death. Jane's convinced they were either indoctrinated, or 'enhanced' by the Illusive man. They fought to the last man."

Miranda face was a grim mask. "Awful. Getting away from Cerberus was probably one of the smartest things I've ever done." She tasted the salad, hummed in approval and devoured it within the minute. Liara poured the two of them some wine.

"Indeed. Especially with the arrival of the Reapers."

"And what about Aria?"

Liara snickered, trying to hide a smile. "Jane gave me the full story. After the battle she wanted to arrest Aria. Shep's plan is to bring Omega under new leadership after Cerberus' defeat, to bring a spark of law and order to the outlying systems. The criminal resisted her arrest, naturally, and they fought. _If_ you want to call it a fight. Aria was dead within five seconds, shotgun to the head."

A soft pinging sound filled the room when they toasted their glasses together. Miranda laughed, "Excellent news! The Galaxy is better off without her. Who will take over Omega's rule?"

"Plan A is Liselle, Aria's daughter. She's very kind and understanding, always disliked her mother's cruel and psychotic tendencies. Plan B is a pair of Spectres who fought alongside Shep. C could be a mix of those two. Jane's talking with all parties on Omega right now, trying to make it work. That's also the reason this is not common knowledge yet, Omega is in a total communications blackout for 48 hours."

"Oh... so Jane's not coming home soon?"

Liara sighed, picking up a tiny piece of fish, "She's frustrated, this is taking more time than expected. A couple of days, hopefully sooner that that." She tilted her head. "One more thing. Shepard and I talked about _you._ You're a woman of many talents and we could sure use you on the Normandy. We're convinced you'll find a way to contribute to the war. Please join us on the Normandy."

"I... that's very unexpected. And very kind, I... I will consider it." In a flash her expression had gone from surprised to hopeful.

"Please do and please say yes."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the food and reflecting on the events on Omega.

"Excellent fish. It has this 'alien' flavor to it, but is just right."

Liara laughed. "It _is_ an alien fish. Next you're going to tell me I taste alien as well."

"You taste alien as well." Miranda winked, "I know."

"Hmph!" Liara nearly choked on her wine.

"So," Miranda emptied her glass and eyed the desert, "this I recognise. Lilam fruit, correct?"

Liara straightened her dress as she tried to compose herself. "Yes, you've tried it a few days ago on the market." She took the empty plates away and served the fruit while Miri filled their glasses one more time. A comfortable silence hung between them while they ate, both of them cherishing the wonderful relaxed atmosphere. Neither spoke as they finished their desert, content to hang back in their chairs, sipping wine, taking in the other with appreciative eyes.

"I recently aqcuired a lot of wealth," Miranda lazily stated. Full with the dinner she kicked off her shoes, a pleased smile on her face. She crossed her bare legs and playfully swung her top leg, while her right hand played with the hem of her dress, showing even more of her soft, seductive thighs. Liara stared, hypnotized by the woman's exposed flesh. Her breath hitched and she barely heard Miri's next words. "A criminal was desperate for intel on Cerberus and I was able to deliver. She paid _way_ too much, and now she can't even enjoy her gains."

"Mmm, Aria? She paid you for Intel?"

"Intel I took from Cerberus. Let's call it our parting gift."

Liara laughed out loud. "That's fantastic. You took Aria's money and..."

"Shepard killed her!" Miranda grinned, "now _that's_ team work." She put a wrapped box on the table. "I bought you a gift. Well..." she smiled _way_ too mischievously, "it's actually for both of us."

"Both?" Liara quickly unwrapped it and stared in disbelief. _'Magic cock'_ it read with big, red letters on the box. She stared at Miranda. "Oh you... you naughty human! This thing costs a quarter of a million credits, and you..."

Miranda raised one eyebrow, her voice a silken whisper filled with promise. "So... you like it?"

Liara laughed out loud, eyes sparkling joyfully. "Of course! More importantly, _we_ will like it!" She took the toy out of the box and studied it for a minute. "No need for a manual," she blushed lightly, "I know exactly how it works."

Now it was Miri's turn to laugh. "Experience, broker? Good." Grinning happily she took a smal sip of wine while she studied the asari's features, her beautiful blue eyes, the cute blush on her cheeks. Miri swayed her crossed legs while softly squeezing her pelvic muscles - warmth spread throughout her hips and she felt her center throb with excitement.

Liara grinned as she watched Miranda squirm in her chair. She felt her own desire boiling, heating her. Taking Miri's hand she planted a gentle kiss on it, before standing up and pulling her friend with her. "Come with me." She led her to the bedroom and closed the sheer curtains. "Lovely clothes - now they're coming off."

Miranda shivered with the delicous, explicit promise. Her skin tingled pleasantly as the young asari brushed against it, undoing the tiny buttons on the back of her dress. Her voice trembled with emotion and expectation. "I have been lonely. Good you called."

"My pleasure. Still hard to believe you bought that toy!" Liara laughed, then slipped the dress off Miri's shoulders and helped it down as the human stepped out of it.

"It sounded like a really fun idea," Miranda stated confidently as she turned around, "and I only want the best."

Liara did not answer, she simply stared. Miranda's milky white skin glowed seductively in the warm light, offset by a deep purple negligee that ended just below the curve of her hips. The asari's breath hitched, she needed to touch. Her fingers trailed down from Miranda's collarbone, cherishing the human skin, on to the negligee, satin, so very soft under her fingers. "Beautiful."

Turning the asari around Miranda's hands trembled as she undid the orange dress. The last few days had been very lonely once more, _especially_ after the wonderful day and night she'd shared with Liara. Why on earth would she stay in her apartment? The couple wanted her on the Normandy, a place where she could use her talents to help with the war effort. Oriana was safe, what else did she need to stay on the Citadel for? Being this close, this intimate with the asari her heart longed for companionship, longed for love, a place where she would be valued. She needed to share her thoughts. "I'd love something to do, definitely joining you on the Normandy."

"Good decision. Glad to have you."

Liara's dress fell to the floor and the asari quickly turned, nudged her friend on the bed before stradling her.

"Oh you have me," Miranda smiled. She happily felt the soft sheets against her shoulder blades, the pleasant weight of the asari on her lower abdomen. She placed her hands on the asari's hips, Liara hovered over her and she took a good look. A wonderful soft blue, the asari was sensually, beautifully female. Her breasts, high set, large, perfect. A tiny pink bra only emphasized their size, the gorgeous blue hills strained against the barrier, nipples clearly visible through the ultra thin material. Taut, flat abdomen where Miranda noticed the sensual muscles rippling underneath the skin. Her strong thighs wide apart she proudly sat on top of the human and when Miranda inhaled through her nose she smelled the soft, alien cinnamon smell. "Damn you look good, you smell good!" Unable to resist any longer, she caressed Liara's breasts through the flimsy bra. She noticed the nipples stiffen under her fingers, pressing against her hands.

Liara moaned and leaned into the touch, the cloth became unbearable, her sensitive skin screamed to be touched. She ripped off her bra and her large breasts popped free, right into Miranda's warm hands.

"Broker... always so eager..." She held Liara's breasts, fondly squeezed them while she welcomed the blue lips. Not a gentle kiss, she bit down on the asari's lower lip before their tongues started a twisted dance. Miranda felt dizzy with joy, she cherished the warm, pebbled skin of Liara's large tits, cupped them, rolled them while she roughly kissed her friend. Liara kissed her back, passionately, hungry, and Miranda felt the asari's complete surrender.

"Oh Goddess, I want you!" Liara panted, pulling the shiny satin of the negligee down. "Let's get..."

Miranda excitedly helped push her underwear down, her nipples poking into the material, two clear dots in a sea of purple satin. Liara carefully tugged on the fabric till she noticed a warm pink nipple. "Oh!" She immediately took the bud in her mouth, rolling it between her moist lips, feeling it stiffen even more in her mouth.

Shoving her negligee down, Miranda fully exposed her breasts and cupped them, scandalously presenting them to the asari. "Touch me... " A surge of heat shot through her upper chest when she felt Liara massage her large boobs, bunch them together, licking and sucking the now wet nipples. "Damn... oh!"

Liara couldn't get enough. The feeling of the soft, luscious flesh in her hands, the hard nipples in her mouth left her moaning in delight. She watched in fascination as the large, creamy white tits rolled in her palms. She hadn't seen any panties, did the woman even wear any?

Abandoning her position she moved down, planting her knees between Miranda's spread legs. _Beautiful!_ She'd been wrong. Small satin panties, purple of course, covered the human's sex. Showering kisses on the sensitive inner thighs, she hooked her thumbs under the purple material and ran them up and down, lightly brushing against Miranda's outer folds. Miri moaned and pulsed on the bed, Liara gasped when her thumbs were covered with sticky wetness. "Oh..."

She ran her tongue over the soaked, tiny strip of fabric, following Miranda's slit all the way up. Her fingers gently massaged the hot, swollen flesh directly under the satin prison. She smiled. This was going to be fun - Miranda had to voice her desire! "What do you want?"

"Oh! I want..."

Miranda played along, refused to say it. She tried to pull her underwear to the side, desperate to expose herself, to feel Liara's wet tongue on her pussy. The asari swatted her hand away and Miri moaned, "please..."

Liara loved it, hearing her friend beg for more. But she knew Miri liked this little game as much as she did, perhaps even more. She looked up. The woman was almost naked except for the purple negligee bunched around her waist, ivory white skin shining in the soft light. Lips half parted, panting with ragged breaths, she shivered with need. Liara stared as Miri plucked at her own nipples, beautifully rolled them between her fingertips. "Goddess!"

Her hands ran the full length of Miranda's long legs, cherishing the strong muscles, spreading the woman wide open for her. When she tugged on the panties, a bit of dark pubic hair became visible and Liara stared in fascination. She tugged on a few tiny hairs till she heard Miri whimper.

"Tell me what you want," she insisted. She pulled the purple material together till it barely covered Miranda's cunt and sucked and licked the exposed, scorching flesh, running her tongue next to the half-covered folds. "Say it and I will give it to you."

"Blue! You're killing me!" Miranda harshly pinched her own nipples, frantically squirmed and rolled her hips against the bed, trying to get that damned underwear out of the way. She panted in disbelief, feeling the devilish tongue _almost_ where she needed it most, feeling the nimble fingers _nearly_ touch her throbbing core. Throwing her head back she whimpered, shivered as her body pulsed, felt more wetness oozing from her sex.

"Liara!"

She'd lost, she would ask for it. And it would be glorious.

"I want... I want you to lick my pussy," her face flushed red, she sobbed with need, "Please touch my pussy."

Liara grinned. "Now, was that so hard?" She bit her lower lip and and yanked the panties to the side, instantly fascinated by the human's pink, wide open sex. "Beautiful..." She lovingly took one of the large folds in her mouth, sucking it while slipping two fingers inside. So wet, so tight. The feeling of the soft, delicate flesh left her dizzy with pleasure. She started pumping the tip of her fingers in and out, enjoying the excited whimpers as she licked Miranda's throbbing, erect clit.

"Damn!" Miranda rolled her eyes, could barely believe it. Liara's game had her extremely excited and now that she finally felt the wicked tongue on her slit she wanted to taste the asari, to share the pleasure. "Liara, turnaround. I want you too."

"Oh yes... !" Picturing Miri's intentions she shivered. Jane had taught her the meaning of 69 and she'd loved it ever since. Liara had been so focused on pleasing her friend, she hardly realized how turned on she was. In a flash she'd ripped her panties off, angled her leg over her friend's upper body and felt Miranda's warm hands on her her hips.

Groaning with anticipation Miranda stared at Liara's glistening cunt. She guided it towards her mouth. Wet, swollen, it begged for attention. "Oh... fuck." When Liara lowered herself she did not hold back. Her hands scandalously opened up the blue thighs even more and she fiercely drove her tongue deep inside Liara's slit.

"Goddess! Miri, fill me..."

Miranda felt her heart pound in her chest. She licked Liara's clit while slipping her fingers inside, relaxing the ring of muscle. She tasted the sweet, cinnamon juices of her friend and laughed as she licked her lips. "Yep, taste like alien!"

Liara couldn't believe it. Her entire body burned, the sensations were overwhelming as she felt Miranda passionately fucking her. Not to be outdone, she sucked on Miri's erect clit while burying her fingers deep in the soaked, wide open pussy. She moaned in delight, "Yes... "

The sounds of sex filled the room and for a few intense, magical minutes they were completely lost in one another, sharing, exploring, loving each other in a hungry rush of wet flesh.

"Mmm..." Deep inside her cunt Miri felt Liara's fingers against her front wall. "Fuck! Yes oh yes fuck me!" Moaning with pleasure she rolled her hips, yearning for more.

Liara gasped. Three pumping fingers stretched her azure, fucking her with deep, heated thrusts. "Goddess!" Miri's warm tongue danced on her clit and she felt her orgasm rising in the hot furnace of her hips. Desperate for release she reached out with her mind and was swept away by Miri's wild emotions. "Oh..."

Surprised, Miranda's breath hitched. She'd enjoyed the meld a few times now but it was still extremely odd. The feeling of Liara's excitement spilling over was incredible and she screamed in delight, "Fuck!"

Lust beat at her brain while she harshly sucked the asari's clit. It echoed in their meld, causing her own nub to yearn for friction "Unbelievable!" Liara happily returned the favor and together they trembled on the bed. That did it. The maiden'd been teasing her, pleasing her, now she'd reached the breaking point. "You... you're going to make me come." A sheen of sweat covered her body, aroused beyond belief she pushed her hips up, desperate to put more of her cunt in the willing mouth.

"Then... come!" Liara cried out. _Yes. Together._ _Now._

They shivered and pulsed on the bed, giving pleasure, taking pleasure, licking and sucking, crying out with pure sex as they passionately indulged in each other. It could've lasted a lifetime, neither cared anymore.

...

"Oh... oh my goodness..."

They held each other close, cherishing their togetherness, their warm, damp bodies clinging to each other. Miranda contently sighed. "That was unbelievable."

Liara lazily played with a few strands of black hair, enjoying the fascinating texture under her fingertips. "Yesss... ready for round two?"

Miranda flashed a mischievous grin. Feeling extremely naughty she picked up the large cock, and the wicked anticipation simmered, boiled in her voice. "You're wearing it, correct?"

Liara laughed, a joyous carefree laugh as she fully realized what Miranda was asking. _I want you to fuck me._


	2. Gifts

A/N: Hi there, many thanks for the favs/follows, I feel that as a personal encoragement.

After this chapter Shepard comes back to the Normandy... whatever could happen?

Reviews very welcome!

 _ **Chapter 2, gifts**_

Liara lazily played with a few strands of black hair, enjoying the fascinating texture under her fingertips. "Ready for round two?"

Miranda flashed a mischievous grin. Feeling extremely naughty she picked up the large cock, the wicked anticipation simmered in her voice. "You're wearing it, correct?"

Liara laughed, a joyous carefree laugh as she fully realized what Miranda was asking.

 _I want you to fuck me._

"Well it's my gift!" She playfully kissed Miri as she took the toy and left for the sink, giving it a good washing. Sitting back down she pressed it against her thigh; it morphed into a warm blue, perfectly matching her skintone. "It's called magic for a reason. It can be any color and nearly any size. Including krogan." A fearful look crept in Miri's eyes and the asari continued, "which of course we won't try." She pressed a few tiny buttons, and the toy grew to a considerable length and thickness. "Human size, there we go."

"Mmm... looks quite large, are you sure that's human?"

Liara nodded, "Yes. They probably didn't want to disappoint any customers. Is the size a problem for you?"

Miri's mouth fell open. "Coming from you _that's_ an awesome question..." She laughed and looked at Liara. The naked asari was adorable, holding the large toy, eyeing her with questioning eyes. Feeling extremely grateful _and_ turned on at the same time she fondly rubbed Liara's knee. "I'm sure we'll work it out. What's that silver tip at the base?"

"It's the sensory transmitter. When aligned correctly, it rests against the clitoris, giving the wearer a real, true feeling of..." Liara stopped talking and grinned at her friend. "Let's try it out!" She stuffed some pillows behind her back, leaned back while casually spreading her legs.

"I knew this was a good idea." Miranda murmured, watching in delight how Liara pulled up her knees, giving her a fantastic view of the asari's anatomy.

Parting her folds with the short end of the toy, Liara panted lightly as she coated it with her wetness. She noticed Miranda's eyes, filled with excitement, arousal. Using her most innocent voice she playfully suggested, "would you like to help?"

Nearly biting her tongue with erotic expectations Miranda took the toy. "I would _love_ that." She sucked in her breath as she knelt between the parted legs and planted a hand on a blue inner thigh. This was completely new for her, but she was eager to learn. "Let me know if anything's uncomfortable." She ran the short, bulbed end through the asari's wide open slit, nudged, worked it inside, eyes widening when the deep blue folds stretched. She _had_ to see it as the swollen pussy kissed the welcome intruder. Liara whimpered, feeling it settle inside, then reached out and lined up the silver plate with her clitoris. The human stared at her friend. "How does it feel?"

Lips half parted, Liara took a few shallow breaths as she touched the large cock between her legs. "I... I'm not sure if..." She watched Miranda use two fingers to gently rub the tip of her cock. "Oh! Goddess... I feel... Do that again!"

Sex with a woman was still very new new to Miranda, but dicks - that was something she was familiar with. She felt the shaft, warm, firm, and when she touched it Liara responded; it had virtually become a part of the asari. She lovingly held it with both hands, felt it twitch, alive under her fingers. "Un-be-lievable..."

Closing her mouth Liara's words finally registered. "Again? Of course!" Feeling encouraged, she closed her entire hand around the bulbed head and pumped slowly, carefully, intently listening to the moans and whimpers escaping her friend. "I do believe it's working properly," she laughed as she noticed the glazed over look in the asari's eyes.

"Goddess! I feel your fingers... the movement... I feel everything!" Liara moaned and a large drop of clear liquid oozed out of the tip her cock.

Miranda couldn't believe it. She had never expected - "Damn! Is that...?" Leaning in she took the top in her mouth, licking, tasting. With a soft pop her lips released the wet head and she laughed at her friend. "It is you!"

Liara moaned in approval, a low sound filled with need while her legs trembled. "Indeed, it takes fluids from - Oh!" She felt a wicked fire in her groin when Miri licked her, once again taking large cockhead in her mouth. Was the woman going to...?

Miranda quickly answered the question. Looking Liara straight in the eyes, she closed her lips around the top and and gently sucked, leaving the maiden gasping for breath.

"Oh Goddess - Yes!" Shivering from the intense sensation she impatiently pushed her hips up, "that feels amazing - keep going!"

Much bolder now, Miranda curved, pumped her lips up and down the top of the shaft while her her hands ran the entire length. Her tongue flicked out and teased around the edge of the head, trailing it, caressing it. More wetness spilt in her mouth and she grinned as she felt Liara buck on the bed. "I love pleasing you," she mumbled with her mouth full, staring up at her friend's face.

"Fuck! Oh... " Liara had her lips half parted, taking short, ragged breaths, "don't stop, please don't stop!" She trembled and squirmed on the bed, her breasts rising and falling with her deep, excited breaths. Eyes wide, she watched in disbelief as the large top completely disappeared in Miranda's mouth, the beautiful pink lips pressing, sucking her hot flesh. "So good! Feels so good... You make me feel so good!" Shivering with excitement she planted one hand on the human's head, cherishing the wonderful bobbing movement between her legs.

Miranda denied her friend nothing. Instinctively she reached for Liara's _azure_ and stroked the soft, wet skin around the toy. Liara moaned and scandalously tilted her hips, desperate for more contact. Grinning, Miranda passionately massaged the asari's swollen folds while she never stopped sucking her large, throbbing cock.

It was too much. Liara gasped, her pussy clenched around the toy, again and again while the undeniable fire roared deep in her belly. She couldn't believe she was going to come that fast. Her nipples were taut, her hips trembling, hovering on the brink of a massive climax. "Suck me! Keep sucking, don't stop..." The feeling of Miri's hot, wet tongue made her buck on the bed and she tugged on the woman's hair. "Oh... ! I'm going to..."

That was all the warning Miranda got. She felt the large cockhead twitch, shooting a big spurt of come in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but Liara kept squirting, coming, filling her mouth with wetness.

"Oh! Oh Goddess!"

The maiden screamed, release pouring through her. Her hips pulsed and she desperately held on to Miranda's hair as she came. "Ngnnn..."

Miranda could hardly believe it, she could barely imagine anything hotter. Liara was coming in her mouth, and she tasted her friend on her tongue, swallowed while her lips sucked the throbbing cock. It was amazing how much Liara squirmed - she needed both hands on the blue hips, the asari bucking and gyrating, completely lost in her pleasure.

Lovingly holding her friend she watched a sheen of sweat appear on the magical blue skin and when she finally felt the tremors subside she let the cock slip out of her mouth. "Damn... That - that was unbelievable!"

Liara panted while she took Miri's hand. "Indeed my f-friend." She adored the joyfull shock, the happy surprise in Miranda's eyes, and let herself fall backwards on the bed, a content look on her face. "That's a fantastic gift you bought me."

Miranda smiled. She licked her lips clean, savoring the taste of her alien friend while she watched the asari. Liara had collapsed against her pillows, open, splayed, fully displaying her gorgeous self. Her damp, supple body reflected the warm light, shining like a beacon of hot sex. Miranda kept staring at Liara's breasts, full, delicous. Her eyes wandered the soft, yet muscular body. "You are so hot..."

Noticing Miranda's stare Liara sensually squirmed on the bed, flexing her thigh muscles as she spread her legs even wider, seductively displaying herself. She felt warm and relaxed, pleasantly dazed after her orgasm. "Very," she smiled lazily, seductively, "come here and we'll share..."

Miri stared in the inviting blue eyes and did not resist - she touched the asari's taut belly, gently rubbing circles, brushing against the underside of Liara's breasts. She _had_ to touch Liara's shaft. It twitched against her fingers, wet, soaked with the asari's come. She imagined herself atop, eagerly pumping up and down, _feeling_ Liara's large cock buried deep inside. Sucking in her breath she bit her lower lip. She wanted to fuck.

Liara must have read her mind. "Come sit on me. I want to feel you, I want your pussy."

Those words would have shocked Miri before, but she'd gotten to know her friend _a lot_ better in the past week. Now the explicit words aroused her even more. She hungrily eyed her friend's cock, wet, shining with the asari's juices. "Yesss. It's so big... good thing you're soaking wet." The asari's shameless invitation, coupled with the explicit visual took her breath away.

Shaking her head in happy disbelief she crawled on top till she felt the shaft press against her pubic mound. "I want this too." Feeling brave, she nudged forward, her folds parting to envelop the slippery dick. Making no attempt to put it in she cherished the hot, magical sensation as she slid back and forth, letting the anticipation build to dizzying heights.

Liara mewled. Feeling the wet flesh around her hyper-sensitive cock was taking her breath away. Her belly muscles spasmed as Miri sensually stroked them. "Oh goddess..." She fondly reached out and touched the strong, muscular legs, feeling a deep appreciation for the woman who had come in her life in such an unexpected way. Her eyes found Miranda's. "I love it. I love what you do to me."

Gratefully nodding to her friend, Miranda's heart hammered in her chest. "Feels good.. feels so good..." Her pussy ached with emptiness but she wished to prolong this gorgeous moment. Sensing more wetness leaking from her slit she knew she was coating the thick cock with her juices. She held Liara's gaze as she passionately, eagerly rocked back and forth. "Oh Blue... mgghh..."

After a full minute the thought having that strong, thick erection inside became overwhelming. "I want... I want to fuck you." Her thigh muscles trembled as she lifted up. Supporting herself on Liara's hipbones she lowered herself, feeling the huge bulbed head part her folds before pressing against her core. "Oh... so big!" She tried to relax her ring of muscle, guiding the shaft with her fingers, determined to work it inside. Being very wet helped, with a final nudge the head slipped inside. "Yes..." She moaned, feeling so stretched, so lovingly full. Hungry for more she grabbed Liara's waist and whimpered as she pushed down, forcing another inch into her tight pussy.

Liara couldnt stop staring. She didn't want to. Miranda sat on her knees hovering over her, her fantastic body on full display. She knew Miranda was perfect and felt priviliged to see it. Her muscles rippled under the alabaster, soft skin, large breasts swaying softly with every motion. Wide, ivory white hips, beautifully accentuated by the purple negligee bunched around her waist. Liara could clearly see the tiny strip of pubic hair, the swollen pink sex split open by her cock. Every time Miranda moved sent excitement shooting up her body, setting all her nerves on fire. Liara's eyes rolled back and she whimpered, feeling the velvety heat envelop her throbbing shaft, so very wet, so fantastically tight. "Miri... that feels amazing. Please keep going!"

Gazing deep into her friends eyes Miranda nodded hungrily. "Oh yes.." She could feel her core stretching, pulsing, and she absolutely loved the feeling of Liara inside of her. She moved up a fraction, only to push down again, screwing herself on the large shaft. "Damn!"

Hearing Liara moan on the bed sent a shiver through her system. She looked between her legs and noticed half the cock had disappeared. Reaching, she felt it, wet, sticking prominently between her widespread cuntlips.

"Fuck yes!" Moving slowly, her hair clung to her damp forehead while she felt the cock sliding in and out, deliciously stretching her, filling her. Whimpering softly she pumped her hips up and down while placing her hands on Liara's strong stomach mucscles, for support, but mostly just to feel _more_ of Liara, to share herself with her friend. "Oh my goodness..." Her body pulsed, her juices spilt around the large dick. She didn't know anything except how good Liara felt.

 _Now that was a great gift!_ Liara eyes widened as she watched Miranda on top of her, hungrily fucking her. Her greedy cock twitched with desire. She adored the feeling of Miranda's tight, velvety flesh around her dick, the wet, obscene sounds of their lovemaking. "Goddess, you're so tight..." She wanted to be fully inside, yearned to completely possess this heavenly creature. Eager to help, she grabbed the curves of Miri's waist, encouraging her friend to go deeper and deeper. "In your pussy! Put it in your pussy! Go ahead, take all of me!"

Miranda hissed in agreement. "Oh yes!" Flushed reddish pink from sex she leaned forward, covered Liara with her damp body while her hips never stopped pumping, rolling. The new angle helped and she'd never felt so full, Liara's large cock drilling deep inside her cunt. Overwhelmed with need she groaned when she felt her spread lips against the asari's hips - one more push and then she stopped, savoring, not wanting to give up the intense fullness. Carefully circling, she felt it twist deep inside of her, throbbing, twitching, touching _that_ spot. Her pussy clenched, over and over.

"Fuck! You're so fucking deep inside of me!" Whimpering in delight, her lips found Liara's and the two shared a wild, ecstatic kiss, tongues dancing in a wet frenzy.

She started moving.

"Oh! Oh Goddess!" Screaming out her pleasure Liara grabbed Miri's waist, guiding the woman as she pumped up and down. It felt amazing, so much better than she expected. Resting her head on the pillow she moaned sensually with each thrust, loving the steady rhythm in which Miranda fucked her. "Ahh... ahh..."

Feeling Miranda's tight pussy was beyond belief. So soft. So hot. Panting with excitement she made eye contact, "That feels good..." She'd given her friend all the time needed, had given her all the love and attention while she got to experience for the first time how intense, how lifelike their new toy was. She'd enjoyed herself immensely and now, her entire self alight with raw sex and she could _not_ be passive anymore. "Hold me tight."

Miri looked at her with questioning eyes but embraced her without reservations. With an experienced twist of her wrist the asari initiated her biotics and lifted them both, bathing in blue light. Clinging to each other they fluidly rolled and when lowered again Miranda found her back touching the soft sheets. She busted out laughing, "You naughty asari, you could have just asked!"

Liara smiled, her voice smooth as silk with a heavy undertone of lust. "I'm not asking, I'm taking." She took the human's hands and held them above her head, pressed them lightly into the sheets. At the same time she shifted and took her cock out of the dripping pussy only to shove it all the way back in. Using her knee she spread Miri's legs wider; she knew she was being forceful but that made it feel even better. "Goddess!"

Miranda yelped in surprise and delight. She wildly nodded in approval, curving her back to meet the asari's deep thrusts. She'd yearned for this and when she felt her pussy throb with need she cried out with joy. "Blue! Fuck me!" She voluntarily held her hands above her head in total surrender, begging the asari for more. "Fuck me! I'm all yours just fuck me!"

Liara barely needed the encouragement, but when she heard the urgency in Miri's voice it felt fantastic. She eagerly pumped inside Miri's wet, tight cunt while her eyes drank in the sight. The long dark hair clung to her face while the human took ragged breaths, her body shaking in the tempo of their sex. Her large breasts bounced up and down as Liara hammered into her and the asari absolutely adored the purple negligee bunched around her waist, the little strip of cloth even more arousing than seeing her bare. "I love fucking you! I love seeing you!"

She wanted even more. She took one breast in her hand, rolling, kneading the hot flesh while her mouth found a beautiful pink nipple. Licking, sucking, she cherished Miranda's high pitched whimpers as she played with her tits. The hungry, sexual sounds fried her brain and she sped up, driving her cock deep into the giving flesh of the woman's velvety heat. "Goddess you've got beautiful tits... and your pussy feels so good!" She listened to their hips meeting with a wet, slapping sound and shivered with pleasure, her cock twitching deep inside the human's hips.

Miri felt her friend shift. There was no conscious thought as she snaked her hand between their bodies and found her clit, throbbing, fully erect. She rolled it between her fingers and gasped. The combined sensations of the asari fucking her and the stimulation on her clit left her breathless. "Please! Harder!

Noticing what her friend was doing Liara sat up straight, eyes glued on Miranda's pussy while she slowly, deliberately fucked into that beautiful, wet sex. She hissed, a low wicked sound, "Go ahead - play with your clit."

Miranda gasped. Surprised, but she didn't mind. Liara was allowed to see it all. During their last encounter she'd learned that she enjoyed being watched, and the thought of Liara watching while she touched herself felt so hot, so decadent, she whimpered with need. Her voice quivered with tension, "I'm close... so close... keep fucking me!"

Liara kept pounding. Miranda's cunt churned, milked her and she felt the magnificent, heavy throb in her groin. She could come any time. But she wanted to last, wanted this glorious sex to last all night. She tugged on the long black hair while taking out her dick. "Wait Lawson... wait for me!"

"Oh..." Miri shivered, the sudden emptiness in her hips was maddening. She frantically grabbed Liara's cock and aimed it at her throbbing sex while she whimpered with need. "Put it back in! Put it in me, make me come!"

Liara groaned with desire. But she _had_ to tease her friend one more time! "Where... where would you like it Miss Lawson?"

"Damn!" Miri hissed with need, holding her pussy wide open, the large wet dick hovering right in front of it. "My cunt! I want it in my cunt! Shove it in, please fuck me!"

Liara plunged forward, burying herself all the way into the woman's greedy sex. Miranda sighed with happiness. The asari was completely lost in her pleasure, setting a hard, fast rhythm that drove her shaft to the very depths, fucking her friend with a hunger she'd rarely known. "Goddess! I... I won't last long!"

Crying out with pleasure Miri shivered. She wanted Liara at her very core and the asari was right there, their minds and desires becoming one in a magnificent furnace of need. "Oh yes! Let me feel you come... come inside of me!"

Her legs thightened around the asari. Closer. Closer. Her eyes flew open as it struck her. An explosion of pure, intense sensations swept through her body, arching her back, dragging a strangled cry from her chest as she came apart. "Oh!" She felt the asari pulsing above her and her orgasm was intensified by the immense thrill of Liara squirting deep inside her cunt, "Fuck! Yes, fill me!"

Liara wanted nothing else, could do nothing else. She desperately fisted the sheets as her body pulsed. "Nghh..." Hot spurts of come flooded Miri's pussy and she kept shooting while the soaked cunt throbbed around her thick shaft. "Fuck! Ooooh fuck!"

Wicked sensations shot back and forth, they ravaged their damp bodies as they climaxed in an orgy of wet flesh. Linked by mind and body, they melted together in pure ecstasy. Time ceased to exist.

Moaning on the bed, Miranda collapsed in a boneless pile of pleasure while Liara lovingly held the human's hips, making sure she remained inside. She whimpered, feeling the velvety cunt still squeezing her cock, the flesh of Miri's pussy pulsing with aftershocks.

"Oh my... that was beautiful!"

"...Yes..." The woman stared at her through half lidded eyes, panting lightly as she fondly, appreciatively touched the asari's shoulder, "that was... that was some of the best sex I've _ever_ had."

Liara pulled her dick out and Miranda's hips reluctantly let go with a soft, wet pop. The asari embraced her friend and they hugged for a few seconds before she spoke. "So happy to hear you say that. At one point I was being a bit... aggressive." She cast her eyes down and blushed lightly.

"That was great! I loved every second... including your teasing!" Miranda laughed with the memory and lovingly touched the asari's crest before kissing her forehead. They snuggled together while Miri pulled a sheet over them. "I'd love to share something with you. When I'm working, organising, debating, whatever, I'm always the one in charge. I dictate what will happen - and I'm strict. I'm sure you heard the phrase 'ice queen' in relation to me."

Liara nodded, waited, sensing that Miri was about to reveal something very intimate.

"Always in charge. Always on guard. Always alert." Miri exhaled and rolled her shoulders. "It can get very tiring. In private I simply want to enjoy and _not_ be the one giving orders. It feels fantastic to let my guard down, to _not_ be in charge. But I know myself, that can _only_ happen when I'm with someone I trust completely. Someone... like you."

Liara beamed with the compliment and opened her mouth, but Miranda wasn't done yet. "So... if you happen to get a bit... bossy, don't worry, I'll enjoy it. I like it when you... tell me what to do."

The asari took Miri's hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it. _She trusts me completely!_ She cherished the fact that she was trusted, felt delighted by Miri's admission to enjoy being told what to do, something that was obviously difficult for her.

"Thank you for that, I truly appreciate you sharing your... heart and desires. Your treasures are safe with me until the day I die."

Miranda smiled and fiercely hugged her friend, planting sweet little kisses on the asari's shoulder. "I love... I... thank you Liara."

"Of course." The asari got up, moaned lightly as she took the toy out and put it on the small sink. She came back with a few soft towels, removed the purple negligee and very gently wiped Miranda's forehead, her chest, her thighs. "Ready for bed?" She whispered while she cleaned herself.

Smiling, Miri lazily nodded. There had been no discussion, she was staying the night, simple as that. She welcomed Liara back in bed and once again pulled the sheets up. Their warm bodies naturally curved together and she shivered, cherishing their closeness. She could hardly remember a time in her life when she'd felt so relaxed, so content.

"I'm ready."


	3. Commander fetch quest

Hi. There's a Monthy Python reference in this chapter, you will receive a digital digital cookie if you can find it :) As always, reviews are _very_ welcome.

 _ **Chapter 3, Commander fetch quest**_

"This is ridiculous!" Jane Shepard slammed her fist on the table, "I've only been back from Omega for two hours, and already there are a dozen requests. Who do they think I am, Commander fetch quest?"

She stared at the other persons in the room, as if expecting an answer. Liara looked at the ceiling, contemplating how to get a shipment of refined Iridium over to the Crucible project. Kaiden Alenko looked worried and simply waited for Shep to continue. Garrus Vakarian softly hummed a tune, smiling, obviously a bit amused by Shepard's hot temper.

Getting no replies, Jane complained, "The Volus ambassador is missing a statue from his garden. How the hell did that end up on an asteroid a gazillion light years from here?"

No-one dared to comment. Vakarian hummed.

Shepard abruptly turned to Garrus, her auburn hair swooshed with the movement. She growled. "An exhaust pipe? the Reapers are taking over the Galaxy, and I need to worry about finding a fucking exhaust pipe? What the hell? The batarians are in need of The holy hand grenade of Antioch. Somewhere in the Terminus system, _good luck_ Commander Shepard!" She sat down, and that was a signal for the others to find their chairs. "It's like someone wrote a bad story, 'she needs side quests' and dumped it all on my shoulders."

Garrus spoke up, amusement in his voice, "Shepard, we just received a message from Zakera ward. The medi-gel dispensers are broken, and apparently you are the only one who can fix them."

Jane was silent, staring at him in utter disbelief. "What the fuck? Don't they have a technician on that station? Don't they have an _army_ of technicians on that station?"

"Oh no, they specifically asked for you. Commander Shepard. Gel-dispenser repairs."

Jane jumped from her chair, anger in her voice. "That does it! Earth is getting ripped apart by the Reapers and I'm being used as a mechanic?"

As was often the case, Liara kept her head cool. "You are correct. It _is_ ridiculous that you are running around trying to find the salarian's prime minister cousin's daughter newly restored hand made bright orange and black semi electronic but nearly broken spinning wheel."

"Exactly!" Shepard hissed. "I need to focus on important stuff, dammit."

Liara shushed her. No-one shushed Comander Shepard. Except Liara. "You need an agent. Someone who can devote all their time and energy on the little quests while we focus on the important things."

Jane immediately liked the idea. "Mmm... that sounds like a good plan, yes, a helper."

"Correct. You can't be tied down with those silly quests. Can't someone else do it?"

"Mmm..." Garrus hummed in that typical turian way, "that is a very good idea Liara. We can forward all the 'small' requests to this one person who can devote their time and energy to find these... very important items. But first the medigel stations!"

"Allright." Shepard hit the table with the palm of her hand. "Who will be our 'fetch quest' person, who can we trust with this _very_ important mission? Suggestions please." _Should be a person we won't miss. Where's Kelly Chambers when you need her?_

"Not me," Garrus quickly put forward, "I'm the king of calibrations."

"It cannot be me," Liara smiled, "nor can it be Miranda. She just got here and is proving herself... invaluable."

Shepard frowned. "Vega is a beast on the battlefield, I'm not letting him go. We need Cortez for our transportation. Help me people! Who is the person we will miss the least, who is completely unneeded aboard this ship?"

"Westmoreland is just standing by a door day and night." Garrus offered.

"Me! Pick _me_!" Kaidan had his finger raised like in elementary school and nearly bounced out of his seat, like a wild puppy eager to play.

Jane looked at him. Yes. His annoying voice would no longer be heard, and he was gonna take a burden of her shoulders. "Kaidan... yes, as an up-and coming Spectre, this is a nice mission for you. And it's not like you're doing anything useful here."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Happy to help Shepard."

"Good. Take one shuttle and make sure it's fully stocked. Stay in contact with Samantha Traynor, she will be your contact for the foreseeable future."

"Will do Commander. Bye everyone!"

Garrus yelled after him, "Gel dispensers! Do you have a screwdriver?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later there was another meeting, a lunch meeting, this one in the captain's cabin. Liara T'Soni and Jane Shepard were seated on the couch, the table in front of them filled with scones and fruit. Miranda Lawson studied her reflection in the fish tank. "Not sure if I'll ever get used to it," she plucked at the sleeves of the dark blue alliance uniform while she turned.

"It looks great. You look great." Shepard commented while taking a bite of her scone, "Sit down, have something to eat."

"I don't feel Alliance," Miranda mumbled while she picked up a cup of orange juice, "I am not Alliance."

"Correct, you are not." Shepard grinned, "nor would I expect you to be. The uniform is just... convenience. Just remember you won't be paid by them either."

Miranda laughed and nearly sprayed orange juice all over the table. "Jane, I made a fortune selling Cerberus's sensitive info, I definitely don't need any payment. The uniform is a disguise to me, but I _don't_ want my name on an Alliance list."

The two women smiled at each other in mutual understanding.

Miranda slapped some jelly on a scone and asked, "Jane, what about Omega? Who's running the place right now?"

"Mmm," Shep spoke with her mouth full, "Liselle... and two Spectres."

"Liselle is not... angry that you killed her mother?"

"Of course she was _very_ upset, I'd be shocked if she wasn't. But she's a very rational person, she saw, she felt it coming. It was unavoidable. Aria's behaviour was growing more insane each month, she was out of control. Sooner or later it had to end."

"Why didn't you arrest her before the whole mess?"

Shepard flashed a wicked smile. "Sun Tzu. She helped me to get rid of Cerberus on Omega. Criminals fighting criminals, it's win-win!"

"And then you just shot her?"

"I was very tempted!" Jane laughed and took a sip of her drink. "But nooo, being the good Spectre and all I gave her a chance, tried to arrest her, and she resisted. We had a struggle and I blew her brains out. Can't say I regret that course of events."

Liara finished her bowl of fruit and suggested, "Miranda could really help me with my work. She's fully aware that I'm the shadow broker, I could definitely use a hand and you know how capable she is."

Jane smiled at Miri. "I know. We know. How do you feel about becoming the broker's second?"

Miranda Lawson tilted her head, raised one eyebrow. "Well Liara came up with the idea a few days ago so obviously I had time to think about it. I'm happy to help in whatever capacity I can."

"Excellent." Jane nodded, while devouring the scone she stole from Liara, "but you are a woman of many talents. I'm sure there will come a day when dr. Chakwas needs your extensive medical skills in the medbay. And there is a very real chance I might need you for a mission, including combat. How do you feel about that?"

Miranda stared at Shepard. "I'd be happy to help in _whatever_ way I can. But first, I'd like to say something." She gently took Liara's hand, and after a slight hesitation Jane's hand as well. She took a deep, thoughtful breath. "About a week ago I was doing nothing, lonely and bored in my apartment. Honestly, a bit adrift after leaving Cerberus. Then you called," she nodded lightly at Liara, "and things happened. Obviously we had a lot of fun..." she blushed lightly as her eyes shot to Jane who grinned. Miranda squeezed both their hands as she continued, "and now I'm here. I can put my talents to good use, really feel I can help with the war effort. I feel valued, and am _very_ _grateful_ for that."

Shepard smiled. "Miranda, we're glad and fortunate to have you. I know exactly how capable you are - I truly enjoyed working with you when we took down the Collectors. I'll never forget that moment when you flipped Timmie the bird."

Laughing out loud, Miranda exclaimed,"That was a fun moment. And leaving Cerberus was one of the best decisions of my life."

"Good." Liara commented. "Now you're with us, welcome aboard. Let's talk accomodations - please move all your stuff into the broker's room. You can sleep there, I'm up here with Shepard."

Miranda's eyes smiled with happy surprise but she remained silent.

Jane cleared her throat. "Ok, that's the business stuff out of the way!" She took Miranda's wrist and gently pulled the woman a bit closer. Jane's eyes sparkled gratefully. "Liara just shared with me everything you two have been up to. You've been very naughty Miss Lawson!"

Miranda felt flustered, stammered, "I... I really, Liara, she..."

Jane grinned, she kissed the back of Miri's hand, "And I must say, I'm a bit... envious. I'm of shooting goons while you two are having scorching hot sex!" Miri blushed lightly while Liara laughed out loud.

Shepard looked smug when he spoke again, her voice playful and mischievous. "In fact I'm _so_ jealous that I insist you make it up to me, the both of you!" Suddenly serious she caressed Miranda's wrist. "My bondmate's attracted to you. So am I, and with good reason - you are an extremely beautiful, extremely intelligent woman." Her voice dropped two octaves, low, seductive, "you ready for three?"

Miranda shook her head in happy disbelief. She spoke quickly, fearing that her gesture would be taken the wrong way. " _First_ you offer me a position on the Galaxy's most important warship, making me feel valuable and appreciated. Next you suggest sex... !"

She took a few deep breaths. " _Yes._ Yes, I... would like that very much. But at the moment I feel overwhelmed. I just never... considered myself a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever."

Liara stepped up and rubbed her shoulders, before planting a small kiss on her cheek. "There's hardly a need for labels. Just follow your heart. What we had the last few days, do you want more of that?"

That was a no-brainer. Miranda beamed as she fondly took the asari's hand. "Absolutely! That was... amazing! And not only the sex... I simply loved being with you, spending time with you!"

"Good. Now we just have to add that short human here in the mix." Liara giggled at Shepard.

"Hey - watch it!" Jane laughed.

"It sounds too good to be true. My answer is yes, and I feel very flattered. Just give me some time, ok?"

"Of course," Shepard stated, "take all the time you need."

* * *

Miranda never regretted her decision to join her friends on the Normandy. She worked together with Liara from the broker's room, manipulating events and actions thoughout the Galaxy to oppose the Reapers, to help the besieged planets, and to accelerate the Crucible project.

Liara was an absolute joy to work with. The asari could match her intelligence and that was rare; their conversations were a pleasure. Feeling the mutual attraction both of them had to make an effort to remain professional but every now and then Liara mischievously brushed against her hips, lightly touched her shoulders, or 'accidentally' bumped into her. Together they laughed about it, together they enjoyed the happy and playful tension between them.

They observed and advised the strike team that landed on Sur'Kesh. She suspected Cerberus was going to drop an Atlas from orbit and was able to warn Shepard in good time. Jane and her team were able to secure Bakara, and it was a pleasant surprise to see Mordin again. He started his work and Miranda found she could use her genetic expertise in his lab, assisting the singing salarian to find a cure for the genophage.

When they arrived on Tuchanka three days later, she saw plenty of action as they raced to aid a turian platoon that had crash landed. It ended up with Shep & co. defusing an ancient Turian bomb, which nearly started a war between Wrex and the salarian prime minister. For the main mission she was lined up with Wrex's team - facing the Reaper was a bit insane _even_ if Shepard wouldn't admit it. Jane just did those things. As a physician she was astonished there were no serious injuries. When Mordin dispersed the cure, she stood with Wrex and Jane, seeing the miracle descend on the broken ground of the krogan homeworld.

She loved every bit of it. The Normandy was the center of the Universe. Their actions were shaping the course of history and she was delighted to be a part of it.

The shuttle lifted off from Tuchanka. Miranda studied Jane, who was engaged in an animated discussion with James Vega.

Commander Shepard possessed the trim, well trained body of a soldier. She was definitely not tall, about seven inches shorter than Liara, her athletic body could easily be mistaken for delicate. Many a foe had mocked her size and paid the price - her biotic charge was _ridiculously_ powerful (even by asari standards!) and unlike most Vanguards she was able to maintain a good overview of the battlefield, always guiding and helping her team where she was needed most. Her pristine auburn hair was cut in one of those trendy, elegant bob cuts and nearly touched her shoulders. Jane's grandmother on her mother's side had been a full blooded cherokee indian, to the trained eye this could easily be recognized by her beautiful light copper skin and the very slight angle of her gorgeous brown eyes.

Miranda realized she was admiring, she was staring. No-one seemed to notice. Wrex and Garrus were bickering about the turian presence on Tuchanka. Liara was talking to Cortez in the cockpit. Shepard and James were absorbed in their conversation, obviously enjoying the succes of their mission.

 _She's beautiful._

Miranda had seen her on her operating table for months on end. But at that point Jane had been pale, motionless, nearly a corpse. And now here she was, breathing, laughing, radiating with the joy of life - oozing a warmth and a confidence that was a pleasure to behold and Miri felt a surge of pride to call this woman her friend.

 _She's so sure of herself._

Shepard sensed the intense scrutiny and turned abruptly, noticing Miri's passionate stare. She laughed, walked up to her friend, tenderly laid her hands around Miri's waist. "Having a good time?"

"The best. I feel so alive... we are going to win this war and it will be an historical moment for the Galaxy." She laughed a little too loud. Jane was so close! She smelled Shep's sweat and excitement form the battle. Obviously Jane didn't care what the others in the shuttle would think, so she wouldn't either. She noticed Vega looking at them with a puzzled expression.

"You were staring at me," Jane stated, keeping constant eye contact.

"I was. You... you're beautiful."

Shepard hummed appreciatively and gently caressed her waist, the curves of her hips. "well you know the feeling is mutual."

Miranda stared deep into Jane's warm, inviting brown gems. She felt her stomach muscles clench, felt her lower belly flutter. Her armour suddenly felt very restrictive. _Damn she is... I want to..._

"I'd love to come see you and Liara tonight," she breathed softly, eagerly.

Jane smiled. Liara and her had waited patiently for their friend to take the initiative, waited for Miri to signal she was ready. She whispered seductively, "Sounds great. You're very welcome."


	4. Just the way you are

Hi there. Thanks for all the favs and follows, I truly appreciate it. I'm not too fond of long chapters so I cut this one in two. Like/dislike something? Why not leave a review? **M for smut! :)

 _ **Chapter 4, just the way you are**_

Shepard sighed happily. Tuchanka had been a phenomenal succes and the morale on her boat was high. Coming back aboard she'd given everyone some free time while they plotted their next move. After speaking to Hackett and Anderson she set the Normandy on course for the Perseus Veil, to find the Migrant fleet and secure the Quarians' aid in the war versus the reapers. The Crucible project could definitely use their engineering expertise, and in the back of her mind Jane hoped to find the Geth as well. They would be a formidable ally.

There was another reason she was eager to find the Quarians. Tali'Zorah. Jane was very fond of her 'little sister' and hadn't heard from her in too many months.

When she walked into her cabin Liara had already dressed for their evening. A bright white asari dress with a few tiny, well placed purple accents. Shepard selected elegant beige shorts and a very femine blue blouse that showed a lot of shoulder. They went downstairs and met Miranda in the mess hall, Jane finally got to see Liara's gift, a classic burgundy asari dress that fit the australian women like a glove and pleasantly highlighted her curves.

The mess hall was nearly deserted except for Traynor, who openmouthedly stared at their clothes and affectionate behaviour. Jane playfully winked at her, a huge blush covered Samantha's face but she never stopped staring. After picking up their meals they went upstairs and ate slowly while they talked about Mordin, Tuchanka, and their next mission.

* * *

"And then I told Wrex, 'there's a flippin Reaper in my way!'"

Liara nearly choked on her dessert, they all laughed and Jane's eyes sparkled as she relived the moment. She looked at Miranda and couldn't recall a moment when the woman had looked more relaxed. Not for the first time did she realize how much Miri had changed since their first meeting. "You are very different from the Miranda Lawson I met on Lazarus station."

Miri was lost in thought for a few seconds while she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "You are right, I have changed..." She exhaled. Both Shepard and Liara patiently waited, feeling the sincerity and seriousness in their friend.

"A huge moment was the collector base. At that moment I could clearly see what a psychopath Timmie truly is, and leaving him behind felt extremely liberating. During my time with Liara I had two realizations, I just need to relax more, _and_ be myself..." She smiled and gently touched Shep's bare shoulder, "It's awesome to let my guard down and follow my heart. I was... hardly able to do that within Cerberus, always had to be careful what I said and did. Living on the Normandy, being with you two is like a breath of fresh air."

Liara took one small sip of her wine, got up from the couch and placed herself behind Miri's chair, fondly rubbing the woman's shoulders. "Life is change. Being yourself is the only way to truly live."

Nodding, Miranda rolled her shoulders, her neck. A warm feeling spread throughout her back and she sighed contently. "Mmm that feels great blue." She appreciatively glanced over her shoulder at Liara. Would she dare ask?

"I... I would love to feel your hands on my skin. Feel free to remove my dress."

Liara smiled. "How can I resist?" She peeled the garment down and continued her massage, cherishing the feeling of the soft, tender skin under her fingers.

"...and I never knew I could be attracted to women," Miranda continued thoughtfully, obviously still coming to terms with the fact, "but I like men as well so I guess that makes me bisexual."

Planting little kisses on the ivory shoulders Liara nudged the dress further down, revealing a dark red bra that strained to contain Miranda's large breasts. "As I said before, no need for labels, we accept you just the way you are."

"Damn right," Jane agreed. She watched, captivated by the sight of Miri's tempting bare shoulders, the woman's huge tits in their lacy red prison.

An expectant smile on her face, Shepard got up, dimmed the lights and turned up the heater. Sauntering over to Miranda she stopped right in front of her, longingly planted her lips on her friend's. Being a lot shorter than Miranda she only had to lean in a little bit to kiss the seated woman. Her patience had been rewarded. She'd wanted Miranda - and _now_ she was going to have her. "Oh I've waited for this..." Jane's hands travelled the soft shoulders, felt the strong muscles of Miri's arms, her collarbones. Their kiss intensified, their tongues testing, swiping the other. "Feels good Lawson. Now undress me."

"Yes commander!" Extremely aroused with Shepard's bold request Miranda held her breath as she took Jane's belt and undid it. The shorts fell to the floor and she lifted the blue blouse, gasping when she noticed the trim, muscular stomach. Jane was happy to help and pulled the blouse over her head. Kissing once more, Miri's hands eagerly explored Shepard's belly, her waist, her hips. Wrapping her arms around, she unhooked the small white bra and her eyes widened. Jane's breasts were magnificently curved, not large, not small, but just right for her body.

"Wow you're beautiful!"

"Well you should know, you put me back together!"

Miri grinned as she kissed the wonderful taut abdomen right in front of her. Jane took a small step forward, longing for her touch and Miri craned her neck, kissing the underside of Jane's breasts, eager little kisses that caused Shepard to hungrily moan. Feeling encouraged, she took Jane's boobs and lovingly cupped them, rolled them, watched the light brown nipples stiffen in response.

"I want you..." Unable to resist she licked Jane's nipples, taking one in her mouth, gently sucking on it.

"Oh! Well I'm pretty sure that will happen!" Shepard laughed, shivering from the warm sensations. She sneakily reached down in Miri's bra and felt the woman's large breasts, kneading them, palming them in appreciation. "Shit you've got some big tits!" Miranda mumbled something as she tried to take more of Jane's boob in her mouth.

Shepard stared Liara in the eye and the two bondmates shared an intense look, treasuring the moment as they fondly touched the seated woman inbetween them. Leaning forward Jane planted a quick kiss on Liara's cheek, practically smushing Miranda's face in the luscious hills of her breasts.

"I love you." Jane whispered.

"I love you too. Let's..." Liara eyed their large bed.

They moved to the bed and Shepard nudged Miranda on her back, making her lift her hips. "Lovely dress but it's gotta go."

While she peeled away the burgundy Liara undressed, causing Shepard and Miri to pause, mesmerized by the sight. The asari was stunning. A very delicate peach colored tank top doubled as a bra, her matching hipster appeared even more intricate. Her lingerie beautifully accentuated her warm, seductive skin tone. Liara noticed their stares and moved slowly, sensually showing of her gorgeous curves.

"I knew there was a reason I'm going to marry you," Shepard whispered, " _you_ are a Goddess! - come over here." She extended her arm to Liara while she carefully used her knees to spread Miri's legs.

"Oh yes... " Liara enthusiastically sat beside Shepard and passionately kissed her bondmate while she caressed Miri's thigh.

Miranda shivered as she watched the two. Between her parted legs Jane and Liara shared a deep, longing kiss, the warmth and affection pouring out of the couple was tangible, magical. She felt priviliged to watch them. Filled with need she spread her legs, moved down till her inner thighs intimately brushed against the couple. "You two are beautiful to behold..." She reached out and fondly touched them, rubbed their backs.

When Shep and Liara ended their kiss, they looked at the half naked Miranda who breathed hard with sexual expectation. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together..." Jane whispered, her voice husky and seductive.

Shivering with the explicit promise Miri watched in delight as her friends each took one of her long legs, caressed them, showered them with kisses. She moaned softly, feeling Liara trail her fingers over her inner thigh, coming dangerously close to her center. "Oh yes..." When she felt Jane's hands repeat the same motion, her belly muscles rippled in response. "F...feels so good!"

She panted with excitement, didn't know where to look - Shepard was stroking, massaging, kissing her right leg while Liara gently caressed the hot flesh of her inner left thigh. They played with her, unhurriedly, taking their sweet time, making her feel truly loved. She whimpered softly, feeling Liara's nimble fingers cherish her calf muscle. "Oh my goodness..." Her slender legs shivered, warmed with erotic need, setting her hips ablaze. "I love what you do to me!"

Biting her lower lip she watched Liara's fingers slowly slide up... and up, and when she reached the edge of her panties Miri nodded urgently to Liara's guestioning stare. _"Please..."_ With a huge grin the asari mischievously brushed against her outer folds, Miranda felt Jane do the same thing and she threw her head back with the double sensations. "Oh! You two are driving me crazy!"

"Hey," Jane grinned, "is this what they mean with 'meet you in the middle?'"

Liara giggled. Miranda whimpered. Jane shivered, tugging on the red panties, so tempted to remove that small piece of fabric. A tiny strip of dark hair came into view, slick wetness covered her fingers and she felt Miri's hips tremble with tension.

"Go ahead - touch me!" Miranda panted, staring at them over the mound of her pussy, her eager eyes encouraging Shep to fully expose her, " _please_ touch me!"

"Miss Lawson! So impatient... " Jane felt incredibly aroused, seeing the need in Miri's eyes, feeling her squirm under her fingertips. She tugged the panties aside and revealed the woman's swollen, pink sex. "Fucking beautiful... " Oh-so-slowly she parted Miri's folds and ran her fingers up and down through her slit, again, again, taking pleasure from the soft, wet flesh.

Liara smiled. Eager to help, she licked her finger and gently touched Miri's clit, rolling in tiny circles, the exposed red bud throbbing under her touch.

"Damn!" Silver exploded behind Miri's eyelids, her cunt pulsed with all the loving touches. "Yes..." she hissed, "touch me, touch my pussy!"

Shepard looked up and froze. Miranda scandalously rubbed her own nipples through the thin red material of her bra, and as she watched Miri pulled it down, putting her big tits on full display, cupping them. Jane growled and stradled the woman, burying her face in the impressive cleavage while her hands hungrily kneaded the hot flesh. "Shit Miri, they _are_ perfect!"

She'd been around Miranda long time, often shooting stealthy glances at the woman's impressive chest. It's not like she was trying to hide them either, with that so amazingly tight sexy Cerberus outfit. Heck, the catsuit was almost like an advertising board for breasts! She'd secretly wondered how they would feel in her hands, had wished to touch those seductive orbs. Now her wait was over. She licked her lips as she lovingly rolled the magnificent globes, felt the soft skin ripple under her fingers. She planted kisses all over as she admired the creamy white color, the very large nipples. A warm pink, they seductively stood out in the vast expanse of ivory hot flesh.

"Lovely tits. It's about time you share." Jane held her breath. She yearned to take them in her mouth but waited just a bit longer, unable to stop staring. Finally taking an erect nipple between her lips she gently licked it but when she heard Miri's needy whimpers she applied a lot more pressure and sucked it harshly.

"Jane!"

Miri's urgent cry aroused her even more and she kneaded the warm curves, licked and sucked them in a wild frenzy of excitement.

Miranda was lost. She bucked on the bed, panting with need. She felt Liara between her legs, carefully slipping a few fingers between her folds, entering her, starting to fuck her. Her tits were on fire, her nipples hard as diamonds as Jane roughly massaged and pinched them. "Oh yes! You two... touch me, fuck me!"

Liara was dizzy with pleasure. Undecided where to look, her eyes shot back and forth, lost in a sea of seductive, hot thighs. She rapidly pumped Miri's soaked cunt, staring in fascination as her fingers disappeared over and over deep inside the silken heat. She never stopped fucking Miri while she admired Jane. Sprawled atop Miranda her bondmated curved her back, putting her ass on prominent display right in front of the asari, her light copper tone contrasting magnificently with Miri's ivory white skin. Shepard's thin white panties were soaked, nearly see-through and Liara could clearly see the seductive contours of her bondmate's sex.

"By the Goddess!"

The asari bit her lower lip as her body pulsed. Her free hand slipped in her underwear and she was shocked at how wet her fingers suddenly were. Heat spread within, she hungrily slipped two fingers inside, rotating her hips while she fingered herself with rapid, needy strokes. "Oh!"

Miranda urgently tugged on Jane's small waist, encouraging her to move up. "Come here, I want your pussy..."

"Oh yes..." Hissing with anticipation, Shep could not resist the scorching hot invitation. Pulling aside her panties she crawled up the taller woman. She boldly rubbed one of Miri's large tits against her wet sex and enjoyed the shock and lust in Miranda's eyes when she scandalously dragged a rock-hard nipple through her wide open slit.

"Oh you like that?"

Miri actually blushed lightly and Jane happily moved forward, moaning with anticipation as she lowered her sex to Miranda's face.

Groping Jane's butt Miri guided the woman's hips. "Damn!" She'd wished for this moment, and it was nearly unbelievable to experience it, yet it was _very_ real. Using her tongue, she parted Jane's folds and licked her entire slit, again, again. Bringing up her fingers she watched in fascination as she gently rolled Jane's erect clit, feeling it throb under her touch.

Shivering with need Shepard felt the warm tongue on her sex, licking, teasing. "That feels great... " She grabbed her own tits and harshly palmed them, plucking her nipples. More juices poured from her cunt and covered Miri's tongue, her chin.

Jane tasted wonderfull. Miranda hissed in red hot excitement, "I'm going to fuck you..." Stiffening her tongue she drove it repeatedly into Jane's velvety pussy, intently listening to the excited whimpers. Shepard bucked and shivered. Her hips found Miri's rhythm and she pumped down, not caring that she appeared needy.

"Yes! oh... Keep going, give me your tongue... fuck me with your tongue!"

Miri watched in delight as Jane rocked, pumped on top of her. Clutching her own breasts, the small, supple form of the Commander swayed with pleasure, a sheen of sweat made her skin appear almost golden.

"Oh Jane!"

Shepard whimpered, feeling her pussy tightening, pulsing around the wonderful tongue.

"Stick it in me, stick it in my cunt - yes!"

The tempting smells of sex filled the room and for a fabulous moment they all moved as one. Liara listened to all the excited noises and gasped as she added another finger, hungrily fingering herself in an intense, warm tempo. It was getting difficult to focus on Miranda's heat, but she solved it by moving both hands in exactly the same rhythm and resting her head on Miri's thigh, pressing the shivering woman down. Drunken with excitement, her mind yearned for Jane and she melted with her lover. Jane welcomed her, within seconds the two lovers sensed, felt _everything_ the other was experiencing.

"Oh-my-Goddess!" Liara clearly _felt_ Miranda's tongue fucking her azure but _knew_ that was Jane's sensation. She felt the undeniable fire building in her groin - a hot, massive orgasm boiling just beneath the surface. Her pussy _clenched_ and she shivered in delight.

"Uh!"

With a wet, sopping sound she pumped her sex, gyrating her hips, her digits easily sliding deep, so lovely deep inside. Even better, she knew Shepard would feel her every move... "Jane!"

Her underwear suddenly felt horribly restictive, limiting. She hated to ruin the delicate lingerie but couldn't wait another second. With a quick flash of biotics it fell to the floor and Liara spread her legs even wider - curving her ass upwards. _Now_ she had the angle she craved and with a satisfied groan she rapidly pumped three fingers deep inside, feeling so fantastically full. "Nghh..."

Shepard moaned incoherently, riding the magical waves of the double sensations. Her entire body shivered with sweet tension. "Blue! Oh fuck... you two are making me come..." She rode Miri's tongue, eagerly trying to put more of her pussy in the willing mouth. She harshly pinched her own nipples, briefly remembering that Liara would feel her, as she felt the asari. "So close, oh!"

Miranda gasped. Liara had been fucking and pleasing her for a long time, and _still_ she felt the asari drilling fantastically deep in her pussy. "Liara! Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Her hips could not be hotter and she shivered on the bed, her toes curled and uncurled in Liara's rhythm. Looking up, she could barely believe her eyes; Commander Jane Shepard, scandalously plucking her own nipples, was riding her mouth. Seeing it _all_ she hungrily still wanted more, wanted to completely possess this woman. "Let me see you come, I want to see you come!"

Taking ragged breaths, Jane hissed, "Oh yes Lawson!" Curving her back in an impossible angle she froze before crying out in pleasure.

Liara fisted the sheets in desperation. She drove her fingers deep inside her center and lovingly stroked her inner walls, embracing _their_ release as she surrendered to bliss. "... Goddess..."

Miranda mewled. Huge bursts of sexual energy exploded in her mind when she felt Shepard pulse, climax right on top of her. Jane's come tasted delicious, scandalous. Her trembling hips shook with need. "Oh! I'm coming..." Desperately holding on to Jane's slim waist she bucked and pulsed on the bed, spurting some of her wetness into Liara's mouth. "Fuck!" All three flared together like raging suns, clinging to one another, lost in a wicked storm of pleasure.

After what seemed ike an eternity they collapsed on the bed, panting, sighing, moaning in satisfaction. "...oh my..." Liara whimpered, licking her lips, tasting Miri's light salty flavor, "that was... _really_ good!"

Miranda nodded weakly. Sprawled out on her back, her chest heaved with her panting while she touched Jane's shoulder. "Indeed..."

Humming contently Shepard lingered in a sex-induced daze. She opened her eyes and immediately found herself mesmerized, fascinated by Miranda's rising and falling breasts. The alabaster orbs moved with stunning splendour in the rhythm of her heavy breathing. "Shit Miri, your tits never seem to amaze me..."

Her eyes travelled up and down Miranda's sweat-damp, very naked body, which glowed in the soft, sensual light. She lazily crawled over, using both hands to caress one of the large boobs, appreciatively rolling, weighing it in her palms. "I could play with these all night long... but I got an even better idea!" With that she got up and left for the shower.

Miranda felt disappointed to lose Shep's touch but was confident that whatever Jane had in mind would be _very_ pleasurable... for all involved. She couldn't dwell on it as Liara dropped on the bed next to her. Seeing the asari's sultry smile made her heart beat faster. "Hey there."

Dreamily touching the dark, long hair Liara nudged closer. "Hi."

Miranda grinned and hugged her friend. Liara sounded wonderfully relaxed and content and she felt delighted to see it. "You look happy."

"Very. This..." Liara made a small gesture, pointing out their nakedness and closeness, "is a pretty good cause for happiness."

"Absolutely." Miri's hands explored the delicate fabric of Liara's tank top while she gently kissed Liara's forehead, her crest. "Now I wonder what Jane is up to?"


	5. Free

Hi there! This chapter picks up immediately where 4 left of, so be sure to read that first. Smut warning! Lots of sex :) Liked/disliked it? Please leave a review.

 _ **Chapter 5, free**_

Miranda smiled contently and hugged her friend. Liara seemed wonderfully relaxed, at peace, and she felt delighted to see it. "You look happy."

"Very. This..." Liara gestured with two fingers, pointing out their glorious nakedness and closeness, "is a pretty good cause for happiness."

"Absolutely." Miri gently kissed Liara's forehead while touching her crest, "now I wonder what Jane is up to?"

Mumbling something Liara pulled her friend even closer, pulling her snug against her warm, excited body. Running her hand along Miri's waist, her hips, she cherished the lovely curves before leaning in for a kiss. Miranda's response was immediate, needy. Kissing passionately both of them let their hands wander the other's body, stroking, caressing. "Oh..." Hooking one leg over Miranda's they fondly curled up in each other, touching, kissing in a determined blaze of want.

Lost in their kiss they barely heard the door of the shower open but when Jane crawled up to them they fondly welcomed the smaller woman. Miranda gasped, "Damn Shepard _that_ is a great idea!"

"Yeah I figured you'd like it," Jane smiled, the large strapless cock in her hand, "...you bought my bondmate a very naughty gift! Let's try it out on her, _shall we?_ "

Smiling from ear to ear Miranda beamed at the word 'we'. Jane was obviously intent on making it a team effort and she felt immensely grateful to be included in Liara and Jane's sex play. "Yes, _let's._ "

Leaning back against the smiling Miranda, Jane opened her legs and eyed the large toy, "Can't believe they advertise this as _human size_."

"That's what I said!" Miri laughed. Kissing Shepard's neck, she held the woman's knees as a sultry, low moan escaped Jane when she eased the short end inside her pussy, "Oh..."

When Shepard moved, Miri placed herself next to her blue friend. "Liara... can I...?" Noticing the maiden's nod, she felt fantastically perverted as she parted the large, swollen folds. The beautiful deep purple of the asari's inner sex glistened with wetness, inviting her. "Damn that's special..."

Open-mouthedly watching, Miranda grinned as Jane placed her cock on Liara's pubic mound. "Damn it's big!" Dizzy with expectations she took the large shaft, warm and promising, and used her entire fist to carefully pump it a few times. It felt alive, warm under her touch, and it was even wider than she remembered.

"Oh!" Squirming, Jane's face lit up with arousal, even more so when Miranda nudged her cock down and dragged it through Liara's wet slit, again, and again. "F-fuck - that feels good!"

Liara whimpered, hips shivering with need, "Stop playing! Put it in me, just shove it in!"

"Oh no," Jane stated devilishly, "we decide when."

Moaning in disappointment Liara mischievously thrust her hips and mewled when the large bulbed head pressed against her entrance.

"You are one naughty asari!" Shepard hissed. She took Liara's left leg and held it in a firm grip, while motioning for Miranda to put her weight on Liara's right leg. "Now that's more like it." Within seconds the young maiden was completely helpless in their hands.

Miranda laughed out loud. She half-sat on Liara's leg, pinning her to the bed and enjoyed the view. The beautiful blue alien squirmed with excitement, naked except for her peach colored tank top. Legs spread, her wide open sex glistened with juices, swollen, eager.

"Gorgeous..." Miranda could barely believe it as she shamelessly fingered the deep blue folds, parting them to expose the inner lips of Liara's cunt. Jane's cock hovered over the maiden's hairless pubic mound and Shepard eyed her expectantly. Jane wanted her to take the initiative again!

"Thank you... I..."

She felt light in the head, extremely aroused by her friends' trust. All inhibitions had been abandoned. This was the new Miranda. She felt completely _free_ , free to enjoy her new life surrounded by true friends, free to enjoy delicious sex with these two gorgeous creatures. "Yes..." _why had she waited so long?_

Liara moaned impatiently. It felt maddening, barely being able to move, her lower body being held in place by her friends. Plucking on her tank top she hungrily grabbed her breasts and rolled them, her erect nipples burning holes in the delicate fabric. Staring at the glistening cock in Miri's hands, she imagined how good it was going to feel inside of her, so large, so thick. Her azure throbbed with longing, emptiness - she wanted to get fucked! What were they waiting for? "Put it in! Put it in me!"

Hearing the desperation in the asari's voice she couldn't make her wait any longer. She dragged her fingers through the wet sex and gently fingered the deep blue clit, drawing some beautiful whimpers from her victim. Using her other hand she guided the shaft and pressed it against Liara's opening, trying to push it in, but Liara was so tight it resisted and slipped away in the wetness, roughly brushing over her excited clit.

"Goddess!" Liara trembled and Miranda's eyes widened when she noticed even more clear liquid oozing from the asari's wide open slit.

" ...fucking hot!"

Determined more that ever Miranda dragged two fingers through Liara's juices and slipped them inside the maiden's pussy, pumping, stretching her friend's ring of muscles. "Getting you ready..." Liara's excited whimpers were a delight for her ears, the velvety flesh around her driving fingers felt amazing, soft and wet. "Fuck!"

Almost reluctantly she removed her fingers. Feeling beautifully obscene she held Liara's folds while guiding the large cockhead, nudging it into the maiden's greedy cunt. When Jane pushed forward it slipped in, making Liara cry out with joy.

"Y-yes!"

Shepard had been very patient. She'd watched with eager eyes as Miri played with Liara. But now her patience had run out. The swollen head of her cock was buried in Liara's velvety heat, so beautifully soft, so wet, Jane moaned with joy. Slowly moving back and forth, she twisted, screwed, and it felt magnificent. She'd yearned to be inside her love and it was even better than she'd expected. "Blue, so good... so tight!" Pushing, trying to go deeper, she watched with wide open eyes as two more inches of her shaft disappered into the willing, generous sex. "You're so beautiful... I love you."

Lost in pleasure Liara tried to answer. "Love... you too!" She felt Shepard inside, sliding deeper, filling her, opening her like a flower. Her pussy throbbed with need, so hot, so tight. "Go ahead... _I want you,_ I want you to fill me!"

"Sounds good blue..." Groaning with desire Jane grabbed Liara's hips, fucking her cock into the grateful asari. Liara welcomed her, taking Jane's strong, muscular arms and whimpered in the seductive rhythm as she felt her hips responding.

"Jane! Yes... yes..." Liara wildly kicked her legs, but moaned in frustration when she found her movement severely restricted. At least she could use her hands! - she eagerly pulled her tank top down and grabbed her breasts, circling, rolling them in her excited hands. For a few delicious seconds she struggled, fought against her friends and it aroused her even more. They had her pinned to the bed, all she could do was lay there and get fucked. And that was exactly what she wanted. Roughly squeezing her tits she cried out with joy, "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Hungry for a connection, her spirit reached out. Her eyes went dark and with a wicked, knowing smile she latched onto Miranda's excited mind.

"Oh! What the..." Miri gasped. Her hips pulsed in Liara's rhythm and a magnificent warmth spread in her pussy as she felt something large filling her. It took her a few seconds to realise that she felt Liara's sensations reflected on her own body. "Oh! ...You are one bad asari!"

Grinning mischievously, Liara whispered "I-it's a fun trick maidens use in a threesome... or a foursome. like?"

Miranda was overcome. Jane passionately fucked Liara - and she could feel _every_ movement, every delicious thrust. When Liara pinched her own blue nipples Miri jumped in delight, feeling her nipples stiffen in response. Her hips bucked on the bed and she panted with excitement, instinctively opening her legs wide. " _Like... it?_... Oh my goodness that's _incredibly_ hot!" She gratefully stared at Liara, then turned to Jane, "did you know she was p-planning this?"

"I didn't know." Jane breathed, a sheen of sweat on her upper chest, "but it's one helluva idea!" She never wanted to stop but when she noticed Miri's wet, inviting pussy, she longingly swallowed. "...another good idea..."

Taking her cock out of Liara, Jane swiftly moved to sit between Miri's long legs and immediately used it to part the woman's folds. Miranda yelped in surprise, spreading her legs even wider as she took Jane's cock in her hands, pumping it enthusiastically. "Damn you're so wet!"

"Mmm... that's all Liara, have you seen how soaked she is?"

Miranda simply moaned. She eagerly nudged the dripping, large cockhead past her ring of muscle, shoving it into her cunt. Strong hands held her hips, pulling her down on the magnifcent shaft, ever-so slowly sinking into her. It stretched her beyond belief and she panted with the amazing sensation. "Oh... it's big, so big inside of me!" Pausing for a few seconds Jane made sure she was okay, but Miri just nodded gratefully. "Go ahead, I'm fine." She felt everything. Jane filled her and a glorious fire erupted between her legs. She nearly cried out in pleasure, "Yes! Oh yes, please fuck me!"

Jane wanted nothing else. She slowly pumped, watching in fascination as her copper toned shaft slowly disappeared in the beautful, ivory hips. Being very wet with Liara's juices helped and it nearly slipped out, but Miri impatiently thrust her hips forwards to claim the slick cock. Her folds flared wide open as Shepard started thrusting. Jane marveled at the rich, magical sensations, the soft flesh massaging her throbbing dick. "Shit Lawson... I love the feeling of your pussy!"

Miranda threw her head back and moaned, trembling on the bed, feeling Jane's big cock drilling deeper and deeper in her velvety heat. Her hands circled her pussy and she hungrily rubbed the large, wet shaft that was fucking into her. "Go ahead Jane, fuck me, keep fucking me!" Liara leaned in and grabbed her boobs, rubbing and sucking on her large nipples till she cried out once more. "Yes! You two... so good..."

Jane could hardly believe her eyes. Miranda Lawson was perfect, round, full. Her ivory skin, covered with a light sheen of sweat, shone magnificently in the warm light. The dark, nearly black hair clung to her forehead as she took deep, ragged breaths. Her large, firm breasts swayed, energetically bouncing with her body. The gorgeous wide hips hungrily clung to Shepard's dick. Hypnotized by the sight, Jane suddenly gasped as she felt the soft, velvety flesh of Miri's heat milking her cock. "Shit! Miri!"

 _I'm fucking Miranda Lawson!_

The needy whimpers coming out of the woman aroused her _even_ more and she plunged forward, dizzy with pleasure.

 _I'm really fucking her!_

She kept on pumping while her eyes turned to Liara. The asari had latched on to one of Miranda's spectacular tits, hungrily sucking, licking. She was obviously still in a deep meld - her hips wildly bucked in their shared tempo, gyrating with yearning and pleasure.

"Blue... "

Looking at Jane Liara's midnight eyes shone with lust, her voice trembled with need, "I... I feel her, I feel you! Do her!"

Those explicit words did it for Shepard and she rammed herself deep into Miranda, victoriously cramming the full length of herself into the depths of her hips, burying her throbbing cock to the hilt in the women's soaked pussy. "Take it then!"

Moaning in delight Miranda spread her legs even wider, as she took _all_ of Shepard. "Damn!" It felt fantastic, the huge, wet cock twisting, screwing deep inside of her, filling her completely. "Oh... I'm so fucking full! I love it!" Trembling, pulsing with pleasure, more wetness oozed from her cunt and spilled around Shepard's driving cock. She slipped her hand between their pounding bodies and furiously rubbed her clit. "Jane! Yes - fuck me!"

The smell of sex filled the room. Moving as one they ravaged each other in a wild, unrestrained orgy of wet flesh.

When Miri looked at Liara the asari's expression was pure ecstasy and she knew it was a perfect reflection of her own - being linked, they completely shared _all_ sensations. Deep within their togetherness she felt a massive, scorching orgasm building in their groins, violently threatening to drown them in limitless pleasure. Gripping Shepard's shoulder she hissed through her half parted lips, "So close... so close..."

Jane loved the idea of making Miranda come, but she greedily wanted more. "Not so fast Lawson... I'm not done fucking you."

Frantically pushing her hips up, Miri impaled herself on Shepard's driving cock, over and over, shivering with ecstasy. "Oh... but I need it... I need it!"

Groaning with joy Jane didn't think it could get any hotter. Then she saw Liara's face. Unchecked lust burned in the dark eyes and she literally sobbed with pleasure, "Make me come... make me come Jane!"

How could she refuse that? Her heart opened and she gave in, now determined to blow their minds. "Yes!" She harshly pinched Liara's nipple while dragging the tip of her cock along Miranda's silken front wall, twice, thrice.

Miranda fought for control but her pussy tightened, milking the shaft, eager to hold it deep inside as it deliciously rubbed against her G-spot. It was too much. "Jane! Fuck!"

Eager, desperate whimpers rolled of Liara's lips and she bucked her hips against air. She came together with her friend, groaning, jerking with immense pleasure. "Oh... I'm coming!"

Jane watched them pulse, shiver in delight. She fastened her hold on Miri's hips and fucked right through their orgasm, determined to make it an unforgettable night. Miranda's cunt churned under her but she never stopped, not even when she felt a a few thick spurts of wetness on her thighs. "You're... you're making a mess Miri!"

"Ggghh..." Miranda didn't care at all. She burned in ecstasy, caring for _nothing_ but the glorious pleasure.

Jane held her, treasuring the frantic movements and hoped to keep going, but when the tremors finally died down the woman unceremoniously let herself fall backwards, panting as if she'd just finished a marathon. She simple plopped on the bed, moaning with satisfaction.

Even having come, Liara felt her cunt throbbing. She stared at Jane's crotch. Her bondmate's thighs shone seductively with wetness, the large cock slick with Miranda's come seemed in desperate need of attention. The asari panted with excitement - she needed more, _much more_. Pulling Jane between her parted legs she whimpered with need as she touched Jane's shaft, appreciating its thickness. "I need you."

Amazing how lifelike it was. It felt and looked just like a part of Jane. Using both hands she stroked it, smiled as she felt it twitch, jerk with longing. Intense little moans escaped Shepard as Liara slowly pumped the huge mushroom head, her fingers slipping in the abundant wetness. "Goddess!"

Several large pearls of liquid oozed out of the little slit on top and Jane hissed with expectation, "You got me all wet T'Soni!"

"Just the way I want you." Liara purred, using her thumb to smear the slick cream over the ultra-sensitive head. Her azure quivered with emptiness. She moved up on the bed, her long legs falling open as she aimed the large cock at her sex. "Put in in, put it in me... " Whimpering with delight she felt her pussy open up, greedily welcoming the warm shaft.

Shepard took Liara's knees and pulled them up, started pumping, fucking her with slow, deep thrusts. A wet, sopping sound filled the room as their hips slapped together.

Jane blinked. She couldn't believe it! She'd just satisfied Miranda, and now Liara's sweet eyes stared up at her, encouraging her while she pumped her cock deep inside her bondmate's azure. "Shit Liara... I can hardly..."

Listening to the scandalous, seductive noises of the couple's sex, Miri felt her own desire ignite once again. Her hips twitched with an intense, nearly magical sensation. _I'm... I'm still linked with Liara!_

She glanced at the couple and found Liara staring back at her, dark eyes with a sliver of light reflected. _Yes_ , the asari mouthed.

Smiling with desire Miri rose and watched them. They were stunning. The gorgeous, copper skin of the Commander shone with a mesmerizing gleam of sweat. A slim waist, very modest breasts, lovely auburn hair that flowed like quicksliver with her rocking motion. Quite a bit smaller than her bondmate, she was on her knees between Liara's parted legs, taking ragged breaths as she made love to her asari. After her orgasms Liara's was sweaty as well and her skin beautifully reflected the soft light. The blue alien rocked on the bed, dictated by Jane's thrusts. Her large breasts swayed, her hips rolled to take Shepard as deep as possible. Moving up, Miri sat beside Shepard and laid her hands on the woman's hip, eager to be a part of the scorching scene, "I've..." she swallowed as she noticed Liara's intense expression, "I've never watched two people fuck before..."

"Well take a good look," Jane hissed, "and make no mistake, you're getting another turn!"

Letting her fingers slide over Jane's hips, Miranda had no choice but to look. The asari was sprawled out before them, utterly naked except for her peach colored top, bunched around her waist. Her beautifully long, slender legs spread, Liara's soaked cunt greedily took in the massive, shining cock and the asari whimpered softly as Jane fucked her. Even better, being linked with Liara she felt the asari's burning need and her pussy ached with longing.

The stunning visual combined with the joy pouring out of Liara made her nerves scream with raw, wicked sensations. Squirming on the bed she felt new wetness on her thighs.

"I want... I..."

She tightened her hold on Jane's hips, her ass, the feeling of the pumping warm curves made her mouth water. "Damn! So beautiful... I love watching you two..."

Wrapping one arm around Miranda, Jane pulled her closer, much closer, and passionately kissed her. "Oh!" Dizzy with pleasure Miri was completely lost in Jane. Her hot, driving body, her wet tongue, her incredible closeness.

"Get on top of her," Jane panted when they broke for air, "I want the both of you."

"That... that's a wonderful idea." She'd longed to get in and Shep's invitation came at exactly the right moment. She angled one slender leg over Liara and carefully moved backwards until they were face to face. Liara welcomed her with wide open arms and longingly kissed her, running her hands possessively over Miri's back.

Curving her back, Miranda stuck her large butt up in the air Jane sucked in her breath. She marveled at the sight of the generous ass, creamy white flesh that called out to her. Between the spread, wide open thighs Miri's slit glistened seductively, tempting her.

"Holy shit!" Jane could hardly believe her eyes, Miri's pussy hovered only a foot above Liara's, presenting Jane with a view she'd _never_ forget. "Miranda! ...so fucking hot!" Panting with lust she possessively grasped the large ass, caressing, rolling the delicious curves, fingered the wet cunt. "Beautiful..." Only in her most perverted dreams had she imagined groping Miri's ass while fucking Liara.

"Shepard..." Miranda moaned needily. Feeling fantastically obscene she pulled on her butt cheek, shamelessly exposing _all_ of her dripping wet, swollen pussy. "What are you waiting for? I want you to fuck me."

"Ggghh..." Jane stammered. She pulled out of Liara and worked the top of her slick cock between Miri's folds, crying victoriously as it slipped in. "Yes!"

The feeling of Jane's warm, strong hands on her ass, combined with the wet, huge dick entering her made Miri gasp for air. "Oh... " She ached to be filled, impatiently looked over her shoulder. "Jane... don't stop now, just shove it in!"

A second later she got her wish. Her cunt throbbed as she felt the massive cock sliding in, stretching her. "Jane... so big! I love feeling you... now fuck me!" Shepard did not hold back, started pumping, going deeper with every thrust. More excited than ever, Miri moaned into Liara's mouth as she took it, letting Jane fuck her greedy sex.

Liara fondly held Miri as her friend swayed with Jane's thrusts. She adored the feeling of the human's breasts, bouncing, sliding up and down over her heated chest. "Jane... I feel everything you're doing to her. Go ahead, _faster!_ "

Less than a minute later Jane switched again and kept alternating between the two, thrilled beyond belief to screw the both of them. Kissing passionately, Liara and Miranda freely enjoyed, feeling the other's pleasure - being linked their sensations were shared _and_ enhanced. Completely lost in each other, their hips bucked in unison as Shepard fucked them, their hot bodies squirming, caressing the other.

"So good," Miranda sobbed, "It feels so fucking good!" She shivered with pleasure, her hands massaging, squeezing Liara's large breasts.

Eyes glazed over with bliss, Liara faintly nodded, "Goddess... yes!" She rocked on the bed, Jane's cock pounding her hips in a maddening rhythm. Craning her neck, she made eye contact with Shepard. "Not... not going to last much longer. Come with us, Jane."

"Blue... oh yes." Jane breathed, a gleam of sweat on her forehead. Her gorgeous auburn hair clung to her face as she pulled out of Liara. Her nimble fingers opened the way and she shoved her large, dripping cock all the way into Miri, who cried out gratefully.

"Damn! Fuck me Shepard... stick it in me!"

Taking ragged breaths, Jane groaned as she ravaged Miri's body, taking all the pleasure she could. The muscles of her thighs were flexing repeatedly as if in preparation, her cock twitching with desire. "Fuck! I'm going to come..." Her eyes were glued to Miri's magnificent ass, her wide open cunt, so hot, so slick, soaking wet as she watched her shaft disappear between the large, swollen lips. "I'm going to come... inside of you Lawson!"

"Yes!" Miranda whimpered, sexual expectation hammering in her chest. Her cunt pulsed and squeezed around the massive shaft, her climax rapidly building. It was too good. "Fill me Jane" she screamed. "Give it to me - fill my pussy!"

"Oh yes..." She'd held back a long time and now exploded with an intensity she'd rarely known. Her belly muscles bunched and coiled under her skin as she released. "Miri... oh!"

"Ggg..." Miranda fisted the bedsheets, groaning in pleasure. Pulsing on Shepard's cock she forgot to breathe when she felt thick, warm spurts of wetness flood her cunt. "Jane! Yes... yes!" The feeling of Jane climaxing, squirting in her pussy was unbelievable. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm coming!"

Liara had no choice and got sucked in their maelstrom, whimpering and moaning on the bed as she desperately clung to Miri. "Goddess!"

Tightly holding on to Miri's ass Jane kept coming, filling the clenching pussy. Swaying with pleasure she emptied herself, shooting her come into Miranda's overburdened body. "Lawson..." Too much, it overflowed and her wetness poured out, dripping onto Liara's pubic mound and azure. "Holy shit!"

Completely lost in pleasure they writhed and twisted on the bed, worshipping their wet, naked bodies in a storm of raw sex.

After what seemed like ages, they limply collapsed against each other, touching, caressing, lingering in a warm afterglow. "Jane... Liara..." Miri panted, "can't believe how fantastic it is to be with you!"

Jane fondly touched her friend's long legs, smiling as she took in the sight of Miri's wet, soaked thighs and slit. "Believe me... it's our pleasure."

Nodding, Miri didn't mind Shepard's stare. In fact, she enjoyed it. What a joy to share oneself so completely! She lounged back against the pillows, happily touching Liara's shoulders, pulling the blue alien closer. "Definitely one of the best nights of my life... "

"Good." Liara sighed dreamily. She extended her hand and slowly pulled her friend into a sitting position. "And now that you're on the Normandy, I'm looking forward to more of these nights."


	6. Jane

Hi. Thank you for the favs and follows. This chapter took a long time, real life blah blah. And the next one will likely take just as long. By now I've decided to cover all of ME3, maybe even a bit beyond. And I'm tempted to throw Tali in the mix - let me know how you feel about that! ;)

 ** _Chapter 6, Jane_**

Miranda exhaled.

The Normandy was dimly lit and uncharacteristically quiet, virtually everyone was on Rannoch to help the Quarians with their very first settlements. The warm interior of the lounge was comforting, the pillows of the couch squishy soft. Crossing her legs she took a slow sip from her spicy asari cocktail, the drink quickly warming her up from the inside. Rannoch peacefully shone through the observation window, soothing her senses.

She reflected on the past month. It had gone by in a dream.

And a nightmare, _both._

The Reapers continued their strong march through the galaxy, wreaking unimaginable destruction. The loss of life was staggering. And the Behemoths showed no signs of stopping.

Even worse, after their victory on Rannoch Shepard managed to have a short conversation with a Reaper - there they learned that it would not stop till the last organic was dead. The Reapers did not come to conquer, nor did they come to rule the Galaxy. It would simply not stop. Their goal was to extinguish all life.

But Rannoch _had_ been a victory. The Geth as well as the Quarians united under Jane Shepard, pledging their full support. Tali came back aboard the Normandy and that was another boost to their morale. Jane wasted no time and installed an airlock just beyond the door to Tali's room. The Quarian was beside herself when she could take of her mask and suit, free in the specialized atmosphere of her own room.

 _Tali... what a sweet character. If you get to know her soft side. Only took me a few years._

Admiral Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy had quickly warmed up to her when she noted how Shepard treated Miri. Tali had been surprised, but fair - Miranda had been instrumental in translating the chemical components needed for the room into computer software, and when she activated the pressurized room the grateful quarian couldn't stop hugging her. Without her suit. Miranda had laughed and hugged the sweet alien in return.

News from Omega was extremely encouraging. After her mother's death, Liselle had shown glimpses of great leadership and through the broker's feeds they knew the people on Omega were delighted with the change. The three mercenary groups had (surprisingly) kept their word and were preparing a fleet.

She took another small sip and enjoyed the rich flavours in her mouth. Resting against the pillows, she sighed contently.

She'd never felt happier - free, liberated from the nightmare that Cerberus and the Illusive man had become. Set free from false, misguided ideas about aliens. Her sister, Oriana, was completely safe, hidden in a remote corner of the galaxy.

 _Safe for now. If we don't stop the Reapers, we're all done for._

Squirming in her seat she felt the weight of responsiblity. But it didn't bother her as much as she'd expected.

 _Because... because of Shepard and Liara._

She fondly cherished her friendship with them, trusted them with her life. As did they.

Her love life was a dream. They called each other "friend", but all three _knew_ it had grown beyond that. She didn't want to use the word _love_ , but that might just be the truth. At the end of the day they longed to see each other, spend time, unwind, have a drink. And the sex... was unbelievable, magnificent. It had all started out with some carefree fun but was developing into something... more.

Humming softly to herself she felt her body glow warmly.

 _Can't believe I'm attracted to asari... or women! Where the hell did that come from?_

The thought made her laugh and shake her head in happy disbelief.

 _Allright, so... I'm bisexual. And totally loving it!_

She laughed out loud now, sharing her joy with Rannoch. The planet playfully winked at her.

Licking her lips she thought about the upcoming evening. Jane was going to meet her at 22:00, and it would just be Jane. Liara was down on Rannoch, making some final preparations before the Normandy would leave the system. Miranda shivered - Shepard had been _very_ clear about her intentions to see her tonight.

 _Nine O'clock right now. Better head to my room, take a nice shower. Jane mentioned she was going to wear something special..._

* * *

She studied the large shaft, turning it over and over in her hands. She knew exactly how it worked, but how would it feel? Impatiently she eyed the clock. Jane would be here in about 20 minutes, would it be too much to call her now?

 _Am I really that impatient? Apparently I am!_

Biting her lower lip she thought of all the times Liara and Jane had used the toy. She smiled when she realized she'd always been on the receiving end, never been the one to wear it.

 _Mmm... why is that? Could it be that Shep and Liara like it too much?_

She laughed out loud as she considered that possibility. But how would it feel? Well there's only _one_ way to find out.

 _Jane's going to be here soon. I would love... love to be inside of her. Would she agree with me wearing it tonight?_

The thought made her hotter, she felt heat creeping up neck. _Jane._ Placing the toy back on the bed, she pulled her shirt over her head. She palmed her large breasts in their lacy white prison and squeezed softly, repeatedly. Her breathing increased as she massaged her breasts, felt her nipples stiffen.

"Mmm..." The thought of wearing the toy, using that big shaft to fuck Shepard was incredibly arousing and she moaned softly as she flicked her fingers over her nipples. They strained against her bra, yearning to be freed.

 _So coming off!_

She let out a long, low groan of pleasure as she thought about it. The bra was gone in a flash and her hands slipped up to cup the softly swollen globes. She pressed her tits together and eagerly rubbed her nipples. Her body blazed with heat and she felt a wicked fire between her legs.

 _Damn I'm hot... taking it slow might not be an option!_

Commander Shepard was quite a bit shorter then Liara or herself. That seemed odd, but Jane's strength was without question. With her vanguard charge she was like a little packet of dynamite.

 _...and extremely sexy. I held her as she fucked Liara, her cute ass so beautifully round and tight..._

She pictured Jane naked. Lovely curved boobs, not large, not small, simply just right for her. Her dark auburn hair nearly touched her shoulders in a sensual, free flowing bob cut. Gorgeous skin that enticed the senses. And a slim waist that could bend in impossible, nearly magical ways.

A warm blush covered her cheecks as she realized what she was doing. _I'm fantasizing over Jane - and it feels so good!_ With trembling hands she shoved her pants down. Her hands tucked inward as she went lower, following the taut line of her body over the gentle muscles of her belly. Her breath was coming more quickly now. She bent forward, studying her smooth stomach, the neatly trimmed strip of pubic hair. Letting her legs fall wide open she loved the feeling of her warm hands running the insides of her thighs.

 _My goodness..._

Breathing heavily she slid her hand in her thin white panties, enthusiastically rubbing her nearly hairless mound as she thought of Jane, her beautifull, light coppery skin.

 _When the sunlight hits her she shines... Oh! I'd love to..._

Her fingers traced the outline of her slit, quickly turning slick with her wetness. An ice cold shiver rocked her and she moaned softly as she massaged her swollen folds, felt them open like a flower in the scorching sun.

 _Mmm... fuck I'm turned on!_

She was unable to resist any longer. Yanking her underwear aside, she slid her index finger in her pussy. Meeting very little resistance, she quickly added a second and drove them wonderfully deep within herself, making sure to touch her front wall.

 _Nice and wet. Oh that feels good..._

Slowly pumping her digits in and out, she used her other hand to massage her large breast. She rolled her nipple between the top of her thumb and index finger till it was hard as a pearl. Feeling fantastically perverted she pushed her large breast towards her mouth and let her wet tongue play with her nipple before harshly sucking on it.

 _Damn! ...Jane... she tastes great. I love licking her pussy!_

More liquid spilt around her fingers and she added a third, feeling the delicious stretch in her cunt as she drove them home. _Yes! Oh... I need..._ She raised her knees, feeling hot as hell she increased the tempo, vigorously fucking herself while a light sheen of sweat appeared on her upper chest.

"Mmm..." Groaning with need she bucked her hips, her fingers soaking wet as she pumped her wide open pussy. She'd wanted to play with the toy but was too excited to stop, shivering on the bed, aching for more pleasure.

 _Oh fuck! I want to..._

She heard the door click. _Shit!_

"Miri? Are you here?"

In a wild rush she pulled the covers over herself just before Jane walked up to the bed. "Hi Shepard." Her voice was hoarse from sexual tension and she knew Shep would pick up on it.

Jane paused and studied Miranda's red, flushed face. She noticed the large cock laying right next to her friend.

"Started without me?"

 _Not really, I was thinking of you!_

Giggling at the thought she tapped on the bed. "Please sit with me."

"Well don't stop now," Jane whispered mischievously while she sat on the edge of the bed, "I'd love to watch."

"Shepard!"

"I'd love to see you Miri, you're an extemely beautiful woman. _And_ we both know you enjoy being watched!"

Miranda's blush intensified but Jane spoke the truth. They both knew it. The thought of masturbating, completely exposing herself in front of Jane felt extremely arousing. They had already shared so much in bed, but she'd never done this. She tought of the toy. Could she ask?"

"Lovely hot here." Dropping her N7 hoodie Jane revealed a delicate, one piece negligee. A shiny old rose, it created a beautiful contrast with her skin. She sensually, slowly stretched, knowing full well what effect it would have on her friend.

Miri gasped. Shepard was a vision, temptation made flesh. Jane's lithe, trim body magically arched, the lingerie barely hiding her slender form. There was a curve to her back that ignited a sensual longing that could not be denied. Her tempting coppery skin glowed in the soft light. Her hair was stunning. It was the darkest of auburns, almost brown but not quite. When Shep moved, it enticingly swayed, seducing her. Miranda felt the need to touch, ensure she wasn't dreaming. "Goodness you're beautiful! And what a lovely negligee!" She touched Jane's hands but Shepard backed away and sat up on her knees. She angled her head to the right, curiously eyeing her friend an tugged on the covers.

"Let me see you."

 _She wants to watch me while I..._ The thought was very exciting. Without thinking one hand slipped under the covers where she touched her wet slit. She jerked with the contact.

 _Perhaps we can make a deal. A really fun deal!_ Holding her breath she fondly stared deep into Jane's eyes.

"Ok. I have an idea." A playful whisper. "You get to watch me... and after that we will do what I want. _Whatever_ _I_ want."

"Sounds kinky, Lawson. I like it." Shepard smiled mischievously. "Win-win. And it sure looks like you're in the mood for it." She pulled on the covers once again, slowly exposing more and more of Miri's chest.

Miranda laughed, a joyous carefree laugh. She _never_ did anything half hearted - now that she'd decided, she was determined to make it special, make sure her friend wouldn't easily forget. "Excellent. We have a deal."

There was no more need for fantasies. Her eyes were glued to Jane's glorious body, excitedly taking in every detail. The covers rustled, she flicked her fingers over her aroused clit, making her moan in response. "Mmm..."

Shepard's eyes widened and she hastily pulled the covers down to expose Miri's large, firm tits. "Damn Lawson you're eager tonight!"

Slipping two fingers back into her pussy Miri resumed pumping, while her other hand kept teasing her clit. "I... I was thinking of you."

"You were touching yourself while thinking of me?" Jane affectionately touched Miri's ankle, gently stroking it, "now I'm really flattered!" Uncovering more of her friend, her eyes ran over the taut belly, "Gods you have a great body - let me see it all!"

Miri kicked her legs, shoving the covers away. Shep was eager to see - well she would _give_ her something to watch! Her cunt ached, throbbed. It was hot as hell, soaking wet as she pumped. Moaning loudly, the index finger of her left hand rubbed her clit while she stroked her inner walls. The muscles of her stomach were flexing, pulsing. She felt Jane's burning eyes on her pussy as she frantically drove deep inside herself, eager to take more pleasure from her burdened body.

"Ooooh damn, Jane! I..."

Biting her lower lip, Shepard inched closer and nudged the white panties down. When Miranda parted her legs Jane gently pulled, spreading the creamy thighs even wider. "Go ahead - fuck yourself! Show me everything!"

Shep's explicit words aroused her even more and Miri twisted her hips, desperate for more friction. She knew this was not going to last long, turned on beyond belief, not just from her fingers but from being watched. She made eye contact. "You like watching me..."

"Like it? I love it!"

Miri nodded with half lidded eyes. "Makes two of us... So good, feels so good!" Her hips kept moving, screwing herself on her soaked fingers. "Oh shit, oh shit..." She went even deeper, faster as she felt more wetness ooze from her generous cunt.

Jane could barely believe her eyes. A light sheen of sweat covered Miranda fantastic alabaster skin, the woman bucked on the bed, lost in her pleasure. Her gorgeous dark hair clung to her face, lips half parted in ecstasy. She was totally naked, perfect big tits heaving with every thrust, full hips grinding against her hand. Her pussy was soaked, as were her fingers drilling so beautifully deep inside. Long, strong legs reached all the way to heaven where they met the scorching flesh of her thighs.

Jane slipped her right hand in her negligee, gasped when she felt her nipples rock-hard like diamonds. "Gods Miri that's quite a show!"

Feeling a drop of sweat on her back she slid down the top part of her lingerie. She cupped her own breasts, squeezing. Moaning softly, she couldn't stop watching, she didn't want to. Miri's large, swollen folds were completely parted as the woman masturbated, drilling her fingers deep inside her pink, wide open cunt. Her juices shone on her inner thighs and a decadent wet sound filled the room.

"Fuck - you have a gorgeous pussy! Don't stop - touch yourself!" Shepard felt fantastically depraved as she stared, admiring the scorching hot action right in front of her. Miranda Lawson, perfect naked Miranda Lawson squirmed on the bed, driving herself to climax and Jane could't imagine anything hotter. She roughly plucked at her own nipples, "Shit Miri I could watch you for hours!"

"Wish I could go... for hours... " She whimpered between ragged breaths, "So good...fucking hot when you watch!" Aching with need she curled her toes, arched her cunt upwards as she felt her clit pulse. She was going to come and Shep would see it _all._ "I'm close... getting close..."

"Oh no you don't!"

Jane laughed as she forcefully nudged Miri's hands away, "I want this to last a bit longer. Why don't you play with your boobs a little?"

Miranda hissed impatiently. "You're just as bad as Liara, teasing me like that!" But she obeyed. Grinning through her teeth she planted both hands on her huge tits, fondling her large, erect nipples. It felt fantastic and she rolled her excited breasts in her hands, massaging, squeezing them. "Is... is this what you want?"

Leaning in, Shepard planted sweet little kisses on Miri's wet inner thigh while she never took her eyes of the proud, generous boobs. "Yes. Let me see you work those tits. And tell me, what are your plans for me?"

Miranda was so wet she could feel the breeze of Jane's words on her cunt. Shivering with wicked expectation she blushed lightly as she answered. "First... I want, I want to lick your pussy. I'm going to taste you." Her voice hoarse with lust and sex, she paused for a few seconds to push up her breasts, cupping them. "And then... I can hardly wait to work that large cock inside of you. I want to drive it deep into your cunt." Miri's eyes glazed over, lost in her own fantasy. "I... want to wear the toy tonight."

"Really? And what will you do with it?"

"I want to fuck you. I'm going to put you on your back and and fuck your pretty little body."

"Little?" Shep mock-frowned, "now wait a second Lawson..."

"Yes, little. I've been around you for a long time Shepard, I know exactly how tall you are!"

"Rrmm." Jane grumbled with a huge smile on her face. Listening to Miri's thoughts felt wonderful, naughty. And how fun that Miri was taking the initiative tonight! Kneading the lush thighs, Shepard kissed all around the warm slit, _nearly_ touching. Miri's cunt pulsed, Jane gasped as she noticed even more silken juices spill out. "Damn you're wet!"

Miranda had rarely felt so needy. She frantically rubbed her tits together, scandalously licking her nipples which shone with wetness. She desperately angled and twisted her hips, yearning for Shepard to touch her sex but Jane's promising tongue hovered _just_ out of reach. "Fuck! Stop teasing! ...kiss my pussy!" The muscles in her abdomen were screaming with sexual tension, she felt like a dam about to burst in a massive explosion. She finally cried out, "I need to come! Let me come already!"

Jane smiled at her. "I think you've earned it. Let me see you come."

Miranda sobbed gratefully. "Oh yesss!" Feeling extremely excited she plunged her fingers in her soaked cunt and started pumping. "Fuck... oh f-fuck!" Furiously rubbing her clit with her other hand, she tensed her neck to look straight at Shepard. "Take a good look... this won't last long..."

The air simmered between them, felt heavy with lust as they locked eyes. Jane felt her entire body shiver, hungry for sex. "You're beautiful..." She watched Miranda's muscles tense, her entire body squirming on the bed. Seeing Miri fisting the sheets, her voice was a husky whisper, "Go ahead, come for me."

"Nghhhh..." Miranda was completely lost. Her hand was a blur. She rapidly fucked herself, it felt magnificent, overwhelming. Suddenly her head jerked forward, mouth wide open in a wordless breath, "Nnn..."

Jane sucked in her breath as she watched her friend climax. Miri's belly muscles _pulsed,_ her entire body trembled with release. Spurts of wetness escaped her throbbing pussy, some of it landing on Jane's arms and hands.

"Oh shit! C...coming! I'm fucking coming!"

Jerking on the bed she was lost in a massive, wet orgasm. Her thighs were soaked, when she lifted her hips in ecstasy she felt the warm hands grabbing her ass.

"Yes, touch me. You... you can touch me _anywhere!_ "

That was too tempting to resist. Firmly holding the gorgeous butt Jane pressed her lips over Miri's dripping cunt and sucked. She loved the firm, full ass in her hands and treasured the sweet taste of her come.

"Oh! Yes... lick my pussy!"

Shep wanted nothing else. She swallowed, her tongue buried so very deep in Miri's slit, licking and fucking the trembling woman. The lush, yielding cunt felt like silk under her probing tongue, and Jane groaned in pure pleasure. She loved Liara with all her heart but _damn_ was it fun to play with Miranda! She held her friend till she felt the tremors subside, then continued to gently kiss the wet thighs. "Goodness Miri... that was awesome!"

Miranda panted. "I bet... you say that to all the girls."

Laughing out loud Jane mischievously slapped Miri's ass. "Lawson!" Miranda yelped in surprise and they both laughed.

"By the way Miri, I've seen you... squirt before, but not like _that_. That was fucking hot!"

Flushed red with sex Miri _still_ felt very much turned on as she eyed her nearly naked friend. She even felt a bit proud - being able to surprise Jane like that. "I... I never used to before. It started..." She bit her lower lip and smiled at the memory, "it started that first night with Liara. Must be asari magic."

Full of affection for her commander Miranda sat up straight, taking Shepard's hand. "I love... I love what you do to me. I'm very fond of you Jane. I love you... as a friend."

"You're so much more then a friend," Jane whispered, her hands circling Miranda's waist, "I love what we have together, the three of us. Our lives are better for it." They shared a warm, passionate hug that neither wanted to break.


	7. Euphoria

A/N: Hello there. If you haven't read the original 'Wonderwall', do so _now_. This new part will make a lot more sense after that. :)

This chapter features a lovely device that originated in the Star Trek fandom and was brought to Mass Effect by the uncomparable Rae Magdon. Don't like two women enjoying sex? Then what are you doing here? :)

*Liked/disliked? Please leave a review.

 _ **Chapter 7, euphoria**_

Smiling affectionately Miranda sat up straight and took Jane's hand. "I like... I love what you do to me. I'm very fond of you Shepard. I love you... as a friend."

"You're so much more then a friend," Jane whispered, "I love what we have together, the three of us. Our lives are better for it." She reached for Miri and they shared a warm, passionate hug that neither wanted to break.

Finally Miranda sat back on her knees, allowing herself to take in the woman opposite. Mesmerized, she treasured the sight of her friend. Jane was alight with an inner glow, a warming invitation. Her gorgeous auburn hair was cut in one of those trendy, elegant bob cuts and nearly touched her shoulders, her naked upper body was a celebration of firm curves, her unique coppery skin. Magnificent light brown eyes sparkled with an angelic beauty but under the surface she noticed the promise of scandalous sex.

"So your bold plan was to stare at me?" Jane teased, seductively sliding the lingerie off her hips.

Miranda grinned. "I told you my plan, _Commander_." She nudged forward, allowing her hands to wander all over Shepard's back, treasuring the feeling of the supple skin under her fingers. Sliding her fingers down, she fondly touched Jane's butt and started massaging, kneading the warm globes.

Jane grinned and their mouths met, finding each other in a deep, longing kiss. When Miri felt Jane's hands around her waist she possessively pulled Shepard even closer, yearning for more contact. "I want you." Their naked hips touched, both of them twisting their pelvis, grinding up on each other.

Sparkling with joy Jane's bright eyes laughed. "We agreed you could have me... any way you desire!"

Groaning with need Miri enjoyed Jane's ass under her fingers, rolling the scorching hot flesh in her hands. She parted Jane's legs with her knee and was delighted when Shep got her intention - spreading her legs to rub her sex on Miri's leg.

Hungry for more Miranda pulled on Jane's butt to get her even closer, smiling as she felt Shepard's heat burning on her thigh. "That's right... any way I want."

"Why don't you get that toy," Jane murmured seductively, grinding her cunt over Miri's thigh, "I'd love for you to fuck me."

"I will. Later. First I want to taste your pussy."

Miranda felt a rush of sexual excitement. Jane was all hers. She'd fulfilled her part of the deal, now she could do with Shepard whatever she wanted. She loved the feeling of their excited breasts moving against each other, Jane's erect nipples gloriously pressing into the swell of her large tits. "Damn you feel good. Lay down."

Dizzy with sexual desire she pushed her friend backwards, forcing her on her back. Her mouth followed the small collarbones down and found the firm, seductive breasts. She took her time, enjoying the feel of it, the extraordinary color, the rich fulness of it between her lips. "Your body is a marvel."

Jane arched her back, eager to fit more of her tits into the warm mouth. "You... you should know Lawson. You put me back together."

"I did a wonderful job." Her hands explored Jane's breasts and she reveled in the sensation. Firm, perfectly round, they felt _so warm_ under her caress. Looking at the large nipples Miranda admired the very pink, almost rosy color. She sighed happily, kneading the rich, fleshy globes while sealing her lips around an excited nipple and sucking harshly.

"Oh..." Jane whimpered with need. The nerves in her tits were on fire, calling out for more. Her lower belly pulsed with emptiness, longing. She needed more. Much more.

Desire sizzled between them when Shepard impatiently pressed Miri's head downwards. "I want... I want..."

Miranda's voice was heavy with lust. "Tell me. Tell me _exactly_ what you want."

Shepard mewled. Watching Miranda masturbate to orgasm had turned her on beyond belief. "I want you between my legs... I want to feel your tongue on my pussy - lick my pussy! Suck me!"

She parted her legs, a groan of longing escaped her as Miri crawled between her thighs, kissed her wet slit. "Yes... oh yes!" She felt Miri's scorching tongue all over her hot cunt whimpered in delight. "Do it! Fuck!" Placing both her hands on Miri's hair she fondly touched the woman between her spread legs.

Sucking in her breath, Miranda treasured the sight of Shepard's tempting sex. A tiny strip of curled auburn hair crowned her pubic mound and the pink lips of her heat were already swollen, ready for her. "Gorgeous..." She felt Jane's thighs quiver in her hands as she licked up and down her wide open slit, again, again, until all she could taste was sticky, sweet wetness. "Damn you taste good!"

Miri's right hand slipped up over Jane's magnificent taut belly and captured the fascinating orbs of her chest. She squeezed and kneaded them, feeling the wonderful softness, the rock hard nipples in her hands. Her mind reeled as she experienced Jane's tits with her clutching hand and her cunt with her tongue.

Jane sucked in her breath, then moaned loudly as Miranda took her swollen clit between her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over it in small, tight circles. "F - fuck! Lick my clit, yes!"

She threw her thighs over Miri's shoulders and whimpered with joy. Aching to come, she could hardly believe the tension in her strained body. "Oh..." Feeling the sweet tongue tease her, then plunging back in was nearly too much. Red hot with sexual excitement she bucked on the bed, arching her cunt upwards, eager to feel even more. "Fuck my pussy! Yes, I love it!"

Listening to Jane's eager cries encouraged Miri even more. Up and down the wet slit she went, sucking and fucking in a rush of wet flesh. Shepard's whimpered sounds of love and need were music to her ears as she swirled and plunged her tongue into the willing sex. She felt Jane's legs tremble in her hands.

"Miri! Aargh! Keep going! Make me come!"

Grinning playfully she looked up. "Is that an order, _commander?_ " Tightening her grip on Jane's thighs she sucked on the reddening folds while her eyes took in Shepards erect, throbbing clit. "Then I'd have to comply."

Panting with need Jane squirmed on the bed, aching for release. "Oh shit! So close... I'm so close!" She curled and uncurled her toes, her back arched, grinding her sex into the willing mouth. "So fucking close!" She was nearly sobbing now, feeling Miri suck her clit once more.

"Nghhh..."

Treasuring the intense moment Miranda tasted Jane's sweet wetness when she felt the swollen cunt _pulse_ in her mouth.

 _...that was fast!_

"Fuck! Oh!" Moaning with pleasure Jane jerked on the bed as she came, her stomach muscles clenching over and over again. "Miri..."

Gasping in delight she shamelessly pushed her throbbing sex up, crying out with joy as Miranda kept on sucking. "Yes! I'm coming! My cunt! Lick my cunt!"

 _Goodness!_ Miranda swallowed. Tasting Shep's come caused her own body to sizzle with need. She moaned softly against the hot thighs as she felt her groin burn with wicked passion.

When Jane slumped backwards with a satisfied groan Miranda rose to her knees, Shepard's juices shining on her lips. She tasted Jane on her tongue as she looked at her, splayed on the bed, wide open, her pink slit shining between her creamy thighs. Miri sucked in her breath. Impossible to resist. She _was_ going to fuck her. How would it feel to drive that large shaft into that delicious cunt?

 _Now!_

* * *

Fortunately the toy was within arm's reach. Within seconds she'd opened her legs and parted her folds, moaning softly as it slid inside. Aligning the small silver tip over her clit, she suddenly noticed Jane's stare. "Oh... that feels..."

It felt amazing, much better than she could have hoped for. She softly stroked her large, ivory cock, marveling at the sensations exploding in her brain. "Oh Gods! This is... this is..."

"Unbelievable - I know." Shepard panted as she reached for the thick shaft between Miri's legs, "feels good right?"

"Oh shit!" Miranda hissed when she felt Shepard's hands slide along her erection, lovingly stroking her. "Amazing! I feel... I feel everything!" She jerked on the bed and a large pearl of liquid appeared on the top of her cock.

"Yes..." Jane smiled, using her index finger to rub the slickness over the swollen top, "so... what do you want me to do ?"

Miranda swallowed, overwhelmed by rich, scorching sensations. "Just don't stop, keep doing that!"

"Of course." Lovingly going up and down the shaft Shepard admired how it had completely taken on Miranda's alabaster skin color. It felt warm, alive under her fingers, virtually a part of her friend now. Miranda moaned loudly and the large cock twitched in Shepard's hands. She smiled, knowing how all sensations were felt by the user. "You look great with a dick. What else do you want to do?"

Miranda leaned back on her elbows, panting lightly as she found Jane's eyes.

"I... I told you. I want to fuck your little body. _Commander_."

Shepard laughed and slapped Miri's generous ass. "Not little!"

"Allright, we'll go with 'petite' then."

Giggling, eyes sparkling with joy Jane squeezed Miri's butt. The shaft twitched in her hand. "Me on top?"

Breathing hard, Miri shivered. Her voice was heavy with lust. "Do it."

"Yes Ma'am!" Tossing her leg over the wide hips Jane stradled her friend, the large cock pressing on her pubic mound. She groaned with desire. Squatting over Miranda she used her index and middle funger to shamelessly spread the lips of her pussy, placing the thick cock against her opening. "Shit it's big!" Making sure Miranda could see it all, she lovingly dragged the sensitive tip through her wide open slit, two, three times.

"Gods!" Miranda squirmed on the bed, panting with disbelief as she felt Jane's velvety sex slide over her large, throbbing cock. "Put it in! I want to be inside of you, put it in!"

Jane pressed down and worked the big, bulbed head past her ring of muscles. She felt grateful she'd come already, the extra wetness helping her. Still, her eyes rolled in her head as she felt her pussy adjust to the huge shaft. "Oh! So thick!"

Miranda forgot to breathe. She could only stare. A light sheen of sweat covered Jane and she shone in the warm light, sitting upright, nudging lower, taking in the large cock one slow inch at a time. It felt fantastic, so soft, yet so tight! "Fuck that feels good! Yes - let me see!"

"Of course," Shep whispered, delighted to hear the need in Miri's voice, "give me your hand."

With Miri's support Jane stayed upright even as she worked another fat inch into her pussy. She began a slow grind, forcing herself up and down the huge dick that so deliciously stretched her. "Feels... so full..."

Miranda could barely believe it. She knew how the toy worked, but gasped with excitement as she felt her shaft throb, felt it slide in and out Jane's wet cunt. "Damn! Feels good... feels so good!" Shepard nodded in agreement and pumped herself up and down, causing Miri to moan in disbelief. "Jane! So tight... Oh... you're really fucking me!"

"Better believe it Lawson," Jane hissed, now leaning forward, the new angle causing her to go even deeper, "and we're just getting started - I've been waiting to touch those huge tits." Cupping Miri's boobs she massaged the rich creamy flesh, appreciating the way it rolled in her hands before using her mouth to latch onto a large, erect nipple. She sucked and licked with an animal ferociousness that betrayed her desire.

"Oh!" Miranda coundn't speak. She had never felt anything like this. No-one had ever fucked her like that. Jane was all over her, ravaged her and she loved everything about it. She eagerly pushed up her breasts for Shepard, all the while adoring the feeling of the dripping sex sliding up and down her cock. "Yes, suck my tits! Nghh... Fuck me!"

"Oh shit," Jane whimpered. Her rock hard nipples pressed into the soft flesh of Miri's breasts, the thick shaft between her legs felt magnificent and she hungrily pumped her ass, her wide open cunt sliding up and down the large dick. As she fucked Miri, the cock seemed to grow inside her, swelling harder. She loved the heat of it, the feel of its smoothness rubbing inside her nerve-rich sex. "I love it! Love your big cock in my pussy!"

For a couple of glorious minutes the only sounds heard were their moans and groans and the scandalous, wet sounds of their sex. Miri listened as Shep's sensual whimpers grew loud, her pleasure obviously mounting. Her friend's cunt was _dripping_ while her firm, rich ass twisted against her. Shivering with excitement Miranda could hardly believe it. _The great Commander Shepard at her beck and call!_ She was determined to make this moment last. "Wait! I mean... turn over."

Jane stared at her, eyes glazed over with lust. "I'm all yours tonight." With a lightning move that betrayed her need she flipped over and knelt on all fours. "Fuck me Miranda."

With a low growl Miri grabbed Jane's waist and pulled her closer. "Put your face down, against the sheets. Good. Spread your legs a bit more."

Jane obeyed. Miranda felt dizzy with the command she held over her friend. She beamed with pleasure as she laid one hand on Shepard's bare butt. "Stick your ass up, yes, like that." Feeling fantastically obscene she aimed her large cock at Jane's wide open pussy, "Damn you are beautiful!" Using her fingers she nudged the huge, bulbed head into the blazing hot cunt. "Oh!" She looked down, eagerly watching her shaft as it disappeared, sliding in one inch at a time. "So good, feels so good!"

It felt magnificent. She had no experience fucking another woman like this, but as she thrust her hips forward it felt so natural, so instinctive. Shepard's ass, her back were spread out before her and she marveled at the sight, whimpering softly as she pumped, loving the rich sensations of Jane's tight sex. She had her exactly where she wanted and was determined to go slow, to take as much pleasure as possible from fucking her friend.

Jane had other plans. "Oh yes, do it!" Her auburn hair swooshed as she glanced backwards, her eyes desperate with need, "I want it! Fuck me, fuck me harder!" Aroused beyond belief she was aching for release. She wildly bucked on the large shaft, impaling herself as deep as possible. Feeling her sex pulse she was completely focused on Miri's hips slamming against her ass, the huge cock drilling deep inside her sopping pussy, over and over again. "Ngghhh... so close, I'm close!"

Miri smiled when she heard the urgency in her voice. She realized Jane was going to climax - with her dick deep inside! "Go ahead! Let me feel you come..." Jane's cunt churned and Miri gasped with pleasure, "Let me feel you come!"

That did it. Jane buried her face in the pillows as her body shook with pleasure. Miranda sucked in her breath, but somehow, some way she managed to hold back, determined to last a bit longer. She shivered as she felt Jane's juices spilling around her excited cock. "Damn! I could fuck you all night!"

"I won't... I won't stop you Lawson!" Jane sobbed through her climax, "Coming... I'm coming!"

Watching Jane's ass quiver as she rode out her climax sent a shock of pure lust through Mranda. She withdrew her wet dick, the commander gasping as she felt strong hands spreading her ass cheeks. "Put it in me, put it back in me!" A second later she cried with joy as her creaming pussy was filled again, Miri burying the huge cock to the hilt.

"Yes! Oh shit I love it!"

Miranda was breathless. Fucking Jane was too good to be true. She desperately held onto Shep's ass - pumping her slick cock as deep as possible in her friend's throbbing sex. "Take it then! Damn it feels good!" Panting with need her eyes were fixated on Jane's swollen sex, split wide open by her driving shaft. It felt amazing. "You have such a tight little pussy."

She was surprised, even a bit proud she'd been able to last this long. Her groin throbbed with need, a massive orgasm rapidly building. Her inner muscles clenched around the toy, as in preparation. "Oh... I can feel it coming! I feel it coming!" She clawed at the small waist, driving her dick all the way inside the willing flesh, aching for release.

"Oh... _Jane!"_

Her shaft twitched, shooting her come deep within Jane's scorching cunt. "Aaargh! I'm coming! I'm fucking coming!" Over and over she pulsed, swaying with pleasure, desperately holding onto Shep's trembling body.

Jane felt hot wetness flooding her pussy, felt Miri squirting deep inside and cried out with pleasure, "Oh yes! Fill me!" The wicked sensation made her groin muscles _clench_ and she came again, helplessly clawing at the sheets as she shook with joy. "Nghhh..."

Moaning with excitement Miranda kept spurting, completely emptying herself in a wet rush. It was way too much, oozed out of Shepard's soaked heat to shine on their thighs. "Oh! Oh my goodness..."

Slowly, her body stopped shaking. With a soft, obscene pop she pulled out of Jane, and both of them collapsed bonelessly on the bed.

"Daaammmnnn..." Miri whispered "that was... amazing."

"Mghh..." Jane murmured, slowly rolling over on her back, letting her legs fall wide open, "can't believe how much you came."

Feeling all warm and fuzzy from the sex Miranda admired the sight of her friend. Jane's sweat damp body glowed in the hot lights, pulsing lightly with aftershocks. Even more juices spilt out of her soaked, swollen cunt and Miranda smiled with joy. "Damn you are hot!"

Jane laughed. She was not ready to say goodnight, staying together sounded like a really good idea. Nudging closer to her friend she gently trailed her hand over Miri's back. "Come upstairs, sleep with me. Hot shower, then bed."

Miranda kissed her before answering. "Sounds great." She lazily reached for her panties, then realized they would never hide her large erection. She grinned as she touched the slick cock between her legs. "Let me take this out first."

"Leave it in," Jane smiled mischievously, "it's gonna be a really fun shower!"

* * *

****So dear reader, I have two plans for next chapter. It could be 1) Action! Thessia/Sanctuary. or 2) More smut! Miri & Jane shower. What do _you_ want to read? let me know!


	8. Rage

This chapter gave me a good amount of trouble. My first try was to make some serious, scary action... huge failure! So I followed my feelings and simply did what felt right. It's short and it's sweet, please leave a review!

A major theme in 'Wonderwall' is how Miranda is changing form the Ice cold Cerberus queen into her new self - and I found an opportunity to sneak it in here as well.

You may have noticed my other story, 'Perfect for a nerd'. This weekend is a double whammy - updates for _both_ stories, and the new chapter there is a crossover, featuring Li and Mi in a rather sticky (ahem) situation. (plug plug)

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8, Rage_**

 _*Horizon, sanctuary_

The cannibals were closing in on her and she had only one option left. Run.

So she ran, frantically looking for a good position to engage them. She tried to shake of the weariness, already so tired from spending large amounts of biotic energy to carve a path through the Reapers. She wiped the sweat of her forehead. _What the fuck are the reapers doing here?_

It was even worse then she'd imagined. Her father was here, on Horizon. He had Oriana. In a way she didn't know yet, he was mixed up with the Reapers. The damned Reapers! Had he completely lost his mind? It was going to be a miracle if they got of this godforsaken planet alive. The thought of her sister being held within arms reach of the monsters made her sick to her stomach.

 _I'm going to save her. I cannot let this continue._

Raising her arm, she used her pistol to down a few cannibals, but many more were crowding behind. She sighed. _Only biotics can stop them. But my energy is dangerously low._

She was out of options. Mustering all her strength she lifted the platform with the creatures and dumped it in the large vent shaft. A satisfied grin played on her lips as she listened to the shrieks and noise as they all went down. _Got em! Hopefully not many more..._

With the cannibals gone she finally found a moment to study the plans of the facility and realized she'd covered most of it, except for a large area marked 'genetic research'. _Great. Sounds like something out of a B-movie. Who wrote this?_

Two figures rounded the corner and she nearly shot them.

"Shepard! Liara! How did you get...?"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She frowned at her friends. "My father... Oriana..."

Anger flared in Jane's voice. "We know. Why did you go all alone? Why didn't you call on us?"

"My father is my problem Shepard, I don't want to drag you into it."

Shepard stared at her for a few seconds, before gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "First of all, we are a team. We do these things _together._ Think back of all the crazy stuff we did to help to help each member of our crew."

Sensing the sincerity in Jane's voice she faintly nodded. "Yes... but - "

"No buts." Jane wagged her finger at her, "Second, you've become a very dear friend to me and Liara. You _should_ have told us - we're very glad to help!"

Admitting she was been wrong was one of the hardest things for the proud woman. But when she studied Jane's & Liara's faces she found herself touched by the care and concern in their eyes. "I... You're right. I should have told you."

Fondly squeezing her shoulder Shepard nodded. "You have friends Miri. We're here for you."

"That's... that's awesome. Thank you." She exhaled, feeling a huge burden being lifted of her shoulder. No more need for the lone wolf thing.

So they shot a lot of goons and killed a bunch of freaks before finally facing Henry Lawson. The moron actually held a gun against his own daughter's face! When Shepard noticed that, she felt her blood starting to boil. "Lawson! Put the gun down - no one has to die here today."

"I don't believe you. I've seen too much death today."

"Father!" Miri's voice was filled with anger, "let Ori go! Have you lost your mind?"

For a second his attention was solely on Miranda and that was all Shepard needed. In a blur of light she charged, knocking the man back at least 6 metres. Protecting Oriana with her body, they slowly walked back towards her friends.

Seething with anger Henry Lawson fired at Shepard, the shots bouncing harmlessly of her shield. Oriana screamed.

"Shooting at your own child?" Hissing through her teeth Miri was shining bright with biotics, "shooting at my sister?"

Without another word she lifted her father in the air, shooting him three times with her pistol. Henry slumped backwards and stared at her with empty eyes. "Miranda... I..."

She fired one more shot, right between his eyes. "I've had enough of you!"

* * *

 _*Thessia, temple of Athame_

Leng had the VI and he'd hurt Shepard. Jane was knocked unconscious, Cerberus was winning - she had to do something - _now!_ Gritting her teeth in anger, she realized she had to control that very same anger. And use it to her advantage. _No mistakes Lawson. Cool as a snake._

Sliding back the visor of her helmet she approached him. "Leng! I need the VI. And you will have to pay for what you did to Shepard."

He stared at her with disbelief as he recognized her. "Miranda! You... you traitor. After all Cerberus has done for you!"

Wiping the blood of her nose and lips, she eyed the assassin. "Cerberus has been part of my life for too long. Over the last few months I've learned to let go and truly be me."

Kai extended his hand towards her, an arrogant smile on his lips, "You _are_ Cerberus Miranda. Always will be. Come with me and talk to the Illusive man. He'll be happy to take you back."

Letting his guard down was the last mistake he would ever make. With a lightning move she grabbed his sword arm, twisted it and violently drove the blade deep into his chest. "No!"

Leng opened his mouth, but no sound came forth.

Hissing through her teeth, Miranda ripped the sword free and a huge spray of blood covered her and Kai. "I am _not_ Cerberus! I am not!" Using all her anger she swung the blade around and buried it deep into the man's neck, nearly taking his head off. She felt it strike his vertebrae and laughed with glee, now using the sword as a rough saw to cut his neck, "This ends now!"

Leng spit blood, his eyes widening with shock as the spark of life was leaving him. "I... "

"I'm done with Cerberus! Done!" Tears of pain filled her eyes. The man had struck a nerve deep inside of her, one that she'd tried to bury over the past months. With one furious strike she cut his head off. It fell to the side and she kicked it away, growling with disgust, "I hate you! I hate..."

Very cautiously Liara approached her friend. "Miri?" She couldn't believe it. She'd never seen Miranda lose control like that.

She didn't hear. Soaked in blood she kept at it, ramming the blade into Kai's headless corpse over and over again. "I am not Cerberus!"

Liara understood. _She's desperate to destroy the Cerberus inside herself._ Taking two two steps back she allowed the rage to die down by itself.

It didn't take long. With an exhausted sigh Miri collapsed next to Kai, her body shaking with emotion. Kneeling beside her friend Liara held her tight. "It's over. It's all over."

Miranda stared at her with questioning eyes. "Perhaps... how's Shepard?"

Smiling with confidence the young maiden turned to see Jane walking up to them. "No need to worry about her."

"But..." Miranda couldn't believe it, "I saw you fall. You must be hurt!"

"Pfft!" Jane nonchalantly waved her hand,"I heal ridiculously fast. Doctors are baffled."

Offering both Miri and Liara a hand, she pulled them up. The three of them stared at Kai's mangled corpse. "That's the future of Cerberus," Shepard stated, "you're on the right side Miranda."

"I know," she whispered softly, gratefully, "I know."


	9. Amaranth

Hi there. This chapter has been on my mind for a long time, exploring Miri's life and past. Thanks for the follows and favorites, it's very encouraging. If anyone has a suggestion/request just let me know!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9, Amaranth**_

Over the next three days Miranda talked. A lot. She talked about her childhood, her father, and his ridiculous demands on his daughter. Impossible demands.

Most of the time she was joined by her younger sister Oriana, who had her own stories about their father. All of them confirmed what Miranda had always claimed; Henry Lawson had been a power-mad crazy scientist.

It was impossible not too feel bad for the sisters. They never had a chance at a normal childhood. They never had a mother to hug or hold or kiss them, a parent who simply accepted them for what they were. Oriana, even Miranda shed a tear when recalling those memories. Jane marveled at their strength - their childhood had been warped beyond belief but the two sisters had grown into reasonable, smart women. Shepard was no psychologist but Miri's upbringing did explain a lot about her friend's social skills. Or rather, lack thereof.

Cerberus had been a huge part of young Miranda's life. She talked about the isolated, regimented life. The early mornings, the endless drills and excercises. Yes - she'd been driven, obsessed with her work, but there had barely been anything else. Her work had been her life.

Shepard was not surprised at all when Miranda sat down with her as they tried to get some work done in the Broker's office.

"Jane, I feel... different. Conflicted. I don't know what to feel."

Shepard nodded slowly. She turned her chair to face her friend and spoke thoughtfully, almost whispering.

"I hear you. Last week has been brutal. Your father is gone, by your hand. A day later you completely lost control when you killed Kai Leng, a key player in the Cerberus organization. Your Father, Cerberus, you dealt with a major portion of your past last week. Most people would fall apart - I'm surprised how well you're dealing with this. You're an incredibly strong woman."

That put a small smile on Miri's lips. "Thanks Jane. I'm trying to put it behind me but it's more difficult then I thought."

"I've listened to your stories. Oriana's stories. You've been denied a normal childhood. Then you were in Cerberus, a violent, cold organization. You've got a lot on your plate Miranda, it's going to take _a lot more_ then a few days to work through this."

She nodded slowly, her voice a quiet whisper. "Ori said the same thing. She even mentioned... counseling. Perhaps even counseling together - with Ori I mean."

Shepard took the woman's hand, squeezing it lightly. "That might be really good advice. Take all the time you need. Exhale. Give yourself enough time to adjust to the situation. These are major events, you don't get over it in a few days."

Slowly exhaling she nodded. "You're right. I just needed to hear that. You're a wise woman Shepard. And a true friend."

Jane grinned. "Wise? Not sure about that one. Being in the military I have seen the effects of shocking, traumatic events. And the best response is always to talk about it. As often as you need to. You're doing fine Miri, don't stop talking. Liara and I will gladly listen to all your stories."

Making a small, grateful sound Miri pulled the Commander close, hugging her with a big smile on her face. "I know. Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Miri found the Commander in the starboard lounge.

"Jane?" She eyed the Commander hesitantly, "There's something else I would like to discuss."

"Of course." Jane appreciatively eyed her friend - and immediately felt underdressed in her own boring navy blue. Miranda had sworn of the Cerberus catsuit but was uncomfortable in an Alliance uniform so she had taken on the pleasant habit of wearing suits. Pleasant because she looked absolutely spectacular. Hot. Today's attire was an old rose, form fitting pants and jacket over a clear white blouse which sported small accents of playful, sensual lace over the top buttons. Her dark long hair created a gorgeous contrast with her clothing. Shepard noticed the jacket straining to contain the woman's large breasts and licked her lips, admiring the way the tempting curves filled the -

"My eyes are up here Shepard!"

"Oh yes, errr, sorry."

Rolling her eyes but with a happy smirk on her lips Miranda took Shep's hand. "It's fine when you look me up and down. You're allowed to. But tonight I wanted to discuss something with the two of you, Liara should be here any minute. Drink?"

Jane looked around the starboard lounge. With the lights so dim the bright stars of the Terminus system blasted through the large window, creating a warm, almost surreal atmosphere. "Just some water please." Seating herself on the couch she heard the soft noise of the door.

"Liara!" Miri welcomed the asari with a hug and a friendly kiss before pouring three cups of water.

When they were seated Miri took a deep breath and fiddled with her lace collar, taking a few moments before starting of. "I wanted to talk to the both of you. I... I need to know what we have. The three of us. I mean..." she fumbled for words while the couple patiently waited, "I cherish your friendship but we all know it's gone beyond that. The sex... the sex is awesome, but where do we stand? Where is this going?"

Liara started to speak but Miranda raised her hand. "Please, let me clarify something first." Her cheeks colored slightly as she pushed out the words. "Relationships have never been easy for me. I'm aware that my social skills are... underdeveloped. It's not arrogance when I say I'm highly intelligent - and perhaps that's somewhat of a curse here - I can barely tolerate someone who can't keep up."

Taking the couple's silence as encouragement she continued.

"My childhood _and_ being with Cerberus hasn't helped either. My work kept me busy around the clock, leaving me with little time to pursue my own interests. Hiding behind my work, hiding behind the ice queen image was a way to avoid... emotional involvements."

Taking a small sip of water her voice was a soft whisper. "As a net result... I've had very few _real_ relationships. I... I barely know what love is."

Shepard sat in stunned silence. Miranda completely baring her soul like that was unexpected. "I never knew. You always appeared so confident, so-"

"I know. I could always hide my... loneliness."

"Miranda," Liara's voice was warm, caring, "how can we help? Is there anything in particular?"

Lovingly touching the maiden's shoulder Miri smiled. "I knew you'd say that! Please believe me - you two have helped me immensely!" She took Liara's hand. "You're like a breath of fresh air. We have deep, meaningful discussions together, working with you is an absolute delight. I feel very close to you. I love..."

Turning to Shepard she blushed lightly, "Jane I admire your determination and clear mind. Focused, driven, straight to the point. It's a tremendous pleasure and a privilige to be around you two."

Liara and Jane looked at each other and smiled. They both opened their mouths to speak, but Miri beat them to it.

"The two of you have turned my world upside down. It was a huge surprise when you invited me for a night of carefree fun sex. Even more shocking - I accepted!" She shook her head while smiling, clearly still surprised by the events of their first night. "It's obvious you care for me. Interested in me. Have fantastic sex with me. You two are making me believe in love again!"

Liara smiled from ear to ear. "That's wonderful to hear. I've seen your transformation over the last six months and I'm very happy for you." Leaning in she gave Miri a warm hug and noticed Jane doing the same thing. "I never saw you smile while employed by Cerberus. Now everytime I see you there's a smile on your face."

"I have a lot to be thankful for." Closing her eyes for a second she started, "I've left that narrowminded suffocating organization. I'm doing meaningful work in the war effort. My sister is safe aboard with us. And the two of you..." Sparkling eyes fondly took in Shep and Liara. "That brings me back to my first question: what is this thing we have?"

Taking the initiative Liara stated decisively, "I love you. Not like I love Shepard - she's practically my bondmate already. You are very dear to me. I love spending time with you, love you being in our life."

Nodding in agreement Jane took her hand. "I Love you too Miri. You're a wonderful friend, a joy to be around. I have tremendous respect for your loyalty, honesty and integrity. You're actually much more then a friend. Blue, what's that asari word?"

 _"Amaranth,"_ Liara stated, "which does _not_ have a proper translation in English. Closest would be 'intimate friend' or 'loving friend'. Sharing your bed with an Amaranth is very common in asari culture, even within the bondmate relationship."

"I love..." Finally able to express all of her affection for the couple Miranda smiled. "I love both of you. My life is so much better for knowing you. I love what we have together." She sampled the alien word, "Amaranth. Thank you so much I will cherish that title."

"You're welcome. As for your second question, the future - you will always be welcome with us whatever the winds of change may bring. We'll win this war and take it from there."

Jane blinked, nodding her approval. "We're having a great time together. We have today. Tomorrow is uncertain. Let's live in this moment."

Miranda noticed the unspoken. _Just enjoy it - this could all end tomorrow._

For a few minutes they sat in silence, simply cherishing their togetherness. Sitting in the middle, touching shoulder with both Shepard and Liara Miranda stared at the distant stars as she enjoyed the grateful, warm feelings deep within her. _She said it. I will always be welcome with them. Not alone anymore..._

She felt a tear in the corner of her eye. _I'm not crying dammit!_

Liara flawlessly felt the emotions in her friend and held her close without saying a word.

Shep grinned, "Now if you do happen to bump into a hot man or woman or krogan, don't let us hold you back!"

That did it. The three busted out in laughter with Miri spilling water on her suit. "Oh gosh! Shepard!"

Her words came like a waterfall, "And _that's_ another thing! I've always considered myself straight. Yesterday I woke up next to a woman _and_ an asari. That is... that is..." she threw her hands up, "unheard of!" She laughed out loud, baring her teeth in a beautiful relaxed smile.

"Ok. I learned that I'm bisexual, but with two? And one of them not human!" Quickly turning to Liara she added "not that that's a bad thing, I mean-"

"I've been inside your head," Liara smiled as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, "slow down. I know how you see me. And I love you."

Miranda exhaled. "Ok. Yes. So _every_ aspect of my life has been turned upside down. I'm _very_ different from the Miranda Lawson I was two years ago. And I'm trying damn hard to get used to it!"


	10. Let's dance

This chapter features a lovely toy that originated in the Star Trek fandom and was brought to Mass Effect by the uncomparable Rae Magdon. M for smut. Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10,_** **_Let's dance_**

"Another two days at the Citadel? Are you sure that's necessary?"

The asari crossed her arms under her generous breasts, "is this another ploy to get me in the hot tub?"

"Great idea! Uh, yes, two days is necessary. Tali was very clear. We're almost out of Eezo and our Muncharata needs more whatchamacallit. As Tali put it: 'We're only flying on Shepard's luck.'"

Her big brown eyes sparkled mischievously, "Aaaand... since we have two days off, it's going to be our most epic shore leave ever!"

Liara laughed out loud. "That's one of the reasons I love you - always find the best in every situation."

"Exactly. And just so you know, that hot tub is a go."

"Good." The young maiden seductively licked her lips, "I enjoy getting you wet."

Throwing her arms around Liara's waist Jane pulled her closer. "I love it when you talk dirty."

The asari grinned. "Another idea - shall we invite Miranda? I'm sure she'd like to come, hate the idea of her going to that lonely apartment."

"Oh yes. She always loves to come."

"Shepard!"

* * *

Allright crew, listen up!

The noise in the mess hall died down, except for a loud banging noise from the elevator. Shepard stared at Grunt, who innocently smiled back at her.

"Have you locked Wrex in the elevator? Again?"

The young krogan chuckled. "Heh heh heh..."

The elevator door suddenly folded over as it was ripped in half. With a loud scream Wrex stormed out, delivered a punishing head butt to Grunt, then laughed at Shepard. "Did I miss anything?"

Jane facepalmed.

She straightened her Alliance shirt and continued. "The Normandy needs a few repairs. And a new elevator door. Therefore we will dock at the Citadel for the next 48 hours. Everyone - except the tech crew - can leave the ship for that time period."

The mess hall was filled with cheers.

"Make it count people! This leave is precious. We have located Cerberus' main base - and will attack ASAP. Additionally, the Crucible is ready. The war _will_ be decided by the end of the week. There is no telling what will happen when that thing fires..."

This time an ominous silence followed her words.

Jane took Liara's hand. "Make sure you enjoy your shore leave. After midnight..." She raised her voice as the hall got louder, "after midnight you're all welcome at my apartment - I stocked the fridge! Dismissed."

* * *

They dressed for the occassion. As they entered the casino Jane studied Liara's gorgeous soft lavender asari dress. High necked, short sleeved, the maiden looked like she'd just stepped out of a wonderful dream. Miranda's red suit was striking and bold, with tiny lace accents around her neck and wrists to soften the image somewhat. Combined with her lovely alabaster skin and dark hair she had a regal presence about her that made a lot of folks stare.

Jane had selected a delicate white dress. It left her shoulders bare except for the straps and didn't even reach her knees. She would _never_ have selected it herself but Liara had fallen in love with the way she looked in it. And she would do anything for Liara. _Anything._ Even wear skimpy, sexy dresses.

Oriana Lawson only owned the clothes on her back when they rescued her. Fortunately she'd been able to borrow some clothes from Samantha Traynor, for tonight that meant an elegant black skirt and a soft orange blouse.

Silvercoast Casino was huge. And packed. She suspected a lot of people were eager for entertainment, to forget about the war for a few hours. As were they. Jane watched her bondmate. Liara'd been chatting with Oriana for about an hour, mostly about science and biology. She thought it was extremely kind of Liara to entertain Miranda's sister but that was not the reason they'd come to a casino! She noticed the topic drifting to history and archeology and the asari's face lit up. Shepard grinned. Oriana seemed very interested and Liara would probably talk for hours if they let her.

Fortunately for her Miranda was in the mood to party. They'd downed a few drinks, spent a good 20 minutes on roulette, even danced. As Miri made their way back to them Jane raised one eyebrow in appreciation. The woman was exceptional. Tall, magnificently curved in all the right places. Her gorgeous deep red pants and jackett only accentuated her sensuality. Her dark, tempting hair flowed over her shoulders. What Shepard liked most was the proud confidence in her step as she approached the table.

 _Damn she's gorgeous!_

Jane smiled with glee. Liara was her future bondmate, no question. But what an amazing, scandalous treat to play with Miri once in a while! Their sex had grown even bolder and wilder since they invited the raven haired beauty to join them.

 _Even wilder!_

Noticing Jane's intense stare Miri flirtatiously placed one hand on her hip and leaned into it. "See anything you like?"

Oriana's mouth fell open. 'Perplexed' would be the right word. Miranda just smiled. "Come dance Shepard!"

She didn't leave her much of a choice, practically dragging her to the dance floor. Looking back Jane noticed Liara nodding reassuringly.

 _Good. Blue will keep Oriana company._

Miranda was an amazing dancer. Actually, was there anything she wasn't good at? She moved like quicksilver, dancing with the total joy of being alive, dancing to celebrate finding her new life. The rough beat wonderfully guided her steps, the bright lights illuminating her lush body.

Shepard had never been a good dancer. It didn't bother her much - she stuck to a few basic steps, her eyes locked on Miri's graceful, supple form. Her friend was in total control, as always, sparkling brown eyes staring back at her, radiating a hunger and need that almost made Shep blush. It wasn't hard to imagine Miri's train of thought.

 _She wants me. Badly._

She clearly sensed the tension between them as Miranda got closer, her spectacular curves flowing in a sensual, tempting invitation.

 _She's on fire..._

Jane bit her lower lip, felt a surge of excitement in her groin. She caught herself staring. And she was not the only one staring. Miranda possessed a heavenly body and the way she moved was pure... seduction.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Oriana's shocked expression.

 _Take a good look! Your sister has changed a lot._

The music changed to a slow tempo. The lights dimmed. All over the dance floor couples embraced each other. Miranda pulled her in, their bodies intimately pressing against each other. With Oriana watching Shepard hadn't expected Miranda to be this bold. But she felt delighted to be wrong.

 _Damn she smells good!_

Jane enjoyed Miri's strong arms, her lovely soft skin, their extreme closeness. With a barely audible moan she leaned in, parting her lips, close enough to kiss.

 _Would she dare...?_

Shepard felt shocked and delighted when Miranda kissed her back, right in the middle of the dance floor. "Oriana... is watching us!"

A golden smile on her lips Miri craned her neck to see her sister staring at them. "I don't mind if you don't mind." She kissed Jane once more.

Whispering softly into the willing mouth Shep's tongue darted out. She felt Miranda's warm hands lovingly circle her waist, felt their tongues meet in a wicked, wet dance.

 _Goodness! And I thought..._

Noticing the large, tempting breasts press against hers caused Jane to smile with joy. "Shit you feel good!"

Miranda hummed. When she angled her hips, Jane felt -

"Goodness! You're wearing that toy!"

Looking down she marveled at the woman's ingenuity. The front of the jacket was just long enough, expertly hiding the thick, promising shaft she felt pressing in her stomach.

"Damn!"

That was bold! Shocked, she sucked in her breath. A hot rush of excitent shot through her, the sensation between her legs growing, heating. She pictured Miranda - _naked, swaying, fucking the hell out of me with that large cock - her gorgeous tits bounce up and down as she..._

"Earth to Shepard!" Miranda grinned.

The scorching hot image dancing behind her eyelids Jane's voice oozed desire. "You're coming home with me tonight."

Miri's eyes were glazed over, filled with lust. "Why wait? I want you _right now_."

She was full of surprises tonight! Taking Jane's hand they found their way to the powder room. Shep noticed her legs shaking with expectation, feeling like a college girl longing for a quick fuck in a restroom.

 _Oh Lawson... are we really doing this?_

She shot one last glance at their table. Liara knowingly grinned at her while Oriana watched them with a puzzled, suspicious look on her face.

Miri locked the door behind them while Jane checked the three stalls, ensuring the place was empty. The restrooms were large, luxurious, fit for such a prestigious casino. Nearly the entire left wall was covered by a huge spotless mirror. A long, dark oak table stood against the mirror, obviously for make-up and hair duties.

Panting with excitement Jane embraced her friend in and they met in a scorching, longing kiss. "Here, let me..." Her eager fingers fumbled with the buttons on Miri's pants and she groaned in frustration as it took longer then expected. "I want you... I want to feel you!"

She nearly ripped the red pants as she yanked them down. "That was a scandalous display in front of your sister! I didn't think you'd go that far... that courage deserves a reward, don't you think?"

Miranda watched in delight how Jane slipped the large cock out of her tiny underwear. "Yessss..." the panties fell to the grey tiled floor, unnoticed by the duo.

"Oh this is going to be good!" Jane grinned. The gorgeous alabaster shaft felt warm in her hands, lifelike, virtually a part of her friend. Pumping it gently, she treasured the little mewls escaping Miranda. It twitched in her hands, Jane's eyes widening as she noticed two large drops of wetness ooze out from the tiny slit on top.

"Nice... nice and wet... "

Using her thumb she rubbed the ultra sensitive tip, spreading the slick moisture all over the bulbed head.

"Damn! Just... just wait one second." Lifting up on her toes Miranda planted her bare ass on the table, one hand on her shaft, eager eyes begging Shepard to continue.

Jane could barely believe it. Gently peeling back the foreskin she started rubbing, stroking the huge cock while taking in her friend. Naked from the waist down Miranda leaned against the mirror, whimpering with joy. Her gorgeous long ivory legs created a wonderful contrast with the oak table and her deep red jacket - her being partly dressed made it feel even more perverted. Shepard watched her friend's thighs shiver, watched the massive cock proudly sticking out. "You're so beautiful... and look great with a dick!"

"Oh... oh..." Feeling her stomach tighten with the intense sensations Miri gasped for breath. More juices spilt from her sex onto Jane's fingers. The toy felt wonderful, incredibly real. All her nerves tingled with pure pleasure as she cherished the warm hands sliding up and down her shaft.

"Jane - oh Jane! This is amazing!"

"You're welcome. But I'm getting my turn!" Jane gritted her teeth, her voice filled with need.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Miranda would've promised her friend _anything_. She hardly cared. All she cared about was the scorching fire buzzing through her veins, the incredible feeling of Jane masturbating her.

"Ghhh..." Hissing with need she held her wonderful cock, clawed at the table. "Do it Jane! Do it to me!"

For a magical, beautiful minute the only sounds heard were Miranda's needy whimpers and the seductive, wet sound of their sex. Kissing passionately the couple enjoyed the raw, open sexuality of it.

Feeling her fingers slip in the wetness Jane looked at the huge, glistening cock, her driving fingers. "Shit Lawson! So wet!"

It couldn't last. Feeling her sex throb with need Miranda squirmed on the table. She sobbed with joy, "Shep! I'm getting close! I am..."

Jane immediately took her hands away and looked at Miri with a mischievous smile. "I'd love to make you come. But you'll make a huge mess. How are we going to solve that?"

She answered the question herself, planting a big wet kiss on the mushroom head of the thick shaft.

"Oh! The sudden contact felt electric, making Miri pulse with need. Her cock twitched. "Your mouth Jane! In your mouth!"

"So kinky Lawon! Just full of good ideas tonight!" Buzzing with excitement Jane sealed her lips around the top and gently sucked up and down, letting her tongue lap up the intimate moisture.

"Gggg... good..."

Tasting Miranda's salty, lovely cream felt fantastic. She added a little more pressure, passionately pumping up and down, licking and sucking Miranda's hot, massive shaft.

 _I'm sucking her dick - she's going to come in my mouth!_ The thought thrilled her immensely. She felt her own cunt dripping, lust pounding in her brain. _Damn I'm horny!_

"Aaargh! Y-yes! Suck me!" Aroused beyond belief Miranda screamed out her pleasure. The cock felt so real - so intense - she could barely believe it - she was getting a blowjob! The feeling of the warm, slick lips around her sex made her squirm with longing. "...Oh! Oh fuck!"

Jane wanted more. Throwing her hands around the woman's wide hips she lovingly caressed her lower back. Sensing her naughty intentions Miranda angled her hips while planting one foot on the table, exposing herself to the wicked fingers.

"Touch me Jane! You can touch me anywhere!"

Jane smiled in delight as she grabbed the hot orbs of Miri's butt. They felt like magic in her hands. Large, firm. "Damn you've got a wonderfull ass!" Thrilled, she squeezed forcefully, three, four times.

"That's it! I'm all yours!"

Feeling fantastcally depraved Jane pulled the large ass cheeks apart and shamelessly ran her finger through Miri's crack. Reaching the swollen, generous folds she felt the base of the toy, deeply embedded in the woman's cunt.

"S-so fucking hot!"

Miranda felt her heart hammer in her chest, felt a massive orgasm building in her groin. "Oh shit... oh shit..." In her wildest fantasies she could not have imagined this - Jane's pumping wet mouth felt fantastic, her cock ached with desire. The bold fingers outrageously explored every inch of her ass, her pussy, causing her hips to burn with need.

"Jane! I'm so close! I'm so damned close!" Crazed with need Miranda thrust her hips, passionately fucking the rich, welcoming mouth.

"I feel it coming! Oh shit!"

Shepard wanted it.

She wanted Miri's climax, all of it. Her eyes widened when she noticed spurts of wetness hit the back of her throat, tasted Miri's hot come on her tongue.

"Aaargh! Oh!" Miranda trembled with the force of her orgasm. Shooting her release into Jane's mouth felt fabulous, outrageous. "I'm coming! Shep-pard! I'm fucking coming!"

Thrilled to hear Miri's wild screams Jane swallowed. She loved it. Miranda kept squirting, filling her and she felt it spill on her chin. "Mghhh..."

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Pumping wildly Miranda emptied herself in a glorious wet rush. When she felt there was nothing more to give she reluctantly pulled out, Jane's mouth releasing the slick cock with a wet pop.

"Holy shitttttt... " Feeling all warm and buzzy she watched Jane's face glisten with her come. "Damnnnn..."

Licking her lips, Shepard swallowed once more. Full with love and affection she touched Miri's thighs. "So you like blow jobs heh?" Moving up she roughly kissed her friend, allowing Miranda to taste her own juices. "My turn?"

"...Thanks Jane. That was fun." A huge teasing smile on her lips Miranda hopped of the table and picked up her pants. "Guess we... should join the others?"

"Oh no you don't!" Shepard hissed with desire. "I'm horny as hell! My pussy... I want that big dick inside of me. You're going to fuck me."

In one rapid movement she pulled her dress over her head and ripped her panties off, leaving only her thin, lacy bra. She lifted up, planting herself on the edge of the table, taking Miri's spot.

"Come here you... come closer!" Showing of her flexibility Jane pulled her knees way up, planting her feet on the table next to her hips. She took Miri's shaft, aimed it at her excited pussy.

Miranda almost forgot to breathe. In a few short seconds Shepard had shed all her clothes and was begging to get fucked. By her. "Oh Jane..."

"Put it in... Put it in me!" The anticipation trembled in her words.

Hearing Shepard ask for it felt fantastic. Dizzy with expectation Miranda drank in the sight of her naked friend. Jane held her legs wantonly open, fully displaying her dripping cunt and the seductive strip of hair just above it. The muscles of her thighs were flexing repeatedly, as if in preparation. "So impatient Commander!"

The table proved to be a perfect height. Jane bit her lower lip. She imagined it sliding into her, filling her. Glancing down, she saw it homing in on her folds. Trembling at the mere touch of Miranda's huge cock against her super-heated sex Shepard moaned as she dragged it through her wide open slit. "Oh..."

So big. So tight.

Good thing they were both wet. Miranda planted her hands on Jane's shoulders. Her eyes shot back and forth - from Shep's excited eyes to their hips as she worked the tip in and out of her friend's swollen cunt.

Lips half parted Jane whimpered with joy, "Just the head...yes, like that. Do me like that."

 _Just the head..._ Marveling at the exquisite feeling Miri kept pumping, kept staring in those gorgeous brown eyes. Jane's pussy felt fantastic. The large folds caressed her driving dick, the soft flesh gently sucked her in. "Commander Shepard... so eager!"

"Oh yes... " Jane shivered with joy as she noticed the delicious stretch in her cunt. "Damn it's big!" She stared, fascinated by the massive cock screwing into her. It glistened seductively with their combined juices, Jane lovingly held her folds as she encouraged her friend. "That's it. Fuck me. Fuck me Miranda."

Hissing with need she decided she needed more. Much more. She pulled on her friend's hips. "G-go deeper. Deeper. Go ahead, shove it in me, go ahead!" She didn't care that she appeared needy. She just wanted more.

"Oh yes... anything you want!" Tightening her grip on Jane's shoulders Miranda intensified her thrusts, driving into the willing flesh. Looking down she could barely believe her eyes. More and more of her thick cock disappeared into Jane's glistening pink sex.

"Beautiful! You're so beautiful!"

Moving her hands to Jane's lovely slim waist she felt Shepard pulse in her hands, noticed even more wetness oozing from her friend's heat. The velvety flesh of her cunt squeezed around her shaft and she gasped for air. "Damn! Your pussy feels good... so good!"

"Yes!" Crying out with pleasure Jane felt the large shaft filling her completely, touching her so wonderfully deep inside. Her silken heat throbbed with joy. "I'm so full! I'm so fucking full!"

Miranda groaned with pleasure. Tightly holding the fine waist she pumped, pulling that delicious body up and down her huge cock. Jane felt like hot wax in her hands. Fucking her was an absolute thrill. "I love it! I love fucking you!"

"Oh... oh... oh..." Eyes half closed, Shep moaned with Miranda's powerful thrusts. She leaned back against the mirror, allowing herself to ride the huge waves of pleasure.

Miranda could barely believe it. Getting a blowjob had been... amazing, unheard of. And now she found herself treasuring Jane's wet, tight pussy as she fucked her with an animal ferocity she'd barely known. "Damn! This is... unbelievable!"

Jane mewled. Squirming on the table she took in Miri's dick, pounding so fantastically deep in her exited cunt. "Oh! Oh! Oh shit!"

Dizzy with lust she yanked her bra down to cup her glowing breasts, to squeeze her rock hard nipples. Turning slightly she caught their reflection in the mirror. "Goodness!" What struck her most - the scandalous image of her naked self, legs wide open getting fucked in a restroom. It was obscene, outrageous, and felt soooo good. It turned her on even more and she sensed a massive orgasm building in her groin.

"Oh! I'm close... getting close..."

Bucking on the table she forced the shaft into her pussy, whimpering each time she got filled. The rich, thick smell of sex filled the room as their hips slapped together with a magnificent, delightful noise. Making eye contact the women treasured the intense moments, ravaging their bodies in a wet, spectacular rush.

"Fuck me! Give it to me! F-fuck me harder!"

Tightening her grip on the slim waist Miranda passionately thrust in and out, eager to feel her climax. "Let me see you come... I'd love to see you come!" Her hungry eyes drank in the sight as Shepard roughly squeezed her tits while trembling with pleasure.

Jane stiffened.

"Aaaargh! Oh!"

Pulsing on the table she screamed out her release while frantically clawing at her boobs. The feeling of her cunt clenching repeatedly around the driving shaft made her gasp for air. "Oh... Miri... I'm... "

"Oh yes..." Grinning lustfully she watched Jane pulse with climax, watched as delicious white cream oozed from her swollen slit. What a sight! It left her dizzy with pleasure. "Oh - my - goodness!"

Stopping was impossible. She fucked right through Shep's climax, felt her cock slip in the wetness. She could barely believe she was going to come again that soon but the scorching fire in her lower belly would not be denied.

"I'm g-going to come! I'm going to come inside of you!"

Yearning for more Jane grabbed Miri's shoulders, pulling on the red jacket. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Miranda's fingers tensed around her waist and she gasped when she felt hot liquid shooting up her cunt. "That's it! Give it to me! Fill my pussy!"

"Oh! Oh!" Sobbing with joy Miri buried her shaft to the hilt. The feeling was incredible - her cock twitched with the force of her orgasm and she kept squirting, splashing her come in the already drenched sex.

"Damn! Oh fuck!" The velvety flesh milked her shaft and she was lost, desperately holding on to Jane's waist.

Jane felt there was more, wanted more. Sneaking one hand between their sweaty bodies she frantically rubbed her clit, felt it throb with longing. Her fingers flew over the hyper-excited bud. "Nghhh..." Looking in the mirror she watched their come leaking from her soaked cunt, glistening on her hips, her ass. She came again.

After what seemed like an eternity Miranda pulled out, holding on to the table, not trusting her shaky legs. Lazily kissing Shepard she sighed with joy. "Thanks Jane, that was awesome."

"My pleasure... literally." Jane's eyes shone with joy. "First you fill my mouth - then my pussy - good job Lawson!"

"I loved every bit of it," Miranda smiled, "sex with you, fucking you is an amazing thrill..." She focused on Jane's wide open, dripping cunt. "Oh! So beautiful..."

"Let's get cleaned up," Shep grinned playfully, "they must be wondering where we are..."

* * *

Liara smiled, mischievously winking at Jane when they got back to the table. "That took a long time..."

Oriana inspected her sister's wrinkled jacket, her slightly ruffled hair. She noticed a few small spots on Jane's dress. Her eyes widened with shock.  
"Miri... did you... did you and Commander Shepard just...?"

Jane expected Miri to be embarrassed but was happily surprised.

Taking her sister's hand Miranda smiled gratefully. "I've changed a lot over the last months. A lot. And Ori? I've _never_ been happier."

Seeing her sister's happiness, Oriana relaxed her shoulders. Her eyes shot back from Jane to Miranda. "That is... I'm happy to hear that."


	11. Liara's hot tub morning

Thanks for the follows and favorites, it's truly encouraging. If anyone has a suggestion/request let me know. This chapter gave me trouble - it got larger and larger so I chopped it in two : ) *With a title like this? Lots of smut!

 ** _Chapter 11, Liara's hot tub morning_**

After the casino the entire crew found its way to Jane's apartment. The afterparty was a smashing succes. Garrus won 'darts champion' when Samantha Traynor threw two in his shoulder. Only three doors, a large lights fixture and six pieces of furniture were destroyed during the 'biotics competition' between the asari and the humans. And Wrex won the drinking competition when Grunt finally passed out.

The clock struck four in the morning. Jane laughed out loud as she beheld the destruction in front of her. Her house was a huge mess, most of her friends snoring on the couch.

"Allright everyone! Party's over!" Using her omni tool she ordered a fleet of taxis and 15 minutes later the house was empty.

ooo

Liara was the first to wake. The soft, warm light from the Citadel's morning felt like magic on her skin.

Looking around she found Jane and Miranda still deep asleep on the massive bed. She grinned. Both humans were still fully dressed, as was she, hardly surprising considering the massive amounts of alcohol consumed last night.

She turned on the hot tub, made sure the house was empty, undressed except for her light pink underwear and then had a bowl of cereal. Softly humming to herself she returned to the bedroom to find a sleepy-looking Jane staring up at her.

"Hi Blue. What time is it? I was - hey!"

She yelped with surpise as the asari took her hand and pulled her up in one fluid motion.

"Goodmorning." Planting a tender kiss on Jane's cheek Liara smiled and led her to the door. When they got to the edge of the hot tub the young maiden invitingly raised her arms, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Bra's gotta go."

A big grin formed on Jane's lips. _This_ was a good start of the day! Feeling her desire awaken all sleep evaporated from her brain. "Of course _Broker_." Unhooking the pink bra it simply fell to the floor and her eyes widened as she admired Liara's perfect, proud tits.

"Finally," The maiden playfully sighed, "someone who follows orders. Panties too."

Squatting down Jane sensed her growing arousal, planting a longing kiss on the asari's hip before slipping her fingers under the waistband. And changed her mind. Liara looked stunning in pink - the bright colored underwear creating a lovely contrast with her rich blue skin. "I _adore_ seeing you in this color... keep them on? For me?"

Liara laughed out loud, a carefree joyous sound. "Sure! If you like them that much..."

"I do. And don't worry, they won't get in the way of our... activities."

The maiden raised her finger, "If they do I'll burn them!"

Feeling Shepard's admiring eyes on her body Liara moved in slo-mo, seductively running her hands over her flat abdomen, her magnificent large tits. Raising her arms to the ceiling she stretched all her muscles in a sensual, erotic display.

"Gghh..." Shepard murmured. Feeling a rush of excitement between her legs she gestured to Liara. "Come here you. Undress me."

I thought you'd never ask!" Kissing Jane's neck she slowly undid the top of the dress, proceeding to pull it down, allowing her a few seconds to step out of it. "Turnaround." Her nimble fingers undid the hook of the black bra and with a big grin she dropped it before ripping the delicate black underwear of Shep's hips.

Liara drank in the sight of her bondmate. Commander Jane Shepard possessed the trim, well trained body of a soldier. Not tall, about seven inches shorter than herself or Miranda. Her slender form could easily be mistaken for delicate. Many a foe had mocked her size and paid the price - her biotic charge was extremely powerful. Her gorgeous auburn hair was cut in one of those trendy, elegant bob cuts and nearly touched her shoulders. Jane's grandmother had been a full blooded cherokee indian, to the trained eye this could easily be recognized by her beautiful copper skin and the very slight angle of her tempting brown eyes. A slim waist, magnificently curved modest breasts that perfectly fit her size. "Beautiful!"

Jane grinned when she noticed the intense, loving stare. "All yours Blue."

Laughing out loud Liara took Jane's hand and together they waded into the pool, taking a good ten minutes to wash away their sleepiness. The hot tub room felt warm, inviting. The asari had activated some laid-back lounge music and the relaxed tunes rolled across the nearly-chest high hot water.

"Blue, this is awesome. Shall we wake Miri?

"Not yet. Right now I want you for myself."

Shepard's voice was filled with need as she pulled her bondmate closer. "Good. You won't regret it."

The first thing Jane noticed was Liara's pleasant, light cinnamon smell. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly, encouraging her. Lowering her mouth she licked the enticing alien flesh, following the line of the maiden's collarbone. She did not resist kneading the tempting breasts while her thumb played with the stiff tip. Her breath hitched as she enjoyed the sensual, warm orbs.

They felt fantastic in her hands. Very large, very round, very firm. "Your tits are amazing..." She rolled them up against each other, trying to fit them in her hands, failing. The contrast between Liara's blue skin and her dark blue nipples was so alien, so beautiful.

"Perfect."

She grinned before taking one in her mouth, excitedly rolling the swollen bud between her lips. Liara whimpered softly and arched into her - no longer gentle Jane sucked harshly while her hands passionately massaged the maiden's huge boobs. She heard Liara's breathing increase - the two made eye contact while Jane excitedly licked the very erect nipple.

"Don't stop." Liara hissed while she rested her hands on Jane's shoulders. She lovingly stared into the brown gems, feeling her tits burn with need, her nipples almost painfully erect as the warm lips sucked on them, "please don't stop - my breasts - that feels so damned good!"

"Gladly." Jane wanted to scream with joy. The young maiden felt like a treasure in her hands, her mouth. Supple. Wet. Willing. She passionately squeezed the magnificent firm flesh of her large tits, her slick tongue licking and sucking till she sensed Liara's thigh scandalously rubbing up on her leg.

"... are you trying to tell me something?" Her voice mischievous, Shepard smiled, "hold on."

In one swift movement she took the asari's waist and lifted her out of the water, planting her on the edge of the tub.

"Hey!"

Before Liara could say anything else Jane kissed her, a scorching, longing kiss. Moaning with desire the maiden hungrily spread her legs to pull the human even closer. "Oh yes..." The feeling of Shepard's strong, hot body against her own made her dizzy with the promise of raw sex.

Taking slow, deep breaths Jane admired the dripping asari in front of her. Stunning. Glistening in the light her shining wet body rose and fell with her excited breathing, her fabulous blue skin begging for attention. Jane longed to touch the taut stomach, the hairless pubic mound. The tiny pink panties were soaked from the tub. Swollen from the foreplay and the hot water Liara's cunt was beautifully visible through the wet, small strip of pink fabric.

"Damn!" The magnificent display caused her heart to hammer in her chest. She'd made the right choice to leave them on... Feeling light in the head Shepard used her index finger to gently trace the large folds, her slit.

"Fuck that's amazing! You're a marvel!"

Jane's tongue darted out, hungrily licking the magnifcent thighs, the soaked underwear barely hiding her treasure. The young maiden shivered with anticipation. Pulling on her knees she invitingly spread her long, slender legs. The muscles of her belly and thighs clenched, tensing so hard it sent a jiggle through her massive breasts.

"Oh! Oh Jane!"

Trying to pull her underwear aside Liara groaned with joyful frustration as Jane stopped her. "Take it off! Take it off already!"

Grinning playfully, Jane possessively clutched the pink panties. "In due time..." her smile widened as she gently stroked Liara's large clit through the soaked fabric, feeling the maiden tremble under her touch.

"Nghhh..." The asari was getting desperate. The tiny panties felt horrible restrictive. Jane's tongue felt fantastic but she wanted it on her bare flesh! "Please... My pussy... I need your tongue on my pussy! Please take it off..."

Hearing Liara beg for it was a huge thrill. Jane allowed the young maiden to pull the fabric aside, fully exposing her needy, swollen cunt. "Fuck-ing beautiful!"

Liara angled her hips, aching to be touched. "Give it to me - I waited so long, I'm so hot!"

"Such a horny asari..." Feeling dizzy with pleasure Shepard smiled, dragging her tongue up and down through the wide open slit, taking her time to kiss the bright purple clit on top. Up and down she went, licking and sucking, yearning to give pleasure. "My asari."

Listening to Liara's needy whimpers Jane noticed cinnamon wetness on her tongue. Thirsty for more she sealed her lips around the generous cunt and sucked passionately. She loved it. "Tastes great Blue."

Hearing Shepard lick her lips with appreciation Liara mewled softly. The feeling of total sexual freedom combined with the scandalous, slick toungue between her legs made her yearn for more. "Feels good... feels so fucking good..."

Noticing Miranda standing in the doorway she smiled at the sensual woman. Wearing only a thin, red negligee she looked like a dream. An amazing, seductive dream. "Miri! Y-you look fabulous."

Smiling mischievously Miranda took a few steps, eyes glued to the scorching scene in front of her. She squatted down and passionately kissed the young maiden. "Goodmorning. Having a good time?"

"Nghh..." Feeling her pussy throb with need Liara moaned incoherently. Eager to touch Miranda she tried to throw her arms around her but the woman giggled and jumped into the pool.

"Too slow!"

Shepard embraced Miranda, fiercely kissing her while she plucked on the red negligee. "Goodmorning Amaranth."

Miranda's smile was a golden ray of sunshine. "Jane... I... " Feeling immensely grateful she returned the kiss. What had she done to deserve this? She whispered mischievously, "You and me - Liara?"

"I love the way you think," Jane's voice oozed sex as she looked her very naked, wet partner up and down, "we'll do her together."

The young asari moaned in anticipation as she watched them approach. She squirmed, her wet ass sliding on the soaked tiles. "Oh yesss..." Noticing Miri's lips around one of her swollen folds, licking and sucking every inch made her sob for more. Shepard held her other leg and kissed the sensitive inner thigh - she felt her muscles tremble with need. "You two... Oh Gods!"

Feeling Jane's tongue enter her, exploring the velvet flesh of her cunt she gasped for air. "Shepard! You're killing me!" A few seconds later she noticed the stiff tongue pumping in and out, boldly fucking her willing sex. "Yes! Do it! I'm so hot!"

Miranda's eyes widened. The stunning display was too hot to be believed. "Shit... that's amazing!" Holding the gorgeous pink panties aside she lovingly fingered Liara's exposed, swollen clit and felt mighty proud when she heard the maiden gasp with joy.

"Aaargh! Oh!"

Througout the known universe asari had a name for being very open, very comfortable with their sexuality. Some even called it promiscuity. Liara had never fit this stereotype, even remaining a virgin till she was 108 years old. But the sight and feeling of _two_ women between her parted legs caused her brain to beat with a primal lust she'd _never_ experienced.

"God-dess! I want this! I want more of this!"

Lips half parted, taking ragged breaths she adored the two generous tongues licking her cunt, her clit, her thighs. Grabbing her knees she shamelessly spread her legs even further, completely opening herself.

"Suck me! Suck me! Yes - fuck me!"

She didn't care that she appeared needy. She just wanted to get used by the two women, wanted to use them for her own pleasure.

Hearing Liara's eager cries Jane grinned mischievously. She took a large blue breast and cupped it, rolled it in her hands. Miri was not that gentle. She took Liara's other tit and harshly pinched the very erect nipple, causing the asari to hiss with need.

"I love it! Go ahead - don't stop!" Gratefull as hell she stroked the dark and auburn hair of the two women. "Shep! Miri! I want... I want..."

"So wet Broker..." Slipping in Liara's abundant moisture Miranda fingered the large folds. Jane moved her tongue up and Miri immediately drove two digits in the wide open heat. "...and so tight," she groaned, "I love feeling your tight pussy."

Watching Miranda enthusiastically fuck the glistening azure caused Jane to suck in her breath. "Damn!" She pulled back the tiny hood to fully expose the asari's swollen clit and gently licked it with her honey tongue. She heard Liara whimpering and looked up. "I know love. Enjoy. We're going to make you come like this."

They only cared about driving her higher. With a magnificent, scandalous determination they fucked and licked and squeezed the young maiden's hyper-excited wet flesh.

Nearly sobbing with joy Liara caressed their hair while openmouthedly staring at her wide open pussy being devoured by the greedy women.

"Close..." Her voice was hoarse with lust, "I'm close... I'm so fucking close!" Desperate for release she pushed her hips up, presenting her scorching hot cunt like a tasty fruit. "Do it! Do me!"

Jane firmly held Liara's ass, licking her throbbing clit while Miranda intensified her thrusts, hungrily fucking deep into the asari. "Go ahead! Don't hold back."

"Aarghh! Oh!" Pulsing with release Liara threw her head back, screaming out her pleasure, "Oh! Oh Goddess!"

Shepard gasped as she felt her bondmate climax, the tight, wet cunt _clenching,_ her abdominal muscles rippling. "I love it - I love to feel you come!"

"Oh yes!" Shaking with joy the maiden moaned breathlessly, her intimate juices pouring from her wide open slit. "Mmgghh..."

Jane tasted the cinnamon flavour of Liara's come in her mouth. "Nice."

Miri lapped up some of the silky white cream and moved up to roughly kiss the asari, their tongues dancing in delight. "Shep's right," she whispered, "you taste great."

"Nghh..." Liara whimpered with lust, could barely believe it. Tasting herself on Miri's tongue felt so beautifully obscene. Her legs shivered. Feeling Jane's warm tongue generously licking all over her throbbing cunt she came. Again.

"Aaargh! S-so good!" Crazed with lust she clawed at Shep's arms.

"Fuck yes!" Jane groaned with joy to see her bondmate so happy. Full of love and affection she tightly held the shivering asari. "Do it! Keep coming!"

It could've lasted hours. Liara wanted it to. But when she finally collapsed her body felt lazy, full, rich. With a low grunt she rolled herself in the hot tub and gestured to her friends who joined her in the comfortable water.

"That was amazing... you two!"

The three held each other close, fondly embracing, cherishing their togetherness.

Liara felt Miranda behind her, kissing her neck, her crest, while Shepard lovingly caressed her rock-hard blue nipples. "Give... give me a short break," she panted, a wicked idea shining in her eyes,"I have plans for _both_ of you."

"Sounds good." Shepard knew she was going to enjoy whatever Liara had in mind. With a sigh of reluctance she let go of the asari's breasts. Focusing on Miranda she grinned mischievously. "Come here you."


	12. Liara's hot tub morning part II

This chapter continues where the previous one left of. No plot, just smut! : )

 ** _Chapter 12, Liara's hot tub morning part II_**

Liara exhaled. Listening to the pleasant music she happily hummed, feeling the warm water caressing her body. Slowly kicking her feet she relaxed. Holding on to the edge of the tub she watched her friends.

 _Fucking hot._

Commander Jane Shepard, her naked bondmate was intimately embracing Miranda in the waist high waters, passionately kissing her. Miss Lawson was a dream made flesh. An alabaster dream, gift wrapped in a tempting red negligee. Round, full, radiating a seductive heat that forced Liara to keep watching. Her massive breasts hugged Jane's tits, the large pink nipples pressing against the commander's darker coppery skin.

"Damn you feel good," Jane hissed, treasuring the hot flesh of Miri's ass in her hands, "I want all of you." Their wet bodies sticking together they kissed, a longing, hungry kiss. Eager hands freely roamed the other's back, behind.

"Mmm..." Deliciously tonguing with Shepard Miranda loved the slim, wet waist under her fingertips. Jane's eyes smiled like the brightest star, inviting her, warming her from the inside. The naked, smaller woman felt like liquid gold under her touch, the lovely soft skin yielding under her fingertips. She wished this could go on forever. The feeling of Jane's hands squeezing, kneading her ass was fabulous, causing her to groan with joy. Gently pulling on Shep's waist she wanted to get even closer, wanted to feel as much of her as possible. She wanted...

"I love... I love you." Hesitant at first but saying _I love you_ was no longer a taboo. She looked at Jane, at Liara. "I love you." She was the couple's 'Amaranth', intimate friend who shared nearly everything.

Jane touched Miri's hair, playfully twisting her fingers in the long strands. She stared deep into the woman's magical brown gems. "Love you too Miranda. So glad you're here." Sliding the negligee down she cupped the woman's large boobs, weighing them in her hands, fondly squeezing. "Nice..."

Two nimble thumbs stroked her rock hard nipples and Miri whimpered softly. "Yes..." Her searching hands found Jane's breasts and she appreciatively touched them, rolled them, causing Shep to pur with pleasure.

"Mmm..."

For a magical minute they kissed, their hands exploring every inch of their aroused bodies in a wicked play of excited flesh.

"You two look great together!" Smiling at the couple Liara stroked the front of her belly, feeling her own desire re-awaken. "Jane, you can be a bit rougher with her breasts. She won't mind."

The duo looked at the asari, then grinned at each other.

"True." Miri whispered.

"Alright..." Jane pushed the woman backwards till she hit the wall. "You're not going anywhere. Perfect." Filled with wonder she pressed the creamy boobs together, squeezing _much_ harder then she would have dared before. She loved the feeling of the firm orbs under her fingertips. "So fun to play with your tits." Trying to envelop the massive breasts they overflowed, simply too big for her hands.

"Feels good... " Miranda bit her lower lip. Her nipples felt warm, so devilishly hot. Desire beat at her brain. Propping up her gorgeous breasts she enticed Jane to continue. "All yours Commander!"

Jane gasped with joy - what a stunning image! Buzzing with excitement she watched Miri's large, beautiful pink nipples stiffen as she stroked them with her thumbs. "Perfect tits..." She buried her nose in the valley, licking and sucking on the exquisite wet flesh.

"M-miss Lawson... sex with your superior officer! That's not going to look good on your record..."

"Shepard I'm not - I'm not Alliance. I don't even have a record."

"No record? So I can do whatever the hell I want?"

"Commander Shepard!" Miranda playfully put her hand in front of her mouth, "Are you really going to take advantage of your rank?"

Jane laughed out loud. "Absolutely. I'm going to fuck you. Get your big ass up here." She pointed at the tiles right next to the tub. "That's an order!"

"Of course, _Commander._ " Miranda giggled with glee, mock-saluting before she rushed out of the water. "How could I refuse?"

Sitting on the wet tiles Miranda spread her long legs and Jane noticed two tiny buttons on the end of the negligee. "Yes..." Sucking in her breath she oh-so-slowly undid them and pulled the red fabric aside, eyes widening as she exposed her friend's sex. Swollen from the hot water, folds half parted, Miri's cunt glistened in the warm light. "Beautiful pussy Lawson."

Feeling fantastically perverted Liara reached behind a stack of towels and produced a double ended purple dildo. She handed it to Shepard. "I prepared something..."

"You thought of everything," Jane grinned, "what's next?"

"Oh I can think of a thing or two..."

Panting with anticipation Miranda felt eager, ready. She looked at the big cock in Jane's hands and licked her lips. She wanted it. She wanted to get fucked. She pulled up her knees, fully exposing herself. Shamelessly playing with the lips of her pussy she revealed the delicate pink, tempting, inviting. "Shove it in. I'm plenty wet, shove it in me!"

She whimpered with joy when Shepard pressed the thick mushroom head against her opening, gasping when she felt it slide in. "Yessss... Using her vaginal muscles she clenched around the massive shaft, causing her excited sex to pulse with wetness. "Nghh... feels good... my pussy feels so good."

Jane could barely believe it as she started pumping, watching the fat cock opening her friend's core like a sensual flower. "Damn..." She lubricated her index finger with Miri's juices and played with the tiny strip of pubic hair, skilfully circled the woman's bright red clit. "So wet Lawson."

"Oh yes - oh yes - " Miri moaned with delight, her heavy breathing coming in the tempo of Shep's thrusts. The foreplay in the tub had her aroused beyond belief. Boldly angling her leg over Jane's shoulders made her feel wide open, exposed. "Come on Jane, fuck me. Please fuck me!"

Taking two small steps to the left Liara made sure she could see it all. She loved the tiny strip of pubic hair just above Miri's filled cunt. What struck her most was the pure pleasure glowing in her friend's expression.

"Good... feels so good!" hissing with need Miranda bucked her hips, hungrily begging for more. "I want this Jane... give me more!" She didn't care that she appeared needy. She didn't care that Liara was watching. Feeling the asari's piercing eyes on her wide spread legs actually made it even better.

"Let me just..." Sliding lower, pushing up her hips she tried to - "there!"

The feeling of the thick cockhead sliding against her G-spot made her cry with joy. "That's it! That's fucking it!"

Gasping in tight little bursts she stared at the large glistening shaft Shepard was fucking into her. Gyrating, rolling her hips she desperately sought even more delicious friction. "Keep going... keep going... don't you dare stop!" Trashing on the wet tiles she felt a massive climax boiling in her cunt. Closer. Closer.

Making eye contact with Jane she hissed with lust. "I love you f-fucking me. I want to come! Please make me come!"

Shepard grinned devilishly. Seeing the raw lust in Miranda's eyes made her lick her lips, knowing her friend was close. Taking a quick look at Liara she noticed the asari hypnotized by their sex play. "You can come - we're watching." She emphasized each word by enthusiastically driving the slick cock deep inside the sopping pussy.

Grateful as hell Miri grabbed Jane's shoulder. "I feel it coming... I feel it coming..." Clawing at the slick tiles she shook with pleasure. "Aaargh! I'm...!" Screaming out her pleasure she twitched with the blunt force of her climax, her throbbing pussy shooting spurts of wetness.

"Hell yes!" Jane groaned. She fucked right through Miri's orgasm, pumping the generous cunt, "give me more!"

Miranda couldn't do much else. Trembling with release she kept squirting - within seconds her hips, her belly, Jane's arms were covered in come.

"Damn!" With a wet pop Jane pulled the dildo out, placing her mouth on the pulsing sex to eagerly drink the intimate juices.

"Goddess!" Staring openmouthedly Liara took it all in. The scene before her was unbelievably hot. It took her a good minute to blink again. She watched Jane swallow. Lick her lips while Miranda touched her belly, enjoying the aftershocks.

"Jane." Voice horse with excitement Liara made it clear where she wanted her bondmate. Water ran off of Shepard's hot body as she got out of the tub, placing herself opposite of Miranda. Feeling extremely obscene the young asari slowly licked the large dildo before pressing the wet end against Jane's pink cunt. "Sit still... Let me just..."

"You are one naughty asari - I love it!" Holding her pussy wide open Jane groaned with joy. The sight between her legs could not be hotter, Liara dragging the large bulbed head up and down through her wide open slit. "Feels good... " The asari nudged it past her ring of muscle and Jane hissed with desire. "Oh yes Blue!"

Slick with Miranda's come the huge shaft slipped in, causing Jane to shiver with lust. Her red-hot pussy ached for more, her abdominal muscles tensing with expectation, "Go ahead - Put it in! Put it in me... oh... oh yes!"

Liara touched Miri's waist. "Come here you. Closer still. Good." Aiming the other head of the double ended cock at Miranda's lush, soaked cunt she bit her lower lip.

"Jane's going to fuck you. Again. And I'm going to watch."

Guiding the tip, Miri purposefully nudged it into herself. "Ngghh... that is... wicked."

Liara flicked her wrist, sliding the long shaft back and forth, alternatively filling both women. "Goddess... oh yes!"

Firmly holding on to Miranda's thigh Jane moved _even_ closer, hooking her leg over Miri's. She grabbed an ankle. Rolled her hips, eager to start fucking. The feeling of the thick cock splitting her open was incredible, magnificent. "Oh Blue!" She stared at Liara whose eyes were open wide. "You planned this!" She hissed at the asari, "So kinky! Excellent!"

"Absolutely. I wanted both of you." Her hand slipped on the soaked toy. She was panting, turned on beyond belief, her azure dripping. This was exactly what she'd planned. What she wanted to see. Feeling her wild asari nature roar she watched them, watched them passionately fuck each other. It was even better than she'd imagined. Their wet, naked bodies slapped together with a stunning sound. She drank in the sight of their glistening pussies, their bouncing tits. "Beautiful!"

It was too good to be true. "By the Goddes! I need..." With a low growl she let go of the toy. Shoving her underwear aside her hand slipped in her own juices. Desperate for more she plunged two fingers inside and hungrily stroked her front wall. "Oh!" Never taking her eyes of the duo she excitedly pumped her azure, panting with arousal.

"Go ahead Jane. Fuck her. Fuck her good. Fuck that wet cunt!"

Eager to do exactly as her lover asked Jane bucked her hips forward, once, twice, again and again. Clenching tight around the shaft she made sure it was pumping into Miranda. "Ngghh..." She gasped. Despite her strong grip she sensed the slick cock nudging itself deeper and deeper inside her own slippery sex. "Oh shit... oh shit..."

Squirming on the platform Miri bit her lower lip. Raw sex coarsed through her veins. The sight and feeling of the stark naked Shepard fucking into her was an unbelievable thrill. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Liara. Lips half parted, the asari's face was twisted in a blissful grin as she masturbated. Unbelievable. "G-good! Feels so good! I love it!"

She sensed the large cock turning snugly within her, touching her, screwing her in the most delicious way. She moaned obscenely loud as she laid down, letting Jane have her way with her. "Shepard...!" A primal cry, needy. "Go ahead - do me!"

"Oh yes Lawson... " Her leg muscles trembling with effort she passionately fucked Miranda, groaning with each thrust. She felt and saw the dripping pussy hungrily swallow the fat, bulbed head. "Damn you're wet!"

Miri whimpered, dizzy with pleasure. "Yes! Oh yes!" Feeling the generous cock rubbing on her G-spot she gasped for air. "R-right there! - do that! Keep doing that!"

Liara focused on Miri's breasts. Beautifully creamy white, framed on the underside by her red negligee they begged for attention, seductively swaying. Wanting to posses that beauty she got on her knees and lovingly squeezed and sucked the rich flesh. "I'm going to play with your big tits while Jane fucks you. We're going to make you come."

"Oh! I'm so hot - I'm so fucking hot!" Miri squeezed her own boobs, making sure that Liara got a mouthful. She could barely believe it. Her tits glowed with need, her pussy deliciously stretching around the massive pumping cock. "Yes! Fuck me! Suck meeee!"

Rougly sucking on the large, rock-hard nipples Liara adored the sounds of their sex. She snaked one hand down and sighed with joy when she felt Miri's clit. She fingered the rubbery knob, stroking it while Miranda sobbed with pleasure. Feeling the woman tremble under her hands she knew Miri was close. "Goddess!"

Jane didn't think it could get any hotter - she felt the thick cock touch every nerve in her excited cunt, setting her body on fire. "Oh! I'm so full!" Holding onto Miri's thigh she pumped fantastically deep, eagerly fucking her as she sensed her own climax approaching. "...close! I'm getting close."

Again and again she drove forward, feeling her butt slapping against Miri's large ass. Staring over her pubic mound she found herself captivated by Miranda's extreme nakedness, her spread legs, her glorious wide open cunt. "I love fucking you! I want to fuck all day!"

The heavy, intense smell of sex filled the room. Miri felt her pussy ache with longing, clenching around the thick shaft. "Please make me come! I need it! I need to come!"

Jane beat her to it. Curving her back in an impossible angle the Commander screamed at the top of her lungs as her body exploded around the cock buried deep inside. "Oh! Oh shit!" Lips half parted she moaned with joy, her abdomen pulsing rhytmically.

The sight of Jane climaxing was stunning, making Miranda gasp for air. Liara's hot mouth relentlessly sucking on her tits felt amazing. "So close! I'm so fucking close!" The feeling of her cunt spasming around the thick shaft was too much. She orgasmed, writhing in Liara's arms as all her muscles tensed.

Liara grinned devilishly, eyeing Miri's cunt. "Hell yes! Here it comes..."

"Aaargh! I'm coming! I'm fucking coming!" Crying out with pleasure she watched spurts of wetness shooting from her throbbing sex. "Oh!"

Liara's eyes widened. She'd seen Miri squirt before, but _not_ like that. She watched in delight as jet after jet landed on Jane's abdomen, her thighs. "Oh!" Within seconds their hips shone with wetness. And it barely slowed down - Miranda's generous cunt kept spraying hot come.

"Goddess!" Liara shoved her fingers in her pussy and rapidly, hungrily stroked her G-spot, her eyes fixated on Miri's release. "Nghh..."

"Fuck! Fuck me!" Miri desperately fisted her negligee, shivering violently with her wet orgasm.

"Oh... oh... " Aching to come Liara furiously masturbated and was rewarded just seconds later. She embraced the red-hot cloud and joined her friends. "Oh yes! Jane! Oh!"

Nothing was held back - cries of ecstasy filled the room as their bodies twitched with the magnificent rewards of heavenly sex.

Panting heavily, Miranda felt the aftershocks fade. Looking at Shepard she noticed her come glistening all over her. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't realize..."

Jane laughed out loud, fingering the tempting wetness on her belly. "Are you kidding? I thoroughly enjoy you squirting on me! That's _so_ _f-fucking_ hot!"

"Oh..." Miranda needed a moment to let that comment sink in. She waved her hand and grinned. "... Thank you. It's not like I can stop it."

"Of course not," Jane stated, "always be yourself, even..." she nearly laughed out loud, "even if it means coming all over your friends!"

The three busted out laughing. Feeling warm and satisfied Jane slowly rolled over and lowered herself in the pool.

Not Liara. She wanted more. Biting her lower lip she marveled at the sight.

Miranda Lawson - round, perfect. Laying on her back with her legs spread wide her alabaster skin shone in the warm light, her glorious tits rising and falling with her heavy breathing. A tiny, tempting strip of black pubic hair rested just above her sex. The thick purple cock was still buried in her cunt, prominently sticking out from between her swollen folds. Incredibly hot. Inviting.

She lovingly kissed her. "Goddess you're beautiful! I really want to fuck you." Taking the vacant spot on the tiled floor she eagerly spread her long legs, inching _real_ close, close enough to lay her hand on Miri's waist. Guiding the other end of the large toy to her pussy anticipation dripped from her voice. "Let's do it. Ready?"


	13. Endgame

Hey there. My intention for this chapter was to keep it silly, lighthearted. That didn't work out : ) So here's the ending of ME3... A massive heartbreak for many, many game fans. And don't worry, this should be the only serious one ; )

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13, Endgame_**

They had come this far. Only to lose it all.

Grimacing in pain Liara tried to get to her knees, her broken arm hanging uselessly on the floor. She couldn't feel her fingers, couldn't feel her wrist. All she felt was a sharp, piercing pain all throughout her arm.

 _Aagh!_

 _Goddess... s-she shot me!_

The beam run had been gruesome. Many had fallen. Somehow they'd made it to the Citadel. Meeting Anderson had been a welcome bonus. But the Illusive man...

Trembling with effort Liara sat up, staring in disbelief as Shepard aimed the pistol at Anderson. Sweat covered Jane's face, her forehead wrinkled, breathing heavily though her nose. Out of the corner of her eye Liara noticed the Illusive's man twisted grin, his eyes shining with pure evil.

Shepard fired. Two, three times. Sprays of blood shot from Anderson's chest, his body twitching with the impact. Jane wailed in anguish and it was the most horryfying noise Liara had _ever_ heard.

He crumpled to the floor. Jerking like a wooden doll Shepard approached him and fired point blank at his forehead. Blood poured from his face but she kept firing. The shots boomed through the hall. Closing her eyes Liara winced. _Oh Jane!_

"Not so smug now Shepard?" The fool cackled, "you're my puppet... like the Reapers are my puppet." He casually raised his hand. "But you've outlived your usefulnes. Goodbye Shepard."

Gasping with shock she watched as Jane slowly placed the gun against her ear, her arm shivering with effort.

Something primal stirred deep within the asari. A fire so hot it burned away all pain. She'd never felt more determined.

"NO!"

Her raw power exploded in the Illusive man's brain.

 _NO!_

Forcing a mind meld on anyone was unthinkable - a heinous crime in asari society. She barely registered what she was doing but the Illusive man groaned with shock when a mind not his own... invaded.

"T'Soni! What... what?"

"You will let her go."

"Get out! Get out of my head!"

With blistering force she destroyed his thoughts.

 _No. This ends._

His brain was empty, blank. Liara watched with relief as Jane blinked and shook her head.

"Kill him Jane. I'm n-not sure how long I can hold him!"

Even as she spoke she felt the intense strain sap her strength. "Kill him - now!"

Total confusion best described the look in Shepard's eyes. Dazed, she lightly swayed on her feet. "Liara... I... "

She felt the Illusive man pushing her away. Backed by the raw power of the Reaper's control he fought back, driving the asari's invasion away. "G-good try T'Soni. I was going to let you live. But no more!" Taking one step closer he pulled out his own pistol, placing it against Liara's temple and pulled the trigger.

In a blur of blue light the Illusive man was violently knocked back. With one fluid motion Jane ended her charge, pressing her shotgun against the semi-metallic face.

"Die!"

His skull exploded in a filthy fountain of blood and gore.

Jane watched the headless corpse twitch, kicked it, then ran over to Liara. "I'm so sorry Blue I never meant to shoot you!"

Smiling faintly she held her wrist. "Of c-course. I k-know. It was his m-mind control."

"Oh God your arm's a mess. Here, sit still."

Pressing a pack of medi-gel on the wound Jane cringed as she noticed the pain ripple across Liara's face.

"Yes. I'm c-convinced the bone's broken. Bullet might have s-shattered it."

"Fuck. That sucks."

"Don't blame yourself. It was n-not your doing. Do you hear me?"

"I know. It _still_ sucks." Jane nodded, her face an ashen gravestone. Then she noticed Anderson's body, lying motionless in a huge pool of blood.

"Oh no!" Staggering over to the corpse she knelt down in the blood and placed her hands on his chest.

"No! You can't be dead! I didn't do this!"

Feeling that the end was near Liara scanned the room. On the opposite side she detected three colored cylinders. Closing her eyes she felt the blue and green pulsing with the twisted spirit of the Reapers.

 _A trap! Even here..._

The red cylinder felt... different. Hope. A new beginning.

"Jane!"

Shepard sobbed on top of Anderson and Liara knew that she had to be forceful. Reaching out her mind touched Jane's.

 _Yes. I feel your pain._

Turning around Jane blinked at her with tears streaming down her face.

 _I know. I love you. You can end this right now!_

Sensing the finality, Jane rose and approached her. Rage burned in her eyes as she inspected the cylinders. Completely covered in blood Shepard was the Goddes of Death.

 _Red. Destroy the red._

Jane shot the red tube and the entire room went dark.


	14. That dumb stuff

Hi. In this chapter I wrap up the aftermath of ME3, and set up our heroes for a nice event hosted by the Galactic Council. Also, I truly wanted another asari in this story and since my favorite color is purple lavender...

 _ **Chapter 14, That dumb shit never happened/Ciux**_

Some really negative forunetellers had foreseen the end. The Relays would blow up, famine would spread and it would take ages for the Galaxy to recover. Blah blah blah.

Well you know what? That dumb shit never happened.

Cannibals, brutes and the like plopped down, frozen, lifeless. Within seconds all fighting ceased across the galaxy. Krogan, asari, turians, all races celebrated that night in a massive salute to life.

When the Reapers died the Normandy sped to the Citadel, safely picking up Shepard and Liara. At London hospital they were reunited with most of their crew.

The huge hulking Reapers simply died and drifted in space, excellent resources for the ingenious Quarians & their tireless companions, the Geth.

A huge cleanup and rebuilding job awaited the survivors - but the Geth surprised them all. Like a helpful, friendly swarm of locusts they spread, working 24 hours a day to cleanup The Citadel, Palaven, Thessia, Earth. A few protests were lauched against the synthetic "invaders" but the _insane_ tempo in which they restored cities and infrastructure quickly silenced the critics. You can't argue with results.

The Geth called it "helping".

Everyone else called it "Space magic".

The Citadel held another surprise. A couple of hours after the crucible fired millions and millions of Keepers came swarming from the belly of the mysterious space station. In the first week these relentless workers cleared all rubble, paving the way for restoration work. On top of that, they respectfully put all dead bodies in funeral bags, handing them over to their respective embassies. As a result of the Geth and the Keepers, 4 weeks after 'Victory day' the Citadel had been restored to proper, working order.

The council wasted no time and declared one day of mourning and 3 days of celebrations.

* * *

 _ **5 weeks after Victory day**_

"Jane, you really enjoy it when I wear a little something when we make love. Am I correct?"

Shepard abrubtly raised her head. "Uh?" Was she talking about sex? "What?" Completely stuck in some boring mission debrief reports the question hit her like a welcome brick. Looking around the room she couldn't see her bondmate.

She licked her lips. "Uh yes... you're absolutely right. Where are you?" The large bedroom in their Citadel apartment appeared to be empty.

Wearing only soft orange bra and panties Liara stepped out from behind their huge mirror. "I found some new lingerie. Like it?" She posed, bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Jane gasped. Liara was a dream. A tempting, sensual dream. The warm color of her underwear beautifully complemented her fantastic blue body.

"Ggg... "

She drank in the sight of her bondmate. Long, slender legs that reached all the way to heaven. Full, wide hips, only partly obscured. The asari's gorgeous taut stomach made her mouth water. The fabric of her bra strained to hold her huge breasts which swayed oh-so lightly as she moved. Stunning.

"I'll take that as a yes." Liara paused, leaned into her hip, placing a hand on it. "For you Shepard."

It was not just her near-nakedness, her perfect curves. The asari's movement was sheer elegance, delicate motion, befitting for a lady her stature. But under the surface her body language promised wild, uninhibited sex.

Shep felt like a voyeur when she used the mirror to get a peek of the maiden's large, tight ass. She hissed between her teeth. "You're a Goddess! How did I get so lucky?"

"Thank you. And tonight is where you're going to get lucky."

Placing both hands on Jane's shoulders Liara stradled her bondmate. "If you behave and be a good Commander during the dance..."

"Oh shit the dance!"

The Council, in all their wisdom (she rolled her eyes) had planned activities to celebrate the end of the war _and_ to honor the savior of the Galaxy. She'd been able to avoid most festivities but was unable to skip the grand, final evening. The dance.

"Mgghh..." Planting her hands on the asari's bare waist she adored the feeling of the magnificent curves. Carefully, playfully she bit a blue shoulder, tasting that cinnamon alien sensation she simply adored.

"Do we have to go?"

Liara laughed when she noticed the disappointment on Jane's face. "Yes, we have to go!"

Jumping off Shep's lap she stood right in front of her lover. She knew the effect she had on Jane. And it felt so _damned_ _good_ to be wanted, to be desired! Brimming with confidence she placed a foot on Jane's chair and mischievously played with the waistband of her panties. "Maybe tonight we can have some fun..."

"You're just..." Hissing though her teeth Jane reached for the maiden who laughed, slipping just out of reach, "teasing me!"

"Correct Spectre!" Liara smiled from ear to ear, "and loving it. But we have to get ready. Dance first. Playtime later!"

* * *

Miranda Lawson was having a lovely time at the hospital. Oxymoron alert!

But it was simple truth. Once she learned that her own injuries and Liara's injuries were not life threatening she managed to acquire a bottle of champagne. On only the third night after the destruction of the reapers they had a very small, very private party in Liara's hospital room. The asari had never tried champagne and absolutely _hated_ the taste but it didn't take anything away from their joyful celebration. Commander Jane Shepard, Liara T'Soni and Miranda Lawson toasted to the end of the war, long life and a quick recovery for the Galaxy.

After the first week Shep and Liara left, but there was another reason Miri enjoyed her time in the hospital. Her talent was sorely needed. The doctors of London hospital had immediately accepted her when they realized her medical expertise. All day long she took care of the wounded and dying, performed surgeries and guided a haphazard team of nurses and volunteers. It felt fantastic to be so busy, to help, to be needed. The gratitude from her many patients fulfilled her with pride and joy. This was her place.

And then there was Ciux. A very young, bright asari medical student who was attending college on earth when the reapers landed. She revealed very little about herself, instead focusing on helping the wounded. Miranda was immediately taken with the intelligent, quick witted maiden. The attraction appeared to be mutual - Ciux always just happened to be close by and it happened more then once that the duo found each other after midnight in the hospital cafetaria, talking the late hours away. Their conversations were meaningful, joyful and heartfelt.

Ciux was like a breath of fresh air. In the daytime she was often at Miri's side, enthusiastically helping whenever she could. At night Miranda found herself looking for the asari's company. It was a total joy to be around someone of her own intelligence.

For an asari she was quite tall, two full inches taller then herself. Long and slender with curves in all the right places. The damned nurses clothing revealed very little, leaving Miri fantasizing about what was underneath. "Handsome" would be an understatement. Perfect oval face, her skin tone a light, soft purple lavender. She couldn't recall ever seeing such a gorgeous color. An innocent, youthful honesty radiated from her large lavender eyes - more then once Miri found herself mesmerized by the astonishing gems.

There was something else. When she walked, people stared. With longing in their eyes. There was a refined, spectacular sensuality in the way she moved that belied her age.

Miranda saw no choice but to ask her about it.

"My mother." The young maiden bared her teeth in a lovely smile. "In asari society she's well respected, a Confidant of the heart. From a very young age she's taught me how to speak, sit and walk as a lady. How did you notice?"

"The way you move is a... is extremely alluring. I noticed." Biting her lower lip Miri felt like she was caught peeking. "Surely I'm not the first one to tell you?"

Ciux laughed cheerfully and it was the the most charming sound Miranda had ever heard inside a hospital.

"Indeed you're not the first to tell me. But you're one of the few whose opinions I really value." She casually touched Miranda shoulder.

Was it casual?

"Thanks. It's nice to know all those lessons achieved something. Say Miri," her voice rose an octave while her eyes sparkled playfully, "I'm... I would love to get to know you better... Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Ciux didn't let go of her shoulder, caressing her gently. Feeling her body hum with excitement Miranda resisted the urge to pull in the gorgeous asari. "Oh... yes. Definately yes!" She could barely believe it. This heavenly creature wanted her. Making eye contact, Ciux's deep lavender pools encouraged her, making her feel like a high school girl falling heed over heels. "Where... where would you like to go?"

"You choose."

"Well there is the dance. I've been invited by the Council... But that's three days away. Shall we go there together?" "

"Oh yes, excellent! I'd love to go to the dance with you!" The young maiden smiled. The thought of accompanying Miranda to the Citadel for the Council dance was thrilling. "That would be... very nice! But... I don't wanna wait that long. Know a cute little restaurant. Tomorrow?"

Miri felt a surge of excitement. Ciux didn't want to wait, she wanted to see her soon!

"It's a deal."

* * *

She'd never considered herself a cheerful, humorous woman but Ciux brought out the best in her. On their first ever 'date' (oh how she hated the word) the two were laughing and smiling all throughout dinner. Upon leaving the tiny restaurant they made their way to Miri's place.

"Yes I know it's modest," Miranda grinned, "but with you here it looks a whole lot better."

Smiling from ear to ear Ciux studied the hospital basement room that had been transformed into Miri's quarters. 'Modest' was high praise. It was a total dump - unsurprising and expected given the fact that the war had ended only 5 weeks earlier. And _still_ much better then the smelly dorm she shared with two dozen students.

"Thanx. And..." Turning back to Miranda she took her hand and admired the soft, alabaster skin. Feeling sweet butterflies she drank in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. Would she dare? "It's been a wonderful evening. I truly enjoy your company. I... I wouldn't even..."

Sensing a warm blush on her face she tried to turn away but Miranda stopped her, caressing her cheek. The touch was electric - a warm rush coarsed through her veins. "I want..."

"I feel it too," Miranda whispered. A gentle movement, she pulled the maiden even closer. Ciux's blush intensified. She blinked twice bit didn't look away.

Time froze between them.

"I feel very much attracted to you... and I sense it's mutual. Am I... am I right?" Dizzy with anticipation she held her breath. The amazing lavender eyes had her hypnotized.

"You're right. We could..." Leaning in, her lips oh-so lightly brushed against Miri's cheek, searching, wanting. "We could..."

"Oh Ciux..." Sucking in her breath Miranda tenderly planted her lips on the asari's. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Gently kissing, exploring, they embraced. Miranda adored the soft lips, the magnificent body pressing against hers. Feeling light in the head she circled the slim waist.

Only one thought remained in her excited mind: _This could be the start of something special!_

* * *

Hi there! I would _love_ to know what you think of this chapter/the story.

Press that review button!


	15. Citadel Christmas

Hi there. Jane & Liara meet Ciux (nickname Lav), a new asari character I introduced in the previous chapter.

 _ **Chapter 15, Citadel Christmas**_

Ciux inhaled deeply.

After spending the last couple of months in war-torn London the newly restored Citadel felt like a breath of fresh air. The magnificent space station gleamed in the bright early light, looking pristine and polished. It truly was a new dawn for the galaxy.

Their breakfast cafe was situated right in the middle of a gorgeous, huge garden and the sweet scent of roses filled her nose. She took another deep breath, marveling at the sight. From her seated position she could see the majestic ring of the Presidium, two peaceful lakes and a sea of flowers that stretched all the way from the waterfront to their table. Mostly red and pink roses, mixed here and there with a blue-ish human flower she did not recognize. A couple of small birds flew overhead, their songs filling her ears.

She noticed something else. The subtle, lovely perfume of the lady in the opposite chair. Ciux drank in the sight - Miranda Lawson looked absolutely spectacular. An elegant burgundy blouse showed just a hint of cleavage while the matching tight, sexy skirt emphasized the stunning curves of her waist and hips. Her enticing alabaster skin nearly sparkled allive in the morning light. She'd put a very light curl in her long dark hair, causing it to roll naturally over her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. The young maiden just stared at her with those dreamy lavender eyes. She felt a light blush on her cheek from the intense scrutiny. "Not hungry?"

"Yes I'm hungry. But I can't get my eyes off of you. You look fabulous. That is a helluva skirt... and I love what you did with your hair." Reaching out, she curiously played with the alien strands. Fascinating.

Miranda's blush intensified "That's very sweet of you."

Two days earlier they'd kissed for the very first time. Miri had high hopes for their second date but the hospital'd been swamped with wounded coming in from the Alpha sector. Working around the clock they'd barely found a minute alone time. Now they'd made it to the Citadel for the Council dance and she felt her heart leaping with joy, looking forward to spending lots of time with the young maiden.

Taking the asari's hand she squeezed it gently. An unhurried feeling of peace welled up in her. "I'm delighted to be here with you. Thanks for coming along."

"Of course. I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world! Besides... I wanna be with you. In London or on the Citadel or _wherever_."

"Good thing I feel the same way!" Miri laughed. Leaning in she lightly kissed the asari. "It's great to be with you. And..." she unabashedly stared, "you're an absolute dream!"

It was only the second time Miranda had seen her _not_ wearing a grey, drab hospital uniform. The young, tall maiden had selected a white, high necked sleeveles asari dress. The fantastic bright white created a delicate contrast with her gorgeous purple lavender skin, giving her an almost ethereal, stunning appearance.

She noticed she'd been holding her breath.

 _I'm so damned lucky!_

Ciux magically blinked at her, curiously, expecting.

 _She's gorgeous!_

Feeling overwhelmed with gratitiude Miri placed her hand on the asari's thigh as they kissed once more.

"Hey! Hands above the table!"

The couple jumped, turning to see... "Shepard! Liara! Good to see you!" Miranda got up to greet her friends, sharing warm hugs while Ciux rose from her seat.

Smiling from ear to ear Miri rested her hand on the maiden's shoulder. "I'm pleased to introduce Ciux T'mari, my... my girlfriend."

"Commander Shepard!" The asari's eyes sparkled with surprise. "It's an honour to meet you!"

Jane firmly took her hand with both of hers. "Thank you dear. Miri's _girlfriend_? That's news!"

Liara put her palm upwards at a slight angle. "Peace be with you sister."

"Miri's obviously a smart woman," Shepard grinned, unabashedly eyeing Ciux up and down, still refusing to let go of her hand. "Damn you're tall! ...by the way, calll me Jane. A friend of Miri's a friend of ours."

"Oh!" Ciux sucked in her breath. She could barely believe it - Eye to eye with the woman who beat the reapers!

"Eh, yes. Thank you..."She took another deep breath, "...Jane. And please call me Lav. All my friends call me Lav." She grinned almost apologetically, "Short for lavender."

Taking a seat Jane and Liara ordered breakfast - scones, biscuits and orange juice. While waiting Liara eyed Ciux curiously. "Lav, how long have you known Miranda? And how did you meet?"

The young maiden told their entire story, only interrupted when Miranda added a bit of information. The food arrived and while they ate Liara had more questions. What part of Thessia was she from? How did she get on earth? Had she finished her studies?

By the time breakfast was done her throat was dry from all the talking. She felt flattered that the power couple showed such an overwhelming interests in her but was still glad when Miri took over.

"The part that she has not mentioned is that she's been an awsome support for me in the hospital. We went through some crazy ups and downs - ridiculous amounts of wounded coming in, running out of supplies, staff disappearing. And when I lost..." her voice choked on the word, "when I lost two patients due to... an error on my part she helped me cope with it."

Jane's face changed. She took both their hands, her voice warm and appreciative, "Losing people is extremely hard. Even harder when you're the cause. _I know_ , Miranda. I'm glad you could help each other."

The young maiden swallowed hard, looking Shepard straight in the yes. "Thank you. I... I was... "

Miranda took a few moments before lightly touching Lav's wrist. "At night we often found each other. To discuss our day, our patients, our thoughts and feelings about the situation. I thoroughly enjoy being around her, it took us actually a long time to... to confess our feelings for each other."

She lovingly stared in the large, lavender gems and felt her heart hammer in her chest. "I'm so very happy you're here... with me."

"Oh gosh they're going to kiss again!" Jane gabbed with her mouth full of biscuit, rolling her eyes.

Miranda did not care. Apparently, neither did Ciux. Tenderly embracing each other they kissed, cherishing the moment.

Liara studied the flowers while munching on biscuits. Jane grinned and gave the couple a few seconds.

"Ok you two - save it for later!"

Reluctantly Miri let go. "Yes.. you're right. Now tell me what you've been up to since leaving the hospital?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's head for the dance."

* * *

Shepard rolled her eyes. It was as she'd feared. Councillor Sparatus and Tevos had delivered lengthy speeches before a few more Alliance and Council dignitaries felt the need to drone on and on about the war. Inbetween she'd received a few medals but overall it had been a boring few hours. She sipped her champagne, her third glass.

 _Politician's playfield. Boring as hell._

Completely ignoring the current speech she studied her surroundings. The room was quite dark, painted mostly in browns. Evergreen branches with many, many tiny lights covered almost every wall while a huge Pine tree sat in the far left corner, beautifully decorated with classical silver and red ornaments. A white and silver angel shone at the top. It made her feel warm, at home.

 _Who's responsible for the Christmas theme? Very nice touch this time of the year_

Over a dozen circular tables had been placed in the large room, each seating 12. Her own table featured mostly crew from the Normandy and one Turian Spectre she vaguely recognised. EDI and Samantha Traynor were engaged in conversation and Jane raised one eyebrow as she noticed the two holding hands.

 _Traynor?_

Samantha gave her a shy smile but didn't let go of the AI's hand.

Shepard felt proud as she realised nearly all of her crew were ignoring the speech. Most of them were enthusiastically drinking champagne, Vega already had a dazed look in his eyes. Grunt and Wrex were devouring a huge stack of fish, Garrus was staring at the ceiling humming to himself while Miranda and Ciux enjoyed the champagne, completely failing to keep their hands of each other.

Squirming in her seat Jane wanted to get up, do _something._

That was the exact same moment the speech ended and Councillor Tevos took the microphone. She raised her left hand, glass of champagne held high. "Please rise everyone. Join me for a toast to victory. A toast to new life, a fresh start for the entire Galaxy!"

They rose, and the voices of all races filled sounded as one. "Victory!" Obviously most of them had already enjoyed a lot of champage, the wild shouting and celebration continued for quite a while. Listening to the clamour Jane made eye contact with Tevos who'd joined them at their table.

"Nice speech Councillor."

Eyes sparkling, Tevos thoughtfully nodded. "Thank you, Spectre."

Lacking a drink, Grunt simply held his fish up high. "Tuchanka!"

* * *

Ciux was delighted when the speeches ended. She just wanted to get her hands on Miri. What kind of music were they going to play? Did Miranda want to dance rightaway? And what was that hideous tree doing overthere?

After the toast the lights dimmed and most tables and chairs were quickly ushered away to create more space on the ballroom. The music started, a warm, slow waltz, and with an expectant smile she took Miranda's hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Most certainly." Miri beamed with pleasure. Wrapping her arm around the maiden's slender waist she felt mesmerized by Lav's closeness, her lovely alien perfume.

"I want to kiss you already", she whispered gratefully, "and much more than that..."

Lav smiled from ear to ear. "Is that a promise?" Holding her breath she initiated the first steps, ensuring Miranda would follow. "Allow me - yes, turn right."

Within minutes they'd mastered the steps and elegantly circled the ballroom. "Didn't you tell me Commander Shepard can't dance?" Ciux stared at the swirling couple. Jane looked almost regal in her Navy Alliance blues, but she paled in comparison to Liara. An elegant black shortsleeved asari dress with one bright orange stripe right down the middle fantastically accentuated her stunning body. As she danced the dress kissed every inch her proud, generous curves.

She noticed she was biting her lower lip. Turning to Miri she realized Miranda had been watching her all along.

"Liara... Commander Shepard..."

Miranda gently laid her index finger on the maiden's lips. "I know. They _are_ beautiful. I'm attracted to that beauty as well."

Closing her eyes for a second Lav grinned. "I thought you might be annoyed at me for staring at other women."

"Beauty attracts. Natural law." Thinking of her recent discovery that she was bisexual Miri added, "even in ways one doesn't expect. Besides, I'm _very_ close with Jane and Liara."

They started a new dance. "I love holding you... " Ciux murmured, fondly caressing Miri's back, "Your skin is so soft."

"Mmm..." Miranda leaned into her steps, enjoying the warm, pleasant touch on her back. The sensual dance, the young, gorgeous maiden in her arms - it had to be a dream. Too good to be true. Staring deep into Ciux's fantastic lavender eyes she sighed with pleasure. "This is already one of the best night of my life."

"I feel the same way..." a sweet whisper, the asari nearly blushing as she locked onto Miri's eyes. For a magical moment they gazed deep into each other's soul, completely open. The music seemed to fade. Warmth spilled all around them, the dance became a fluid dream as they kissed. Gentle at first, more urgent and needy as their spirits embraced. "Oh Miri..."

Feeling someone tap on her shoulder Lav looked up to see Shepard's toothy grin.

"Swap!"

She took hold of the maiden's waist and off they went. Before Miri could decide wether she should feel angry or amused she found herself in Liara's arms.

A new waltz and Liara smiled at her. "She's absolutely gorgeous," the asari stated while she nodded at Ciux, "warm and spontaneous. Good choice Amaranth."

"Thank you." Miri felt a light blush crawl up her cheek. The term 'Amaranth' didn't have a proper translation, but 'intimate friend' was probably the closest. She hadn't seen Liara or Shep in weeks but in the past she'd been _very_ intimate with both of them.

She focused on her new girlfriend. "Lav and I... we work so well together. One word or a gesture is enough. We complement each other!" The words came out in a wild rush, as if she herself was surprised by them. "I'm so comfortable around her Liara, it almost feels like magic. It's too early to call it love, but..."

"You suspect it is. You hope it is. I'm so happy for you."

Holding Liara tightly Miri smelled that light cinnamon scent, reminding her of all the wonderful times she'd had with the power couple. Was she going to lose that now that she was in a relationship? She gazed into Liara's fantastic bright blue eyes. "But... but I still love to be your Amaranth. How's that going to work?"

"Time will tell. For now, enjoy this evening." Almost reverently she touched Miri's hair, weaving her fingers through the marvelous curls. "Beautiful. We can _all_ enjoy each other." The emphasis she put on the word 'all' was undeniably sexual. Pulling her friend even closer Liara made sure their breasts were touching, suggestively sliding against the other with the sensual movements of their dance.

"Oh!" Gasping at Liara's shamelesness Miri quickly scanned the room. All the couples seemed absorbed in each other. As it should be. At the far end of the floor she noticed Shepard and Ciux, talking in a very animated fashion.

Over and over her large boobs brushed against Liara's and Miranda felt her chest glow hotly. "Mmm..." Biting her lower lip, moaning oh-so-quietly she felt her nipples harden, pressing into the soft fabric of her bra. Liara had to be feeling the same thing because she heard the maiden's breathing quicken, noticed her chest rising and falling more rapidly. "Blue! What are you doing?"

Grinning with joy the asari twirled, taking two fast steps before pulling Miri snug against her. Exceptionally snug. "I'm playing. With one of my best friends. You want me to stop?"

With shock Miranda realized something. She'd changed _a lot_ over the last few months - likely had been focused so much on her own life that she didn't realize Liara'd changed as well. Gone was the shy, sometimes overly serious maiden. The bold asari in her arms radiated strength, confidence, and a raw sensuality that could not be denied.

"Your spirit shines brightly," she murmured in Liara's ear, "I truly admire you."

* * *

"Goodness you're tall," At five foot seven Jane was used to looking up - both Liara and Miri were about six foot. Lav had to be close to six foot three. "Good thing I got heels."

Feeling a bit nervous Ciux lightly kept her hand on Shep's waist. She could barely believe it - dancing with Commander Shepard! "Eh, yes. I don't even own heels. Don't wanna stick out too much."

"For a proper dance you'll have to hold me closer." Pressing the asari's hand onto her waist Jane bared her teeth. "I won't bite. Much."

Ciux giggled, immediately feeling more at ease around the war hero. "Thanx Jane."

Enjoying the warm, slender body against hers Jane smelled that lovely light cinnamon. "Asari. Do you all smell that good?"

Blushing lightly Lav missed a step, nearly tripping over. "Oh! S-sorry."

Jane caught her and instantly decided to tease her a bit more. "I thought you knew this dance?"

Ciux stared up at her in bewilderment. "I am... I mean..."

Smiling from ear to ear Jane gently squeezed the asari's shoulder. "Relax dear, I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh! You!" Regaining her composure the young maiden suddenly took over the lead. "Allow me!"

"Of course. Usually good things happen when I follow asari."

Sensing Jane's sincerity Lav finally relaxed and pulled her much closer to herself. "You enjoy teasing, Commander?"

"Absolutely. But it's all Liara's fault."

Ciux giggled as she looked into Jane's eyes. "I'm glad we're having this dance together. 'Commander Shepard the war hero' was always the image on the news. It's wonderful see the person behind the myth."

"I'm simply flesh and blood. Pinch me and I'll scream." Lav pinched her. Shepard screamed. Laughing out loud they firmly held each other. "I like you." Jane stated, holding Lav's gaze, "and I've seen the way Miri looks at you. She likes you _a lot_."

"I know." Ciux's voice was vibrant, warm. "It's unbelievable. I'm so grateful."

"Swap." Liara whispered next to Shep's ear. She allowed Jane to quickly down another champagne while a slow song started. With happy smiles they wrapped their arms around each other and started a sensual, intimate shuffle.

"I wonder how the Council came up with the idea of Christmas decorations? "

Liara grinned mischievously and Jane picked up on it. "You did this? Shadow Broker work?"

Taking two small steps the asari stared deep into Jane's fantastic brown gems. She felt her heartbeat speed up, felt her arousal building. Did dancing qualify as an aphrodisiac? Or was it the champagne?

"I wanted to keep it a secret but that's impossible when I see that twinkle in your eyes. You're adorable when you're curious." She planted a small kiss on Jane's cheek. "I love you. Merry Christmas Shepard."

"Merry Christmas to you... that's very thoughtful." Shepard nodded at all the decorations, "I have many fond memories of Christmas. Decorating the tree, opening my gifts in the morning. My mother went out of her way to surprise us."

"I know," Liara murmured, pulling Jane even closer, "You've shared all those memories." The warm human felt supple, magical in her arms. Humming with pleasure she caressed Jane's back as she focused on the magnificent, precious body pressing against hers. "I just want you to be happy."

"You've done that," Jane sighed with pleasure. She felt fantastic. The world was good. Reapers gone, dancing with the love of her life at Christmas time. "You're doing that."

"Excellent. Now all we need is presents. What do you want?"

For a full minute Jane was silent. "There's only one thing I want. _You._ Perhaps... could you... could you wear those long white stockings tonight? I'd _love_ to see you in those. I want _you_ for Christmas - in sexy lingerie!"

Liara grinned. She dropped her voice an octave, doing a damn good imitation of Tevos's voice. "Very naughty _Spectre_. I like it."

Laughing out loud Jane intimately placed her hands on Liara's hips. "Fabulous! Now, dear _Councillor,_ what can I get you for Christmas?"

Liara was waiting for the question. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Feeling wonderfully scandalous she brought her lips to Shep's ear.

"I want to shave your pussy."

The expression on Jane's face was priceless. Delight, surprise. Mostly excitement. "You're bad. Bad asari!"

It took Liara all her effort not to laugh as she did her Tevos voice again. "Allow me to show you the Council's good intentions _Spectre_."

Bending at the waist Jane laughed so hard that a few couples looked their way.

"Oh Blue! What a fabulous plan. Yes we can do that tonight!" She adored Liara's fascination with her hair. _All_ her hair. "Not just shave, I hope. What else are you going to do with me?"

Passionately stroking Jane's slim waist the asari flashed a wicked smile. "Many things. All of them very enjoyable."

* * *

Many dances later and a lot of champagne later the evening dwindled to a close. As they left the ballroom Miri prepared to say goodbye.

"Oh no you won't." Liara stated decisively. "You're staying with us. We've got a huge apartment."

"Our hotel is only minutes away... " Miranda objected, but in her heart she wanted to join Jane and Liara. Would Ciux be ok with that?

"No discussion," Liara waved her finger, "come with us. We'd love to have you."

Lav spoke before Miri got a chance. "That'd be great, thanx!"

Offering her arm to the tall maiden Jane's face glowed warmly. "Good! You're very welcome dear. And don't worry, the bedrooms are all soundproof."

They all locked arms while Miri rolled her eyes. "Never change Shepard."

Arm in arm the four strolled down the wide Presidium avenue, enjoying the warm evening air. The soft murmur of the distant fountain provided a peaceful, soothing sound. Listening to nature Shepard became aware of a place deep inside herself, a place she didn't know she was reaching for. Until now. Inhaling through her nose she marveled at her serenity, feeling completely at ease.

She pulled the asari on either side closer. "This is the stuff dreams are made of. Peace love and understanding. I'd love to spend my life like this."

The rest of the company seemed to sense her mood, affectionately holding each other in the magnificent quiet of the moment.

* * *

**I did everything I could to publish this chapter before Christmas, to thank all of you. Thanks readers! Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I'd _love_ to hear from you in a review. Merry Christmas everyone!


	16. Stockings

In the previous chapter Jane and Liara each made a naughty wish for Christmas... They've earned it, wouldn't you agree?

 _ **Chapter 16, Stockings**_

"Hey!" Liara squaled - her skin tingled where Shep had pinched her. "I'll get you back for that!"

"Promises, promises. I've placed..." Jane grinned mischievously as she stepped into the shower, "I've placed the stockings on the bed."

They smiled at each other. Picking up a towel the asari slowly dried herself, noticing the comfortable warmth of their luxurious Citadel bedroom. The new cotton sheets felt lovely cool under her as she seated herself on the bed. Inch by inch she appreciatively worked the white lingerie up her leg, thoroughly enjoying the contact with her bare skin. The soft, silky material kissed her flesh - an extremely sensual feeling, making her shiver.

 _Mmm..._

It almost reached her hip. As she finished with the first one she stroked her inner thighs - and did not resist brushing against the folds of her azure.

 _Oh!_

Gently massaging her pubic mound she felt her arousal awaken under the surface. It was going to be a beautiful, wild night.

"We've earned it Blue," Shepard had stated, "we've earned everything and _more_. And tonight is all about you and me."

She curled her toes, slipping them into the second stocking. Sounds from the shower told her Jane was taking her time, the splashing noise of the water continuing through the open doorway.

It was enjoyable to touch herself. She felt a light blush on her cheek with that realisation but didn't stop, thoughtfully working the stocking up. She sighed with contentment.

 _War is over. The galaxy is recovering at an amazing pace. It's over! It's all over!_

An exhilirating feeling of freedom welled up in her. She caressed her inner thigh, her hips, sensed her body glowing hotly. Suddenly she noticed the large mirror staring back at her.

 _Oh..._

Jumping to her feet she looked in the mirror. "You're flawless." Jane had often complimented. And right now, she believed it. She was whole, complete asari.

The long white stockings covered all of her slender legs, wonderfully contrasting with her deep blue, curved body. Fabulous.

Slowly turning she studied herself. And felt extremely proud. She was stunning. Accepting _that_ had come with the incredible, amazing love Jane had shown her. Shepard had changed everything. Besides awakening the sexual beast inside of her, Jane had worked wonders for her confidence, her self-appreciation.

Allowing her hands to slide up and down her sides she shivered, looking forward to wild, uncontrolled sex. She wanted sex. Something inside of her _craved_ sex. She blushed lightly with that realization, but felt no shame. Quite the opposite, it felt _damned_ good.

 _This is who I am. I love it! I am asari._

A typical maiden was quite a wild thing. College was often a place for sexual experimentation and orgies. Violent mercenary work, dancing as a stripper were extremely common among the young. She'd never been typical, instead focusing all her love and devotion to her studies and archeology. But now...

Another thought hit her as she pondered the sexual nature of her race. She'd never had sex with another asari - unheard of for a maiden her age! In her entire life she'd only had two bedpartners, both of them human. Jane was the love of her life, her future bondmate, _no doubt._ With Miri coming into the picture they had accepted a third in their bed... and it had been absolutely fantastic! Following that, they'd agreed to keep an open mind for future... adventures.

She became aware of her heart beating with primal lust.

 _Sex with another asari..._ Biting her lower lip she studied the gorgeous, nearly naked maiden in the mirror. What would it be like?

She locked the exciting thought away. _Something for another day!_

She posed in front of the mirror, playfully mimicking a few stripper's steps. Kicking out her leg she leaned into her hip. Bold. Sexy. Cupping her huge breasts she pushed them up, winking at the mirror. Shameless. Wicked.

 _Oh!_

Playing with her tits felt wonderfully scandalous. Hot. Stroking her nipples she moaned softly. The sexual beast inside her roared, urging her on. She squeezed and rolled her lush boobs, breathing more heavily as she thought about...

 _Can I...?_

She watched herself in the mirror pushing her tits up, devilishly flicking her tongue over the swollen nipple. A massive spike of lust rocked her system as she licked her own breasts.

 _Oh yes! I want to..._

There would be no stopping now! Turning around she looked over her shoulder. She knew how much Jane loved her firm, rich ass. Feeling extremely wicked she bent at the waist to caress her ankles, thighs, behind.

"Goddess..." Her hot skin sizzled with need, demanding more. The mirror showed her slender legs, gift wrapped in the tempting stockings. Her generous butt almost hid her azure, glistening with her arousal. Almost.

With a low growl she plopped backwards on the bed, letting her legs fall open.

 _This is going to be fun!_

"Mmm..." Roughly squeezing her tit she allowed her other hand to slide down, stroking her belly, her clit, sending delighted shockwaves through her system.

 _Oh that's nice..._

Steadying herself against a few pillows she moaned, the intense senation burning in her brain. Eager for more she rolled the tiny nub between her fingertips, feeling it throb with longing. Knowing Jane could walk in caused much of her arousal. She was not going to stop - it felt too good!

 _Oh yes! I must..._

Spreading her long legs even further she vigorously flicked one finger over her excited, swollen clit.

"Ah... ah..."

Feeling extremely naughty she used her other hand to explore her pussy, part her wet folds. She could barely believe it - already sensed her orgasm building deep inside her azure.

 _Oh Jane!_

She pictured her naked. Lovely curved boobs, not large, not small, simply just right for her. Her dark auburn hair nearly touched her shoulders in a sensual, free flowing bob cut. Gorgeous skin that enticed the senses. And a slim waist that could bend in impossible, nearly magical ways.

Her breathing was coming more quickly now. With her left hand stroking her clit she bent forward, studying her smooth stomach.

 _Oh Goddess! I need more!_

Her fingers traced the outline of her slit, quickly turning slick with her wetness. An ice cold shiver rocked her. Moaning softly she massaged her swollen folds, felt them open like a flower in the scorching sun.

"Mmm..."

Feeling incredibly turned on she slipped two digits inside - in and out - while she never stopped fingering her clit. Her hips burned red-hot, her mind dizzy with joy.

"That's how I like my asari - wet and horny!"

"Hey!" Liara froze, smiled at her bondmate, "How long have you been standing there?"

Jane laughed out loud, a joyful, carefree laugh. She dropped her towel. "Long enough!"

Taking three steps she took hold of Liara's knee and drank in the sight of the splayed asari, glistening, wet. Full with love she stroked her leg, admiring the long white stockings, the strong muscles underneath. This was everything she'd hoped for when she requested the gorgeous lingerie. Everything and more. "You're beautiful."

Liara expected Jane to lie down with her but she didn't.

"Bend your knees."

Liara wasn't sure what Jane had in mind, but bent her knees firmly together, curling her legs against the front of her body. It felt very posed, but the smile on Jane's face made it worth it. The smile said that she'd done exactly what she wanted her to do. Shep laid her hands on the top of the stockings and ran them down that silky length until her hands curled around the maiden's ankles. She spread Liara's legs with her hands on her ankles, spreading her wide.

Jane leaned back, and just looked. "Wow," she said, her voice a hoarse growl. "Gods what a view."

Feeling extremely open and exposed Liara blushed lightly but didn't mind. Jane was allowed to see it all and by the Goddess did it feel great to show it all. Humming with joy she leisurely stroked her clit, noticing Jane's eyes widening even more. "Mmm... having a good time, _Spectre?_ " She played with the inner lips of her cunt before spreading them... and flashed a wicked smile when she heard Shepard gasp.

"Ggg... oh Blue..."

Pushing her fingers in she marvelled at her own wetness - knowing that she was being watched made it even better. She mewled, feeling the intense, lustful stare all over her bare, trembling body. "Oh... ooohh..."

Jane drank in the sight of her very naked bondmate, scandalously masturbating right in front of her. The fantastic white stockings created a beautiful contrast with her deep blue skin. Her huge, seductive boobs jiggled with her motion, her toes curled and uncurled. It was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen.

She crawled on the bed to kiss Liara's toes, feet, her ankles, slowly working her way up. She loved the silky stockings against her lips. Using both hands she caressed the maiden's thighs, oh-so-gently parting Liara's legs even wider. She kissed the inner thighs, eyes widening as she admired Liara's pumping fingers, the swollen purple azure, mere inches from her flushed face. Clear wetness poured out, glistening on her excited flesh. "Ggg..."

"Is t-that all you have to s-say... _Spectre?_ "

Jane's voice was a hoarse whisper, "Oh God... go ahead - touch yourself! Show me everything!"

Besides herself with lust Liara kept on fucking, driving her soaked fingers so lovely deep in her throbbing cunt. Making eye contact with Jane she felt like an actress in a naughty movie... and it felt wonderfully obscene. Sweat appeared on her forehead, her upper chest. Reaching for her climax she sobbed with joy, "C-close!" Her hips gyrated against her driving fingers, "...I'm so fucking close!"

For a brief second Jane considered denying her, teasing her - a game they both loved. But the intense, needy look in Liara's eyes made her decide otherwise. Passionately licking the asari's thigh she hissed though her teeth, "Come! I want to see you come!"

Gasping in delight Liara felt her pussy clench around her fingers. "Oh Jane! Oh yes! Oh yes!" Arching her back she was consumed by red-hot pleasure.

"Aaargh! I'm... I'm coming! I'm... !"

Holding her shivering bondmate Jane smiled with glee. She watched her pulse with ecstacy, listened to her high pitched orgasmic cries.

She jerked and jolted for well over a minute before she started coming back to her senses, noticing Jane's bright eyes staring right at her. "Mmm... I love you."

"Love you too. That was marvelous."

"You're very welcome. My pleasure, really." Glowing warm with happiness she pulled Jane into a scorching kiss.

* * *

Feeling her body tingle with afterglow Liara licked her lips. She sensed her sexual nature urging her on, begging for more. "This is going to be a beautiful night."

Following Liara's eyes Jane noticed the huge mirror. "Oh that's fun!" Holding each other tightly they smiled at their reflections.

"Mmm... I want this to last for hours..." Liara whispered, caressing the amazingly soft auburn hair.

"Agreed Blue," Shepard's smile was a golden sun. "Let's take our time."

Easing Liara back onto the bed she lovingly kissed her neck while her warm fingers stroked the asari's crest.

"Mmmm..." Purring appreciatively Liara squirmed. "Oh that feels good..." She'd taught Jane about asari pleasure points - and now got to enjoy the sweet fruit of her teachings.

It got even better. Sneaking down she felt Shep kissing her warm breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth. Wet. Hot. "Yessss... keep going."

In return she stroked Shep's neck, her back, her ass, making her tremble above her.

Seconds turned to glorious minutes. Moaning with joy Liara bit her lip as she enjoyed the sensations. Her crest burned red-hot, her breasts glowed with need. "Jane... oh Jaaane..." She shivered on the bed, barely noticing more wetness pouring from her throbbing azure. She was ready for more but Jane couldn't get enough of her stunning boobs. Flicking her thumbs over the dark blue nipples Shepard noticed them stiffen even more. "Yes, _doctor_?"

"God-dess! I love it! I love everything you're doing to me!"

"Good. Cuz I'm not done playing with your big tits."

Again and again she made Liara moan, music to her ears. Encouraged by the asari's erotic noises she got a little rougher, massaging, squeezing the stunning breasts.

"So... fucking... " she excitedly licked and sucked a hard nipple between her lips before releasing it with a wet pop, "beautiful!"

Admiring the texture of the large, dark blue nipple Jane decided it was very much humanlike, but still distinctly alien. Tempting, extraordinary. "You're a marvel."

"I need more." Liara hissed trough her teeth, "Enough of the foreplay!"

Jane shivered. Hearing her beg for sex felt amazing. She knew what to do. Opening a drawer she took out one of Liara's favorite toys, a large silver ribbed vibrator. "I know just what you need... "

She crawled between the spread legs and turned on the toy, it hummed pleasantly as she rolled it over the asari's pubic mound. Liara squirmed. Jane took hold of her right leg, stroking and kissing the silky stockings.

"By the Goddess!" Screaming out loud Liara noticed the warm buzzing sensation, setting her groin on fire. She felt Jane's wonderful fingers play with her folds, slipping in her wetness. Her swollen pussy yearned to be filled and she whimpered with need.

"Please! Put it in me! Put it in me Jane! I need it, please!"

"My my. T'Soni! Where's that shy maiden of mine?" Parting Liara's folds with the humming toy, she dragged it up and down through her slippery sex.

Liara hissed - a low, threatening sound. "Stop teasing!" Angling her hips she felt fantastically obscene as she held her cunt wide open. "Fill me! Stick it in, stick it in me!"

"Anything for you... " Gently pushing forward Shepard watched with wide open eyes as the head settled in Liara's eager pussy. Listening to the the asari's needy whimpers she started pumping, gloriously fucking the vibrator in and out, eyes glued to the scorching scene. "How's that, _Broker_?"

Panting with joy Liara mewled. The primal, sexual maiden inside screamed her freedom. This was what she really wanted! Grateful as Hell she embraced her wild spirit, all of it.

"Ýes! Shepard!"

Aroused beyond belief she cried out. She had waited so long! The large cock felt fantastic. Intense. Her cunt _clenched_ around the buzzing toy and her eyes rolled back. "Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me Jane!

Once again she noticed why she liked this toy so much. Besides setting her sex on fire with the warm vibrations the large ribs marvelously kissed every inch of het hyper sensitive flesh as Jane drove it in and out. She could barely believe it - the feeling of the massive cock stretching her was too good to be true.

"Nghhh!" Squirming on the bed she fisted the sheets, clawed at Jane's back. "Good! Feels so good!"

Her eyes darker than the darkest night she reached out, merging them into one.

"Oh!" Feeling _all_ of Liara's excitement Jane gasped with joy. Winding, twirling the large vibrator in the maiden's cunt she sensed it throbbing deep inside her own pussy. "Ngghh... Gods! Fuck-ing hot!"

 _Blue... love you so much!_ Words were no longer needed. Jane tenderly kissed the maiden whose sparkling eyes revealed het soul.

 _Love you too Shepard..._

They lingered in their kiss, thoughts and feelings freely going back and forth as if they were completely one. They were completely one.

 _Jane - I need you to fuck me!_ Bucking her hips the asari groaned with urgent need. _Fuck me! Fuck my cunt!_

"Oh yes!" Tightening her grip on the huge cock Shepard intensely screwed in and out as she listened to her bondmate.

 _So g-good! Deeper!_

Liara sobbed with pleasure. She fel the wonderful shaft fucking her soaked pussy, vibrating, buzzing up against her inner walls. She desperately plucked at her nipples, noticed her thighs shiver with lust. "Goddess!" It was so thick and filling, spreading her so wide!

Jane harshly bit her lower lip. The scene was incredibly hot. Liara's lips were half parted, her eyes glazed over with lust. Her massive, stunning tits swayed with her movement. Her long, white-stockinged legs twitched with need. Moisture glistened all over her deep blue thighs were the shining silver cock pistoned in and out of her wide open, greedy cunt. Thrilled to see her bondmate so excited she licked and kissed Liara's swollen sex while passionately fucking her. "Go ahead! Take it all!" In the mirror she caught a glimpse of their squirming bodies. Mindblowing.

Closing her eyes she sensed her own pussy _dripping_ , rippling around the reflection of the asari's arousal. "I feel you... I'm so hot! You get me so hot!"

The rich smell of sex hung between them. Would it fit all the way? She'd never tried. With a devilish smile she sucked the asari's clit while using her thumb to nudge it even deeper. The final inch of the large silver cock completely disappeared into the maiden. Liara mewled. Under her tongue Jane felt it vibrating, embedded in the asari's wet heat.

"God-dess! I'm so full! It's so deep!" Groaning with need she twitched on the bed, feeling her cunt spasming around the massive throbbing shaft. Her lower body glowed red-hot."Almost there! I'm almost there!"

Aching for release she fisted Jane's hair. Her hips lifted off the bed. "I'm going to come! I'm g-going to come so fucking hard!"

Shepard moaned - Liara's juices spilled into her mouth as she felt the maiden tremble, their shared orgasm brilliantly exploding in her mind, her sex.

"Aaargh! Oh! Blue!"

Like a supernova they blazed together. Fiercely embracing they whimpered, ultimate ecstasy blasting their minds and bodies.

...

"Nghhhh..."

"God-dess!" Liara shivered with aftershocks, "... unbelievable!"

"Now that... " rolling herself over, Jane smiled at Liara, "was awesome. Fucking awesome!"

Liara smiled back, eyes already filling with new energy. "I love you. Much. Now I'm ready to..."

Jane laughed out loud. "I know what you're thinking. You naughty asari." She lovingly kissed her. "Yes, you can shave my pussy."

* * *

Thanks for all the favs and follows. I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!


	17. Shave

Hi there! This weekend is a double whammy as I finally update here _and_ kick-off a new story set in Andromeda featuring Ral Ryder and Peebee. Be sure to check it out.

This chapter got longer and longer... Shep Liara were having so much fun, it was hard to stop : ) Too long? Other opinion/suggestion? Let me know in a review!

 _ **Chapter 17, Shave**_

Liara allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Totally naked, Jane Shepard was sprawled out before her, relaxed, expecting. Her light coppery skin nearly glowed in the warm light. Perfect.

Running one hand over Shep's calf muscle she sighed appreciatively, "Oh Jane..." Biting her lower lip she admired the tiny strip of pubic hair on Jane's mound.

 _Goddess so beautiful!_

The tip of her finger explored the small, coarse hairs, "I Love the way they feel. I almost feel bad to shave them off. Almost."

Jane grinned. "It'll grow back." Spreading her legs, touching Liara's hand on her pussy she coaxed, "go ahead - I _know_ you've been fantasizing about it."

Liara blushed lightly. "Yes." Eyes sparkling with excitement she crawled between the inviting thighs. Feeling fantastically naughty she put a few drops of water and shaving cream on the small hairs. She wasn't too worried about the bed getting wet. It was going to get wet one way or another.

"Ready?" Holding up the razer she made eye contact, noticing the delightful anticipation in Jane's tempting eyes.

"Oh yes. Please!" Letting her knees fall to the side Jane pushed up her hips, presenting her pussy like a tasty treat, topped by cream. Liara's eyes widened and Jane knew she'd never forget the sight of the asari enthusiastically staring at her sex, blade in hand.

Liara could barely believe it - this was too good to be true! Licking her lips the maiden oh-so-gently pulled the razor over Jane's pubic mound, smiling victoriously when she noticed half an inch of bare skin. "Oh!"

"Congratulations _Doctor_ T'Soni!" Jane grinned playfully, "you're a natural!"

Liara smiled. "I love you." Sucking in her breath she continued, carefully maneuvering the razor. Asari are completely hairless. Most of them have some fascination with the weird, alien extensions on a human's head. Liara was no exception. Once Jane'd let her cut an inch of her hair and it had been marvelous. Shaving her most private area was... unbelievable, breathtaking. Humming with joy she felt extremely priviliged.

"I like this..." Her fingertip delicately touched the exposed, tender skin.

Shep grinned, propping herself up on her elbows. She treasured Liara's big smile, wide eyes. "Good job."

"Ab-so-lutely." Her voice a grateful whisper, the maiden planted a gentle kiss on Jane's very naked pussy. "You're beautiful!"

 _So amazingly soft._

It was even better than she'd imagined. She wanted to touch all over. Heck, she was touching all over.

 _Like velvet..._

Caressing Jane's sex she marveled at the feeling. So slick and soft! Her tongue darted out, exploring the new sensation.

"Oh Doctor!" Jane shivered and lovingly touched the warm crest between her legs.

Deepening their meld Liara reached out, sharing every thought, every nerve of her being. Jane gasped - all of Liara's arousal poured into her, filled her.

 _Oh! Doctor! Is t-this included in the service?_

Liara shook with laughter.

 _Not to worry, it's all included!_

They both laughed out loud but Shep's smile turned into a low moan when she felt Liara's mouth. The maiden's lips created a tight seal around her clit and she started sucking, excited little bursts that caused Jane to twitch and jerk. "Oh! Oh! Oh shit!" Squirming on the bed she moaned with pleasure. Eager for more she pushed on her knees, spreading her legs wide. She got her wish when she noticed the asari slipping two fingers in. Liara knew exactly where to go, deliciously stroking her front inner wall. "Blue! Oh yes!"

Feeling the wet cunt pulse around her fingers, Liara looked down at Jane's clit, hard and red and throbbing and licked her lips hungrily. _I want all of you..._

"You got me," Shep's breathing came hot and heavy, her voice low and husky, "you're a very n-naughty doctor!"

"Absolutely."

"Aagh! Oh that's g-good! Keep doing that!"

Liara grinned. Feeling incredibly excited by Jane's needy whimpers she licked all over, generously dragging her tongue over the freshly shaven skin, her throbbing clit. Angling her right hand, she snuck a third finger in and passionately fucked the slippery cunt.

Jane gasped, sensing herself racing to orgasm, no, sensing _them_ racing to orgasm. The feeling of her pussy stretching to welcome Liara's pumping fingers was breathtaking, incredible and she moaned with joy. "Oh... Blue. I'm close... I'm getting close..."

Excitement sizzled, shooting back and forth between their joined minds and bodies. They had wanted to take their time, but...

Liara panted. Using her slippery fingers she parted Jane's cuntlips and thrust her tongue inside. Thrilled beyond belief she loved the taste, the feeling of Jane's velvety flesh. Her own azure throbbed with lust, echoing Jane's arousal.

"Mmm..." She mumbled into the willing pussy, "You're going to come in my mouth." She raised her chin, wetness trailing in thick lines fom her mouth to Jane's wide open, soaked cunt. The incredibly hot visual made Shepard suck in her breath. Making eye contact, Liara's lips glistened and she felt fantastically obscene as Jane watched her lick them clean.

"I'm going to make you come. In my mouth."

"Fuck! Oh fuck! I can't believe... eat me! Eat me!" Shepard bucked her hips, desperate to push more of her sex in the maiden's greedy mouth. "I'm nearly there!"

"Oh yessss..." Liara grabbed Jane's ass. The warm cheeks felt wonderful in her hands and she used it as leverage as she sucked and twirled her tongue deep inside. Her own azure was dripping, grinding against air. She sensed a massive orgasm rising deep inside her lover. "I feel it coming! I feel all of you!"

Trembling on the bed Jane held the asari's crest, yearning for more friction on her overheated sex. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Liara felt her stiffen, felt their climax, overwhelming. "Oh God-dess!"

"AAAHHH!" Jane screamed out loud, shivering uncontrollably, "I'm coming! I'm fucking coming!"

Liara gasped. She felt the swollen heat pulse as wetness spilt over her tongue. Jane's sweet, tasty come filled her mouth and she swallowed. Eager for more she sucked the dripping cunt, twitching with joy. "Mmm... Oh Jane!"

Bringing up her hand she fingered the excited clit and was instantly rewarded.

"Blue! I'm... " Jane was swept again and again in a hot glow, her body ablaze with pleasure.

Excited beyond belief Liara gasped for air as Jane dragged her into another orgasm. "Yes! More! I'm s-still coming!"

It took a long time for all the shocks to die down, but as Jane finally collapsed on the bed she beamed with satisfaction. "Fuck! That was... spectacular!"

"I couldn't stop," Liara stated, licking Jane's come of her lips. "shaving you got me incredibly excited."

"I noticed!" Shep playfully kicked her legs, "It's rare that I go that fast."

Sensing Liara's thoughts Jane stretched, putting herself on display. Shamelessly touching her slit she used a shiny wet finger to spread her juices all over her folds, her hairless pubic mound.

"Oh..." Liara felt her heart hammer in her chest. She stared at Jane's glistening bald cunt. She had to fuck her. Now!

Jumping of the bed Liara retrieved their 'magical cock' and hurried to ease the short end of the toy inside herself.

"Get on top." Jane opened her mouth to say something but the asari mischievously slapped her butt. Twice. "C'mon _Spectre_ \- I'm waiting!"

"Oh! Forceful asari. I like it." Swinging one leg over, Jane rubbed her wet sex over the large cock and when Liara groaned in reply she knew the toy was aligned properly.

"Sit up straight. I want to see all of you."

"You're so sexy when you're commanding."

Sitting back on her knees Jane reached for the ceiling, feeling totally exposed as Liara's eyes travelled all over her bare, naked skin.

The asari smiled. She dropped her voice an octave, sounding _just_ like a certain councillor they'd met that afternoon. "That's how I like my Spectres... naked and wet."

Jane busted out laughing, her tits bounced with pleasure. She knew what Liara was doing and was delighted to play along. "Madame! Madame Councillor, are you sure this is wise?"

They were still in a meld and simply thinking it would have been faster but in their excitement used spoken words. Reaching out, Liara's nimble fingers played with Jane's cuntlips. "I'm all for improving Council - Spectre relations... as you can see."

Grabbing the warm dick Jane used it to part her folds, dragged the top up and down though her wide open slit. "Nghh..." So thick, so wide!"

Liara gasped. The feeling of the wet, slick flesh of the willing pussy made her dizzy with pleasure. "Put it in, Go ahead put it in!"

"Damn it's big. Good thing I'm soaking wet." Looking between her legs Jane groaned with lust, pushed her hips down, forcing the large head inside.

"My pussy... Oh Gods!"

"Just the tip _Spectre!"_ Liara hissed, "you'll have to earn the rest."

Jane smiled. She absolutely loved it when Liara took control. Pumping up and down she felt the top slide in and out, generously stretching her. "Good... feels good..."

"Just the tip remember?"

"Mmm..." This was sweet torture. She wanted more, much more. But she obeyed, carefully fucking only the thick, bulbed head, pumping her hips as it slid in and out.

"M-madame Councillor! I want all of you inside. Let me have it all." Yearning for the large promising shaft she felt her cunt throb with need, aching to be filled.

Hearing Jane beg for it felt absolutely fantastic. Liara smiled form ear to ear as she listened to the needy whimpers. "No. Some more pleading would be good."

"Yesss..." Hissing with pleasure Jane looked Liara in the eyes, "Please Councillor, I need you to fill me. My pussy is so empty... Fill my pussy, please."

Those obscene words were impossible to resist. Biting her lower lip Liara lovingly caressed Jane's slim waist. "Sounds great... You may now fuck me _Spectre."_

"Yes!" Grateful as hell Jane lowered her hips, taking in more of Liara's dick, impaling herself in the most wonderful way. "So big... so fucking big!"

Sobbing with joy she sensed her wet sex rippling around the welcome intruder, coating it with her juices. "Oh...Oh Gods..." Taking Liara's outstretched hands for support she started rocking, sliding up and down, fucking herself with the maiden's wonderful dick. She whimpered each time she got filled. "Oh... oh...oh..." The feeling of her tight heat adjusting to the large cock had her thrilled beyond belief. "So good... feels so fucking good!"

Liara was having a great time. The sex toy transmitted _all_ sensations. It felt amazing. "I t-told you to sit up. I want to see that shaved cunt."

Leaning backwards, Jane supported herself on her outstretched arms, completely opening herself to Liara's excited stare. Her hips rolled and gyrated, excitedly sliding up and down the massive shaft.

"Oh Goddess..." Liara drank in the sight. Completely naked, Jane Shepard kept on fucking her with a ferociousness that was a delight to behold. Her gorgeous bald sex was split wide open, dripping shiny wetness on her pumping cock, her abdomen. Dizzy with joy she caressed the slim waist. "Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

Jane wanted nothing else. Together they listened to the obscene noises of their sex, the wet sounds of their lovemaking.

Clawing at Jane's waist the maiden sensed her orgasm building, growing. "So beautiful... you're so beautiful!"

Being in a deep meld Jane felt the asari's arousal. Closer. Closer. "Let's do it... I want to!"

"Oh yes Spectre... make me come! I want to come!"

Jane grinned, her face twisted with pleasure. Leaning in she grabbed Liara's big tits while her hips magically rolled, fucking with a animalistic lust she'd rarely experienced. "That will h-happen Councillor. I will... "

She felt her wet cunt clenching around the massive cock, red-hot mist danced in front of her eyes. The generous shaft twitched, promising Liara's orgasm. "Give it t-to me! Fill me up! - I'm coming!"

Liara could barely believe it. She noticed the silken pussy squeezing, milking her. Desperately holding on to Jane's waist she climaxed, shooting spurts of come deep inside her lover's cunt. "Oh! Oh!" It was way too much. With every thrust of Jane's hips she watched her juices pour from the wide open slit, dripping on her abdomen. "Goddess! Oh!"

Shivering, Jane fucked right through their orgasm, not willing to give up the unbelievable friction deep inside her pussy. She kept going till she was sure Liara had nothing more to give, then collapsed on top of the asari.

"By - the - Godd- ddessss..."

"Mghh..."

 _That was fun!_ Jane smiled. Linked by mind, spoken words were no longer needed. Laying herself on top of Liara she stared deep into her blue, magical gems. _I really like that game. Councillor._ She grinned, emphasizing the last word. _It's very enjoyable when you get a bit... forceful._

Liara smiled back at her while she caressed Jane's back. _I like it too. It feels wonderful to order you around, to fuck you just the way I want. Spectre._

Jane laughed out loud, causing her pussy to clench around the thick shaft. "Oh!"

Licking her lips Liara felt everything. She expected to be satisfied but her body told her there was something more, something she needed. Angling her hips, she pulled out.

Jane whined. "Hey..."

"Get on all fours." Liara's voice was strong, demanding. "In front of the mirror. Perfect."

Purring with pleasure Jane obeyed. She impatiently spread her legs, shamelessly exposing herself. "Please hurry! I want you inside of me."

Liara mischievously slapped her ass. "I'll decide when. Put your face against the floor. Butt in the air. Yes, like that. Good."

Shepard moaned into the carpet. She watched the naked asari in the mirror as the heavenly creature knelt behind her, planting both hands on her hips. "Councillor!"

She heard Liara laugh behind her, felt the asari's hands playing with her ass before spreading the folds of her cunt. The sensation of the large cockhead against her slit left her gasping with need.

"Put it in.. please put it in me... I want you to fuck me."

Liara was having a great time. She marvelled at the sight. Shepards's bare back laid out before her, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Her gorgeous auburn hair moved every time she glanced back. She felt Jane's swollen pussy under her fingertips, wet, throbbing. Slipping one finger in she adored the soft, silky insides of the wonderful cunt. She licked and kissed the human's ass, enjoying the light salty taste, the fabulous curves. "Patience _Spectre_ , I'm going to have to teach you patience."

Jane shivered. She realized Liara was going to take her time. Her body screamed with lust and the sensation of the teasing, wonderful finger in her slippery heat made her suck in her breath. In the mirror she caught sight of Liara playing with her ass. "You're teasing me... don't you want to fuck me?"

Making eye contact in the mirror the maiden smiled devilishly. She loved the needy look in those big, brown eyes and almost gave in. Almost. Slipping her other hand over Jane's abdomen, she adored the slick naked pubic mound before finding... "Not yet. I decided to play with your clit for awhile."

"Mgghh..." Crazed with magnificent frustration Shepard nearly bit the carpet. It was as if the deep blue arms touched every nerve in her burning hips. Moaning with joy she felt Liara's glorious caress on her throbbing clit, her pussy, her butt. The slick tongue licking every inch of her ass caused her hot flesh to sizzle with want.

It got even better when she sensed Liara's finger curling, searching for... "Oh yes! Oh yes! Right t-there!"

She mewled. Her G-spot burned with excitement, throbbing as Liara stroked it. "Don't stop! D-don't you dare stop!"

Keenly listening to the needy whimpers the asari Liara smiled lustfully. For several minutes she caressed and licked Jane everywhere she damn well wanted. She sensed the intense pleasure radiating from the hot woman, heard it in her eager cries, and their naughty role-play game was just too good! Jane's wide open cunt was dripping, she felt it spill on her hand.

"You're fucking wet _Spectre._ The Council is treating you right, correct?"

Ass in the air, both her clit and G-spot stimulated Jane felt herself racing toward orgasm. Again.

"M-mm.. Madame Councillor!" Her voice hoarse with lust, Shepard's breathing came in tight little bursts. "I want to c-ome! _Please_ make me come!"

"I can do that for you." Liara grinned, wickedly rubbing the velvety, hot insides of the wet cunt while her fingers flicked over the very swollen clit. She was all over Jane's ass, it felt fabulous. The warm body tensed under her fingertips. "Oh yes."

"Aargh! Oh!" Shaking with the force of her orgasm Jane groaned into the carpet. Burning red-hot, her body exploded, all her senses overloading in a blaze of pleasure.

"Goddess!" Feeling Shep pulse Liara gasped with joy. She cherished the soft, quivering flesh under her fingertips and roughly squeezed the trembling ass. "Nice!" Sensing her own arousal skyrocketing, she felt her azure _clench_ around the toy buried inside.

 _She's so ready... so ready for me..._

She studied the woman's stunning, pink cunt. Shepard had already come three or four times, (who's counting anyway) her pussy swollen, wet, inviting. The asari's eyes widened - delicious white cream leaked out. She had to fuck her. Now.

"Gggg..." Holding her shaft she dragged it up and down through the wide open folds, lubricating it with Shep's juices. So eager to plunge inside. Jane's pussy felt fabulous, needy, pulling her in.

"Ready _Spectre?_ I'm going to fuck you now." Tensing her muscles she thrust forward, burying herself halfway. The sight of her cock inside Jane's swollen pussy left her dizzy with joy. The bright pink cuntlips clung to her thick shaft. She started pumping in and out, determined to enjoy every glorious inch of the magnificent flesh. "Goddess... Oh Goddess you feel good! I love being inside of you!"

Whimpering with pleasure Shep stared at the mirror. The scene was incredibly hot - her eyes widened. "Yes!" Liara radiated sex. On her knees, fabulous white stockings reaching all the way to where their bodies were joined. A light sheen of sweat shone on her upper chest, her large tits bouncing with each thrust. Little groans escaped her half parted lips every time she drove into Shepard.

"Oh... oh..."

The scorching hot image was completed by her own naked body, pressed against the floor as Liara fucked into her. Barely believing her eyes Jane moaned, unable to look away.

"So hot... so very hot!"

Her heart hammered in her chest. The thick, pounding shaft filled her completely. Her cunt spasmed. "Aarghh! So full! I'm so fucking full!" Looking over her shoulder she made eye contact and swallowed hard when she noticed raw, wicked desire in the asari's eyes. "Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

Something stirred within the maiden - listening to Jane's eager cries she hissed through her teeth. "Oh yesss..." She tightened her hold on the rich ass and plowed into Shepard, fucking her with an ferocity she'd rarely known. "Take it then!"

The rich sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room. "Yes! Yes! So good! Feels so good!" Jane nearly screamed. This was what she wanted! She clawed at the carpet, immensely grateful for the rough way the fingers gripped her ass, grateful for the intense feeling - Liara driving to the very depths of her.

"Keep going! Fuck me - fuck me. I just w-want to get fucked!"

Deepening the meld Liara felt every nerve of Jane's body, felt the wicked desires of her mind. The air grew heavy with sex. She sensed the pressure deep inside, hot, wet, yearning for release. "Do you f-feel it _Spectre_? Not m-much longer."

Glancing over her shoulder Jane looked deep into Liara pitch black eyes. "Oh yesss... oh Blue!" Sobbing with joy she bucked her hips, impaling herself on the massive shaft. She loved Liara's presence deep inside her mind, deep inside her body. "So close... I'm so close..."

Hungrily clinging to the slim waist Liara swayed with pleasure. "You and me... oh... oh... " Her muscles tensed, her cock erupted, shooting thick spurts of come deep inside Jane. "Yes! Oooooh yes!"

Being linked Jane followed a split-second later. Her orgasm exploded in her mind, the unbelievable thrill of Liara's hot juices flooding her cunt was too good to be true. "Aaargh! Yes! Fill me up! Fill my pussy!"

Dizzy with pleasure Liara kept squirting, emptying herself in a wild rush. Way too much, it ran down their thighs and the wet sensation excited her even more.

 _Sweet Goddess!_

With one hand she grabbed Jane's hair and pulled. Not too rough. Not gentle.

"Oooooh..." Moaning loadly Jane loved every bit of it. _All yours Blue... I'm all yours!_ Squirming with pleasure they rode the waves, worshipping each other in an orgy of wet flesh. Deep within their union their spirits embraced, completely merging into one soul. A bright white light lifted them, made them whole.

Finally collapsing in a pile of boneless limbs Liara caressed the slim waist. _That was b-beautiful... I love you Jane._

 _Love you too._

Crawling closer, the maiden fingered the fleshy folds of Jane's sex, sliding in the glistening wetness. Using one slick fingertip she slowly drew circles on top of the shaven, bald cunt. "Totally worth it."


	18. Lavender dreams

Hi there. Thanks for all the favs and follows, it's very encouraging. This chapter is all smut and takes place directly after "Citadel Christmas." Ciux's nickname is Lav, short for lavender : )

 _ **Chapter 18, Lavender dreams**_

The Council dance had been a wonderful, very pleasant evening. But... Lav had waited a long time. Too long. All she _really_ wanted was time alone with Miranda.

At dinnertime they were barely able to keep their hands of each other, taking pleasure in the little touches that no-one seemed to notice. The damned speeches had taken forever! In Miri's eyes she noticed her own desire reflected. They wanted each other. Badly.

The dancing had been a delight. Full of affection they'd held each other, touched each other, enjoyed each other. Staring deep into each other's eyes they cherished the hot excitement between them. At the end of the evening they'd passionately kissed on the dance floor, over and over till they were out of breath, erotic sparks surrounding them.

ooo

The guest room of Commander Shepard's apartment was large, inviting, luxurious. As soon as Miranda closed the door Ciux jumped her.

"Wh-" Eyes widening with joy she welcomed her, fiercely kissing her. She felt the asari's hands plucking on her blouse, her sleeves, so eager to find to find an opening.

"Off..." Breathing inbetween kisses Lav yanked Miri's blouse out of her skirt. "Off. This is coming off!"

Unable to contain her excitement she ran her hands over the exposed shoulders, the magnificent taut stomach, the dark red bra. "Oh my..." Kissing Miri's neck, her shoulders, she allowed her tongue to explore the soft, tempting skin. Hot. Salty. "Oh you taste good! Here... let me... " Dizzy with pleasure she unhooked the straps of the lacy bra, eyes widening as it fell away, unveiling Miranda's massive ivory breasts.

Barely believing her eyes she cupped the firm orbs, rolling, weighing them in her palms. "Fucking beautiful!" It was even better than she'd expected. The human skin felt like golden liquid, supple, rich.

"Thank you. I'm... I'm..." unable to finish her sentence she felt her nipples glow, stiffening as Lav enthusiastically stroked them. Stretching out she reached for the ceiling, curving her back, completely offering her large tits to the warm, inquisitive hands. She hissed with need, "I like that. Touch me."

Ciux couldn't get enough. She loved the feeling, caressing the generous boobs with both hands. The delicious pink nipples called out to her and she lovingly plucked at them, seeing them hardening even more. "Gorgeous... what a lovely colour!" "

Miranda sucked in her breath as she reached for the zipper of the Ciux's white dress. "Turn around love," All evening long she'd imagined undressing the asari, now that she held the zipper in her hands she trembled with expectation, "I want you naked."

"Really?" Sensing the hunger radiating from her girlfriend Ciux smiled. "And when I'm naked, what will you do?"

"Many things. All of them verrrry naughty."

"I was kinda hoping you were." She helped pull the dress over her hips, it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it.

Miranda's eyes widened. The asari was a lavender dream. Slender, yet more curved than she'd imagined. Shiny forest green underwear beautifully contrasted with her stunning lavender skintone. A few inches taller than herself, Ciux's legs seemed to go on and on till they reached her shapely hips. "Oh you sweet thing..."

Caressing Miranda's cheek the maiden stared deep into the woman's brown diamonds. Her tone was suddenly serious. "Before we continue... I need to tell you one thing. I've..." she blinked, "I've never been with a human before. This will be my first time."

"Oh..." Miranda never broke eye contact. She was going to get this right - what did Ciux need? "Is there... anything in particular you want me to do? Or _don't_ want me to do?"

"Well..."

She heard the hesitation. "Tell me. Please."

"Are you willing to meld with me? I mean..." Seeing the realisation in Miri's eyes her voice trailed of.

Miri paused. Would she object to melding with Ciux? She wasn't ready to bare her past, her pain. Liara had taught her about shielding parts of her memories, that was going to be useful. She realized she didn't mind at all. Besides, she wished for a loving, meaningful relationship with the maiden. It would be unwise to deny her something so central to her being. This was the beginning and she was going to make damn sure it was a good beginnning.

On top of that she felt honored, even privileged. Sensing that Ciux was not making this offer lightly she gently caressed her face. "Yes. You can meld with me. I don't mind. I want all of you, including your mind. In fact, _I know_ it will be very... pleasant for the both of us."

"How do you know?" The obvious question came like a waterfall but Lav cast her eyes down, realising she had no right to ask. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I have some experience." Miranda admitted, blushing lightly.

Ciux laid a finger on her lover's lips. "You don't have to tell me. Unless you want to." She blinked twice. "I'm overjoyed you're willing to meld with me. Thank you. I'm overjoyed we're here together. I can't wish for anything more."

Gazing deep in the maiden's grateful, beautiful eyes Miri nodded. "I have something to share myself. When I..." She bit her lower lip, "when I... orgasm, it gets messy. Wet messy."

Ciux's smile widened. "You're a squirter? Fabulous! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

Laughing out loud Miranda planted sweet kisses on the maiden. "I'm sure! Let's have a great time."

"Careful, I might fall in love with you."

"Perhaps that's exactly what I want." Miranda pulled her in for a warm, intimate embrace, hungrily kissing, their tongues dancing together. Unhooking Lav's bra her eyes drank in the sight of the maiden's bare tits. "You're beautiful."

Pushing Miranda against a massive black sofa Ciux locked their bodies together. "Come here... " She adored the soft human skin, the enticing curve of her hips. Eager for more she pulled the tight skirt up, sucking in her breath as she felt the hot globes of Miri's ass.

"Oh gosh... " She didn't resist massaging, kneading the stunning flesh. Feeling hot as hell she played with the waistband of the deep red panties. "Can I...?"

"Of course. Don't you _dare_ ask again. I want this just as much as you do." Panting with sexual anticipation Miri sensed her pussy getting wetter, so eager to be touched. She guided Lav's fingers, sliding them in her underwear. "I want _all_ of you. You can have _all_ of me."

Lav nodded. "Yes." She was immediately mesmerized by the feeling of the coarse, tiny hairs under her fingertips. "Oh... I want to see. I need to see you." She squatted, both hands on the tiny red panties.

Miranda was more than ready. Leaning against the black sofa she pushed her hips forward, eager to share it all. "Take 'em off. I want you to."

Absolutely loving the intense moment Lav planted little kisses on the creamy inner thighs, her voice a hoarse whisper, "Yessss..." She yanked the underwear down, barely believing her eyes as she drank in the sight of Miri's glistening, pink sex.

Planting her feet further apart Miranda breathed, "as you know physically we are very similar..."

Dizzy with pleasure Ciux leaned in, licking the inner thighs, kissing the pubic mound. Her excited fingers gently explored the tempting strip of dark pubic hair. "Oh gosh..." She adored Miri's clitoris, red and throbbing, inviting, oh-so-tenderly brushed it with her tongue.

"Mmm..."

It was even better than she'd imagined. Hearing the soft whimpers escaping her friend her smile intensified. "Good? Let me..." While rubbing the swollen bead she used the fingers of her right hand to explore the pink, wet slit.

"Gorgeous... " She took her sweet time, tracing every inch of the glistening pussy, curiusly fingering the large fleshy folds. Her eyes widened as she watched the stunning sex open up like a flower. "Ggg... Gods you're a marvel!"

Miri felt her legs shiver. "I need to sit down - let me sit down."

She half-sat on the sofa but Ciux pushed her on her back. "Lay down." Lav roughly kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders before sliding down. "I want to kiss you everywhere!" Sucking and kissing on Miri's impressive tits she groaned with pleasure. "I _love_ the way you taste. Very... alien."

Sneaking one hand down she played with the tempting pubic hairs before sliding one finger in her wet pussy. "Let's see how similar we really are..." Curling her finger, she searched for... "there."

Miranda gasped. "Oh yes! That's it! Keep going!"

"I will." Hissing with need Ciux sucked on a large nipple while she started pumping, driving in and out. "Put your leg up - yes, like that."

Feeling fantastically exposed Miri hooked her leg over the back of the couch, spreading herself wide open. This was exactly what she wanted. She lovingly caressed the maiden's neck, her crest. "I love... I love being here with you. I want it to last all night."

"Sounds great - all night!"

Lav sucked in her breath, feeling Miri's velvety, tight cunt slowly opening up. "Damn that feels good."

"Oh yes... oh yes..." Whimpering softly in the maiden's tempo Miranda's hips gyrated, trying to take in even more. Her pussy clenced and it felt soooo good!

Reaching down she cupped Ciux's tits and cupped them. "Oh you sweet thing..." The first thing she noticed was how wonderfull firm they were. Groaning with lust she massaged the large orbs, flicking her fingers over the hardening nipples.

The warm hands felt wonderful, Ciux became aware of her tits glowing hotly. "Oh that's nice..." Feeling Miranda's pussy dripping with wetness she added a second finger, and just a short minute later a third. The velvety flesh kissed her digits, drawing her in, inviting her. She heard Miri whisper, "oh Gods..." The woman trembled under her, clawed at her back. Changing her angle, she drove deeper and deeper, fucking her with long, heated thrusts.

"Yes! My pussy! S-so good!"

Ciux couldn't decide where to look - her eyes shot back and forth. Miranda's face was twisted by intense pleasure, eyes glazed over, little whimpers escaping her half parted lips. Her full, round body seductively squirmed on the bed, the red skirt hanging around her waist made her nakedness even better. The visual of the woman's wide open, glistening cunt was almost too good to be true.

"Fabulous. You're so beautiful. I love this!" Feeling immensely grateful Ciux cried out her joy.

Miranda lovingly touched her lover's cheek. "Join with me... go ahead." Noticing a sliver of hesitation in the maiden's eyes she took her shoulder. "Lav, I'm yours. All of me. Take me, please."

That invitation was impossible to resist. Reaching out she gently merged their spirits together. Eyes darker than the darkest night she leaned in and gently kissed her girlfriend.

 _I'm here._

 _I feel you. I see you._

The warmth within their bond was breathtaking, unbelievable. Both women sighed with joy, cherishing the incredible closeness, eager to share their souls.

 _Let me..._ Miri slipped her hand into Ciux's panties and explored the maiden's azure, loving the slippery wetness she found.

 _Please - Yes!_ Feeling the slick fingers enter her Ciux spread her long legs. When the two women moved, they moved as one, their thoughts completely synchronized.

 _Fabulous... you and I..._

They even moaned simultaneously, passionately fucking each other, loving the incredible heat between them. The air in the room was thick, almost tangible. Panting, swaying in the rhythm of their sex they worshipped their shivering bodies.

 _Oh Miri... oh gosh..._ Sensing her orgasm bulding deep inside her azure Ciux hungrily sucked Miranda's rock-hard nipples and felt the echo on her own tits. _Oh gosh..._

All her nerves screamed with joy. The feeling of her cunt stretching to accept the pumping fingers left her dizzy with pleasure. "I'm already close! I'm so fucking close!"

Miranda gasped with disbelief, her pussy spasming, reaching for her climax. "Me too. You're going to make me come - I want to come!"

Ciux harshly bit her lower lip. _Together. You and me._

Like a supernova they exploded, twitching and moaning on top of each other. Deep within their meld their souls clung to each other, completely one in ultimate bliss. Burying her face in the massive alabaster tits Ciux whimpered uncontrollably while Miri threw her head back and cried out.

"Aaargh! Yes! Oh yes!"

Feeling wetness on her thighs, Ciux glanced back, just in time to see large spurts of come shooting from Miranda's throbbing cunt. "Fuck! Oh! That is..." The stunning visual only added to her climax, and she pulsed with the force of their orgasm. "Ngghh..."

ooo

Reveling in the afterglow Ciux smiled lazily, eyes half parted. "Miri... that was fabulous..."

Miranda beamed with joy, planted gentle little kisses on Lav's forehead, "Absolutely. And we're just starting."

"Sounds great."

"My turn." She carefully rolled over on top of the asari and just stared. The black sofa beautifully framed the naked maiden, her light lavender color creating a striking contrast with the dark cushions. She sighed happily. "You're almost too good to be true..."

Listening to the erotic promise in Miri's voice Ciux shivered with anticipation. "Thank you, I... oh that's nice..." The pleasure points on her crest glowed with a warm sensation, Miri caressing them with an expert touch. "Come here... kiss me. Please kiss me." She welcomed her lover with wide open arms, fiercely kissing and never wanting to let go.

Moaning with passion Ciux adored the warm body on top of her, eagerly running her hands all over the voluptuous woman. The firm, stunning curves of her waist, the tender skin of her behind, the large breasts weighing on hers, she felt dizzy with joy as she took it all in. "Oh my Goddess... "

Miri growled. Their tongues danced with lust, circling each other in a wild promise of boundless sex. "You're a Goddess..." she lowered her mouth, kissing Lav's neck, her collarbone, "I'm going to kiss you all over."

"I'd love that." Feeling slightly disappointed to lose the warm hands on her crest she propped herself up on her elbows, just in time to see Miranda cup her tits, sealing her lips around her nipple. "Yesss... oh yes."

Miranda took her sweet time, rolling the large breasts in her hands sucking on the delicious nipples till they shone with her saliva. Ciux's moans were increasing, encouraging her to lick and explore every inch of those magnificent boobs. "I love your tits - just perfect!"

Hissing with need Lav felt wetness between her thighs, felt her azure throb with longing. "I want..." She spread her slender legs wider and gently pulled on Miri's hair. "I want you down there... I want your mouth down there."

"Absolutely," a hoarse whisper, "it will be my pleasure." She slowly went down on the asari, cherishing the amazing pebbled skin, her taut stomach. "Goodness - your body's a treat!"

Caressing the maiden's inner thighs she kissed right on top of the seductive green panties, feeling Ciux's pubic mound through the thin fabric.

"Take them off... " The sensations between her legs made her breathing increase and Ciux squirmed on the bed, her fingers laced in Miri's gorgeous black hair. "Take them off please!"

"Really? And when they're off, what do you want me to do?" Almost refusing to believe her eyes Miranda scandalously played with the tempting strip of green, pulling it left and right so it barely covered the asari's steaming cunt. "Tell me what you want..." Getting no answer she made eye contact with her girlfriend. Ciux was panting with need, her lavender eyes wide open.

"Touch my azure... suck me! Suck me good!"

Hearing her beg for it was fantastic. Feeling extremely wicked Miri pulled the underwear aside and licked and kissed Ciux's exposed sex. "Mmm..."

Trembling with need the asari watched Miri spread the lips of her pussy and lovingly drag her slick tongue through her wide open slit. "Oh yes... oh yes..." She sensed wetness oozing from her cunt and heard Miri hum appreciatively, smacking her lips. The generous tongue never stopped licking her, exploring her, opening her. "Goddess... oh sweet Goddess..." Miranda grabbed her butt, pulled her in closer, pressing her tasty azure against her lips. Her asscheeks burned as the strong hands roughly squeezed and massaged them. "That's it! Touch me anywhere! I'm all yours!"

Holding onto Miranda's dark hair she pulled up her knees, completely opening herself. "I want... I want..."

Lips glistening with wetness Miranda raised her head. She sensed the lavender spirit needing her. "Go ahead. I want you too."

Merging their minds together Ciux immediately planted a mental image. _On the floor. Tangled._ Pleasuring each other in a wicked rush of heated flesh.

Miri's eyes widened. _Yes._

Feeling fantastically aroused she watched the naked asari get on the carpet, spreading her incredibly long legs. It took her only seconds to join her - feeling Ciux's hands on her ass, warm, welcoming.

Sucking in her breath Ciux welcomed the magnificent hips, guiding them closer and closer. She could barely believe it - Miranda's beautiful pussy glistened seductively, calling out to her. When the woman parted her legs even wider Ciux kissed the inner thighs, her heart beating in her chest.

 _Goddess you're a marvel!_

The pleasant, light salty taste on her tongue urged her on, causing her to explore the swollen folds of Miri's sex. Slick. Soft. Dizzy with pleasure she kept licking, caressing, while listening to the woman's eager moans.

Deep within their meld she sensed Miri treasuring her lavender hips, her long, sensual legs. Pride swelled up. In return she sent her love and admiration - the heartfelt, deep emotions shot back and forth, enhanced in their shared consciousness.

 _Goddess... I'm so glad you like my body._

 _Like it? I love it! Did you have any doubts?_

 _I... I'm very young... for an asari. My first time with another species... yes I was a bit nervous!_

 _No need. You're drop-dead gorgeous. I love every bit about you._

Feeling Miri's hot mouth longingly sucking her azure she gasped and rushed to follow. Again and again she ran her tongue through the wide open slit before plunging it inside.

"Oh God!"

Listening to Miri's excited cries made it even better. She tightened her grip on the creamy thighs, twirling and twisting her tongue, absolutely loving the smooth, velvety flesh of the women's cunt.

She sensed a surge of wetness, heard Miri licking her lips.

"Damn you taste good!"

"Mmm..." Whimpering with joy she felt her body aching for climax. "Close... I'm so close..."

It was almost too good to be true. She eagerly pressed Miri's pussy against her mouth, reveling in the open sexuality of it. Miranda's tongue kept on pumping, gloriously fucking her while she squirmed on the floor.

"Goddess... I..."

Clawing at the carpet, her toes curled and uncurled. Her azure spasmed in delight. One in mind and body they cried out in unison, the world blazing in a red-hot fire.

"Fuck! I'm c-coming!" Miranda screamed out loud as her body twitched with the force of their climax.

A flood of wetness rushed over Ciux's tongue and she longingly swallowed, savoring the taste. She wanted more. Her hands squeezed Miri's ass. The feeling of the pulsing cunt in her mouth was un-believable.

"Aarghhh!" Trembling with joy Miri kept squirting, spurting her come in the greedy mouth. "Nghh!"

Ciux drank it all, the incredible sensation only adding to her massive climax. _Oh! Miri... fabulous!_

It took a long time for the shocks to die down. Finally turning around Miranda passionately embraced the maiden, both of them still panting with excitement.

"I can't even express how wonderful that was. I felt... you. All of you."

Ciux nodded, her eyes sparkling with raw intensity. "And I felt all of you." With Miranda watching she shamelessly licked her shining lips clean. " _All_ of you."

"Mrrr..." Purring with pleasure Miri pulled her in for a long, scorching kiss. "You know," she whispered, her voice a hoarse whisper, "we haven't even seen the bedroom. Or the kitchen."

Ciux laughed out loud. "Before this night is through I wanna have sex with you on every surface available."

"I love the way you think!"


	19. Morning! - celebrations part 1

Hi there!

This one is the first of 4, why don't we call it a mini series LOL. The girls go out on the town, celebrating the end of the war. Fluffy fluff, swimming pools, alcohol, some smut. Enjoy : )

* * *

Intro: In chapter 9 Liara and Shepard accept Miranda as their 'Amaranth'. If you don't wanna go back and read an entire chapter, here's the snippet:

Nodding in agreement Jane took her hand. "I Love you too Miri. You're a wonderful friend, a joy to be around. I have tremendous respect for your loyalty, honesty and integrity. You're actually much more then a friend. Blue, what's that asari word?"

 _"Amaranth,"_ Liara stated, "which does _not_ have a proper translation in English. Closest would be 'intimate friend' or 'loving friend'. Sharing your bed with an Amaranth is very common in asari culture, even within the bondmate relationship."

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19, Morning!_**

Ciux was the first to wake. The sweet caress of sleep longed to hold her but her lazy eyes detected something very peculiar - long black hair on the pillow next to hers.

In a flash she recalled last night.

 _Oh yes..._

Smiling softly to herself she reached out and oh-so-tenderly touched a few strands.

 _Fabulous!_

Feeling extremely thankful she nearly glowed with sincere gratitude.

 _Thank you Goddess... for this beautiful blessing you have bestowed upon me..._

When she openened her eyes, Miri was still there. Snoring quietly, peacefully. She had to fight back the urge to wake her, fight the urge to look into those gorgeous brown eyes.

 _Let her sleep. It was a long night._

The thought made her smile from ear to ear. Last night... they'd eagerly pursued each other, having sex as often as they damn well pleased. Which was often.

Miranda's hair felt wonderful under her fingertips. Magical, alien. Inhaling through her nose she noticed the pleasant, light salty smell.

 _Mmm..._

Humming contently she studied Miranda's face. Eyebrows, nose, eyelids - so lovely! Strong lines defined her, enhancing her overall impression. The woman was still deep asleep, taking drawn out slow breaths, Ciux found the soft noise extremely soothing. Her amazing alabaster skin just begged to be touched but the maiden did not, unwilling to disturb the surreal, magical moment of tranquility.

 _She's amazing. Do I love her?_

Was she already in love? Her emotions sceamed _Yes!_ but the rational part of her brain told her she was going way too fast.

It was nearly impossible to believe they'd known each other for only a few weeks. She felt so close to the human, closer than anyone she'd met over the last 6 or 7 years. Last night's union probably had something to do with it. She knew a deep, sexual meld could rapidly bring individuals together. But it was much more than that. The war had been a horribly dark, dark time. Working as a field medic she'd witnessed firsthand the war's unspeakable atrocities. Death, torture, mutilation. Every fiber of her being had longed for light, joy, hope, beauty. The war ended. Miranda had come into her life. Incredible how things'd changed in a few weeks. She felt extremely grateful.

She had to admit, her initial thought when she met Miri had been _sex,_ a very normal response for a maiden her age. Miranda oozed confidence and Ciux had immediately picked up the strong, alluring vibe. Working together in London hospital they'd built an exciting, warm relationship, growing closer as the weeks passed.

Once again caressing the long black hair she hummed joyfully. She'd never woken up next to a human before, first time for everything. It felt so right.

 _Who truly knows fate? Five weeks ago the Galaxy was on the brink of destruction!_

Sneaking out of bed she took a two minute shower, finding a fluffy white bathrobe to dress herself. The apartment was extremely quiet, that sweet early morning quietness, inviting her for a leisurely tour which ended by the large observation windows. Traffic passed by in a never ending stream, giving the illusion that the war never happened.

 _Life goes on. As it should be._

 _And what of the future?_

For a second she imagined her and Miranda living together, working together. Start a clinic together? Why not? _Both our passion is in medicine, in biology._

The image danced before her eyes. The two of them, standing side-by-side in front of a clinic they'd opened. _Who knows?_

In the kitchen she got herself a bowl of cereal, then ventured into Shepard's study to check out the book collection. "Myths of ancient Greece" sounded fascinating. Curling up on the couch she hummed contently.

* * *

She'd just started the third chapter when Miranda wandered into the kitchen. Keeping extremely quiet she secretly watched her girlfriend, admiring her.

The morning light playfully kissed her amazing ivory skin, her long black hair beautifully rolled over her shoulder. Biting her lower lip she drank in the sight. _Gor-geous!_

Miranda's deep red bra and panties clung to her magnificent curves, enhancing, highlighting them. Her huge alabaster tits swayed seductively, nearly popping out as she reached on tip-toe for something in the top cabinet.

 _Goddess she's fabulous... and all mine!_ A rush of heat shot through her system and she shifted on the couch. _I should..._

"Mi - " her sentence disappeared as she watched Liara T'Soni entering the kitchen.

Feeling like a voyeur she openmouthedly stared. Bright white stockings covered nearly all of Liara's long, slender legs. Beautiful lacy white underwear barely hid her generous breasts, her ass.

 _I... I should let them know I'm here..._

She opened her mouth to speak but Liara spoke first.

"Goodmorning Amaranth." Circling Miranda's waist from behind the deep blue asari lovingly kissed her shoulders, her neck. "Sleep well?"

 _Amaranth?_

Ciux sucked in her breath, the sudden gasp causing both Miranda and Liara to turn and detect her. "Oh!"

Liara immediately let go of Miri, who stammered, "I didn't see you there... I was..."

Jumping up, taking two steps forward Ciux frowned. "You are... Amaranth to them? Why didn't you tell me? That is just..." her face darkened with anger, her voice rose an octave. "You should have told me. I can't believe it!"

"I was definitely going to tell you." Miranda stated, "it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment."

Ciux took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

 _Being Amaranth is a very precious, intimate thing. Miranda and I have known each other for a short time - I... I should understand her not sharing this with me. Would I share such a fact that quickly? In a few short weeks?_

 _Besides... is it really fair of me to be upset? Is it jealousy? Last night at the dance I caught myself staring at Jane and Liara._ She opened her eyes, shifted her stare from Miri to Liara. The deep blue asari confidently locked eyes with her, giving her a friendly nod of acknowledgement.

 _She's absolutely beautiful. Totally understand that Miri is attracted as well._

Besides understanding she felt something else as well.

Desire.

Liara T'Soni was whole, complete, perfect asari. Wearing very little. Ciux couldn't help but look her up and down, admiring the exposed, seductive curves. The lacy, tempting lingerie made her lick her lips. The wild, sexual maiden inside herself growled with lust.

 _Fuck she's beautiful!_

In a flash she looked away but Liara'd already seen it in her eyes.

Grinning, Liara took Ciux's hand. "You're extremely fortunate to have Miri as your girlfriend. She's focused, driven, and extremely intelligent."

Ciux felt a jolt of electricity as Liara caressed her hand. She could barely believe it. _Liara T'Soni!_

"She has chosen _you._ That tells me a lot. About _you_."

Rubbing the warm, lavender hand Liara searched for the right words, "Miranda is very... dear to us. She's our Amaranth, our intimate friend and I sincerely wish for that to continue. Here's a thought: let's spend the day with the four of us. We'll go out, have some fun. Celebrate the war being over. Sounds good?"

Feeling overwhelmed, Ciux blushed. Her anger had come and gone in a flash - now her enthusiasm spilled over. "That sounds great! I had a lovely time with Jane on the dance floor last night. She's funny. And it would be a total privilege to... get to know you two better."

Liara took a deep, deep breath. Last night she'd enjoyed rousing visions of having sex with another asari - and after seeing the way Ciux looked her up and down... she felt a familiar tingle at the base of her crest. Tightening her hold on the maiden's hand she took another look. Her skintone the most beautiful purple lavender, her eyes stunning lavender diamonds. Lav.

 _Would she be up to... being included?_ Shepard would agree. And Miranda?

Feeling incredibly mischievous she slid her hand down and rested it on her bare hip, suggestively fingering the hem of her panties. Her voice was sweet, sticky tempation, "Perhaps... how well do you want to know us?"

Miranda gasped. "Liara!" Not in her wildest dreams had she expected her friend to be so bold. Obviously Liara'd changed even more then she realized - the shy maiden had virtually disappeared, making way for a proud, self assured, sensual asari.

Ciux jaw dropped at Liara's wicked behaviour. Feeling her heart hammer in her chest she could barely believe it. _Did she just...?_

"Oh! Well... I mean..."

A smile worth a thousand suns on her lips Liara laughed out loud. Bringing Lav's hand to her mouth she gently kissed it while staring deep into the lavender eyes. "Relax dear. I'm just teasing you. Let's have a nice day together, we'll take it from there. Agreed?"

Feeling shocked - heck, feeling flabbergasted Ciux could only nod.

Miranda grinned at her. "Liara is Liara," she whispered softly, just between the two of them, "she still hasn't stopped surprising me."

"Fabulous." Ciux whispered, a flushed, excited look on her face, "I... I like it."

* * *

"Morning! What's for breakfast?"

"Hey Jane. Cereal?"

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Time to get up sleepyhead." Wrapping one arm around Jane's slim waist Liara pulled her close, treasuring the comfortable warmth radiating from Shep's body.

Jane kissed her bondmate. "Love you."

"Love you too. Milk or youghurt?"

"Definitely yoghurt." Raising her hand at the other couple she half waved-half yawned. "Hi guys. Sleep well?"

Miranda grinned. "Lav didn't let me sleep much..."

"Ha!" Jane smiled at the tall asari, "well done. Keep her busy."

Ciux blushed lightly, even more so as she couldn't keep her eyes of Jane Shepard, wearing only a white, virtually see-through nightgown. _By the Goddess! Commander Shepard! And she's nearly naked!_

Feeling completely starstruck _and_ aroused by all the exposed skin and lingerie her eyes shot back and forth between her three companions. She was starting to feel overdressed in the thick, cotton bathrobe. Besides, she could _really_ use a minute to compose herself. "Would you mind if I... dress down a bit? It's so comfy hot here."

Jane waved her arm, as if to embrace the entire group. "Look around - no one here's interested in wearing much. Feel free to take off your clothes dear."

Ciux went to their guestroom and with a big smile Liara turned to Jane and Miranda. "I feel like a temptress... was I too bold towards Ciux?"

She explained what happened to Jane, who needed just a second. "The war is over. We did it. Now, it's time to relax and party - let's have fun! I... " she bit her lower lip, making eye contact with Liara, "I agree with you Blue. Love the idea of a foursome."

Throwing her head back Liara laughed out loud. She playfully slapped Jane's ass. "I knew you would. You horny human!" The two exchanged fond looks.

"I can't lose Ciux. I won't." Miranda stated decisively. "You two are my very best friends, being Amaranth is extremely precious to me. The best solution... and a verrry... pleasant solution would be to have fun with the four of us." She sucked in her breath as she suggested it, felt a jolt of excitement. _Did I just say that? So naughty!_

"Then we agree." Liara nodded, mischievously licking her lips, "what will Ciux think of this?"

Miranda smiled. "I know her a little bit. If her wild stories of asari colleges are only half true than I think we're in for a good surprise."


	20. Swimming - celebrations 2

25000 views on Wonderwall II! Please know I truly appreciate the favs, follows and reviews. Thanks a million! With the war going on, there was not a lot of time for parties or relaxation. Now I cherish the moment when I get them all in the pool and simply have fun. Chapter 19/20/21/22 will be the girls day out : )

Ciux's nickname is Lav, short for Lavender ; )

 _ **Chapter 20, Swimming**_

Miranda got up, her eyes widening as she cherished the sight of Ciux standing in the kitchen doorway. Simple, striking black panties and bra beautifully emphasized the maiden's lean, slender form. The dark lingerie created a fabulous contrast with her lavender skintone. "Hey you. You're showing off."

"I'm not," The maiden protested, raising her arms, "this is simply who I am!" Taking two small steps she embraced a smiling Miranda and tenderly kissed her.

"...and that's showing off. You're stunning."

"Thank you. And just so you know..." Lav admired her girlfriend. Long black hair rolled over Miri's shoulder, the light curl making it even better. Her ivory skin almost glowed in the bright morning light, and given the fact that she was only wearing tiny, deep red underwear, there was a lot of skin to admire. The large, firm tits almost popped out of her seductive bra. Biting her lower lip she drank in the sight. _Gorgeous!_

"Just so you know, the feeling is mutual." Quickly returning to Miri's waiting arms they resumed kissing.

Liara and Jane watched them. For more than a minute.

"Shall we give 'em some alone time?" Shepard quipped.

"No way," Liara mumbled, chomping on cereal, "this is our kitchen."

"... They're _still_ kissing."

"I can see that."

"They're going to need oxygen at some point."

Trying to think of something witty to say, Liara got distracted by Lav. The gorgeous asari passionately squirmed in Miranda's arms, oozing wild desire. Liara was struck by her ferocity, her near-nakedness. Realizing she'd never seen another maiden in such a state of undress, or state of excitement she swallowed hard, feeling a surge of heat. _Oh my... she is... perhaps we should..._

She dropped her spoon. It hit a bowl with a loud, metallic clang.

"Hey!" Shepard laughed out loud, "Stop kissing. Liara's getting all hot and bothered."

Miranda grinned.

Ciux looked guilty.

Liara actually blushed.

Jane took it all in, grinning from ear to ear. She pointed at the couple, her voice warm and playful, "Make sure you save some for later."

She took a few seconds to appreciate the moment. Early morning, and her kitchen was filled with scantily clad women, basically underwear or lingerie, creating a laid back, comfortable atmosphere. The enjoyable togetherness promised something... exciting. She imagined they could feel it - she certainly did.

"Allright. Let's plan our day." Activating her omnitool she pulled up the Citadel's startpage. A huge header screamed _**Celebrations!**_

Lav and Miri grabbed some bowls while Liara got a second helping.

Talking with her mouth full Jane read from the screen, "The Galactic council invites everyone to celebrate the end of the Reaper war. Blah blah... there will be lots of fun and interesting activities. Here we go: 0900 hours. Krogan fishing tournament, lakeside. You're allowed to eat what you catch. Interested?" No response - only women munching cereal.

"Also at 0900, salarian science fair."

Crickets.

"1000 hours. The aquatic center celebrates with swimming contests." She looked around, "Anyone?"

"Oh yes!" Ciux almost squealed in delight. "I love swimming. Could you read more?"

"Let's see..." Jane opened the link and browsed, "...blah blah swimming... anyone can participate, multiple distances, they will present prizes to the first three of each race." She snorted. "Makes sense. Otherwise the asari would simply win it all."

Lav looked at them with an expectant smile, "Shall we go there? I haven't been in the water for months."

"Sounds good," Looking around Jane nodded, "would love to have some physical activity. Blue?"

Liara grinned. "Asking an asari if she wants to swim? The answer is always yes."

"Great. I'll join you. Miri?"

"Mmm... let me sit it out. I'll be cheerleader."

Choking on her cereal Jane laughed and coughed joyfully, "Cheerleader... where have I heard that before?"

"Doesn't matter." Shoving a huge spoonfull of cereal in her mouth Miri mumbled, "blease keeb reabing."

"1300. Start of construction on Commander Shepard statue. Presidium plaza. Free lunch. Bouncy castles and balloons for kids." She rolled her eyes, "statue..."

Noticing the look of distaste on Jane's face Liara grabbed her hand. "Love, they need a hero. A symbol. You may be a reluctant hero, but you _are_ a hero!" Voice full with love and affection she caressed her bondmate's hand. "My hero."

"You're sweet." Jane kissed the deep blue hand. "Still don't like the statue."

Her omnitool bleeped. "Message from... Garrus. The whole crew is getting together for dinner. Sushi restaurant, 1800 hours." She looked around. "Yes?"

"Of course!" Liara beamed, "I'd love to see them all again!"

"Good." Jane accepted and kept reading.

"1400. Airmax Arena. A huge list of games and tournaments. Solo, team, whatever. Anyone?"

Liara read Jane's mind. "We've done enough fighting for a lifetime. Pass."

"Ok, our dinner with the gang is at 1800, so... here we go. 2100. Grand re-opening Silver Coast Casino." She pumped her fist. "Yes! That's our place!"

Seeing Jane's enthusiasm they all laughed.

"Shepard, you still owe me 5000 credits from the last time," Miranda grinned, "when am I getting it?"

Jane casually waved her hand. "Soon soon."

Liara read the next Line. "2400 Fireworks over the lakes. Sounds great. Let's go there too!"

Shepard nodded and kissed Liara's crest. "Absolutely. Wouldn't wanna miss it. Allright girls - let's head out! Dresscode light and summery. And don't forget your swimsuit and a towel!"

They all stared at each other. Jane voiced their thoughts. "This is going to be a great day!"

* * *

Unsurprisingly, it was an Asari who'd organised the swim competition. At 10 o'clock exactly Matriarch T'Para welcomed everyone to the aquatic center. She explained how the morning would look like and briefly acknowledged the presence of Commander Shepard.

Jane was delighted to see reporters were not allowed. Seeing herself on the Citadel's webpage in her bikini somehow wasn't very appealing.

Poolside, the swim trio took a 20 second shower, getting used to the water's temparature. When they rejoined Miranda, Ciux started stretching her shoulder and back muscles. Noticing Miri's curious eyes she stated, "Asari evolved in the ocean, originating from an aquatic species. Swimming, water, is in our DNA. I _love_ swimming, it connects me with something primal, something ancient asari that makes me feel... elated. I can hardly think of anything more pleasureable."

"Oh but I can." Jane smirked.

Caught by surprise Ciux blushed.

"I used to swim a lot in College. Actually have some medals to show for it... but with the war going on I haven't been in a pool for six months." Rolling her shoulders she took a few steps, kicking her legs to loosen up her muscles. "Let's see how this goes..."

Holding herself back, it took Miri all her effort not to rush up to the asari and hug and kiss her. _Damn she's so beautiful!_ The slick black bathing suit fit Ciux like a glove, emphasizing her stunning tall form. Her lean muscles beautifully rippled under her wet skin. Glistening seductively she stretched, warming up for the race and Miranda almost felt bad for eyeing her in such a lecherous manner. Almost. When the asari raised both hands to slowly, sensually stroke her crest she gasped. "Oh!"

 _Fuck she's amazing!_

Grinning playfully Lav pretended not to notice, instead focusing on her stretching routine. She hadn't expected to be so serious about the race but being next to a pool again, seeing the other asari contestants prepare ignited her competitive fire. _That's me. Always wanna be number 1. I love winning._

Jane and Liara approached it very differently. Where Ciux had opted for a sleek, professional swimsuit, they were wearing comfortable bikinis, Jane a tiny black one and Liara a graceful, formfitting yellow. Chatting cheerfully they spend most time just enjoying the surroundings, the people, enjoying the... casualness of it all.

"This is awesome." Grinning from ear to ear Jane intently scanned the crowd. Asari, Turians, humans, either preparing to race or preparing to cheer for a relative. "Look at them Blue. isn't it wonderful? They don't have to worry about the war, or the Reapers, or anything harmful. Instead they can focus on a swimming competition. A swim competition!" Sighing happily she blinked, allowing the relaxed feeling to coarse though her veins.

"I know." Sensing Jane's mood Liara affectionately touched her. "We did that. We ended the war. We gave them back their normal life."

"Yes. Normal life." Humming in agreement Jane couldn't stop looking at the bustling crowd. "Normal life - so _very_ precious. Seeing this pleases me more than having a statue built."

She turned to Liara, "what are we going to do for a normal life?"

Laughing out loud Liara gently squeezed Jane's shoulder. "Anything we want. _Anything._ We are free." Upon seeing Shepard's warm smile she added, "for now, it's swimming!" She gave Jane a good shove, watching in delight how she lost her balance and fell in the pool with a loud splash.

"Hey!"

Virtually everyone turned their head. Blushing lightly Jane tried to ignore their stares, wiping the wet hair from her forehead, "oh you'll pay for this T'Soni..."

"I very much doubt it _Spectre_ ," grinning playfully she offered Jane her hand, "let me... Ack!"

"That makes us even." Jane smiled when Liara surfaced, "never play tricks on a Shepard!"

Matriarch T'Para looked at them with a smile of disbelief, then grabbed the mic. "Commander Shepard, Miss T'Soni... we want to start the race."

* * *

Her dive was perfect, flawless. Asari possess a natural grace, an amazing elegance that other races can only dream off. It showed in every fiber of her being. When the buzzer sounded she went from a focused, tense angle to a beautiful stretch, using her slender body to the fullest, breaking the water a split second ahead of everyone else. Miranda sucked in her breath, counted her lucky stars, watching her girlfriend soar.

Staying underwater as long as possible she nearly made it to the other side of the pool before surfacing. By then her lead was already established. At the turning point she realized she was in front. _Yes! Keep going!_

It felt fantastic to be in the water again. Humming with pleasure all her muscles rejoiced, treasuring the opportunity for a good workout. Like a lightning bolt she completed the first few laps, much to the delight of Miranda who cheered her on.

Taking a quick look around she noticed with shock she was still in the lead, with the closest competitor a full body length behind. _I might actually win this._

With just one and a half laps to go the girl in second place accelerated. And pulled alongside. Miranda saw it happen and screamed her lungs out, refusing to believe Ciux would lose. "C'mon you can do this!"

She had given too much in the early stages. Recognizing the fatique in Ciux's movement, seeing her struggle to finish Miranda knew a gold medal was no longer possible. She tapped the wall in second place. _Close! So close!_ _Will she be disappointed?_

Lav was far from disappointed. Radiating pure joy and excitement she waved at the crowd, waved at Miri, smiling her teeth bare. She gave a warm hug to the winner before climbing out of the pool, proceeding to the podium.

Seeing her girlfiend getting out of the pool, seeing the excited, grateful smile on her lips Miri suddenly knew it. She loved her. Amazingly bright, amazingly intelligent, amazingly positive - she loved her.

 _I... I have to tell her._

Dizzy with joy, knowing she loved this exceptional young woman with all her heart was a stunning feeling. Ciux slowly made her way to the podium, preparing to receive her medal and for Miranda she was the only person in the universe. Time slowed to a crawl, everyone faded to the background. There was only this mesmerizing, fascinating lavender nymph.

As in a dream she got up, wishing to hold her love, wishing to tell her everything.

"Miri!" Ciux came out of the crowd, silver medal around her neck, "overhere!" Bubbling with enthusiasm, smiling brightly she ran towards Miranda, giving her a fierce hug. "That was fun!"

Lav was still dripping from the pool and Miri's clothes were getting wet. She didn't notice. The moment was perfect, Miranda knew she'd remember it for the rest of her life. "Ciux... you're amazing. I... I love you. I very much love you."

The asari froze, struck by lightning. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I am... come with me." Taking Miranda's hand she took them to a large changing room and locked the door.

Too excited to sit down they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Miranda whispered again, her voice laced with wonder. Wild butterflies made her stomach hurt with pleasure. "Please be with me. Please be mine."

Ciux gazed deeply into her eyes. "Oh Miri... Yes! Absolutely. I... I love you too."

So happy, Miranda was so happy. It filled them both, so warm, so good. Fiercely hugging the asari she swallowed hard, forcing back tears of true joy. "I am so glad to have found you. I'm so glad!"

"Same here." Lav's voice was hoarse with raw emotion. "I love you Miranda Lawson. I will gladly be yours!" Merging their spirits together she plunged into Miranda. As one they cherished the profound love, celebrating their togetherness in a sea of joy.

 _Oh yes!_ Feeling immensely grateful Miri longingly held her girlfriend. _There's nothing I want more. I want only you!_

* * *

Liara and Jane were having a very different type of race. Leisurely swimming behind the pack they took their sweet time, savoring the moment.

"I wouldn't mind swimming for hours." Jane sighed.

"I know what you mean," Liara agreed, "this is so peaceful. But you... your skin will get all wrinkly. Weird alien!"

Pretending to be shocked Jane tugged Liara's crest, "Look who's talking! Semi-flexible cartillage based whatever!"

Laughing out loud Liara dove under and pulled on Jane's ankle. When Shepard surfaced again she was smiling and coughing water, rolling her eyes at her bondmate. "You!"

"Come here." Hugging Jane Liara planted a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek. Shepard ripped of Liara's top and squeezed her breast.

"Hey! Oh you...!"

All contestants had gotten out of the pool. The Hanar were getting ready for their race. Shaking her head the Matriach grabbed the microphone, her voice booming over the waters. "Commander Shepard, Miss T'Soni. Could you please stop ehm... playing?"


	21. Asari nature - celebrations 3

Hey there,

It's hard to believe I spend 4 chapters (19-22) on one day. I'm convinced it bubbles forth out of my desire to give our heroes a wonderful relaxed time. I love these characters and just want to see them happy after that horrible war. Since the 4 chapters are tied together chronologically (describing one single day) they should be read as one. So go read it!

One of the reasons I started this story was to descibe Miranda's transformation from Cerberus loyalist to a decent human being. That arc is virtually completed. Another plotline that somehow popped up is Liara's awakening asari nature - the title of this chapter refers to both Ciux and Liara having a discussion and/or reflection on their true identity. Bioware designed the asari as being very free and open in their sexuality - I love playing with that!

So, where do I go with this in the future? I'm having a great time writing about the girls in silly/comfortable/smutty/exciting situations. So that will most likely continue. Did I mention smut already? LOL

Thanx for all the favs and follows. Reviews very welcome!

Ciux's nickname is Lav, short for lavender : )

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21, Asari nature_**

"Can't believe it's 12 o'clock already." Upon leaving the aquatic center Jane checked her Omni-tool, "Lunch at the noodle house? it's quite a distance but I feel like walking."

"Sounds great," Liara stated, taking Jane's hand. "Let's have a nice stroll past the lakes. No rush."

Miri and Lav nodded in agreement. Hand in hand they followed the other couple.

'Summery and breezy,' Jane had mentioned. Lav studied her companion's outfits and admired the results.

 _They look great_.

Miranda obviously liked red. Ciux couldn't decide if it was a halter top or a bra but she loved it. A gorgeous deep red, lacy, straining to contain her large breasts. It sure showed _a lot_ of skin and _a lot_ of cleavage. Her matching pencil skirt fit snug around her hips. Her earth-shattering hips. Sighing with happiness Ciux blatantly stared at Miranda's ass, moving in slo-mo with the tempting sway of her hips. The light curl Miri'd put in her hair made her appearance even more striking - red clothes, ivory white skin, black hair - many a passerby craned their necks to check her out.

 _Oh... my..._

She knew Miri liked showing of her downright perfect body. She'd never seen the infamous Cerberus catsuit - but from the descriptions she could picture it - like a second skin, boldly displaying all of her stunning curves. Miranda enjoyed flaunting her exquisite physique and Ciux realized it was _another_ thing she liked about her girlfriend.

Walking down the boulevard she felt grateful, thrilled. Just an hour ago in the aquatic center they'd confessed their love for each other and she sensed this was the beginning of something truly special. Her young heart leaped with joy. Tenderly squeezing Miri's hand she wanted the moment to last forever.

Yellow was Liara's color for the day. A bright yellow classic asari dress, shortsleeved, one bold forest green stripe down the middle. Her matching high heels were surprising. _Regal. Splendid._ Ciux loved the way they made her legs appear even longer, made her hips roll seductively with each step. _Wow. I'd love to...!_

Jane Shepard was wearing a cute white dress with a pattern of small blue flowers. Amazingly narrow at the waist, elegantly flaring out, ending well above her knees.

Shepard in a dress? Ciux grinned as she recalled the friendly banter between the two.

 _"Do it for me? Pleeeease?"_

 _"Liara, I don't do dresses. You know that."_

 _"And you know I love them. Come on, for me? It's a special day today."_

 _"How about my dress uniform?"_

 _Liara'd stared at Jane. Till the Commander squirmed. Ciux would not have believed Jane could squirm like that._

 _"Seriously? Your dress uniform? Alliance drab that you've been wearing for years?"_

 _"It's not drab! And I thought you liked it?"_

 _"I did. Past tense. Times have changed Jane... this is going to be a frivolous, fun day. I'd love to see you in something frivolous!" She stared at Jane with such a genuine, disarming warmth that Jane had to throw up her hands in defeat. "You win! How can I resist the sweet Blue?"_

 _Grinning from ear to ear Liara smirked. Her voice low, playful. "You cannot. Silly human. Surrender now."_

 _Jane laughed out loud. "I surrendered a long time ago."_

 _"Yes you did... I have many fond memories of you surrendering..."_

The end result was fabulous. Not only did Jane look great, what struck Ciux most of all was the carefree, peaceful expression on her face.

Liara saw it too. She smiled. "I love seeing you this happy."

Jane nodded. Fiddled with the hem of her dress. "This one is not too bad actually. My legs being bare is actually quite pleasant."

"Yes it is," Liara grinned, drinking in the sight, "quite pleasant." She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist, holding each other tightly they meandered the boulevard.

Ciux herself had stuck to her little black dress. Knowing that black and her skintone were a good match she hoped it would fit Jane's description of "summery and breezy".

She was not disappointed. Glancing over her shoulder Jane stared at the tall lavender asari. "Damn you look good. If you were a candy I'd eat you. Which might happen anyway."

Ciux never missed a step. "I'd like that. And I'll be happy to return the favor."

Liara giggled. _She's definitely not shy!_ She sensed the warm, sexual tension - the anticpation simmered between them and it felt so naughty. She loved it.

* * *

 _We need to talk about this now._ Miranda thought. _Is it just teasing? Or is she serious?_ She slowed down, creating some separation between the couples. "Lav... First of all I'm a 100% yours. Period. As you know I'm Liara and Jane's Amaranth. Their intimate friend. If you dislike me being... involved with them, I would understand. And I would stop. Our relationship is too important for me."

Deep in her gut the words hurt. But they were true. She couldn't imagine going back to just being the couple's 'friend' after all the mindblowing sex they'd shared, but for Ciux she _would_ do it. And Jane and Liara would understand.

She would go to Hell and back for Ciux. A tiny voice in the back of her mind hoped and wished that she would be fine with the situation.

 _Is she?_

She played with Ciux's hand while she waited for a reply. She avoided her eyes. Her anxiety grew as Lav remained silent. Was she mad? Was this going to be a problem in their relationship?

Lav sucked in her breath. "Miri, look at me. Please." Seeing the slight worry in Miranda's eyes she nodded in understanding. "I'm yours, you are mine. We're together. And it would be very mean of me to try and... dislodge you from Jane and Liara. I've seen how dear you are to them."

"But... but wouldn't it feel like... ?"

Grinning from ear to ear Lav continued. "I am asari - and know full well the meaning of Amaranth. You're close to them... intimately close. Now the real question would be: are _you_ up to sharing?"

Miranda was baffled. "I'm not... I mean..."

Lav smiled once more. "I think you keep forgetting I don't have human hangups. I don't think like a human. Let me enlighten you. We," with a broad gesture she made it clear she meant the asari race, "are very open and comfortable with our sexuality. Sex is something to be enjoyed, not to be ashamed of."

Miranda blinked. "I know this. And I agree. But..."

Lav put a finger on her lover's lips. "You agree. But you haven't lived it like I have. Hear me out. Our colleges are... very fun. Very. Threesomes, foursomes are common. I've seen a few entire class orgies. I'm young but have experimented with sex quite a lot."

Miranda's brain was fried. _Entire class orgies._ Imagining a group of young asari having sex was unbelievably hot. Scorching. "I... think I know what you're trying to say. Sex to you is different than what it is to me."

"Absolutely. I'm asari. You're human."

"Got it," Miri whispered, "it's quite obvious. I kinda feel like a fool."

"Don't. It also has to do with our life span. We usually outlive our partners. Monogamy is a nice thought but it doesn't work for us. In asari societies open relationships are the norm. That might shock a human."

She took Miri's hand and whispered thoughtfully, "We're together - and we're very different. Let's discuss _and_ enjoy those differences if we want to make this relationship work."

"It's going to work." Miri stated decisively. "I love you with all my heart, cannot even imagine being with anyone else."

Lav gently kissed her forehead. "Same here. Now I come back to my question: Are you up to sharing? by the way - You heard Liara's invitation this morning. She's up for it."

Miranda rolled her eyes in disbelief. "She shocked me! I never expected her to be so bold. She's always been more reserved than that.'

"Perhaps..." Ciux smiled, "but she _is_ _asari."_ Her words oozed raw, beautiful sex.

"That she is!" Miri grinned. "Very much so." She took a deep breath. Her world had been turned completely upside down over the past months. Was it done spinning? Feeling her heart hammer in her chest she stared at the stunning maiden who still waited for an answer.

"I'm up for sharing. And I know Jane and Liara are too. We discussed it."

Sparkling with pleasure Ciux's eyes widened. "Excellent! That is... excellent news."

Miranda smiled. She loved seeing Ciux so electrified. Her heart overflowed as she excitedly kissed the maiden's crest. "Excellent is a good word for it."

* * *

Jane was thinking along the same lines. She squeezed Liara's hand. "Wild thing!"

Liara grinned as she felt a spike of heat. Her thoughts travelled back to this morning when she'd shamelessly invited Ciux for... more.

 _Where did that come from?_

She took a minute, reflecting on her thoughts and feelings. As a young student she'd always been completely absorbed in her work, shying away from most social contacts. When she met Jane she'd been a virgin, _completely unheard off_ for a maiden her age. Shepard had ignited her sexuality, kickstarting her desires.

 _She saved me. In more ways than one!_

She always enjoyed sex with Jane but recently it had become even hotter. Miranda coming into the toys coming into their bedroom. Shaving Jane's pussy. Her newfound desire to experience sex with one of her own race. This morning she'd shocked _even_ herself with her bold invitation to Ciux.

 _Goddess! Is... is that truly me?_

She knew the answer. The war had ended, the constant stress of fighting had evaporated. Both her and Shepard had relaxed, rejoiced, and rejuvenated their relationship. They both knew that bonding or the human phrase marriage was right around the corner. With all that happiness something had awakened, something she'd denied for a long, long time.

 _My asari nature._

Her race had a name of being very open, accepting of their sexuality. She'd always been different... but now - she knew what she wanted. She wanted Jane - in every way imaginable. _Every_ _wicked way._ Licking her lips images were dancing before her eyes. Scandalous, naughty things that had never crossed her mind before. "Hmmm..."

She wanted even more - she wasn't surprised as she kept sensing an innate, greedy desire for pleasure. _That is me!_ _Foursome with Miri and Ciux?_ _Goddess I'd love to!_

She closed her eyes - imagining the four of them, tangled in a naked pile. Something primal _clenched_ deep inside her groin. "Oh!" Grinning, she wholeheartedly embraced her asari nature.

"Jane! Yes. The answer is yes. A foursome sounds great. I want it." She stopped walking and gazed deep into Shep's big brown eyes. "And I know you want to."

Shepard happily laughed out loud. "Yep. I got no secrets. You've been inside my head. Often."

"I'm sure Ciux is game. I've seen her check you out. Goddess, I've seen her check me out!"

Jane sighed dreamily. "You girls are a hot bunch of space babes. If I didn't know any better I'd believe someone made you up in a sci-fi space opera. Like a video game."

Liara giggled and slapped Jane's butt, a bit harder than she intended. "Ha! Space babes!"

"My my... where's that shy archeologist of mine? So naughty... " Jane was rolling her eyes, her playful voice filled with joy, "Shameless. Fabulous."

"The archeologist? She met this extremely daring vanguard. And fell head over heels. Then the vanguard dragged her off to save the galaxy a couple of times... while romancing her."

"I like this story," Jane whispered tenderly, kissing Liara's hand, "tell me more."

Liara was getting into it, her voice warm, grateful. "Needless to say they succeeded. The galaxy was saved from heinous creatures. A couple of times. Along the way the archeologist found true love, connected with her bold, wild nature, happy and eager to please the vanguard."

Jane leaned into her, their thighs touching. She stared deep into Liara's blue diamonds. It felt like magic. So close, so beautiful. "The vanguard was lost. Completely enchanted with this stunning blue archeologist. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how such a... perfect love could exist."

Moving closer still, their lips only inches apart Liara breathed, "I love you Jane. I love you with all my heart." Her lips touched Shepard's, and the feeling was so warm, so right. "Kiss me."

* * *

The afternoon flowed by like a pleasant dream. Lunch at the noodle house. Visit to the Shepard's statue construction site. Jane had picked up some sunglasses along the way, making her transformation complete. Reporters were unable to identify her and thankfully left the four alone. They did visit the Airmax Arena but only as spectators. At the concession stands they all consumed more alcohol than was wise, delighting in their carefree day.

Time flies when you're having fun and soon enough they found themselves at the restaurant surrounded by friends.

"Spirits!" Garrus gasped out loud, "Shepard! Are you wearing a dress?"

Jane took of her sunglasses and playfully twirled, making her dress flare out. "I'm just as shocked as you are. Liara made me do it!"

Garrus laughed, a horrifying bark that froze them all.

"Goddess," Liara stammered, "don't ever do that again!"

They all laughed. Tali, Garrus, Grunt, Wrex, James, Samantha, Edi, Kaidan. Wasn't it fabulous to see them again? Jane smiled from ear to ear. These were her people. The people that made it. Feeling incredibly proud she beheld the ragtag band. "It's so good to see you again!" She rushed at them, giving each a personal word and a hug.

Grunt almost blushed as the Commander was hugging him, the small figure dwarfed by his huge body. "Heh heh heh... thanks Shepard. But you still gotta work on growing taller."

She lovingly punched him. "Ouch! You big turtle! Stop picking on my height!"

Grunt couldn't help himself. This was his battlemaster - but she was so small! Without any effort he picked her up, spinning her around with Jane laughing in fruitless protest. Garrus rolled his eyes in disbelief. Tali's sweet laughter filled their ears. Samantha sighed, enjoying the sight of Jane's bare legs. Wrex asked for a menu.

When they were finally seated, Jane hit a glass with her spoon. The light chime silenced the bustling group. She stood - and the dress didn't make a difference. She was Commander Shepard. Powerful, strong, convincing, unapologetic. One could hear a pin drop.

"Friends. We've made a remarkable journey. We've seen tremendous victories, and have also suffered tragic defeats. Through it all we stuck together, finding ways to win, always working as a team. Tonight we celebrate our team and our victory!" Raising her glass she invited all of them to stand, toasting and cheering as a team. "Never forget this moment. Never forget everything we've gone through. I'm so very very proud and happy to be standing with you here today." Raw emotion seeped into her voice and she had to swallow.

She moved an empty seat to the table, placing an empty plate in front of it. "This chair, this plate are very precious. Reserved for the ones that we've lost. They cannot be with us today but we will never forget them. I hope that right now they are shining down upon us, and celebrate with us."

Closing her eyes she saw the face of Ashley Williams. So young. Mordin Solus. So special. Jack. Never had a chance. Zaeed. Asshole. She swallowed hard. A single tear escaped her. Opening her eyes she looked at the living.

"The wind of change is blowing. The Galaxy will morph into something new. I don't have the illusions that petty squabbles and dumb conflicts will disappear overnight. But one thing is for sure... billions of souls will go to bed and rest easy tonight. Tomorrow they will see a new dawn on our galaxy - because _we_ vanquished the fucking Reapers!" Taking Liara's hand she raised her glass once again and screamed at the top of her lungs, "To life! To our new Galaxy!"

The room exploded into happy chaos, all of them whooping and cheering. Jane took her time, waiting for the noise to settle down. "Now, we party. Have a great time - all drinks on me!"


	22. Fireworks - celebrations 4

This is the conclusion of their celebrations day. Chapters 19 - 22 are very much connected, describing one day, and are meant to be read as one.

There are a few references to "the Citadel DLC" which is the funniest section of a videogame I've _ever_ played. _Ever._ I highly recommend playing the Mass Effect trilogy and all the DLC. Yes, you can thank me later.

 ** _Chapter 22, Fireworks_**

The room exploded into happy chaos, all of them whooping and cheering. Jane took her time, waiting for the noise to settle down. "Tonight - we party. Have a great time. All drinks on me!"

The wolves were loose. Grunt and Wrex ordered 3 bottles of Ryncol. Each. Miranda was already looking wobbly but got two huge bottles of champagne - she was toasting with Ciux, Samantha and James. Jane noticed them pouring three glasses in 5 minutes. _They're going to be sloshed!_

Garrus and Tali had a short discussion with the restaurant staff and ended up with three bottles of dextro-amino acids. Let's just call it poison. "Don't even think about it." Garrus smirked when Jane sniffed their special drink, "it'll melt right through your stomach."

The main meal arrived - huge helpings of thessian fish, japanese rice with furikake complimented with fresh broccoli. Grunt and Wrex had ordered triple portions but at the rate they were going it still would not be enough. As expected.

Ciux was sitting on Liara's left at the circular table and Jane took a full minute to study the maidens. They didn't notice her stare and continued eating, drinking while having an animated discussion about the fish on their plate. Jane narrowed her eyes - the two asari looked so comfortable together, the warmth radiating of them suggesting they'd known each other for years. Lav made a joke - Liara was laughing and affectionately squeezing her friend's shoulder. Delightful to see them so happy.

 _They really like each other. Nice._

Jane was enjoying the merry sight of her friends. Seated in a perfect circle she could see them all, drinking, laughing, chatting. It felt fantastic to see them so relaxed.

 _Life goes on... as it should be. This is exactly what we fought for. Not for statues, not for the Council. Life. Fun. Friendship. Damn this is good!_

Feeling high on life her spirit blossomed and an overflowing gratitude welled up deep inside. She was so happy she could burst and smiled from ear to ear. Liara sensed her bliss. Planting her right hand on Jane's thigh she gently squeezed while leaning in for a kiss. "You did great. We did great."

"Mmm..." Inhaling through her nose Jane became aware of the pleasant scent of her bondmate. "You smell good." This sent her desire roaring into action and she eagerly intensified their kiss. She had to stop herself from using her tongue as she heard Tali snicker.

"Now now..." the quarian teased, "remember you're in public!"

Jane nearly blushed and smiled at her. "I'll try to keep it decent. No promises though!"

Liara put some fish in her mouth. She purposefully left her right hand on Jane's thigh, longingly caressing the tempting bare skin.

"Mmmm... that's nice." Jane hummed with joy. The warmth of Liara's hand combined with the intimate massage made her want more. Much more. She bit her lower lip and looked at her blue bondmate. She would not be complaining if Liara took this further.

"I love it when you touch me like that. But..." She glanced left and right, "there's a lot of people here."

"I know," Liara smiled, her voice filled with mischief, "so we can't do anything, _right?_ "

She moved up a fraction, kneading the incredibly soft skin of Jane's inner thigh. _Goddess she feels great!_ The wonderful skin felt like magic under her fingertips making her sigh dreamily. In Jane's big brown eyes she saw desire boiling. _She's definitely liking it!_ Inch by delicious inch she worked her way up, taking her sweet time, getting under that short dress till...

"Blue!"

Nearly the entire table stared at Shepard, curious looks on their faces.

"Fish that good Shepard?" Garrus hummed, looking slightly amused.

"Yes! Eh, yes, I'm fine." Jane grinned sheepishly, thoroughly enjoying the warm wetness building in her groin. She squirmed and shifted, wishing for Liara to continue. Biting her tongue she tried to remain silent as Liara started massaging her pussy. "Mghh..."

With all those prying eyes she didn't dare to put her hand under the table - but wouldn't it be great to pull her panties aside? She wished Liara would be so bold! Being in a crowded room while engaging in sex acts felt extremely naughty. She loved it. "Blue..." It was getting hard to whisper but fortunately there was enough noise in the restaurant, "what are you doing?"

Liara persistently kept brushing against Jane's lacy underwear, noticing the damp spot. Her voice was husky, promising. "I'm enjoying the appetizer. But I want to claim something hotter."

Jane joyfully played along. She could hardly wait to see what Liara was planning. Her voice held all the encouragement she dared muster, "Hotter? What did you have in mind?" She gasped as she felt the probing fingers working their way inside her panties. "Oh yesss - I want it!"

Liara's nimble fingers traced her slit, up and down, up and down, feathering her sensitive clit on the upswing and she almost jumped with joy. "Mpfhh!" Her pussy cried with happiness at the delicious touch, opening like a flower in heat. A surge of excitement was making her very wet and she desperately tried to keep her composure. She couldn't hide her increased breathing though - Ciux looked at her with a puzzled expression. _Oh! She... she's watching us!_

Liara noticed it too. She made eye contact with Lav while caressing Jane's naked cunt, causing Shepard to blush furiously. Ciux smiled at the duo and nodded ever so lightly. Liara kept rubbing and stroking, feeling her fingers becoming wetter and wetter.

"Damn Blue..." Jane noticed her clit pulsing, throbbing with joy. The slick fingers oh-so-tenderly kept teasing her nub, pulling back the tiny hood to fully expose her pleasure center. Jane was nearly losing her mind as Liara passionately rubbed her clit, squirming and shifting in her seat.

"Well," Liara stated lazily after a few minutes, "perhaps it's time for the main meal." She started working two fingers into Jane's pussy, pressing past her well-lubricated ring of muscle.

"Oh!" Jane squealed. The entire table stopped and looked at her. Again. She felt her cheeks going even redder. Her cunt was pulsing red-hot, Liara stroking her silky inner walls. "Oh! I... I eh, I think I bit a pepper." She grabbed Samantha's cup. "Just need some drink - that's all."

Slowly everyone returned to their plates and conversations. Jane turned to Liara. "They might see!" She hissed, feeling her desire burn like a fucking wildfire. Liara's fingers were going in and out, stretching her tight cunt and it felt amazing. Gyrating her hips she was trying to take them in deeper, greedy for even more pleasure. Her mouth fell open from the intense sensations "Oooohh... Blue..."

"I'm playing with your pussy. I'm going to fuck you right here at the table. Any complaints?"

Jane tried thinking of a witty reply but the hazy cloud of lust made that impossible. "Ehm, no."

Energetically massaging Jane's sex Liara imagined she could feel it swell, feel the wet flesh shivering under her fingertips. "Goddess that feels nice... dripping wet... having a good time Jane?" Emphasizing her words she thrust inside, over and over, passionately stroking the velvety flesh. She loved being inside her lover and the sensations were definitely arousing her, making her azure ache with longing.

"Mghh!" That felt so fucking good! Biting her tongue Jane adored everything Liara was doing. Moving slow to avoid detection she inched her dress higher and higher. Eager for more, eager to feel Liara deep inside she started spreading her legs. _Fill my cunt! Fill my fucking cunt!_ She abandoned all decency, sliding one hand under the table, pulling her panties aside. _Hell yes!_ She wanted nothing in the way of her bare sex and those marvelous thrusting fingers.

"Yes," she hissed at Liara, keeping her voice down, "Fuck my pussy! Fuck me good!"

Silently whimpering she leaned back in her chair, intense pleasure erupting in her center. Her cunt blazed with lust, her body throbbed with need. It was a miracle nobody noticed - under the table her legs were spread wide. She was obviously getting fucked, the tablecloth barely hiding things.

Most of her friends were engaged in conversations or focusing on food and drinks. Miri and Samantha were downing champagne like it was water. Wrex, Grunt and James started a headbutting competition. Tali couldn't find a straw. They were all very busy... all but Ciux. Jane noticed the young maiden panting lightly, obviously enjoying their scandalous adventure. Having an audience made Jane even hotter. She felt her sex dripping, her juices coating Liara's fingers. Biting her lower lip she shamelessly winked at Ciux. _Fine... that's fine. She can see it all!_

She whispered at Liara, her voice needy and low. "Don't stop! I'm getting c-close. I'm close!"

She arched her back, pretending to stretch. Unaware to everyone else she tensed all her muscles, cherishing the intense sensations shooting through her body. It felt soooo good! She became aware of her nipples, hard as stone pressing into the fabric of her bra. Resisted the urge to pinch them. Biting her lower lip she enjoyed the friction on her clit, loved Liara's fingers fucking her hyper-sensitive cunt. The scorching heat burned her up, kissed her till... _I'm going to come! Fuck yes I'm going to come!_

At the last possible moment Liara took her hand away.

Shepard moaned, feeling extremely frustrated with this course of events. Her climax hovered just out of reach. "Nghh..." Her pussy throbbed with need, screaming for release. The emptiness inside was maddening! She frantically squeezed her thighs together but was unable to come, unable to vent all that built up tension.

"You!" She hissed at Liara, "that is so mean!"

"Oh well." Liara grinned. "All is fair in love and war. Are you going to deny you're having fun?"

Jane could only agree. "I admit to having a good time. But why leave me hanging? I was so close! Could you... continue?"

"I like playing with you." Liara smiled, casually chomping on her fish. "By the way, I didn't hear a 'please' in that sentence."

Shepard growled. She was going to have to beg for it. Liara had turned into a shameless vixen! She loved it. And begging for sex felt wonderfully naughty. She placed her hand atop Liara's and squeezed lightly. "Please... please continue."

"Continue what?"

Jane rolled her eyes. She forced the obscene words out of her mouth and it felt so wicked! "I need... I need your fingers in my pussy. Please fuck my pussy. Fuck me - and make me come."

Liara grinned devilishly. "Very well _Spectre._ "

Jane hummed with anticipation. She was not disappointed when Liara immediately slipped back in and resumed thrusting. "Mphh!" Her body was humming with pleasure, her sex clenching around the welcome invaders. "Yes! Ohhhh yes!"

Garrus and Wrex looked at her suspiciously. At that instant an entertainer appeared at the far side of the restaurant. He started juggling large transparent bubbles which contained actual fire. An upbeat, loud electronic tune accompanied his magicks.

Jane had never felt more grateful. The loud music was drowning out her needy erotic whimpers and everyone was distracted, heads turned away. _Now's my chance!_ She pulled up the bottom of her dress and yanked her panties aside, excitedly whispering at Liara, "Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Liara gasped. Anyone taking a look under the table would see it all! Perhaps she'd underestimated how far Jane would go. "My my... so eager."

Jane felt dizzy with joy. Getting pleasured in the middle of a restaurant, nearly being exposed to her friends was a huge thrill. Almost even better than the actual act. Almost. With a decadent groan she felt Liara's digits deep inside, passionately driving into her. "Go ahead - fill my pussy... Ah yessss, like that. Come on, deeper!" Flushed with excitement she felt her cheeks turn red. She squeezed her vaginal muscles with all her might. A new flood of juices made her soaking wet, she felt it coating her inner thighs. _Damn!_

Her sex tightened around the pumping fingers and she muffled a scream. "Don't stop... please don't stop..."

Liara was having a great time. By now she couldn't focus on the food anymore and aimlessly held her fork. Just like Jane she enjoyed Ciux's intense stare. _Goddess! She loves watching us!_ The maiden's prying eyes proved to be a huge turn-on. Liara couldn't deny that she was starting to feel very excited with her game. Feeling fantastically naughty she took her glistening fingers out of Jane's wet cunt and slowly, shamelessly licked them. She grinned at Ciux. "This tastes really good... what do you think?"

"I... I would have to try it for myself." The young maiden stared, mouth half parted, not blinking once.

Jane grabbed Liara's hand and forced it between her legs, whimpering as she felt her pussy being filled again. And again. "Enough playing. Fuck me... I just want to get fucked!"

She gasped. The magnificent orgasm she'd been waiting and hoping for was throbbing deep inside, she could feel it every time Liara thrust forward. "Oh... oh... oh..." dripping with intimate juices her cunt was wide open for the marvelous fingers, sucking them in, so very eager to be filled. The anticipation was nearly killing her. She felt a drop of sweat on her back - her long awaited climax was so close! Desperate for release she forcefully ground her pussy against Liara's hand - her bucking motion would surely give her away if anyone took a closer look, but she just didn't care anymore. She had to come! Her clit was red-hot, ready to explode. "Blue! Keep going... keep going!"

Surely Liara would not be so cruel to stop now. _Right?_ Glancing over to the asari Jane felt reassured - Liara's eyes were clouded with lust, promising glorious bliss. Drunk with pleasure Jane felt her pussy spasming with joy, "I'm going to come! Yes! I'm going to - "

Liara yanked her hand away. Jane nearly screamed. "Hey! What the...?" Her eyes rolled in her head. She couldn't believe it! Her entire body was throbbing with need, aching for release. And Liara did nothing!

"Ohhh... she moaned with disappointment, body trembling with frustration.

"I'll let you come." Mischief was sparkling bright in Liara's big blue eyes, "but there's one condition."

"Anything! Just name it... I need to come..." Jane was literally sobbing, "I need to come so fucking bad... anything!" She moaned wayyy too loud and Liara giggled, pleased with the power she held over the desperate woman.

"I'll make you come. But not with your panties on - I want you naked from the waist down. So I suggest you go to the restroom and dispose of them."

Jane's eyes widened. "... Oh you're bad. Bad asari!" Outrageous. Liara was even naughtier than she'd expected. "I can't just lose my underwear! You got me into this short dress... I can't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Have it your way." Liara grinned. She took a bite of fish and waved at Grunt, completely ignoring her sulking lover.

Jane squirmed in her seat. Rubbing her thighs together didn't help, only intensifying her frustration. _Fuck!_ She was tempted to just help herself, masturbate right there at the dinner table. But playing along with Liara would be even more fun, right? Perhaps she was just a bit tipsy but walking around without panties suddenly felt very... enticing. She licked her upper lip.

"Fine! I'll be right back."

She bolted to the restroom and ripped off her underwear. Caught her reflection in a large mirror. A gorgeous young woman stared back at her. She noticed her flushed cheeks, her excited breathing. Pulling up her dress she stared at her bald pussy, extremely swollen, glistening with wetness.

 _I'm so - fucking - horny! Damn you Liara!_

She smiled gratefully. If this was the new Liara she was in for a world of wicked fun! Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined Liara to be this bold. This was awesome. She absolutely loved the thought of their sexplay becoming even wilder.

She quickly returned to her seat. Not too quick. If her dress swayed too much people might see her bare ass. The warm restaurant air on her wet sex felt quite pleasant - she found herself enjoying the sensation.

Sitting back down she spread her legs and hummed happily as she felt Liara's warm hand cupping her naked, swollen sex. "Yesss..."

"There we go..." Liara stated, "much better without, right?"

Jane opened her mouth to answer but swallowed her words as Liara parted her folds and started rubbing her extremely sensitive inner lips. "Mph!"

"Goddess I love playing with you. But I think you've been very patient, _Spectre."_ Angling her wrist she lined up her slick three middle fingers. Oh-so-slowly she started pushing, feeling inch by delicious inch slip past Jane's ring of muscles. Tight. Hot. Jane's soaked pussy felt fantastic, straining to suck her in. A spurt of wetness made her hand even more slippery. She loved being inside Shepard, cherished penetrating her most intimate place. "I love you." She whispered tenderly, sliding in and out, "I love every inch of you."

"Love... y-you too..." Jane groaned. This was driving her insane. Three fingers - her folds were flared wide open and she felt her cunt being stretched to the max - she could barely believe the immense, wanton pleasure. "Mpfhh!"

Liara was being a bit forceful but Jane liked it. A lot. The asari kept stroking her smooth inner walls, fucking deep into her. "Fill me, fill my pussy. Yes, like that... Oh Gods!"

Once again she noticed Ciux's excited stare. The maiden didn't even try to hide her fascination, boldly watching as Liara's hand movement betrayed their actions. The intense scrutiny made Jane feel even hotter. _She's watching me g-getting fucked!_ While that thought sunk in she grinned at Ciux, blatantly enjoying the maiden watching their every move.

She brushed against her tight nipples, sending more shockwaves of pleasure through her system. She was hot as hell, this wasn't going to last long! Her cunt was on fire, shooting fiery sparks up her spine. _Fuck! Oh!_

She hardly cared anymore if someone saw her. She needed to come - the thought of coming in a public place surrounded by loads of people was ridiculously hot. "Mghh..." Sliding down a few inches she scandalously tilted her hips and spread her legs as far as they would go. By now she was half laying down, pressing her naked pussy upwards onto Liara's generous hand, silently whimpering with need. "Fuck fuck fuck..." When she noticed Liara's palm rubbing against her clit electricity shot through her body, "Fuuuuck!"

She looked at Liara, intense longing in her eyes. "So good... you make me feel so good..." She was aching to come, desperately reaching for her climax, "So close... c-close..."

"Go ahead. I always love seeing you come."

Gripping Liara's hand she jerked as her orgasm exploded. "Aaargh! Oh!"

After hovering on the edge and being denied - twice - she came like a firestorm. Throwing her head back with a soundless cry, riding her orgasm in a huge wave of bliss. "Yes! Ohhhh y-yes!"

Liara grinned through her teeth, feeling Jane's pussy spasming rhythmically. "That's right," the asari hissed, eyes wide, "so fucking hot. I love seeing you like this." She could clearly smell Jane's arousal as another flood coated her slick fingers. When Liara sneakily moved the tablecloth her eyes feasted on the glistening cunt, pulsing with wetness. "Goddess!"

By now Jane was sobbing with joy, the intense pleasure almost taking away her sanity. Her body shook and she had to bite her lip as not to cry out. Her knees jerked under the table, her toes curled and uncurled. Creamy white come oozed from her pussy and leaked down her thighs.

 _Still_ Liara would not stop, passionately fucking into her with raw determination. She wanted to give Jane the maximum pleasure, wanted to ensure Jane would not easily forget this evening. "Go ahead - keep coming. You earned this." Curving her fingers she stroked Jane's G-spot and was rewarded as she felt Jane tumbling into her second, even more powerful orgasm.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Grateful as fuck Jane bucked her hips, her body trembling with joy. "Nghhh..." She nearly fell of her chair, gripping the table edge where her knuckles turned white with tension. Under the table her hips were rolling and gyrating, forcefully, greedily pumping her soaked cunt up and down Liara's generous fingers. "Coming! I'm f-fucking coming!"

Fortunately nobody noticed - except Ciux of course. The maiden was biting her lower lip in excitement, unblinking for a full minute, drinking in the spectacular sight of Jane twitching and pulsing.

Being watched heightened Jane's pleasure even more - taking short gasps she could barely believe the length and intensity of her orgasm. _Oh... o_ _h...!_

"Are you ok Shepard?" Garrus asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"She's fine", Liara smirked, averting his attention, "She just can't handle the hot stuff."

"Mwrr..." Jane stammered. She swayed in her chair, treasuring the delicious aftershocks.

"The fish is spicy," Garrus noted, "but she seems to have it bad."

"Don't worry. I'm going to help her get used to it."

* * *

After dinner the boisterous, intoxicated crew of the Normandy descended on Silver Coast Casino.

Miranda was obviously drunk as she blew another 10.000 credits on Roulette. She decided to celebrate with more alcohol. Within a few minutes her and Ciux had found a large couch - Miri pulled the asari on top and they were happily drinking and kissing the night away.

In the bar Jane noticed Garrus staring at an attractive looking Turian girl and hooked them up - the horribly tactless Garrus needed _a lot_ of pointers but after 10 minutes Jane left them alone. Garrus was a no show for the rest of the evening.

With Jane watching at the roulette table Liara stood only inches behind, caressing her bare ass, occasionally going even further. Humming happily Jane arched her back, treasuring the warm hands on her butt, her sex.

James pretended to be Commander Shepard and jumped into the fish tank, coming up with a giant silver flagtail between his teeth. Grunt certainly had nothing to do with the police car being on fire.

When it was time for the fireworks Jane and Liara abandoned their drunk, sleeping crew and walked hand in hand towards the top of the Presidium. The cool night air kissed their warm bodies. The Presidium's lights had been extinguished to prepare for the fireworks and the huge, magnificent spiral of our Galaxy dominated the view. The eternal light of a billion stars reflected in their brilliant eyes as they longingly held each other.

"Fabulous," Shepard sighed dreamily, "what a glorious day."

"That it was... " Liara agreed, her voice warm and pleasant. She pulled Jane even closer, intimately close. Kissed her on top of her head. "I love you."

Midnight. High above them the first fireworks illuminated the Citadel, exploding flowers of light creating a colorful illusion throughout the huge Presidium ring. The archeologist and the vanguard lovingly held each other, celebrating a new beginning.


	23. The beautiful ones

Hi everyone. Just noticed that I've been writing this for two years now... crazy! I'm very grateful for all the favs and follows. If you have the time please leave a review.

Ciux's nickname is Lav, for lavender : )

 _ **Chapter 23,**_ _**The beautiful ones**_

Miranda hummed happily. She felt fantastic. The early morning light bathed everything in a warm glow while the skycars outside the window sped by in the neverending stream of life. Yesterday had gone by like a peaceful, pleasant dream and today was looking to be just as good. Perhaps even better. From her position on the floor she looked around the apartment.

Shepard had done some redecorating, moving the couches to create a wide open space in front of the fireplace. A brand new, huge rainbow colored woolen carpet covered the floor. After breakfast Liara, Ciux and Miri had grabbed their omnitools, sprawling themselves out on the inviting wool to plan their day. Jane mumbled something about a shower and disappeared.

With grateful eyes Miranda studied her companions - like yesterday all of them enjoyed wearing as little as possible and she sighed dreamily as she admired the two nearly naked asari. Lav had opted for a bright white lacy bra and underwear which highlighted her slim waist, her long, gorgeous lavender-purple body. Flat on her belly reading a magazine the young maiden loosely dangled her feet up in the air, appearing to feel completely at ease. Sucking in her breath Miranda took her sweet time, drinking in the sight.

 _Stunning!_

Liara T'Soni was on her back, projecting omni tool info two feet above her eyes. Dressed only in a flimsy, see-through black bra and panties she lounged on the carpet - radiating a raw, alluring sensuality that took Miri's breath away. And she was not the only one. Once in a while Miranda noticed Ciux shooting stealthy glances at the other asari, licking her lips.

 _My goodness! I can get used to this life_.

The apartment was comfortably warm, almost encouraging her to get rid of her lush burgundy bra and panties. Wishing to take them off she fiddled with the straps. Would they mind? Nothing they hadn't seen before. Her nimble fingers stroked the soft material, gently tugging it till she felt her heavy breasts weighing, causing the straps to chafe her shoulders. _That's it!_

She unhooked her bra and sighed with a sense of freedom. The woolen carpet felt fabulous against her naked skin and she kept humming while watching the hypnotizing flames. They danced before her eyes, hopeful, lively, encouraging. The crackling, primal noise of the fire soothed her senses. The fireplace also provided an impressive heat that warmed her from the inside. Feeling the warmth seep into her flesh and bones was an extremely pleasant sensation. Noticing the same sentiment in Liara's eyes she whispered gratefully, "What a nice apartment. Feels so... natural."

"Good." Half sitting up Liara appreciatively touched her friend, rubbing her knee. "You are our guests. I want us to relax. Have fun. A lot of fun."

Ciux turned her head. Had she heard that right? Was that an erotic undertone in Liara's voice?

"Mmm... I'd say you succeeded. This has been a lovely morning." The young maiden lazily rolled on her side. She frowned and touched her shoulder. "Ouch. Muscles a bit sore from yesterday's swim."

"You were a rocket in the water!" Liara grinned enthusiastically. "Yesterday was a good day."

"Absolutely." Lav grinned while stretching, a sensual catlike stretch that showed of her slender body, "do we have a plan for today already?"

"I've got _one_ plan." Liara stated purposefully. She got up, nudged the young asari on her belly and straddled her. "Massage. I'm going to take care of your sore muscles."

"Oh! That... sounds great. Thank you."

Buzzing with joy Liara felt the maiden shift between her legs. The nearly naked maiden. She'd been hoping for an opportunity to touch Ciux... and now she was already sitting on top of her! Grinning with mischief she touched the asari's bare flesh.

Alternating between using her palms and her thumbs she expertly worked Lav's shoulder and back muscles, going up and down, smiling joyfully as she drank in every detail of the intricately pebbled lavender skin. She'd _never_ been this close, this intimate with another asari and it felt fantastic.

 _She's wearing very little..._

Wishing to remove what little clothing Ciux was wearing, Liara grinned cheekily as she unhooked the lacy white bra. Ciux glanced back, smiling happily, encouragingly.

 _She's fine with it. She's liking it!_

Liara was a bit surprised when Miranda suddenly got up and left, but when she returned 5 minutes later she handed a bottle of massage oil to the grateful broker.

"Here, use this."

"Thank you."

Squirting a bit of oil between Ciux's shoulder blades she renewed her efforts. The slick oil made her work so much easier. Caressing the warm, now glistening skin she leaned in real close, intently studying the purple lavender pebbles. _Special!_ Knowing her bondmate's fascination with the asari physique she almost wanted to kiss, taste that tempting flesh. Hearing the young maiden moan appreciatively Liara smiled.

"Very nice... could y-you do my lower back as well?"

"Of course."

Taking her sweet time, relishing the opportunity to get to know Ciux's body Liara leisurely worked her way down, kneading the tempting, strong back muscles. The maiden was slender but Liara could tell she was a swimmer. The corded muscles felt remarkably strong, supple. Working outwards she stroked the stunning curves of her side, admiring her slim waist. _Goddess she's almost perfect._

She couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

"You've got a wonderful body."

Glancing over her shoulder Ciux was reading genuine admiration in Liara's eyes. Flattered, pleasantly surprised she sucked in her breath. "Oh! ...thank you!"

Sliding lower still Liara hesitantly touched the slope to Ciux's ass. The white panties didn't hide much and she bit her lower lip. Would she dare to...?

Using only her slick index finger she oh-so-carefully fingered the edge of the lacy underwear, mischievously stroking the hot flesh, once in a while sliding under the white fabric. Listening to Ciux's breathing speeding up she smiled, knowing that she was not the only one getting aroused.

 _She's definitely enjoying it. How far will she allow me to take this?_

"Mmmm... that feels good." Taking a quick peek over her shoulder the young maiden made eye contact with Liara. She nodded almost imperceptibly, reassuring Liara that she was fine with her boldness.

 _Yes._ _Touch me_.

Her voice was a soft whisper, blatantly betraying her excitement. "Bit sore _there_ as well. Could you please...?"

Listening to the simmering tension in the maiden's voice Liara was delighted. Ciux might be open for more. She roughly bit her lower lip. She wanted this too.

Her reply was laced with obvious mischief, "If you want me to continue... _I will."_

Much bolder now she squirted oil on the lower back, quickly spreading it out with her hands. Knowing she had Ciux's permission she sucked in her breath as she went lower, much lower, lovingly caressing the maiden's asscheeks. _Goddess!_ Nearly ignoring the white panties she kneaded and rolled the hot orbs, panting lightly with excitement, eyes wide open to watch her oily, slick fingers play with the rich lavender flesh.

Ciux could barely believe it. She pinched herself, making sure this was real. She was in Commander Shepard's apartment. _Commander Shepard!_ Receiving a massage by Liara T'Soni. _Liara T'Soni!_

Knowing she was starstruck felt very intimidating. For a second she froze. Nerves boiled in her stomach - but Liara's soothing hands drove them away.

 _So nice... what have I done to deserve this...?_

Her shoulders, her back felt fabulous. Noticing Liara's warm hands slide lower and lower she licked her lips. _Wouldn't it be great if this turned wild?_

Looking back she nodded, encouraging Liara who hesitated at the edge of her panties. She wished for more, hoped for more. _Touch me please. Touch me anywhere!_

"Mmm... feels great." A fire ignited in her belly as Liara took her hint and went even lower. She loved the slick fingers kneading her butt. Looking sideways she studied Miri's face. The woman's mouth was half parted, absentmindedly fingering her nipple, completely focused on the sensual action between the two asari.

 _I believe three people are enjoying this..._

Wishing to take it even further Ciux suggestively spread her legs a bit, knowing full well Liara might see... "I love your hands on me. Feel free to touch me. _Anywhere_." An extremely sexual undertone simmered in her words. She heard Liara gasp, felt the warm fingers slip even lower to stroke her thighs, her inner thighs. A surge of wetness made her very wet and by now she was sure Liara could see her pussy dripping. "Mmm..."

Liara was having a great time. The tiny, tempting underwear wasn't really in the way as she enthusiastically massaged Ciux's ass. Heat radiated form the young maiden, warming, exciting her. Drinking in the sight her eyes widened when the maiden shifted, spreading her legs, opening up.

 _Goddess!_

Feeling her heart hammer in her chest she studied the lacy strip of white fabric barely hiding Ciux's core. Feeling incredibly naughty she squeezed the hot flesh of her inner thighs.

"Here, let me help." Miranda smiled devilishly as she squirted oil on Ciux's thighs and Liara's waiting hands.

Liara could clearly see how much Miranda enjoyed 'helping'. A huge grin on her face Miri played with Lav's panties, pulling them right, left, right - till it barely covered her girlfriend's cunt.

"Mmm..." A high pitched, sensual whimper escaped the asari on the floor, exciting Liara even more. Eagerly rubbing the inner thighs she allowed her fingers to slip higher, oh-so-lightly brushing over the white fabric. She heard the maiden gasp and watched the lavender legs part even more.

 _She wants it. She really wants it._ There was no more doubt. Ciux hips were gyrating, begging for her touch. Reaching back, Ciux pulled on her asscheek, providing Liara with an even better view of her folds peeking out of her panties.

"Goddess!" Thrilled beyond belief Liara stroked the hot flesh, fingered the tiny underwear. "Is this... is this ok?"

Ciux moaned happily. "Absolutely. Please touch me! Please!" So much eagerness in her voice. She tilted her ass, angling her hips. "Mmm..." Shivering on the floor she whimpered hungrily. When was Liara finally gonna touch her azure? She felt her sex throb, yearning for friction.

"Liara..." She made eye contact, her lavender gems sparkling with lust, practically begging for...

Watching the maiden squirm under her fingertips was an amazing thrill. Liara roughly bit her lip. _Fuck! She-is-so-hot!_ Longing to build the anticipation even more she ran her oily fingertips up and down the maiden's ass, feathering her inner thighs. Drenched with oil, now basically see-through the thin white panties clung to her azure, beautifully framing her slit. Liara couldn't believe her eyes. "Damn you're beautiful!"

Wishing to get in on the action Miri lay herself next to her girlfriend, her mouth searching for Lav's. Showing off her flexibility Ciux turned her upper body, hungrily kissing her. "Miranda, I..."

"I love you too. Let's enjoy." Miri got some oil on her hands and started kneading Lav's firm breasts, making them shine in the warm light. Ciux grabbed the bottle and the couple was eagerly playing with each other's tits, making their upper bodies slick with oil.

"Mghh... the feeling of the bold hands massaging her ass, nearly touching her pussy, combined with Miri's urgent, eager kiss made her tremble with joy. Every time she expected Liara to _finally_ touch her heat, the teasing hands moved away again. This was sweet torture - and she was not going to take it anymore!

"Oh! I want... !" Nearly screaming with need she angled her hips, shamelessly sticking her ass up. "Liara... touch me! I want you to touch me! Please!" She was desperate. Liara'd been winding her up for well over half an hour. She felt hot as hell. Longing for more she glanced back, seductively gyrating her hips. This was not subtle anymore. She needed it. "Go ahead - I'm so ready for you!"

Grinning devilishly Liara stroked the glistening inner thighs. "I love seeing you like this - such a horny maiden!" Ciux's flesh was too tempting - licking and kissing the generous ass she cherished the distinct, rich asari cinnamon. "Taste good as well."

Miranda 'helped' once more. She boldly pulled the small panties aside, fully exposing Lav's pussy.

Liara gasped. "Now for the finishing t-touch..." She dripped some more oil in her right hand and palmed Ciux's cunt, tenderly rubbing up and down. So soft, so swollen! Her slippery hand caressed the maiden's core, over and over, brushing her clitoris on the upswing. "Lovely... you're amazing."

"Mmm..." Ciux groaned. Sparks of lust were shooting up her spine. Her pussy burned with need. Yearning for more she tried spreading her legs even wider, parting them as far as they would go. "Oh yes... " She begged, seductively, slowly, gyrating her ass, "yes please..."

Liara swallowed hard. Hearing Lav beg for it felt terrific. Using both hands now, her thumbs massaged the silken heat and she heard the maiden whimpering with need. Looking up, she watched Miri and Ciux kissing passionately, tongues twirling and dancing. Ciux showed of her extreme flexibility - Liara studied the maiden's upper body, her perky tits.

Oh-so-gently she allowed her thumbs to press inwards, Up and down, opening the maiden's pussy like a delicate flower. Nearly forgetting to breathe she peeled away the glistening folds, revealing the stunning silken insides of Ciux's cunt. "Oh..." She played with the inner lips, her oily fingertips delicately rubbing the intimate flesh.

"Goddess!" Ciux screamed at the top of her lungs, her body shivering with excitement, "Do it! Don't make me wait any longer!"

Liara slipped one finger in. Two. Gently pumped in and out.

"Oh... " Ciux groaned gratefully. After all that teasing even the smallest touch felt like heaven. Rolling her hips she found Liara's tempo and whimpered hungrily, becoming aware of her pussy stretching, opening up. "That's it... I'm plenty wet - do me. Do me good!"

Hoping for more she glanced back and was instantly rewarded. She felt her pussy straining, nerves ablaze as Liara snuck her third finger in. "Aaargh! Yes... oh yes! Fuck me! Go ahead and fuck me!"

She opened a link to Miranda - merging them together in a deep sexual union. Her eyes a midnight black she gazed deep into Miri's fabulous brown gems. _I love you!_

"Oh!" Her mind flooded with Ciux's arousal and Miri groaned with disbelief. Feeling the echo of Liara's pumping fingers her cunt spasmed with sudden joy and she started gyrating her hips, sliding her slick body up against Ciux's. _This... this is so special! I love you too._

Miri sighed. This was exactly what she wanted. She loved Ciux with all her heart. And now Liara was a part of their sex play! _Won-derfull! I'm so very happy!_

Embracing, linked by mind and body Ciux passionately caressed Miranda's stunning tits, flicking her thumbs over the rock-hard pink nipples. _This is all ours now. Enjoy._

Liara gasped. She noticed Ciux's black eyes, noticed Miri's hips rolling in the exact same rhythm.

 _They are linked!_

"Nice. Two is better than one."

She drank in the view. So fucking hot. Miri and Ciux squirmed with need, intimately kissing, their heated, oily bodies sliding up against each other, radiating pure love. Panting with excitement she fucked them for a full minute before taking her fingers out of Lav's dripping cunt, touching the maiden's behind while planting her other hand on Miri's large ass. "Fabulous!" Simultaneously kneading the human and asari flesh felt gloriously perverted - biting her lower lip she played with their asses, her oily fingers leaving glistening, slippery marks. Once in a while she allowed her hand to dip into Miranda's panties to lovingly rub the woman's wet sex.

Miri glanced back, pure pleasure in her eyes. Groaning with joy she lifted her hips, ripped her panties off and spread her legs. She felt Liara's fingers running through her slit, opening her and shamelessly tilted her hips, aching for more. "My pussy! Touch my pussy! ... Having a g-good time Blue?"

"This is... I love this!"

She'd been looking forward to sex with Ciux, eager to touch the gorgeous asari. Now that she had her, she was determined to enjoy every second. Panting with lust she spread the lavender asscheeks, _fully_ exposing Ciux's core to her eager eyes. "Fuck!" Taking some more oil she oh-so-slowly fingered the maiden's swollen cunt, admiring the purple inner lips before thrusting forward. Biting her lower lip she leisurely, deliberately fucked her, causing Ciux to moan, her voice hoarse with need.

"Oh Goddess... oh that feels good... so good..."

Liara gasped. Listening to the sexy sounds escaping the maiden, the wet noises from her pussy and Miri's groans was an unbelievable thrill. Sensing her own azure becoming wetter and wetter Liara squirmed in her tiny underwear. "Ah..." Buzzing with desire she curled her fingers, expertly stroking Lav's silky front wall, searching for...

"YES! FUCK! My G-spot... do that again! Oooooh yes... just like that. Just like that... ohhhhhh..." Twitching with joy Ciux felt her pussy spasming, clenching with raw lust. "Liara... oh!" Black eyes glazed over she glanced backwards, hissing with raw need, "I love what you're doing to me! I'm getting close... I'm so close!"

Staring deep into Ciux's eyes Liara gritted her teeth. "Good. So fun to fuck you... I'm delighted to finally have you." Screwing deep into the dripping sex she shivered with anticipation, "don't hold back... I want to feel you!"

Ciux roughly bit her lip. The obscene words aroused her even more and it felt fantastic to be wanted. She sensed a massive wet climax boiling, aching to break free. Her eyes rolled back. Her pussy throbbed. Clawing, almost scratching Miri's back she passionately kissed her. _Oh... can you f-feel it? Can you feel it coming?_

 _Yes... oh yes! I love... I love you..._

 _Together_. _Hold me... hold me now!_ Feeling all her muscles tightening the asari opened her mouth in a wordless cry. _Miri!_

"Aaarghh! Ohhh!" Throwing her head back Lav screamed out loud, releasing all her tension in a primal cry. She came like a comet, dragging Miranda with her. Miri whimpered into the carpet, a high-pitched, beautifully obscene sound.

"I'm c-coming! I'm coming so fucking hard!" Her toes curled and uncurled, she had lost control of her belly muscles which contracted rapidly, "Oh! Ohhhh!" Shaking with joy she could barely believe the intensity of her climax - and it showed no signs of slowing down!

Mouth wide open Liara marveled at the sight. So. Hot. The duo was orgasming right in front of her eyes. Ciux moaned loudly, twitching and squirming on the ground, her body trashing with the force of her release. Liara gasped, watching splendid white come oozing from Lav's quivering pussy. "God-dess!" Thrilled beyond belief she rubbed the maiden's swollen, creaming cunt, slipping and sliding in the intimate juices.

"Mghh..."

Tingling with bliss Miri and Ciux kept going, grinding up against each other, riding their red-hot storm of lust. "Oh... oh..."

They finally collapsed, panting.

"Damn!" Ciux flopped on her back, breathing heavily. Her lavender gems were sparkling with pleasure as she made eye contact with Liara, "That was fucking fantastic! I love your massages!"


	24. Slipping and sliding I

Hi there. I really wanted to include a foursome in this series... and found it to be very difficult! When dealing with so many characters I always get the feeling one or two gets too little attention. My damned writing style demands to include everything and everyone! : ) It got longer and longer so I split it in two.

Ciux's nickname is Lav, for lavender.

 ** _Chapter 24, Slipping and sliding I_**

"Wow. That was fabulous!" Ciux sighed happily.

"Agreed." Liara whispered, her voice low, eager. All that hot action had made her dripping wet - ablaze with desire she took Ciux's panties of her long lavender legs and threw them over her shoulder. "And we're just getting started."

Miranda was all about helping - with a cheeky smile she got rid of Liara's black bra and underwear before sitting back to admire the nude maidens. Planting her ass on the multi-colored carpet she shamelessly spread her legs wide and touched her pussy. "Naked asari. I love my life."

Buzzing with joy Liara straddled Ciux. _Goddess!_ The young asari was smiling up at her, inviting eyes sparkling with life. Her breasts seductively moved up and down with her heavy breathing. Not small, not large, just perfect for her slender frame. Perhaps for the first time Liara understood Jane's fascination with asari skin. The gorgeous tiny pebbles of Ciux's flesh felt fantastic as she tenderly caressed her waist, her boobs.

 _Amazing!_

Ciux grinned with excitement. Allowing her hands to run up and down Liara's sides she reveled in the sight of the stunning asari sitting on top of her. "Goddess you're beautiful."

"I was going to say the same thing!"

Not able to wait any longer Ciux put some massage oil in her hands and cupped Liara's massive breasts, longingly weighing and caressing them while rubbing the rapidly tightening nipples. "Wow. Oh wow. Your breasts are so big, lovely." Her eyes widened, treasuring the view.

Recognizing the lust in Ciux's eyes Liara grinned. The maiden blatantly, openly stared at her boobs, her mouth hanging open in awe. It felt lovely to be admired. Lovely, and very naughty! In return Liara played with Ciux's perky tits, oh-so-gently pinching the lavender nipples, listening to the moans of pleasure.

"Nice... oh that's nice..."

"Let me..."

"Hey! What are you...?"

Laughing together they splashed massage oil left and right, applying copious amounts to their upper bodies. Miranda laid on her side, one leg up, leisurely rubbing her pussy as she watched the maidens play. For now she seemed content to be a spectator.

Ciux looked back and forth, blushing lightly. Was she really going to say this? "Your tits are a wonderful size... are they even bigger then Miri's?"

Throwing her head back Liara laughed out loud. "I think we're just about even... we never really compared."

Miranda giggled. "We should do that one day."

Ciux growled with excitement. Liara's breasts felt incredible. Generously rubbing the deep blue nipples she noticed them stiffen even more. Slick with oil the large firm tits glistened spectacularly. "... fucking beautiful! Your turn. Lay down."

"No. I'm not done with you yet."

"But... you gave us a smashing orgasm... it's only fair if we return the favor."

While Ciux was speaking Liara got closer till their mouths were only inches apart. "Enough talk. Kiss me."

Purple lips met blue. Exploring at first, needy, hungry just a second later. Wild desire and lust simmered between them, heating them. Liara whimpered eagerly as electricity shot back and forth. She felt her nipples glowing with need while delighting in their wet, intense kiss. Her pleasure-drunk mind marveled at the moment. _First time... first time with an asari!_

She touched Ciux's crest. The maiden hummed and tilted her head, providing full access to her hypersensitive erotic zones. Liara felt her breathing increase as she tenderly stroked and caressed the warm crest, the feature which made her unmistakably one of her own race.

Ciux laughed, an erotic joyful sound, causing Liara to want her even more. Strong, heavy lust made the air thick with anticipation.

 _Fucking Goddess! I'm going to have her!_

Liara felt all her inhibitions fall away. She wanted to lick and taste this sweet young maiden. Lick her _all_ over.

She kissed her crest. Her forehead, her lips. Ciux moaned excitedly as Liara licked her collarbone, trailing down to suck on her heated nipples. Liara hissed. _Goddess!_ She was going to use this gorgeous young maiden to satisfy all of her sexual cravings!

"I've been looking forward to this," she breathed. "I've never... I've never had sex with an asari before."

Ciux gasped before kissing her warmly. "Oh wow. Now I'm truly flattered!"

Liara grinned, a bold smile betraying her desire. "Apparently I have a thing for humans... But now I want you. All of you." Tasting the hot flesh while feeling the maiden squirm was an amazing thrill and she sighed with longing. She was going to have this stunning asari!

"Oh shit..." Lav moaned, adoring Liara's sweet mouth, "I love... I..." the slick tongue twirled against hers and it felt absolutely amazing. All her senses were blazing, sending massive sexual shockwaves through her trembling body. "Oh! Ohhhh..."

The two of them had almost forgotten about Miranda... but she hadn't forgotten about them! Mouth half parted, taking ragged breaths the woman was energetically playing with her wet cunt, masturbating while taking in every detail of the two asari having sex. She would have loved to come right then and there but Lav was right - it would be fair to return the favor to Liara. Fair and verrry fun! Grinning with the thought she started nudging Liara to the floor. "Lav is correct... please allow us..."

"Two against one!" Liara threw up her hands in surrender, laughing out loud. "How can I resist?"

"You cannot. Now get on your back. Or whatever position you want..."

Liara got on her back - like a lightning bolt Miranda settled between the gorgeous long legs, eagerly parting them. Shining with wetness the deep blue azure was almost too good to be true. "Gorgeous..." Parting the wet folds she started stroking the stunning inner lips, fingering them gently. "Damn!"

Liara looked at them. Knowing these two were going to ravage her was a scorching thought. "S-sounds great..." Trembling with anticipation she shifted, pulling Lav intimately close, on top. She had barely started with the young maiden and refused to let her go. "Come here you - I wasn't done kissing you."

"Likewise." The two asari resumed kissing, tonguing, moaning. They squirmed with sexual desire, slipping and sliding their oily, heated bodies on each other. "Mghh..."

Drunk with pleasure Liara felt all of the maiden's curves rubbing on her, the full body contact getting her even hotter. Longing for more she caressed Ciux's wonderful tits. She passionately kissed her, not wanting to let go of the stunning moment. "Goddess... I can hardly believe this..." Her searching hands touched everywhere she damned well pleased, boldly exploring the slippery asari on top.

"Nghhh..." She moaned with pleasure. Ciux's loving hands and mouth were setting her boobs on fire and her cunt throbbed. She felt every nerve screaming as it stretched around Miranda's probing, slick fingers. "That's it! Fuck! My pussy... fuck my pussy... Oh yes! Go ahead... I love it!"

Sobbing with pleasure her voice was hoarse, laced with desire. She looked at the very naked Ciux, playing with her breasts, felt Miranda between her legs, wantonly fucking her. "Oh yesss... So good... you two make me f-feel so good..." Making the duo come earlier had wound her up incredibly tight. The tension inside of her was unbelievable, priming for release. "Goddess! I won't last long... I wont!"

* * *

When Jane got out of the shower she heard very exciting sounds coming up the stairs. What? Was that Liara moaning? Were they already...?

Quickly drying herself she peeked around the corner. She sucked in her breath as she noticed two asari and one woman. Very naked. Having sex. In her living room.

Her smile deepened. She felt like a voyeur - the maidens kissing passionately while Miranda was eating Liara's pussy. Combined with the extremely arousing, sexual noises Jane shivered with lust.

 _Damn! ...I'm wet already!_

She harshly bit her lower lip.

 _Downstairs. Downstairs now!_

She didn't bother to dress, simply wrapping a towel around her moist hair. And did not forget her favorite sex toy before heading downstairs.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Hey Jane. Good to see you. We could... what the Hell happened to your pubic hair?"

Miri's surprised tone made them all look. With three pairs of eyes studying her naked body Jane almost had the urge to cover her shaven pussy. Almost.

 _We're all friends here. They're allowed to see me. All of me._

Damp from the shower her coppertoned skin glistened magnificently in the rich light of the fireplace. She kicked out her hip and leaned into it. The towel for her hair was her only piece of clothing. If you wanna call that clothing. Feeling wonderfully perverted she shamelessly fingered her hairless pubic mound. _All of me!_

Her lovely taut stomach moved up and down with her slight panting. Jane Shepard was the Goddess of temptation. "Pubic hair? All gone... Liara wanted to shave it."

Ciux was speechless. Liara grinned from ear to ear. Miranda blinked. Her words came out breathy, husky. "That is... that is... "

"Nice right? I like it. Could be a trend." She kissed Miri on the forehead, then moved to Liara. "Morning blue. How are you doing?" Liara's answer was lost in a sultry moan as Miranda resumed licking her azure.

"That good heh? Nice."

Feeling incredibly excited Shepard stroked Ciux's crest while making eye contact. They'd gotten used to Ciux being around much faster then they'd expected and what a pleasant surprise Miri's girlfriend turned out to be!

Filled with wonder Jane admired the very young maiden. She was gorgeous. A lovely lavender purple, the slender, perfectly curved alien radiated a youthful sexual enthusiasm that would not be denied. Virtually her entire body glistened with massage oil.

"Hey you. Glad you're here."

"Jane... I am... I am..."

"Having sex with my bondmate?"

Ciux blushed lightly. She knew Jane was fine with all this but the excitement of the moment made her pause.

Jane reassuringly kissed her crest. "Let's have a wonderful morning."

Lav handed her the bottle and together they got Liara even wetter, playfully pouring more oil all over the asari's chest, her stomach, her hips. Jane's slick hands caressed the two naked asari while Ciux proceeded to slowly, deliberately slide up and down, again and again, splendidly rubbing their slippery bodies together. Trembling with pleasure she could barely believing the amazing feeling of the full body contact. "Nice... that's nice..."

Liara stared at the young asari grinding on her. Their hot, oily flesh rubbed hard against each other sending deep waves of pleasure through the horny maidens.

"Goddess! Ooooooh! Oh that feels great!"

"Hell yes! I love f-feeling you!"

"Keep g-going... keep going! I love it. I love what you're doing to m-me!"

"Wow. This is soooo fun!"

Squirming with pleasure Liara kissed Jane, a needy, fiery kiss but found it hard to focus as her soaked cunt throbbed with joy, Miranda doing fabulous things between her legs.

"OH! OH FUCK!"

Screaming out loud she loved the intense stimulation. She'd been so close before and was now racing towards orgasm at lightning speed. Her heart hammered in her chest, her belly muscles tightened, her pussy repeatedly clenched around Miri's fingers. "Ggg..." Acting on pure instinct she merged her mind with Jane's, pulling her into a deep, sexual meld.

Shepard trembled with joyful shock, feeling Liara flooding into her. "Blue! You are..." She passionately kissed the asari while eagerly shoving two fingers in her own dripping pussy. "Ohhhh!"

Sensing her climax clawing deep inside Liara groaned with joy, "Almost... I'm almost there..." Her sex was convulsing with pleasure, making her shiver with anticipation. Her nipples felt hard, tight. "That's it... that's it! Fuck me. Fuck me harder! I want to come! Make me come!"

"Gladly." Ciux murmured. Grinding her slippery pelvis all over Liara's belly she grinned devilishly as she felt the asari tremble with pleasure.

"Look at her." Miri grinned at Ciux, "she's so gorgeous. So excited. Take a good look."

Miranda was right. Ciux marveled at the sight. Round, full, Liara swayed in their tempo, her stunning large tits bouncing up and down. She greedily whimpered with each thrust. Realizing Liara was going to orgasm sent a shock of excitement though the maiden. "She's going to come." Her tongue flicked over Liara's swollen nipple.

"Oh yes," Miri hissed, " _and_ they're linked. She'll drag Jane along. Just keep watching."

Besides herself with need Liara kissed Jane, rubbed Ciux's back. Feeling all three of them working to get her off was taking her breath away. She wanted it. She'd never wanted anything more. "Oh! Please! I'm so hot! My pussy... fuck me... like that - keep fucking meeee!" Noticing Lav's intense stare excited her beyond belief - the young maiden was going to watch her orgasm and that thought alone was unbearably hot.

Panting, squirming on the carpet she pressed her hips up, so very eager for her climax."You're making me c-come! I'm going to come!"

Driving as deep as possible Miranda kept thrusting, fully enjoying the feeling of Liara's milking cunt. She sucked on the asari's clit. "Go ahead. We'd love to see it. Why don't you show us?"

The scandalous, perverted words pushed Liara to the brink. "Oh! Oh!" Her muscles tensed, her legs jerked.

"AAAARGHH! I'm c-coming! Goddess I'm c-coming!" Screaming at the top of her lungs she pulsed with pleasure, frantically sliding her hands over Ciux's slippery waist.

"FUCK!" Twitching with bliss Jane clung to her lover, the duo climaxing together in a storm of raw lust. "F-f-fuck!"

"Wow!" Ciux tenderly stroked Liara's stomach, treasuring the wild spasms. "Oh wow."

Liara came like a supernova. Arching her back, ecstasy filled her and filled her till she knew she was going to burst. "I'm still... Oh! Ooohhhh Goddess!"

Crawling up on Liara's trembling form Ciux planted little kisses on her belly, her breasts, excitedly sucking on the large blue nipples. "...Gorgeous!" She smiled, gleefully playing with the large blue tits while Liara was coming and coming.

Miranda hummed with excitement. Creamy white wetness was flooding into her mouth. She swallowed, and eagerly came back for more. With thirsty broad strokes she licked all over the pulsing wet cunt, enjoying the delightful asari flavour. "Nice... I love t-tasting you."

She tightened her hold on Liara's trembling legs, wantonly drinking and sucking from her generous pussy. "Go ahead. Give me t-that sweet come!"

After a full minute Liara collapsed onto the bed. Her boneless body was tingling with afterglow. "Goddessssss..." She had been looking forward to their foursome and this was even better than expected. "A-mazing!"

"Take your time." Lav giggled. Her eyes shifted back and forth between Jane and Liara. Now she wanted to get her hands on Commander Shepard... but what did Jane want?


	25. Slipping and sliding II

Hi there! Well here's part 2... and it's highly unlikely I'll ever write a foursome again! LOL My personality wants to include everything and everyone... and then the chapter becomes over 6000 words of smut, longest I've ever written : )

Anyways, have fun with it. I did.

 _ **Chapter 25, Slipping and sliding II**_

Shepard felt her desire roar. The sight was incredibly hot - honoring her nickname Lav was a gorgeously soft lavender purple, her smooth pebbled skin inviting, enticing. The massage oil caused most of her back, her butt to glisten in the warm light. Beautifully slender, the asari shifted on top of Liara.

Jane licked her lips. _Damn!_

Like Ciux, Liara was shining seductively with oil and her deep blue created a splendid contrast with the purple maiden on top. Her facial features were twisted in a mask of pleasure as she eagerly kissed the other asari, both hands on the maiden's crest. She squirmed erotically, her stunningly curved body sliding up against Lav's, forcing Miranda and Jane to keep watching.

Together they drank in the sight of the naked, kissing maidens. "Damn they're beautiful!" Jane's mouth was half parted in awe.

"Yes." Miri nodded, not taking her eyes of the asari, "we're so lucky."

Liara sighed with happiness. She'd spent a good part of the morning touching and kissing and exploring the other asari and now she wanted nothing else but to taste her. _Jane knows why._

She'd never been a 'regular' maiden. Where College was a place for fun and exploration, her shyness and dedication to her studies caused her to remain a virgin to the age of 106, _completely_ unheard of for an asari. Jane Shepard'd opened her eyes, awakening to the wonderful realm of love and intimacy. She'd grown so much more confident. Together they'd conquered Miranda Lawson, making her even bolder, stirring her wilder sexual nature.

And she'd never been with another asari. Until now.

Feeling her excitement beating in her chest she kissed the warm crest, over and over while enjoying the naked body grinding on her. "Oh Goddess this is good!" She studied the tiny pebbles of the maiden's skin, the curved edges of her crest. Ciux made eye contact and Liara felt her heart flutter. Beautiful lavender eyes. Sparkling with life. The warmth between them grew thicker, heavier. They both felt it - a raw sexual yearning.

"Turn around." She hissed needily. "I want you."

Ciux was just as eager. It took her only a second to flip over.

Barely believing the situation Liara kissed the purple thighs, guiding them towards her eager tongue. "Goddesssss..." Feeling a warm tongue licking her pubic mound she whimpered with expectation. "Oh yes. Let's do it!"

Boiling over with wicked expectations she tightened her hold on Ciux's gorgeous hips, gently spreading her. "Open your legs... more... beautiful." She _loved_ sixty-nine. Lav's pussy was swollen, glistening, wide open for her. She marveled at the sight before bringing the heated core to her lips.

It was as if they had opened a new realm. Hot, squirming, a surge of lust smashing into her as she licked all over the young asari's cunt.

"Oh! Oh my! Liara!"

"I'm a b-bit busy now..."

"That feels sooo fucking g-good. I love this position... I love what you're doing. Oh! Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Ciux nearly screamed, her voice dripping lust.

"I won't. You taste great. I love tasting you." It was true. Jane had often mentioned the distinct, deliciously light cinnamon flavor of asari, and now Liara was cherishing the opportunity to drink directly from the source.

"Come here you... " Ciux smiled. Parting her legs wider she made it even easier for Liara to explore her cunt. The soft lips brused over her clit she gasped with joy. "That's it. There we go! Together."

Treasuring the firm buttcheeks Liara excitedly massaged the maiden's ass. Buzzing with lust she fondled every inch, lovingly squeezing the tempting flesh till she heard Ciux mewl with lust.

"I'm so hot... you get me so hot!"

"And I barely started..." Her greedy tongue dipped inside, generously licking the inner lips, opening the wet slit. Once in a while she paused to lovingly brush against the erect clit.

"Gahhh..." Ciux trembled. The intense stimulation was destroying her sanity. "Yes! Eat me. Suck me. Suck my pussy!"

Liara felt her heart pound in her chest. She licked the velvety clit while slipping her fingers inside, relaxing the ring of muscle. Running her tongue over her lips she sampled Ciux's wetness and swallowed. "Goddess!"

Ciux couldn't believe it. Her entire body burned, feeling the sweet mouth on her wet sex. Not to be outdone, she sucked on Liara's large folds while slipping her fingers deep in the soaked, wide open pussy.

"Yes p-please! Please give me more! I want m-more!"

Trembling on the multi-colored carpet the eager maidens clung to each other. Passionately licking and sucking and fucking they whimpered with shared excitement. The spectacular wet sounds of sex filled the room and for a few magical minutes they were completely lost, loving each other in a hungry rush of wet flesh.

"Daaammmnnn..." Jane whispered. Eyes wide, she finally moved, caressing Ciux's toned calf muscles. Ciux's leg jerked, and Jane admired the way her muscles rippled under the tight lavender skin. "Oh..." Just mere inches from her eager eyes she watched Liara's slick tongue playing with Lav's rich sex. The unbelievable visual made her even wetter and she instinctively started gyrating her ass, searching for friction.

"I should... I want..." Her heated body yearned for action. She glanced at Miri. "Why don't we get it on? I'm so horny. Watching them gets me _so_ fucking horny."

"I thought you'd never ask." Miranda's cheeks were flushed. "I've got a plan. Be right back." She ran into the guest room and came back with her 'magic cock'. While she inserted the bulbed end in her pussy she eyed her friends. The asari were completely occupied in their amazing 69. Jane was on her knees, stroking Ciux's calves while seductively, slowly rotating her hips.

 _Perfect!_

She licked her lips. Feeling extremely naughty she silently got on her knees, lined up her cock and thrust forward.

"Ummggh!" Gasping with surprise Jane felt the thick shaft sliding in, opening her, making her pussy scream with joy. "F-FUCK!" Glancing backwards she saw Miri's wicked smile as the woman slowly penetrated her. "Fuck yes! Yes! You k-know how to treat a girl! Come on, s-shove it in me... Like that... more... oh... ooohhhhh yes!"

Spreading her legs a bit wider, she didnt care that she appeared needy. Her shameless cries had the desired effect - she felt Miri's strong hands on her waist as the woman started to thrust in and out, screwing that wonderful cock deeper and deeper in her throbbing body. Exactly what she wanted. Her abundant juices were coating the shaft and with a sloppy wet sound her greedy sex slurped on Miranda's dick. "Gah! That's good... my cunt... fuck my cunt... come on... harder!"

Ciux had been close earlier, was shocked she'd lasted this long. Hearing Jane's obscene cries was amazing and when Liara sucked her clit once more she shivered with wicked anticipation. "I'm gonna come! You're making me come!"

"Good." Flattening her tongue Liara licked in broad strokes, thirstily covering all of the maiden's swollen cunt. She rhythmically squeezed the glowing hot ass, "Give it to me. I want it."

"AAARGH! Oh... Oh!" Harshly biting her lip Ciux shook with pleasure, her heated body pulsing with release. "Good! So g-good!" Like a magnificent purple Goddess of sex she rode the waves of her climax, desperately clawing at Liara's thighs.

Wetness flooded her tongue and Liara sucked, longingly drinking from the generous cunt. She swallowed and came back for more. "N-nice. Very n-nice." It tasted terrific and she loudly smacked her lips. The wanton, open sexuality thrilled her beyond belief. Slick fingers stroked her clit and she mewled, "Close... me too! I'm so fucking close! I want to..."

"Your t-turn," Ciux whimpered, "I want to f-feel you come. Go a-ahead!"

"Oh! Oh! Fuck yes!" Violently trembling Liara embraced the young maiden as they came together. Bliss lifted them, caressing their hot bodies with infinite pleasure.

"Oh my God!" Panting with disbelief Jane felt herself racing towards orgasm. No way she was gonna come that fast. But the stunning visual - Ciux's wet, wide open purple cunt was leaking white cream onto Liara's eager tongue - too hot for words. Yearning for release her superheated dripping pussy convulsed around the massive slick cock. "Oh gosh... oh gosh..." Taking short little gasps she felt her belly muscles tighten, like a spring coiled for release. "I'm already c-close! I can't b-believe..."

"Already? You h-have to work on some self control Shepard!"

The fat cock relentlessly fucked into her, deep hard thrusts that were driving her higher and higher. "Oh yes! I'm so hot... fuck me Miri... my pussy... Fuck me! Nearly there... I..." Throwing her head back she screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her sex explode with pleasure.

"GAAAHHH! COMING! I'm f-fucking coming!"

"Nice," Miri hissed, feeling her tremble in her hands. Gazing over Jane's bare back her eyes found the two naked asari, twitching in each other arms. Wild cries of pleasure filled the room. "Holy hell!" Drunk with pleasure she felt the soft velvet of Jane's soaked cunt as it _clenched_ around her pumping cock. "That feels great... your pussy... squeeze me with your pussy... like that... keep going. I want to come as well. I want it!"

"Yessss," Jane hissed urgently. She loved this - really wanted to make her friend come. Besides, squeezing her vaginal muscles around the huge dick drove her even higher. "FUCK! Lawson! Why don't y-you fill me up? I'm sooo r-ready for you. My p-pussy... Fill my pussy!"

"Ohhhh... oh I'll give it to you! Here it comes! I'm gonna... AAARGHH! OH FUCK!"

Jane heard her scream and felt the massive dick twitching, shooting powerful spurts of hot juices to flood her heat. "Mghh...! Oh... oh Lawson!" She gasped for air. This was exactly what she wanted and she moaned in delight. It was _way_ too much and showed no signs of slowing down . The creamy wetness was oozing from her slit, dripping down her thighs _and_ _still_ Miranda kept going, spouting jet after jet of sticky come incredibly deep in her soaked cunt. "Yes! Give it t-to me! I want it!"

Pressing her cheeck against the carpet she whimpered out loud while shamelessly grinding her ass back against her friend. She noticed the two asari staring at them. Being in the spotlight while Miranda was climaxing inside her made her feel amazingly perverted. Glorious. "Take... take a g-good look Ciux! This is h-how your girlfriend fucks her commanding o-officer!"

The maidens smiled from ear to ear. Ciux got a little closer and curiously touched Jane's forehead.

Miranda slapped Jane's ass. "You're n-not my comm-"

"Your protests are t-too obvious."

Miranda giggled and Jane felt the massive cock twitching in her pussy. "Oh! So fun!" She took a full minute to cherish the wicked sensations before falling forward into Ciux's waiting arms. On their knees, giggling together they embraced, passionately kissing, treasuring the feeling of their proud naked bodies sliding against each other.

"That was awesome!" Feeling extremely grateful Jane looked over her shoulder at Miri. Then stared deep into Ciux's lavender gems. "Is Miri always that forceful? Ouch!"

Miranda playfully slapped her ass again. Two, three times. "That's not forceful. 'Commander!' _This_ is forceful!"

They all laughed. Jane gratefully closed her eyes, allowing herself to soak in the carefree, lighthearted atmosphere. She'd been looking forward to their foursome and this was even better than expected. _Fucking awesome!_

* * *

She felt the young maiden shift in her arms and opened her eyes.

Lav grinned at her. A bit of guilt seeped into her voice. "Your carpet might be ruined. There's oil everywhere."

Jane just smiled. The young asari was adorable. Her eyes twinkled with a spirited curiosity, her body language still somewhat hesitant toward the savior of the Galaxy. Trying to be reassuring Jane pulled her in. "That's not your fault - mostly Miranda's. Ouch!"

She didn't even looked back as Miri slapped her butt again. "Don't worry, we've got a really good cleaner. They're used to... spots. As a matter of fact... Liara, can you pass me that bottle?" She poured more lubricant on Ciux's boobs and generously palmed them, spreading the oil all over the maiden's chest. "You're lovely. I want to touch you."

"Fun!" Ciux grinned and returned the favor, excitedly playing with Jane's tits.

Jane placed a finger on the asari's cheek. Her voice was pure mischief. "We made a mess... but you can make it up to me..."

"Gladly," Ciux smiled playfully, almost shyly,"...what did you have in mind?"

"Kiss me," she stated decisively, "come here you sweet thing."

"Yes." Lav longingly stared deep into the stunning brown eyes before touching the towel on Jane's head. "... Can I?"

When Shepard nodded Lav took the towel away and admired the auburn strands. "A-mazing. It's so incredibly thin!" She took a few minutes to play with the moist alien hair. _So soft... so silky!_ Hair was just one of the reasons humans intrigued her. Ears were weird too. Fascinating!

Humming with pleasure she felt Jane's hands on her waist, hips, breasts, generously exploring her. "Oh Jane..." Feeling immensely grateful she kissed the smooth forehead before going for her lips. She trembled. This was not just any woman - this was Commander Shepard! Oh-so-tenderly she kissed the human lips. Moaning softly she allowed their kiss to deepen and felt a surge of excitement.

 _By the Goddess this is a glorious morning!_

Liara got on her knees and embraced Jane from behind, placing her hands on the soft curves of Jane's hips. She eagerly kissed her bondmate's neck, her shoulders. "I got your back - literally."

Two asari were assaulting Jane like hungry lionesses. Their hands roamed all over - back, tits, waist - "Hey hey!" Jane laughed, "there's enough for everyone!"

Her laugh turned into a soft moan as she felt a warm hand on her pubic mound, "heyyyyy..."

Ciux marveled at the delicate naked skin. "Goddess that is special!" Going lower she traced Jane's slit before parting her folds, rubbing the hot flesh between her thumb and index finger. She alternated left and right, generously stroking all of the tempting cunt. "Wow. Oh... " She slipped a bit deeper, playing with the intimate wetness of Jane's pussy.

"Mmmm... " Moaning softly Jane kissed her, allowing her tongue to explore. So soft, so warm. Her oily fingers plucked on the lavender nipples, palmed Ciux's lovely boobs. She smelled the lovely cinnamon of asari and pulled Ciux even closer. "Damn you taste nice." Lav slipped her finger inside and Jane felt her sex opening up, fluttering around the slick invader. "Feels nice... Go a-head dear play with my pussy. Yes, like that! I want you to."

Ciux started curling and twirling her finger, treasuring the amazing silky insides. She brushed up on Jane's G-spot and felt the woman stiffen.

"Oh! There! Right t-there...!" Jane bucked her hips, hoping for more. Her pussy throbbed and to her delight Ciux kept stroking the extremely sensitive spot, making her moan and groan with wonderful pleasure. "I love... love what you're d-doing... " Overcome with joy she passionately kissed the young maiden, excitedly sliding her upper chest all over Ciux's bare, oily tits.

Suddenly she felt cold liquid being poured on her butt. "Hey..."

Liara hissed with pleasure - she knew what she wanted. Squirting a generous amount of lubricant on Jane's behind she kneaded the hot flesh, rolling it in her strong hands till she heard Jane moan with lust. She grinned, taking her time, purposefully massaging the now glistening orbs. "I love playing with your ass." Besides herself with lust she slapped Jane's butt. Not rough. Not gentle. Listening to her lover's excited cries was the icing on the cake. She spread the shining asscheeks and fingered the exposed crack.

"Ngghhh..."

Jane mewled decadently. Tilting her hips even more she shamelesly begged for...

Liara grinned. She knew what Jane was wishing for. "Horny human." Using her oily, slippery finger she stroked Jane's perineum, the hyper-sensitive skin between her asshole and her pussy.

"Aaargh! Blue! Yes, t-touch me there... I love it!"

"I know you do."

Liara was getting very excited from her lover's constant moans and whimpers. She kept stroking Jane's most intimate places. She grinned at Ciux, "Listen to her! She loves it when I touch her ass. Don't you Jane?"

Shepard felt something stirring inside, wet, hot. Liara's words only added to her excitement and she sensed a red flush on her cheeks. "Yessss... do me. Do me good."

Liara smiled. Playing with her lover's slippery behind felt fantastic. Jane's entire core was beautifully exposed, glistening with wetness, causing her to gasp. "Goddess!" Using both hands she eagerly enjoyed the lavish thighs, her ass, her slit. She felt Ciux's finger sliding in and out of Jane's swollen cunt. That gave her an idea.

 _Wouldn't it be fun to...?_

Angling her wrist she lined up her own index finger, then slipped it in to join Ciux in the warm tightness of Jane's pussy.

"Oh! Oh my!" Panting with disbelief Jane clawed at Ciux's back, marveled at the situation. Two asari! She'd never even considered the possibility. She felt Liara's strong body behind her, the big tits smushing against her back. Ciux was kissing her, fingering her G-spot, pressing up on her front, rubbing her slick tits all over her chest. "You two... oh!"

Feeling her cunt stretching, opening to welcome their fingers was an amazing sensation. The maidens found a shared rhythm, eagerly thrusting into her making her sob with pleasure, "G-good! Oh! You two... fuck me! Keep f-fucking me... like that, yes!"

It smelled like sex. Jane could taste it on her tongue and licked her lips. Glancing left she saw Miranda - and the woman stared right back, raw lust burning in her eyes. Utterly naked, one leg up, she was excitedly masturbating to the scorching scene they were presenting. Her big cock glistened with wetness as she rhythmically stroked it.

"Damn!" Seeing the perfect alabaster woman playing with her erection, jerking off to the scene they were presenting was blowing her mind. She realized why. In a single image Miranda portrayed the gorgeously soft curves of women and the rough, thick hardness of men. Feeling her bisexuality throb with longing she could just imagine taking that fat cock in her mouth, sucking it till it exploded with wetness. "Fuck! I'm so fucking hot!"

She felt Liara pushing, eagerly trying to slip another finger in. "Too much! No, I can't take it!" But her body decided otherwise. Finding a purpose for her hands she pulled on her slick asscheeks, making space for Liara's hand. She planted her knees further apart, opening herself as wide as possible.

"You're a Spectre," Liara growled, "you can handle anything." Making sure her finger was well lubricated she started pressing it past Jane's ring of muscle.

"Aaaargh!" Jane screamed out loud when she felt fiery sparks shooting up her cunt. She could barely remember ever being so stretched, so roughly penetrated. It felt fantastic. Her sex clenched with pleasure, "My pussy! Fill my p-pussy! Fuck me!"

Then she felt Liara probing her _other_ opening. "OH! BLUE!"

"You're welcome. Spectre." Liara grinned. Her oily fingers were making it much easier than she expected and she slowly pressed forward. "There we go..."

" Ohhhh..." Jane moaned loudly in their tempo. With both her holes filled she bucked against their hands, the incredible stimulation blowing her mind. Making eye contact she passionately kissed Ciux while grinding their naked bodies together.

"Fucking hot." Ciux felt every twitch, noticed the juices oozing from Jane's sex, making her fingers so very wet. By now it was coating Jane's inner thighs. Pumping in and out she felt Liara and they grinned at each other, sharing a wonderful, intense moment as they were ravaging Shepard. "How's that Jane? How does it f-feel to be fucked by two asari at the s-same time?"

"Ohhh... Yes! You two... don't stop! Don't you d-dare stop!" Her lower half was gyrating madly, impaling herself on the slippery invaders fucking her holes. Her glistening core was completely being exploited by the eager maidens - she wanted nothing else.

Sobbing with pleasure she felt her orgasm building, promising a raw, scorching climax she needed to have. She had to come. She needed it. The heat, the pressure inside her groin was unbearable. "You two... you're making me come... Make me come! I wanna fucking come!"

Ciux shivered. Hearing Shepard cry out was an unbelievable thrill. She twisted and turned her digits, stroking the incredibly soft insides of Jane's heated pussy. "Goddess this is good..." She felt Liara in the tight softness of the velvety cunt and made eye contact. "I can't... I can't even..."

"Close... s-so fucking close!" Panting with need Jane desperately reached for her orgasm. Her toes curled and uncurled. She could barely believe all the hot asari flesh surrounding her, squeezing her, kissing her. The maidens had filled her and filled her and now she was going to burst.

She arched her back and screamed out her pleasure. "Fuck! Oh fuck!"

Her pussy felt like liquid gold, spasming, her entire body tingled with bliss. "Aaargh! Coming! I'm c-coming!" She squirmed and twitched inbetween the asari who showed no signs of slowing down.

"Oh yes." Liara moaned. Tightening her hold on Jane's rich ass she loved feeling her climax. She carefully bit Jane's neck, pulling another strangled cry out of her.

"Oh! Oh my!" Feeling Liara's teeth only intensified her pleasure. For a blissfull minute she was lost. Wildly rolling her hips she kept going, her quivering cunt leaking even more juices on the maiden's hands.

Liara never stopped, grazing her teeth along Jane's neck. She whispered in her lover's ear, a low husky murmur, "So scandalous... getting fucked by two asari... I feel your wet cunt... that's it... keep coming. I know you want to."

Shepard was a wet moaning mess, overloading on pleasure. She came - again. "Ggghjhh..." The pistoning fingers never stopped, relentlessly fucking into her and she lost all control. "FUCK! Oh fuck!"

...

She bonelessly slumped between the two maidens. "Oh my... Blue... Ciux... you made me come so hard..." Her legs felt like jelly. Hands on her stomach she enjoyed sweet aftershocks, lost in a hazy afterglow.

"Good. I love making you scream."

Miranda bit her lower lip. Her cock twitched and she felt her orgasm boiling under her heated skin. She wanted to fuck. "Ggg..." She looked at her friends - Ciux and Jane were locked in an intimate embrace and she wanted to give the young asari as much time as possible with Shepard. _Liara!_ Hissing with raw, wanton sexuality she grabbed Liara's waist and nudged her on her back.

"Come here you... come on! Watching you guys got me so excited."

There wasn't much subtlety in the way Miranda was pressing her on her back, aiming her big dick at her azure but Liara hardly cared. Reading the neediness in the big brown eyes she hooked her hands behinds her knees, completely opening herself. Her sweet voice was dripping with sex. She wanted this too. "Good. Looks like you enjoyed it." She playfully tapped Miri's shaft, "need some help with that?"

"Oh blue... " Stunned with the image of the wide open asari Miranda allowed herself three seconds to drink in the view. It got even better as Liara shamelessly parted the folds of her pussy, proudly displaying her glorious wet cunt.

"Holy hell!" Miranda trembled, "aren't you in a helpful mood this morning."

"I can be very... accommodating." Liara laughed, watching Miranda's eyes widen. She tilted her head, eyes sparkling with playfulness. "How can I be of assistance Ms. Lawson? You want my pussy... or my mouth?"

Miranda gawked at her, the stunning question blowing her mind. "Oh you sweet Blue! That is too kind and so very hotttt..." Hissing with need she dragged her thick cockhead up and down through the open slit, enjoying the slick wetness. "Pussy. I want your pussy."

"Perhaps I could assist you - Uh! - _this_ way?" Emphasizing the words Liara bucked her hips, forcing her cunt to accept the tip of the massive dick. "OH! Oh Goddess you're big!"

Miranda grinned excitedly. "Fuck y-yes. That's some proper helping!"

"Absolutely." Liara was thoroughly enjoying their mischievous wordplay and wanted to continue. But Miranda made that quite difficult as the woman deliciously rolled her hips, screwing the thick shaft inside. Feeling her pussy stretching to lovingly kiss the hot cock felt _amazing._ "OH! ... Oh... anything else y-you desire Miss Lawson?"

Miri's mind was racing. She wanted it all. Would Liara...?

"Could you... could you p-play with your breasts?"

"Naughty! Very n-naughty. I like it." Feeling beautifully perverted Liara cupped her large oily tits, rolling and kneading them in her palms. Taking short excited breaths she pinched her nipples, shooting hot sparks up and down her spine. "Goddess! Oh!" She sensed her pussy oozing wetness, coating the driving shaft. "Yesss..." All her inhibitions fell away. Pushing her tits up she scandalously licked her nipples, sucked on the rock-hard buds. She made eye contact with Miranda. "Is t-this what you had in mind?"

Miranda was becoming unhinged. Seeing Liara lick her slippery boobs was too hot for words. The stunning visual made her scream with pleasure and she wildly slammed her cock inside. "FUCK! That is so fucking hot! I want to... I want..."

Liara felt it too. Desperate for even more sex she clawed at Miri's shoulders, tilting her ass, eager to have all of the huge shaft inside. "Come on... shove it in... shove it in me. Yes, like that! I want it. I want it in my pussy... go ahead... fill me. Fill my pussy!"

Listening to Liara's sweet voice uttering the scorching words Miranda roughly bit her lip. "I'll give you what you want. Come here..." Tightening her hold on the slim waist she pushed and pulled, forcing herself in and out of the asari's slippery cunt. So hot. So wet. She nearly screamed with pleasure. "Oh! Feels good... I love fucking your hot blue body! I just want to fuck!"

Jane and Ciux watched them and felt the temparature rising. Ciux's mouth was half parted and she absentmindedly pinched her own nipples. "Oh wow."

"Damn..." Jane whispered.

"You brought a similar toy, yes?"

"Yes." Jane stammered. It was clear what Ciux wanted. She picked up her 'magic cock' and started sliding it into her extremely wet pussy.

"Oh fun!" Ciux almost clapped her hands together in excitement. "Let's have fun - I want you to fuck me." Placing her elbows on the floor she stuck her ass up and invitingly wiggled her behind. "What are you waiting for?" Halfway leaning over Liara she planted little kisses on the blue forehead. "Heyyy there."

Jane marveled at the sight. Completely oiled up, Ciux's ass was seductively shining at her. It got even better as the asari pulled on her cheek, exposing her swollen, soaked cunt. "Oh you sweet t-thing..." Groaning excitedly she slipped the tip of her cock in.

"Ughh!" Gasping with joy Ciux kissed Liara. She felt her pussy throb with pleasure as Jane inched deeper. She touched Liara's hyper sensitive belly - the abdominal muscles spasmed seductively.

"Nice..." She whispered inbetween kisses. Liara smelled terrific, a wonderful mix of human and sex. Tasting it on her tongue she hissed with lust. "Fuck I love tasting you... kiss me more!"

Liara hungrily pressed their lips together and passionately kissing the maidens squirmed with need. Ciux slipped her hand even lower, touching Liara's legs, her pussy, Miranda's pumping, slippery dick. "Oh!" Looking down she could barely believe her eyes as she watched the thick alabaster cock fuck into Liara's glistening wet cunt. "Wow! Oh... oh!"

Things were getting wild. Jane watched the maiden's kiss, watched Miranda have her way with Liara's trembling body. She sighed with happiness. Sex with four felt so verrry naughty and so verrry good. She sensed something fundamental had changed and could just imagine this becoming part of their sex life. What would Liara think about that? She roughly bit her cheek. For some reason she believed Liara would enjoy the idea. Maybe even more than her.

Ever so slowly she pushed forward, sinking into Ciux inch by delicious inch. The silky wet flesh of her friend's smooth cunt felt fabulous around her cock. "N-nice! So w-wet and tight!"

"Yes... oh yes..." Groaning non-stop Ciux arched her back and pushed against Jane, making her pussy accept even more thickness, hungrily impaling herself on the generous big dick.

"There we g-go," She whimpered sensually, "More! I'm plenty wet... Yes! Like that... oh yes... keep going!"

Drunk with pleasure she felt the strong hands holding her waist, using it as leverage to screw that cock even deeper. "Yesss... fuck me! My cunt... Fill my fucking cunt!" Her pussy throbbed with excitement and she clawed at the carpet, barely believing the fire erupting in het groin. It got even better as Jane nearly pulled out only to drive back in, causing her sex to greedily convulse around the meaty shaft.

"GAH! Oh!" Her knuckles whitened as she violently fisted the carpet. It felt shockingly good as Jane thrust in and out, stretching her vaginal muscles to the max. "Goddess..." Looking over her shoulders she found Jane's eyes. "Come on. Give it to me. Fuck me! Fuck me with that big dick. Do it Jane... fuck me good!"

Shepard grinned at her. "My p-pleasure. You feel good... feels f-fantastic!" She twisted and rolled her hips, making her shaft touch the hidden spots inside. In. Out. Moaning wildly she cherished the feeling of Ciux's velvety inner walls.

"Mphh!" Ciux moaned. She held very still, ass in the air, letting Jane explore the depths of her cunt. "Jane... Goddess Jane... all the way... it's all the w-way in! You're so d-deep inside of me!"

"Ughhh..." Jane sighed looking down at Lav's perfect, oily ass, her pussy lips gripping onto her pulsing, rock-hard cock. "Sweet thing..." Grateful as hell she stroked the lavender flesh, fondling the slick orbs of Ciux's heated ass. "Damn! So beautiful... you're so beautiful!"

Miranda grinned. She slapped Jane's ass, a bit rougher than she intended. "Swap!" The women quickly switched places and Miri groaned with joy as she shoved her dick in her girlfriend's wide open pussy. "Mghh!"

Ciux kissed Liara's shoulder, then glanced back at the two women fucking them. Her eyes were fiery gems, her voice raw sex. "Wow! That's what I like! Give it to us! Harder!" Turning to the right she kissed Liara who fiercely returned her kiss, moaning each time Jane drove into her.

The room was filled with the delicious heavy scent of sex. Obscene wet noises orchestrated their moans and groans as they indulged into each other, worshipping their excited bodies in an orgy of heated flesh.

"Oh... oh..."

"Gah!"

Hissing with need Ciux looked over her shoulder. "Swap!" She loved Miranda but cherished this chance to be with Shepard. She wanted to feel Jane. She wanted to feel Jane come.

The two women smiled at each other and traded places once again. "Let's do it." Miri panted, thoroughly enjoying her girlfriend speaking out.

"Hell yes!" Feeling her climax boiling in her groin Jane greedily fucked the young maiden with deep, long thrusts. "Close! I'm getting c-close!"

Ciux trembled like a leaf. Her toes curled and uncurled. Her pussy clamped down on the thick shaft. "I'm gonna c-come... I'm gonna fucking come!" She violently threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs, "YES! OH YES!"

Jane felt her pulse, felt spurts of wetness against her groin. _She's squirting on me!_

That did it. Taking short gasps she buried herself deep in the purple asari. And exploded. "Fuck! Oh f-fuck!" Her cock twitched madly, shooting wetness in Ciux's already soaked cunt. "Aaaahh! Ohhh!"

Both hands fisting the carpet Lav was shaking with pleasure. When she felt Jane's hot come splashing inside she moaned with joy. "Yes! Fill me up! Fill me!" Within seconds it was oozing from her pussy and she sensed it leaking down her thighs. She could barely believe the intensity of her orgasm. Sobbing with pleasure she allowed Jane to unload into her. "More! Give it to m-me! Do it!"

Only wishing to heighten their pleasure Jane tightened her grip on the slim waist while vigorously pumping her silky cream in the maiden's sopping heat. "T-take it... t-take it t-then!"

Liara moaned loudly, aching to come. "Oh... oh..." Watching, listening to Jane and Ciux's cries of excitement made her even hotter. Trembling with excitement she stared at Miranda. The woman's large breasts bounced with her thrusts, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. A few strands of hair were stuck to her damp eyebrow. _Stunning._ Liara roughly pinched her nipples. Looking over her pubic mound she watched the massive cock fucking into her. Into her wide open cunt. It felt so good. Nearly there. She spread her legs incredibly wide. Desperate for release she clawed at Ciux's arm, grabbed the maiden's wrist. "Don't stop! Finish me off! Don't stop now!"

Her breathing came in tight little bursts. This was what she really wanted! Her wild sexual nature screamed with joy, "AAGH! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Closer. Closer. She harshly squeezed her breasts. Her legs jerked. Her muscles locked in place.

"GODDESS!" Throwing her head back she pulsed with climax, her cunt spasming around the massive shaft. "Gah! Oh!" She clawed at her tits, frantically squeezing them in a storm of lust.

It got even better as Ciux roughly kissed her, the maiden still shivering from her own climax. Crazed with sex they twirled their tongues together and then Liara felt the thick cock explode with wetness. "Miri! Gah!" Gyrating her hips she instinctively milked the hard shaft, sending her into a second, even more powerful orgasm. "FUCK! Oh!"

Once she let go she couldn't stop herself from coming. Ciux's tongue was so very hot. She felt her pussy throb as Miri kept shooting, pumping liquid gold deep inside. "Godd...desss...!" The wet sopping sounds were music to her ears. Writhing and twitching she shamelessly screamed out loud. "COMING! I'M C-Coming!"

Licking her lips Jane watched it all. She watched the maidens kiss. Watched her friends squirm and twitch. "Damn!" Sweet aftershocks made her tremble and she held onto Ciux's waist, unwilling to give up the breathtaking feeling of the velvety wet cunt. "Damn g-girls..."

After a wonderful minute she plopped down on the carpet. "Daaaammnnnn..."

"Wow!" Lav's bright eyes sparkled with pleasure. "What's next Jane?"

Grinning from ear to ear Shepard caressed the maiden's toned calf muscle. Ciux wanted even more. The maiden appeared to be insatiable, even more than she expected. "Oh you sweet thing... I l-love your enthusiasm." She slowly got into a sitting position. "Five minute break - I could use a drink. And the hot tub should be full by now. Shall we continue there?"


End file.
